Amar y Morir II Obsesión Anónima
by Lebasi-Aleinad
Summary: Ya han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que Bella y Edward recibieron un extraño sobre, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su pequeño hijo las cosas para ellos cambiaran completamente... continuación de Amar y Morir I
1. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

-Señorita Swan puede retirarse cuando lo desee! – Dijo Jake con su enorme sonrisa, el muy idiota no sabía aún que estaba casada y que ahora era Bella de Cullen?- Gracias por ponerme al tanto con todo esto- Su escritorio estaba completamente lleno de documentos y papeles, Jake acababa de mudarse de La Push, ahora que Leah estaba loca por volver a trabajar, después de que nació su bebe Ann se tomo unas largas vacaciones

-De nada Jefe -sonreí en complicidad- es agradable que estes aquí Jake, ahora voy a tener a tener una opinión masculina que esté a mi favor…

-Nadie dijo que debía estar a tu favor, tengo que estar con los de mi género así que- me respondió rodando sus ojos- BAsTA! No estoy para soportar machismos ahorita así que me voy a buscar a mi querida madre al aeropuerto

-Suerte con eso-(respondió mi amigo temblando- tu mama es digna de película de terror, espero que no me ataque de preguntas en la fiesta, voy a estar lo mas alejado de ella – Me levanté de la silla y recogí mi bolso- Por cierto Leah me dijo que te dijera que te comunicaras con ella, creo que quiere hablar algo sobre tu amiguito Matt, apuesto a que Cullen le va a encantar la nueva noticia…- Nos vemos en la fiesta Jake no llegues tarde

Jacob y Edward tenían algo extraño, compartían ambos un odio y rencor mutuo desde que… Se conocieron, si aunque no fue en las mejores de las situaciones lo entiendo, pero ninguno lo supera y yo ya me rendí ante esa situación, simplemente era Suiza.

Hoy era un día especial, hace 6 años nació mi Anthony, mi pequeño bebe, Alice y Esme estaban encargadas de organizarles una fiesta sorpresa, así que no podíamos aparecernos en la casa hasta antes de las dos que sería la hora de la fiesta, por suerte Edward organizó todo nuestro tiempo desde que que saldrían los niños hasta llegar a casa, un almuerzo para los cuatro e ir a un gran acuario.

Tenía que buscar a René al aeropuerto, y eso era algo que no me atrevía hacer sola, así que primero tenía que buscar refuerzos, estacioné en la clínica, ahora era la mas grande de esta zona, gracias a la inversión que Edward hizo, y ahora él y Carlisle eran dueños absolutos de todo

-Buenas tardes Sra Cullen, el doctor está con la ultima paciente desea que le avise que ud llego? – Hola Michelle, no te preocupes yo espero hasta que termine -le dije mientras me sentaba en la pequeña sala de espera.

Michelle estaba ordenándola correspondencia, eso era algo que siempre me ponía alerta, aunque no había llegado otra carta desde el día que me enteré que estaba embarazada de Anthony, pero siempre existía ese miedo, la puerta se abrió, salió un señor mayor con una carpeta en sus manos, detraz de él, mi milagro personal, Edward me dio una sonrisa cuando me vió, se despidió de su paciente y se acercó a mi. El era como el vino, increíblemente con los años se pone cada vez mas apuesto, era una injusticia, algún día me iba a dar algo solo de verlo

-Hola cielo -saludó dándome un tierno besito- llevas mucho esperando?- No amor, acabo de llegar, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, hoy fue un día tranquilo, 6 años no?, aún no lo puedo creer – se veía en su cara el entusiasmo- Si cielo, es increíble que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, por eso creo que deberíamos irnos ahorita- Tienes razón, déjame buscar mis cosas.

Edward entró de nuevo, y mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolso, Alice, ya comenzaba la tortura

-Bells, está todo listo aquí quedo hermoso, fantástico, no te imaginas – Se oía muy entusiasmada, cosa que me ponía los pelos de punta- Te creo Alice, nosotros vamos saliendo a buscar a René

-NO! -chilló- Emmett ya fue por ella, hay cambios de planes, ahora todos vamos a almorzar con ustedes, aquí no queda mucho por hacer, solo esperar a los invitados, así que ve y recoge a Anthony y a Alex, creo que los demás van con Rose, solo encárgate de ellos dos, nos vemos en el restaurante.- Dijo sin respirar y colgó

-Alice aún no deja de sorprenderme -le dije a mi esposo, ya estábamos camino al auto- ahora hay cambios de planes, todos vamos a almorzar en el restaurant, nosotros solo tenemos que ir a buscar a Anthony y a Alex

Alex era el pequeño caballerito de Alice y Jasper, un poco mayor que Anthony pero solo por meses, los dos eran un como un terremoto junto con la chica del grupo, Sophi la hija de Ángela

-Porque en esa camioneta? -se quejó Edward cuando vio en que carro vin-.-Es mi camioneta cielo, no podía traer tu volvo, además, como dice Anthony, este es el auto de súper mama, así que – No es justo, yo te compre ese lindo sedán, y nunca lo usas

-Amor, súbete y cállate…

Edward se ponía pesado con el tema de los carros, yo no me metía con su adorado volvo, y me molestaba que se metiera con mi camioneta, nos subimos en silencio, él manejando por supuesto, no soportaba mi estilo de conducción lento y seguro

-Y como te fue hoy cielo? – preguntó regalándome una sonrisa de redención- Bien, hoy estuvo un poco pesado, pero le enseñé todos los proyectos que estábamos organizando en mi área a Jake, creo que quedó satisfecho con todo, o tal vez no entendió nada, solo comenzó a bromear ya sabes como es

-Si, ese perro Black, se hubiese quedado en la Push con toda su gente, solo vino a molestarte la vida, si te hace algo Bella te juro que no sale – SHHHH!, mi vida, tu hijo menor está cumpliendo 6 años hoy y tu estas sonando como un adolescente celoso, creo que Nessie está influenciando mucho

Edward rió ante mi comentario, y seguimos en silencio, estar con mi esposo era tan agradable y natural, tan fácil como respirar, el silencio era igual a como si estuviésemos en medio de una divertida conversación. Estacionamos frente al colegio de los niños, no se veía a nadie, aún no salían. Edward me estaba mirando fijamente, yo me voltee para quedar frente a él, me perdí en sus ojos verdes, era maravilloso pasar estos momentos que se habían vuelto escasos gracias a las responsabilidades, entiéndase Nessie y Anthony

-Hoy no me has dado ningún beso .- Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, se veía tan tierno- Creo que si, esta mañana cuando me desperté, antes de que te fueras a trabajar, cuando te busque en la clínica, han sido 3 besos

-No!, esos 3 besos te los e dado yo a ti, no tu a mi

Tenia razón, y sus labios se veían tan provocativos, me fui acercando poco a poco, lo estaba haciendo sufrir, mi caballero no tenía mucha paciencia con estas cosas, reí muy bajito y el colocó su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome mas rápido hacia él, nos perdimos en un apasionado beso….

Ok, Bella tienes dos hijos, vas a cumplir pronto los cuarenta, tu hijo está cumpliendo 6 años, tu hija tiene 15, estas con tu esposo dentro de tu camioneta estacionada frente al colegio de tu pequeño hijo, y tu esposo está acariciando tus pechos y tu ya estas tratando de quitarle la ropa!... Creo que no es muy apropiado para mi vida

-Ok Edward paremos! -le dije con una voz que decía todo lo contrario- estamos en frente del colegio y Anthony no tarda en salir

Cerré mis ojos y me recosté en el asiento, mi piel estaba llamando a Edward, mi cuerpo pedía que terminara lo que ya habíamos comenzado, si abría mis ojos y veía como se estaba abotonando su camisa, y como pasaba sus manos por el cabello tratando de pensar en otras cosas sería el fin para el control

-Tienes razón, eso de que Nessie ya sea adolescente nos a afectado a todos, te amo cielo

-Yo también amor, espero que nadie haya visto nada

Justo cuando mi respiración y mi corazón volvieron a la normalidad sonó el timbre indicando que los niños estaban saliendo, una mujer salió con unos niños en fila, ahí estaba Anthony y Alex, vieron el auto y saludaron, Edward les respondió, pero yo me quedé detallando a su profesora, me recordaba a alguien, tenía el cabello ondulado y rubio rojizo, aunque solo la podía ver por detraz, sin dudas de parecía a Tanya, pero no podía ser, inconscientemente me baje del carro y camine hacia ella, tenía que verle la cara, Anthony y Alex corrieron a mi lado pude sentir que mi hijo abrazo mis piernas, cuando me detuve para verlo y darle un beso ella se dio la vuelta

-Es usted la mama de Anthony? – Me preguntó, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y ojos azules, se veía extremadamente blanca para vivir en esta zona del país.

-Si, mucho gusto, y usted es? – Edward llegó a mi lado y pasó su mano por mi cintura, se dio cuenta de lo tensionada que me sentía – Soy Irina la nueva bibliotecaria, es un placer conocerlos señores Cullen, su hijo se porta maravillosamente al igual que el pequeño caballerito – Dijo alborotando el cabello de Alex- Hasta luego

Edward pensó lo mismo que yo, porque su rostro reflejaba terror

-Todo esta bien amor, ya todo eso esta en el pasado -Dijo muy bajito mientras me abrazaba- Bueno ahora están preparados para ir a almorzar?

Mientras caminábamos de nuevo al auto mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, tenía los nervios al máximo, tenía miedo de que ella apareciera y se llevara a todo lo que amo

-Diga? – Respondí sin ver quien llamaba- Mama, es tu preciosa hija Renesme, puede ir Jake con nosotros comer?, sé que solo éramos los cuatro pero hay tantas cosas que tengo que hablar con el que no es suficiente si puede verdad?, gracias mami te amo- Dijo y colgó

-Quien era? -Preguntó Edward mientras me abría la puerta– Tu hija, me pidió permiso para llevar a Jake con nosotros. Y que le dijiste?

-Nada cielo, no me dejó hablar

Edward tomó mi mano, sabía que estaba bastante afectada, los niños estaban hablando de su nuevo héroe y todas las cosas que hacía, y yo respiré profundo. Isabela, es el cumpleaños de Anthony, no se lo arruines con tus paranoias, todo está bien eso ya paso, ahora por siempre juntos y ya fin de la historia, respire profundo por última vez, contuve el aire en mis pulmones y Edward me apretó un poco mas fuerte la mano, lo miré y le sonreí, tratándole de hacer entender que ya todo estaba bien…

El almuerzo pasó muy rápido, todos reímos y hablamos, mi familia era lo mas hermoso que tenía, René se encargó de decir algunas palabras antes de que nos sirvieran que hizo llorar a todas nosotras, y Charlie por no quedarse atrás dijo unas palabras cuando retiraron los platos del postre.

Edward los niños Nessie Jake Eli y Aiden los hijos de Rose fuimos al acuario, a mi esposo no le gustó mucho la idea de que Jake nos acompañara, pero el y Nessie tenían muchos temas de conversación ya que no se separaban.

-Esta todo bien? – Me preguntó mientras los niños iban adelante, los demás habían desaparecido- Todo está perfecto cielo lo de hace rato no fue nada, ideas locas de mi cabeza

Entramos a una especie de túnel de paredes de acuario, era maravilloso, estábamos rodeados de peces multicolores, de corales hermosos, los niños estaban contando cuantos peces payasos veían, Edward me rodeó la cintura y colocó un casto beso en mis labios

-Esto es muy hermoso- Le dije abrazándolo, necesitaba la seguridad que él me brindaba- Tienes razón, y es aún más hermoso porque estas tu aquí, sabes que nunca permitiría que algo te pasara, o nuestros hijos, estas aún tensa, eso ya terminó amor, ahora estamos viviendo nuestro sueño así que solo disfruta, mira lo felices que se ven.

Edward señaló a Anthony quién estaba riendo mientras corría con Alex fuera del túnel, y mas allá estaban Nessie Jake Aiden y Eli, en grupo hablando y riendo, estaba realmente paranoica, esos nuevos anticonceptivos que estaba tomando debían tener ese efecto secundario, Alucinaciones nerviosismo, idiotez

-Mama cuando podemos ir a casa?, quiero mostrarle a Alex el nuevo juego que me regaló el abuelo -gritó Anthony al final del túnel.

Edward miró su reloj, yo no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevábamos aquí

-Podemos ir ahora si eso es lo que quieres, es tu cumpleaños tu decides – Le respondió cuando ya estábamos afuera, Nessie miró a Anthony esperando su respuesta, él coloco su dedo índice en el mentón, se parecía a Charlie cuando hacia eso.- Creo que es hora de irnos, quiero jugar y ya pasemos todo esto

Edward se fue adelante con Alex Aiden y Anthony, cuando se alejaron bastante Nessie sacó su celular con una sonrisa de complicidad

-Abuela, vamos saliendo para la casa, han llegado los invitados?... Ok nos vemos entonces estamos allá en quince minutos..

El camino hasta la casa fue rápido Anthony no tenía la menor idea de lo que le esperaba, y yo no tenía ni la menor idea de en que habían convertido mi casa, por fuera todo estaba normal, Edward dejó mi camioneta justo al frente, Nessie abrazó a Anthony cuando bajaron, y Eli le cubrió los ojos, los demás no podíamos dejar de reir

-Mas regalos?, si me van a comprar el carro de bomberos?, yo lo sabía papa eres lo máximo -dijo mientras le abríamos la casa.

-No Anthony, no te puedo comprar un carro de bomberos real, no tienen licencia para conducir –Le respondió Edward aguantando la risa.

La casa era otra cosa por dentro, muchos globos de todos los colores tamaños y formas, perfectamente distribuidos y organizados, toda la familia y los amigos estaban ahí, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y con grandes sonrisas, los amiguitos de mi hijo del colegio estaban perfectamente alineados, todo perfecto, esto tenía nombre Alice, donde antes estaban mis hermosos sillones ahora había una gran mesa con mucha comida y un enorme pastel en el centro, hecho por Esme

-Estas listo? -le pregunté cuando estaba justo alrededor de todos- 1, 2 ,3….

-SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos cuando Eli quitó las manos de su ojos, Emmett apareció entre todos con su enorme cuerpo y una cámara fotográfica, mi pobre bebe no sabía que hacer si asustarse o brincar de la felicidad por la fiesta, Jasper estaba mas recatado en una esquina grabando todo….

La fiesta fue de maravilla, Anthony se veía muy feliz, toda mi familia lo era, después de que todos se fueron y recogimos un poco el desorden de todo Edward pidió unas pizzas, así que estábamos en la sala envueltos de todos los regalos que le habían dado a mi hijo

-Este es del tío Emmett- Dijo abriendo una caja muy larga- Que es esto?- preguntó confundido, Edward se le acercó y le explico que era un buscador de metales, un regalo extraño como Emmett

-El tío Jasper tia Alice y Alex me regalaron una guitarra eléctrica! -dijo aún asombrado- no lo puedo creer voy a dejar de tocar ese aburrido piano y me voy a dedicar al rock- Dijo haciendo señas con sus manos- HEYYY no insultes el piano no es aburrido, es lindo, sofisticado, elegante, tranquilo, armonioso emocionante cautivante- Comenzó a decir Nessie

-Los dos son buenos instrumento- Nessie hablaba demasiado, por eso siempre había que cortarla un poco- Tu tocas el piano muy bien Anthony, porque no te gusta tanto?

-Es aburrido- Repitió mientras abría otro regalo- Los abuelos me regalaron un aburrido libro, y WAO DINERO POR FIN!- eso hizo que todos riéramos, el pequeño era un completo payaso.

-Enano por lo general los sobres tienen dinero, deberias abrir esos- Le dijo Nessie

Anthony tomó todos los sobres y los esparció por el piso, entre ellos había uno rojo muy conocido, me tensé completamente al verlo, Edward que me tenía abrazada lo sintió

-Porque no llevan todo esto al cuarto de Anthony, y los terminan de abrir allá, mama y yo tenemos que terminar de arreglar allá abajo

Edward se levantó y recogió el sobre sin que se dieron cuenta, después de que escuchamos la puerta cerrarse me levante junto a él, estaba un poco pálido así que lo abrace ante cualquier cosa lo enfrentaríamos juntos y todo estaría bien

Con cuidado Edward abrió el sobre, sacó una nota y la alejó de su cuerpo para que yo también la pudiera leer

"_Feliz cumpleaños querido Anthony._

_Aunque tu no me conoces yo te conozco muy bien, hasta mas que tu mama]; ya eres un chico grande así que tienes que saber algunas verdades._

_El dolor y la tristeza van a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños, (un poco atrazado quizá) espero que te gusto y los disfrutes, así como yo también e disfrutado todo este tiempo viéndote crecer junto a tu linda familia; se feliz mientras puedas pequeño_

_PD: Dile a tus padres que no me e olvidado de ellos, e estado mas cerca de lo que creen, y ahora me van a sentir, felicita a tu abuela y a tu tia por tan fabulosa fiesta, digna de un Cullen…"_


	2. Tension

Ya había pasado una larga semana desde el cumpleaños de Anthony, el asunto de la carta anónima solo se lo dijimos a Emmett Jasper Carlisle y mi papa, era difícil estar aparentando que todo estaba perfecto, pero lo hacíamos por los niños, odiaba la idea de que sintiera miedo o se sintieran desprotegidos, Nessie estaba en su cuarto haciendo sus tarea, Edward y Anthony aún no llegaban, estaban comprando la cena.

-A que no adivinas Mama – Dijo Nessie sentándose junto a mi en los sillones de la sala

-Amor, no tengo ni la menor idea de que me quieres contar

-Ok!.. Comienzo por el principio – Tomó bastante aire, esto iba a ser largo- Hoy fue todo normal hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando salí de biología con Jake Eli me estaba esperando con cara de asesina afuera mama fue de terror! – Hablaba mientras se estremecía- me haló hacia el gimnasio sin importarle que Jake estuviera a mi lado, cuando vi mi perdición "Pruebas para entrar al Equipo de Porrista", decía un cartel en la entrada del gimnasio, resulta que por derecho divino tenía mi puesto en el equipo, ya sabes Eli es la capitana y yo su prima así que ahora soy porrista...

-Nessie –La miré estudiando muy bien su cara de felicidad- estas segura de eso?, nunca te había interesado entrar al equipo, porque derrepente estas interesada?

-En realidad no estaba interesada, es que tengo que permanecer ahí por Jake – La mire sin entender nada- hice una apuesta con él, quien dure mas en el equipo gana, así que ahora eso me interesa..-Entonces Jake también entró al equipo de porristas? – Ahora si no entendía nada

-NOoo! Mama como se te ocurre?, él entró al equipo de futbol. HAY! Tengo que contarte la pelea que se armó, Max y Aiden casi se agarran a golpes, si no hubiese sido por que llegó el entrenador quien sabe que sería de ellos… -Max el hijo de Angela y Ben

-Y porque discutían? – Se enteraría Rose de esto?, pobre Aiden- Estaban eligiendo quien era el capitán del equipo y ya sabes como son los dos, pero igual ellos se tienen riña porque Max invito a Eli a una cita – Nessie tapó su boca, se le fue mas de lo que quería decir, yo comencé a reir y bese su frente- El secreto está a salvo conmigo cariño

La puerta se abrió y Edward entró con toda la comida, mi familia era lo mas lindo que tenia, se sentía el amor en el aire, Nessie estaba contando su día en la escuela

-Y llegó una nueva alumna, Jane, es muy hermosa viene de Italia creo, de un lugar sin sol te lo aseguro porque tiene la piel blanca como la de un vampiro- hablaba mientras Anthony robaba su comida- Eli y yo la salvamos el día de hoy, nadie hablaba con ella cuando entramos al comedor, es gimnasta así que mañana va a presentar las pruebas para entrar al equipo

-Y porque ahora quieres estar en el equipo de porristas? – Preguntó Edward confundido, ella siempre había proclamado que no le interesaba

-Es por una apuesta, Eli me obligó a entrar y ahora aposté con Jake, quien dure mas en el equipo gana..

-Jake el hijo de Jacob Black? – Preguntó levantando una ceja- Si papa, él fue con nosotros al acuario y a almorzar te acuerdas?

-Ese chico tímido con lentes enormes, horribles aparatos y cabello grasoso? – ahora estaba tratando de controlar su risa junto a Anthony..

-JAJAJAJA! – Anthony no pudo aguantar- hay que regalarle un espejo papa, será que si robamos uno de tia Rose se moleste?, es una buena causa has visto como se viste?- Anthony y Edward estaban riendo a todo pulmón, y a nosotras cada vez se nos subía mas la rabia.

-BASTA! – gritó Nessie- yo no me burlo de tus amigos, nisiquiera de tu novia Anthony así que no te metas con mi mejor amigo – Edward y yo miramos fijamente a Anthony sorprendidos, mi pobre pequeño ahora estaba mas rojo que un tomate- Sophi no es mi novia Nessie no inventes es solo mi amiga! – dijo molesto

-Sophi la hija de Ángela? – Preguntó Edward con la curiosidad en su cara- es una chica muy linda campeón..- Edward golpeó el hombro de Anthony en forma de camaradería- Papa no es mi novia punto..

-SI SI SI CLARRO! – lo retó Nessie- de todas formas hay cosas mas importantes que hablar de las novias de Anthony, puedo quedarme esta noche con Eli?, Jane se va a quedar con nosotras si?

-NO ES JUSTO!, si ella se queda con Eli yo me quedo con Alex, el tio Jasper me debe las clases de guitarra

Emmett y Jasper habían resguardado toda la URB, algo muy sensato, tratando siempre de que nadie se diera cuenta, Edward me miró y bajo un poco su cabeza, estaba de acuerdo

-Ok, pueden quedarse pero primero tienen que hablar con sus tíos y pedirles permiso….

Estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, Edward estaba tocando el piano en la sala, la casa estaba en completa calma, ya los niños se habían ido, mi esposo cambió la melodía por la canción que me había dedicado, era realmente hermosa, coloque el libro a un lado y fui hasta allá, se veía concentrado, coloque mis manos en sus hombros, y él me regalo una hermosa y sexy sonrisa torcida, dejó de tocar un momento y se volteó quedando frente a mi, me senté en sus piernas y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, respire su aroma, era tan maravilloso, me sentía cómoda feliz y segura.

-Sabes que estaba pensando seriamente en escribirte un poema y descubrí algo- dijo mientras acariciaba mi espala- que descubriste?

-Que soy realmente malo para eso, y ya sabes, tu eres una experta con esas cosas y me intimidé…

-No importa cielo, no necesito nada de eso para saber que me amas

-No es por eso que lo hago- dijo un poco molesto- Bella, es que a veces son tantas cosas y tan fuertes las que siento por ti que de algún modo tienen que salir un poco, mi pobre cuerpo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar a veces todo el amor que siento por ti, por eso es que lo quería hacer- Eso no era un poema pero era muchísimo mejor de todos lo que había oído.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que un fuerte trueno nos sorprendió, en la televisión habían anunciado una fuerte tormenta eléctrica que se acercaba, llamamos a los niños para asegurarnos que todo estaba bien y yo volví con mi libro, pero esta vez me senté junto a él, el tiempo afuera daba miedo

Edward comenzó a tocar una canción muy lentamente, esperando que yo adivinara cual era, bajé mi libro y me dí cuenta que estaba observándome, le regale una sonrisa, era la canción que bailamos en nuestra boda, nuestra canción, compuesta perfectamente por él.

No sé en que momento terminamos en la habitación, ni me di cuenta cuando terminó la canción, en mi cabeza solo estaban él y todas las sensaciones que estaban experimentando cada nervio de mi cuerpo, Edward era tan maravilloso en todo, hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por el estúpido teléfono

-Debería?- Preguntó levantándose de encima de mi cuerpo- Si deberías recuerda que los niños no están aquí- le respondí un poco amargada

-Buenas noches… si Michel dígame, pero es muy grave?... si no hay más remedio estaré allá en veinte minutos

Edward se disculpo con su mirada, yo lo entendía, era su trabajo y él era excelente en ello

-Te prometo que luego te lo recompenso – dijo dándome un beso en la boca demasiado rápido

-Cuídate afuera hace un tiempo fatal, y no tardes…

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta, nos dimos un pequeño beso y se fue, no me daba miedo quedarme sola en esta enorme casa, siempre lo había hecho, pero me daba miedo la tormenta de afuera, cuando me dirigía a mi habitación la luz se fue

-Perfecto! – dije con rabia

Estaba completamente a oscuras, solo podía ubicarme gracias a los relámpagos, por lo menos llegue al sotano sin tropezar con algo, busqué por todos lados hasta que dí con una linterna, tenía los nervios de punta así que me prepare un té, era muy bueno para antes de dormir, mientras lo tomaba en la oscura cocina no pude evitar comenzar a pensar en las cartas.

Todas tenían el mismo estilo, un sobre rojo, la misma letra a mano, y las advertencias, ¿Quién podría odiarnos tanto para hacernos eso?, conocía a alguien, pero ella ya no estaba en este mundo, un enorme trueno hizo que me levantara de la silla, dejé la taza en el lavaplatos y camine hasta las escaleras, cuando llegué ahí tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba conmigo..

Enfoque por todos lados la tenue luz de la linterna pero estaba sola, completamente sola, subí la escalera y entré a mi habitación, estaba realmente paranoica, me asomé en el gran ventanl de mi habitación y ví como el mar estaba turbio, era una gran tormenta, escuche pasos y como cerraban la puerta

-QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!- Grite tratando de ver algo, pero nada, todo estaba normal, la sensanción no se iba, y si era el que manadaba la carta?, y si antes había pasado por la casa de Rose o la de Esme, esta era la ultima, y si se había encontrado con Edward y algo le había pasado, corrí a buscar el teléfono, pero estaba fuera de servicio, perfecto, comencé a desesperarme al escuchar unas pequeñas risas, salí corriendo de ahí, no estaba sola definitivamente, salí de la casa y ví las luces de un carro que se acercaba a toda velocidad..

Mi corazón jamás había latido tanto y tan rápido, sentía como la sangre bajaba hasta mis pies, y como me sentía cada vez mas débil, me tiré al suelo esperando tener mas fuerzas para ver si mis hijos estaban bien, cuando Edward se acercó en su auto

-BELLA ESTAS BIENNN! – gritó en medio de la fuerte lluvia- que te paso estas bien?, respondeme – gritaba mientras tocaba todo mi cuerpo buscando alguna herida

-OH EDWARD!- chille y lo abrace- no me vuelvas a dejar sola así, hay alguien dentro de la casa Edward, tuve que salir de ahí, pero lo deje en la habitación, se que no me siguió

Edward me miró sorprendido, me ayudó a levantar y entramos de nuevo a la casa, pude ver como la seguridad que habían puesto Emmett y Jazz aparecían de diferentes puntos, Edward sacó una pistola de un pequeño lugar secreto de la chimenea y subimos

-Uno, dos, tres- Dijo muy bajito y le dio una patada a la puerta, partiéndola por completo

Entramos a la habitación y no vimos a nadie, un relámpago muy fuerte nos permitió ver cosas extrañas en las paredes

-Señor- dijo un agente de seguridad entrando a la habitación- a escapado, quien quiera que haya sido salió, todos en la demás casas están perfectos al parecer solo entró aquí, cortó la luz pero ya la están arreglando

En el momento que dijo eso la luz iluminó por completo la habitación, y yo me quedé fría al leer lo que había en las paredes escrito con sangre.

ESTOY AQUÍ… NO SE PUEDEN ESCONDER…


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado una semana desde que entraron a nuestra casa, todos estábamos tensionados, Edward y yo por todo lo que nos está pasando, y aparte Nessie estba sufriendo y no me quería decir porque, casi no está comiendo y no hablaba, eso era algo grave, y Anthony sufría por vernos a todos así, Emmett y Jasper intensificaron la seguridad, ahora no estaban ocultos, toda la familia tenía por lo menos dos personas siguiendo todos nuestros pasos.

-Que haces aquí?, pensé que tenías que trabajar en la presentación de mañana- Yo estaba saliendo del baño cuando mi esposo entró a la habitación

-Prepare todo para dejar la tarde libre y ayudar en eso, pero mi madre Alice y Rose no necesitan ayuda, ya tienen todo organizado y me dijeron que te viniera a molestar así que les hice caso, y los niños? – Dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama, se veía bastante cansado, estas noches habían sido muy difíciles

-Anthony está con Jazz y Alex en sus clases de guitarra, y Nessie aún no llega, comiste algo? – Me acosté a su lado, necesitábamos un momento tranquilo- Si, salí a almorzar con Carlisle y algunos colegas, Bella Nessie me asusta, está extraña, yo creo que ya se me olvido su voz, ¿Por qué no habla tanto como antes?

-No lo sé amor, no me a querido contar que es lo que está pasando, estoy planeando hablar con ella cuando llegue…

-Mmm,.- dijo mientras se dedicaba a dejar besos por mi cuello, las corrientes eléctricas que Edward me estaba transmitiendo con cada beso eran increíbles, dejo un camino de besos hasta donde comenzaba la blusa, coloco su mano en mi cintura y miró directamente mis ojos

-Te amo lo sabías, creo que no te lo he dicho mucho en estos días, pero eres mi mundo Bella, y te amo demasiado

Me acerqué a sus labios, comenzamos a besarnos, tiernamente, despacio hasta dejarnos guiar por la pasión

-DEJAME EN PAZZZ ENAANOOO!- el gritó de Nessie hizo que nos separáramos inmediatamente

-NO ES JUSTO, LO ESCONDISTE, ES MIO DEVUELVEMELO!- le contesto Anthony gritando

-Pido a Anthony, creo que Nessie te debe una conversación – dijo Edward molesto por la hermosa interrupción

Nos arreglamos un poco y salimos del cuarto, en el pasillo estaban Nessie y Anthony, mirándose fijamente, retándose, las peleas entre ellos daban dolor de cabeza, estaba segura que ahorita comenzarían los gritos

-TU a tu cuarto- Edward le dijo seriamente a Anthony- Pero papa no es justo!- se quejo el pequeño – AHORA! – dijo levantando un poco la voz

Nessie me miró, estaba roja de la rabia, me acerqué a ella y la abracé, estaba actuando bastante extraño, sabía que las cosas de los adolescentes eran puras tonterías, pero para ellos es como si fuera su mundo y si quería lograr algo con ella tenía que actuar como tal, casi la arrastré a su habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, ella se sentó en su cama y abrazo su almohada, esto iba a ser difícil

-Sabes, vamos a hacer esto de dos formas cielo, la primera es la más fácil, yo soy tu mama, y quiero ser tu amiga, y aunque yo sé que esas palabras no son buenas combinaciones, por lo menos quiero que entre las dos haya confianza, no creas que no me doy cuenta que algo te está pasando, y la segunda es a la que no quiero llegar, si no me cuentas que te pasa por las buenas entonces va a ser por las malas, eres grande y te estoy dando las opciones tu solo dime cual vas a elegir

Nessie me miró molesta, y yo trate de colocar mi mejor sonrisa, enserio quería ser su amiga, pero lo mas importante quería poder ayudarla

-Yo soy tu hiija Bella, y también quiero ser tu amiga, y aunque yo creo que esas palabras no son buena combinación, por lo menos quiero que entre las dos haya confianza, no creas que no me doy cuenta de que algo esta pasando entre tu y papa, y ¿Qué es toda esa seguridad? Algo está pasando y tu no crees que soy lo suficientemente grande para entenderlo, así que si pides confianza comienza tu eres la mas vieja

Respire profundo, esto de los hijos era algo difícil, pero yo también lo fui con mi mama, así que solo respire y conté hasta diez, no le podíamos decir algo a ellos así que tenía que inventar una mentira, pero antes necestiaba tiempo

-Nessie, sabes que te amo verdad?, y sabes que te puedo ayudar, y si es algo que se escapa en mis manos te aseguro que entonces buscaremos la mejor persona que te pueda ayudar, yo solo te digo que no cargues con algo tan pesado tu sola, yo te puedo ayudar – le repetí

Nessie me abrazó y comenzó a llorar, comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras ella se calmaba

-Es que mama, yo no se que fue lo que pasó, todo comenzó cuando llegó Jacob Josué mama, todo en mi vida estaba bien, y él llegó y la volteó completamente – Eso era extraño – Pense que eran amigos cielo

-SI lo somos, desde que tengo uso de razón él y yo siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, pero ahora es diferente mama, yo pensé que iba a ser genial que otra vez estuviera aquí, pero ya no quiero, quiero que se vaya lejos y no lo quiero volver a ver mas nunca, es un estúpido

-Pero Nessie, que fue lo que te hizo para que te pusieras así?

-El no hizo nada, yo fui la del problema, pero es que el es un estúpido mama, me dí cuenta de algo muy vergonzoso que voy a omitir por cuestiones de mantener mi integridad mental, y entonces ya todo había cambiado entre nosotros, entonces llegó Jaine, esa mosquita muerta, llegó con su cara de angel y es un demonio mama

-Nessie no te sigo, Jake no hizo nada pero es un estúpido, tu y él cambiaron por algun motivo que sabes y no quieres decir, y Jaine es una mosquita muerta?, pensé que eran amigas

-Mama, no seas lenta – dijo ya sin paciencia – HEYYY RESPETA!

-Ok, perdón- dijo dejando de llorar- Jake y yo juntos somo lo máximo, tu sabes que nunca dejamos de hablar mientras el estaba en la Push, entonces todo estaba bien, pero él llegó y yo dejé de sentir eso, bueno no, enrealidad comencé a sentir cosas diferentes por el, cosas con mayor significado, pero bueno eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es que pues ya sabes él ha cambiado mucho estas semanas, ahora es mas como Aiden y Max, pero a su estilo, es tan lindo – dijo mientras colocaba una sonrisa extraña- y entonces ella llegó a arruinarlo todo, parece su sombra, con ese papel de niñita estúpida y necesitada, y él muy idiota se lo cree y hace lo que ella le dice, y ella es tan, bueno no tengo permitido decir como es, pero tu sabes no?, Eli está muy molesta ella quiere quitarle el puesto de capitana, ahora sale con que las coreografías son horribles, y tiene su grupito de niñas cabeza huecas detrás de ellas, y yo simplemente no lo soporto.

Eso era información que tenia que procesar poco a poco, definitivamente, lo que no quería enfrentar Nessie era que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, y él cambió por culpa de otra niña que llegó y Nessie ahora esta es celosa?, así de simple, los problemas de los adolescentes eran muy sencillos

-Ok cielo, entonces resumiendo todo, Josué llegó y tu te diste cuenta que te enamoraste de él, y en una semana tu amiga que en realidad no es tu amiga te lo quitó y ahora está destruyendo todo tu mundo en la escuela?

-Mama!- Nessie se puso pálida y me vió como si yo fuera esos muñecos que ella tanto odia- Esta bien cielo, te dije que podíamos ser amigas, y nos es un pecado que estés enamorada, es algo normal, y Jake no es un mal muchacho, yo confío en ti Nessie sé que no harías algo que perjudicaría tu futuro, y no puedo creer que mi bebe este enamorada- dije con emoción

-Mama, pero ya sabes que no es tan sencillo, él está con ella y es un estúpido – Pero él sabe que a ti te gusta?

- NOOO!, no lo sabe nisiquiera Eli, solo lo sabes tu y espero que se mantenga así, él no siente lo mismo por mi mama, él siente esas cosas por Jane

-Bueno, entonces te digo mi solución, tu eres la niña mas linda en este mundo Nessie, y no te lo digo porque sea tu mama, eres inteligente, tienes carisma eres cariñosa, cualquiera daría todo por estar contigo, pero si Jake es como algunas personas que no hacen nada por inseguridad entonces tu tienes que darle un empujoncito

-Un empujoncito como?- me preguntó interesada

-Ya sabes, darle pistas de tu sentimientos, hacer que él te vea a ti y no a ella

Esos consejos me lo habían dado Alice y Rose a mi para alejar a Edward de Tanya, que cómico que ahora le estaba diciendo lo mismo a mi hija

-Verme mas linda y eso? – pude ver que entendía a que me refería- Claro cielo, hazte notar mas, y así te desquitas de lo que Jane le quiere hacer a Eli, no creo que a ella le guste que Josue se fije en ti, y tu llevas la delantera, tienes todo su cariño

-Mama eres realmente mala, pero entonces tu no me puedes ayudar con eso, te vistes horrible y no tienes estilo – Si lo sé cielo – Yo ya me resigne a todas esas cosas- Pero recuerda que mañana hay un evento muy importante, y ahí va estar Jacob, yo lo puedo obligar a que lleve a Josué y ahí tienes tu oportunidad que se dé cuenta de todo, ella no va a estar así que van a poder hablar tranquilos.

La tristeza de mi hija se había borrado completamente, y eso me hacía tan feliz, estaba orgullosa de poder ayudarla

-Mañana le podemos decir a Alice y a Rose que nos ayuden a prepararnos para que ellas te ayuden a que te veas mas hermosa de lo que eres – Si mama, me encanta tu idea, y lo de arreglarnos eso ya esta preparado, mañana en la casa de tía Rose, y de ahí nos vamos a la fiesta. Gracias mama me sirvió hablar contigo

-Te dije que es mas fácil cuando compartes tus problemas..

-Tienes razón, así que ahora te toca, que pasa entre papa y tu?, están raros, hay mucha tensión en el ambiente

El tiempo se ma había acabado y no había pensado en absolutamente nada, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, Nessie podía ser muy insistente

-Creo que tu papa me engaña – después de que escuche eso de mi propia boca me dí cuenta el desastre que estaba creando

-QUE! – gritó Nessie levantándose de la cama – SHH!, son solo sospechas amor, no estoy muy segura, es solo eso y ya

-Mama pero eso es terrible, y de quien sospechas, yo no puedo creer que papa te haga eso, él te adora mama, se le vé en sus ojos, te ama con locura

-Lo sé amor, no te preocupes por eso, es solo que llegó una nueva doctora a trabajar en la clínica y al parecer le gustó tu papa entonces trato de tener algo con él, pero son solo sospechas Nessie, yo sé que Edward no me haría algo así

-Esta bien, no sabía que había una nueva doctora, y ahora cuéntame lo de la seguridad, porque tienen que estar Embry y Paul siguiéndome a todos lados?, ese Paul es un cascarrabias..

-Te acuerdas de la ultima noche de póker?- Edward Jasper Emmett Carlisle, bueno todos los hombres de la familia se reunian cuando no tenían mucho trabajo a jugar póker y a fumar sus extraños habanos- esos días pasó algo realmente horrible, secuestraron a alguien muy importante, y se escaparon algunos delincuentes muy peligrosos de la cárcel, entonces todo ellos se pusieron paranoicos y colocaron a empleados de Emmett y Jazz a cuidarnos, es solo eso cielo nada de que preocuparse, ellos son paranoicos

-Vaya!,- dijo sorprendida, me sentía tan mal odiaba mentirle tanto- gracias por confiar en mi mama, te prometo que no le voy a contar a nadie

-Esta bien cielo, yo te prometo lo mismo, y tranquila que yo estoy segura que él siente lo mismo por ti y si no es así, él se lo pierde

Salí de su cuarto, dejándola con una enorme sonrisa, ya era un poco tarde y tenía que preparar la cena, Edward estaba en su oficina, me dí cuenta que dos guardias salieron de ahí, era extraño tener tantas personas diferentes en la casa, pero haría lo que fuera por mantenerlos a todos seguros..

La cena estaba casi lista, a la lasaña le faltaba solo un poco para estar lista, mientras cocinaba recordé lo que Leah me había comentado, Matt pedía hablar conmigo, estaba en la carcel y no lo veía desde ese día que le dí a Nessie para que se la entregara sana y salva a mi familia, él era un buen chico en condiciones malas, al fin y al cabo me ayudo con mi hija.

-Eso huele delicioso – Dijo Ewarda pasando sus manos por mi cintura y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – Como te fue con Anthony?

-Bien, resolvimos todo como hombres – dijo riendo- me dio una paliza con sus juegos de nintendo

-Cielo ya sabes lo bueno que es – Lo sé, pero ganar siempre le levanta el animo así que por eso lo hizo, y como te fue con Nessie, te contó que es lo que tiene?

Edward era muy celoso, y Renesme era la luz de sus ojos, jamás nos habíamos planteado verla enamorada, y no la podía defraudar todo había quedado en esa habitación

-Solo cosas de adolescente, la amiga nueva Jane, quiere hacerles la vida imposible con el equipo de porristas y estaba nerviosa con toda la seguridad, le dije que fue idea de los paranoicos hombres de la familia así que todo esta bien.

-Que bien, extraño que sea parlanchina, sabes que después de la fiesta no tengo mucho que hacer, podemos hacer algo tu y yo, aprovechando que los niños están en el colegio – dijo muy bajito en mi oído, haciéndome erizar- No cielo, mañana voy a hablar con Matt, recuerdas que Leah me dijo que tenía algo que decirme?

Edward se puso tenso y separó su cabeza de mi, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y me apretó mas contra él

-No – dijo simplemente, yo sentía como mi rabia subía desde mis pies hasta la cabeza, jamás él me había prohibido nada, y yo no le iba a permitir eso

-No te estaba pidiendo permiso, no soy tu hija Edward, soy tu esposa y tomo mis propias decisiones, voy a hablar con él y punto

Edward se separó de mi y me hizo girar, estaba realmente molesto se veía en su cara

-Sobre mi cadáver te acercas a ese tipo Isabella, tu no vas a ir y punto

Yo no era una persona violenta, y Edward mucho menos, en realidad no se que nos pasó, tal vez toda la situación, sentirse en tanta amenaza, pero terminas discutiendo como nunca, y lo mas grave de todos es que los niños presenciaron la parte mas difícil de todas, cuando le dije a mi esposo que no lo quería ver mas y él se fue tomó las llaves de su carro tiró la puerta y arrancó

Traté de dormir sin Edward, pero no podía, y en toda la noche él no había llegado, trate de calmarme y calmar a los niños, Nessie fue muy valiente y responsable, se quedó con Anthony toda la noche, en la mañana bajé como siempre a preparar el desayuno de 4 personas, pero solo tres comieron, subí a darme una ducha, mi papa llegaba hoy y no era bueno que me viera tan destrozada como estaba, cuando salí del baño él estaba ahí, acostado boca abajo sobre mi almohada, en silencio me vestí, él tomó una ducha, cuando salió de baño yo estaba tratando de arreglar un poco mi cabello

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer nos vemos en la fiesta – dijo y se fue, sentí como mi corazón se arrugaba era tan doloroso..

Charlie y Sue llegaron, y yo traté de fingir lo mejor que pude, Nessie era mi mejor aliada, aunque creía que habíamos discutido por otra cosa, me ayudaba en aparentar, Alex y Anthony se quedarían con ellos durante la fiesta, coloqué mis cosas y las de Nessie en el carro y fui a buscarla al colegio, Rose nos esperaba para la tortura de arreglarnos.

Esta era una celebración especial, la clínica estaba de aniversario, al igual que Carlisle y Esme, Nessie se veía realmente hermosa, Alice y Rose eran las mejores en esto…

Nessie estaba nerviosa, le tocaba algo un poco difícil, y yo trate de relajarme, era estúpido que Edward y yo nos dejáramos de hablar y discutiéramos así, nuestro amor es mas fuerte que todo esto. Cuando llegamos al salón me dí cuenta una vez mas que hicieron un excelente trabajo, Edward estaba reunidos con su hermano Jazz y algunos medico charlando, Nessie ya se había ido a buscar a Josué no quería perder el tiempo, cuando sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro

-Me permite un baile sra Cullen?- dijo el payaso de Jake con su hermosa sonrisa

Jacob se dio cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, y prácticamente me acorraló hasta que le conté todo

-Bella, esto es horrible, sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras verdad?, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Bella

-Lo sé Jake, y ya estamos tratando de manejar todo, pero aún no sabemos nada

Seguí bailando con mi amigo,me dí cuenta que Edward nos miraba fijamente, se veía tan celoso

-Hey, porque no vino Leah?- le pregunté adivinando que no había venido, en toda la noche no sa había despegado de mi

-Se quiso quedar con Ann, ya sabes como es, y yo estoy aquí por tu advertencia, cumpli con lo que me dijiste traje a Josué, pero me tienes que explicar que pasa con eso

No quería dar mas explicaciones, y quería hablar con mi esposo así que sutilmente me despegue de Jake. Nessie entró pálida al salón, se acercó a nosotros, se veía agitada

-Mama Max y Aiden se están agarrando a golpes en el estacionamiento..

Jake salió corriendo, llamando la atención de toda la familia, yo fui tras el con Nessie, cuando llegamos ahí Josué estaba tratando de separarlos, una chica muy blanca y linda estaba a punto de llorar a un lado, y Eli estaba furiosa diciendo cuanta grosería se le ocurria, se parecía tanto a Rose, Jacob terminó de separarlos, se veían realmente golpeados.

-Que pasa Aiden- pregunto Emmett realmente molesto- El quiere ser novio de tu hija- todos quedamos sorprendidos, Max y Eli?

Eli siguió con sus palabrotas hasta que Rose la hizo callar, Ángela casi llora cuando vio a Max sangrando, Emmett corrió a abrazar a Eli, como si la estuviera protegiendo de una bomba atómica

-NO!- dijo molesto

-Hay por favor!, tenemos que hablar…- dijo molesta Rose

-Vamos a mi consultorio ahí los puedo curar y hablamos tranquilos…

Todos entraron de nuevo al salón, me dí cuenta de que Jane también había venido pero era extraño, no tenia nada que hacer aquí y Jacob me juró que ellos no la habían traído, entré buscando a Eward, y lo vi hablando con una voluptuosa pelirroja.

OK, me dieron celos, caminé y pasé mi mano por su cintura, él se sorprendió me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, todo estaba bien entre nosotros

-Amor, te presento la nueva doctora, su nombre es Victoria, es la nueva psicóloga de la clínica, Victoria esta es mi Bella

-Es un placer- se veía bastante felina?, era bastante intimidante- Igualmente, tengo que seguir conociendo a mis nuevos colegas, así que con permiso – dijo retirándose.

Le conté a Edward que había pasado con Aiden, y él me contó algo extraño, Jane era hija de Victoria, eso explicaba porque estaba aquí, y Irina, la bibliotecaria del colegio de Anthony era su hermana menor, todas habían llegado desde Italia después de que sus padres se murieron, ví como Aiden llegaba molesto, y Nessie estaba sola en una esquina, se veía otra vez triste

-Edward tengo que ayudar a Esme con algo, espérame aquí – tenia que ayudar a mi hija

-Aiden – dije como quien no quiere la cosa- quieres apostar? – esa era la debilidad de los hombres de esta familia- Te apuesto el juego que tu mama no te quiso comprar, ese que tiene Anthony, pero tienes que hacer algo realmente difícil

-Puedo hacer lo que sea – Aiden era tan parecido a Emmett – Ok. Quiero que bailes todo lo que queda de fiesta con Jane, si lo haces el juego es tuyo.- Es un trato . dijo mientras se iba..

Me acerqué lentamente a Nessie

-Ya va a estar libre, suerte con eso, ya sabes lo que hablamos….


	4. Chapter 4

Mi hija me miró sorprendida, le hice señas de que viera que Aiden estaba bailando con Jane, y que Jake estaba atragantándose de comida solo.

-Y si no siente lo mismo? – preguntó con miedo – No lo sabes, y si si?, y están perdiendo tiempo?, anda Nessie tu nunca has sido una cobarde, además es tu mejor amigo no? – Ok, deséame suerte…

Edward se había movido del lugar donde lo había dejado, perfecto!, necesitaba hablar con él, me hacía mucha falta, vi como Alice se acercaba a mí con su estilo danzante

-Adivina quien llegó a tu casa Bells- dijo con el buen ánimo que siempre la caracterizaba-

-No tengo ni la menor idea Alice, aún no es navidad no creo que sea San Nicolás

-JAJAJAJA!, no tontita, Sophi, llegó en un taxi hace un rato, se escapo de la niñera que Ángela le había dejado así que ahora está con los niños, pobre Charlie no sabe en que se a metido – Esa niña es muy traviesa, deberíamos avisarle a Ángela, la niñera se debe estar volviendo loca

-Jazz se está encargando de eso, yo no quise acercarme al campo de batalla de allá arriba. ¿Conociste al nueva doctora?, es extraña

-Si, es muy hermosa, tanto que intimida

Rose llegó con Jasper, se veía realmente molesta

-Emmett es un idiota, dijo que no iba a soltar a Eli nunca – Emmett y Eli estaban en la pista de baile- pero aceptó que los niños salieran, no es emocionante?, crecen tan rápido, mi pequeña bebe está enamorada- dijo con sus ojos aguados, eso me acordaba de la situación de Renesme

-Yo pensé que Max no iba a salir vivo de esta- dijo Alice reprimiendo una risa- Se dieron cuenta de la nueva doctora?- volvió a repetir

-Es una estúpida, se cree la mas hermosa, si a mi me diera la gana de llamar la atención de todos los hombre estoy segura que absolutamente todos estarían comiendo de la palma de mi mano – Victoria estaba rodeada de otros médicos, y Rose odiaba no ser el centro de atención- además vieron a esa tal Jane?, es una niña demasiado blanca, no tiene nada de estilo no entiendo como se le ocurre competir con Eli en el equipo de porristas

-Y conocieron a su hermana?, Irina, es la hermana menor de Victoria, y sabes que es la nueva bibliotecaria del colegio de Anthony y Alex, la conocí el día del cumpleaños de Anthony, pero hoy me enteré que son hermanas

-No, no lo sabía ¿Qué le pasó a la señora Flint? – La señora mayor mas dulce que e conocido en mi vida- Alice, esa señora era bibliotecaria cuando yo estudiaba ahí, seguro ya la jubilaron – le respondió Rose

-Tienes razón, y su hermana también es muy linda, aunque ese color de cabello no le queda nada bien, porque lo tienen rojo?, es extraño, ese no es su tono natural, el de Jane es mas rubio – dijo Alice seriamente

-No tienen nada de estilo definitivamente, ese color es horrible, y les hace falta un bronceado urgentemente, seguro en el pueblo donde vivían no sabían que era el sol

Ellas continuaron criticando, y me dí cuenta de algo, sus cabellos eran rojos, un poco mas oscuro de rojo de Tanya, y las cartas son rojas, ¿alguna obsesión con el rojo?, era realmente extraño, pero aquí solo importaba si esto guardaba una conexión.

-BELLAAA!- gritó Alice en mi cara- aterriza de donde estés tienes que mirar algo

Alice me señaló una esquina del salón, ahí estaba Edward y Nessie, ella estaba abrazaba de él y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho

-Voy a hablar con ellos, creo que nos vamos en un momento, Nessie debe tener sueño no a descansado mucho, y no quiero que mi papa se muera de un infarto con las travesuras de los niños

-Ok, entonces yo paso buscando a Alex antes de llegar a casa – dijo Alice – NO, déjalo dormir allá, seguro vas a quedarte hasta muy tarde, mas bien en la mañana te mando a los dos, tengo que hacer unas cosas temprano y no se cuanto tiempo me tarde – Perfecto.. diseñé unos trajes de marineritos y aún no se los e probado

Rosalie y Alice se quedaron hablando de algunas telas para la nueva colección de mi cuñada, me dí cuenta que Nessie estaba llorando, Edward era la confusión y el terror en persona, odiaba ver a Nessie llorar

-Que pasa?—pregunté bajito - ¿Cielo quieres que nos vayamos a casa ahora?

Nessie como pudo dijo que si, Edward se fue con nosotras, ya no estaba molesto pero me debía una gran explicación, jamás se había ido así de la casa, y muchísimo menos había pasado la noche afuera, subimos a su volvo, Nessie gimoteaba, y mi esposo se removía incomodo en su asiento

-Puedo por lo menos saber que le pasa? – Preguntó confundido- Cuando llegamos estaban tan feliz Nessie, ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

-No papa, es solo…, solo son…

-Son cosas de chicas amor, seguro no lo entiendes, pero está bien, todo va a estar bien- ayudé a Nessie con eso, ella no quería comenzar a decir todo y menos a Edward Celoso Cullen .- Nada de que preocuparse papa, estoy solo un poco sensible – terminó de calmar a mi esposo

-Edward Sophi llegó a la casa, se le escapó a la niñera, y esta noche los tres se van a quedar ahí, seguro ya están completamente dormidos

- TU crees?- me dijo dudoso- esos mocosos son demasiados hiperactivos, no dudo que se hayan aprovechado del pobre Charlie, seguro están comenzado la tercera guerra mundial en nuestra casa…

Edward no se equivocó mucho, cuando llegamos Nessie salió corriendo a su cuarto, y la casa estaba completamente desordenada, los muebles estaban volteados, habían almohadas por todos lados, y las pistolas de juguete de Anthony, fuimos a la cocina y nos dimos cuenta de que habían comido puros dulces, nada de la cena que yo les dejé preparada.

-Voy a buscarlos en la habitación de Anthony – dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi mano.

Seguí hasta el estudio y nada, salí a la playa y me llevé una gran sorpresa, Charlie estaba con los ojos vendados y arrodillado en la orilla de la playa, Alex sostenía sus manos evitando que se levantara, Anthony estaba apuntando su cabeza con una de sus pistolas, y Sophi caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ellos

-Así que usted es el que nos ha traicionado- decía mientras yo me acercaba- TRAIDORRR! – gritó- sabe cual es el castigo para las personas que nos traicionan, ¿ustedes lo saben soldados?

-SI, SI SEÑOR! – dijeron los niños gritando, era tan divertido verlos.

-Después de esta noche ya no va a existir mas, ¿esta dispuesto a rogar por su vida?- le preguntó a Charlie- él no dijo nada, tenía su boca fruncida, estaba molesto, no podía dejar de reir, y ellos se dieron cuenta que estaba escuchando todo

-Mama! – dijo asustado Anthony- pensé que llegaba tarde

-Cielo son las dos de la mañana, es tarde, no sé porque quieren asesinar a mi papa, que les hizo? – pregunté riendo

-No dejó que nos comiéramos los brownies de Nessie – dijo Alex tranquilamente- él solo se alió con el enemigo tia.

-No es justo, nadie me advirtió de lo que eran capaces de hacer – Alex soltó a mi papa, y comenzaron a burlarse de él – Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Edward, al menos él y tu papa si me tienen respeto – dijo mirando a Alex.

-Bueno niños, al parecer ustedes tuvieron su propia fiesta aquí, Sophi hablaste con tu mama? – ella bajó su cabeza afirmando- Ok, entonces vayan a cepillarse los dientes y a ponerse la pijama, es hora de dormir, ahorita voy a su cuarto, los quiero ver a todos acostados y en silencio..

Me dí cuenta que Edward vio toda la escena, estaba asomado en el balcón de nuestro cuarto, entré a la casa y ordené un poco el desastre que había en la cocina mientras hervía un té, Nessie estaba mal, subí a mi cuarto y me duche rápidamente, serví dos tazas de té, escuché que Edward y mi papa estaban encerrados en la oficina, los niños ya estaban dormidos así que solo me faltaba Nessie

-Nessie estás dormida? – pregunté, no había ninguna luz encendida en su habitación- Si mama vuelve mañana

Dejé las tazas en la mesita de noche y encendí la luz, mi pobre niña estaba acostada con su pijama y sus ojos muy hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar

-Mientras nos tomamos tu té favorito y nos calmamos un poco tu me cuentas que fue lo que paso

-Ok – dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo- me acerqué a él, y se sorprendió un poco, pensaba que yo lo odiaba porque estaba aceptando que Jane lo alejara de mi, yo le dije que jamás lo podía odiar, que lo quería mucho, y él me dijo que yo siempre sería muy especial para él

-Vez, eso es algo no?, que fue lo que termino mal? – la interrumpí

-Yo me acerqué un poco a su cara, ya sabes – dijo mientras se ponía roja- y él se acercó mas cuando escuchamos que ella lo llamaba, y él se asustó demasiado, yo le dije que saliéramos de ahí y nos escondiéramos que teníamos que hablar, y él se levantó y me dio la mano y salimos corriendo, recordé cuando íbamos de vacaciones a la casa de Sue en la Push, y comenzábamos a correr por el bosque hasta que nos tirábamos al piso a descansar. Fue agradable y subimos al consultorio de papa, llegamos solo al pasillo lo demás estaba vació, y me dio un beso

-AHHHHHH!- que ternura- tu primer beso cielo, te das cuenta lo importante que es eso?, no entiendo que pudo ir mal esta noche Nessie?

-Que ella nos encontró, y es insoportable, no le gustó para nada encontrarnos ahí solos, y me dio una mirada horrible, seguro esta noche tengo pesadillas por eso, ella se llevo a Josué, pero lo que mas rabia me dio fue que el se lo permitió acabábamos de besarnos mama, como tu dijiste es importante y el idiota se fue.

-Cielo, ellos son así, tienes que entenderlo, muchísimo peor fue tu papa, Rose tiene la teoría de que para ellos es más difícil darse cuenta que se enamoraron y por eso hacen estupideces

-Algo así me dijo Eli- dijo riendo un poco se veía mas feliz- el tio Emmett quería ahogarla, pobrecita, pero no puedo creer que la dejaron salir con Max, aunque claro, nada como mi Jake, viste todo lo que cambió, ahora esta mucho mas lindo

-Si – recordé al extraño chico que estuvo con nosotros en el cumpleaños de Anthony- sin duda sin los lentes y los frenillos se ve muy bien

-Aunque eso no importa, ya sabes él me a gustado desde siempre, se veía realmente adorable así – definitivamente tienen razón cuando dicen que el amor pone ciega a las personas, porque Josué no se veía nada adorable- y ahora se ve muchísimo mejor, solo lo hace más perfecto

-Ok, entonces ya es hora de dormir, y tu tranquila, las cosas se hacen poco a poco, descansa cielo

-Mama, te quería dar las gracias por todo, ya sabes me diste otro camino que seguir, y con todo lo que está pasando con mi papa, te voy a ayudar, no te preocupes por nada.

Salí asustada de la habitación, eso era una mentira, y Nessie no descansaría hasta lograr lo que se propone, pero era una mentira al fin, no descubriría nada. Entré a mi habitación y aahí estaba él sentado al borde de la cama leyendo un papel, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba cerca lo rompió y lo metió en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, eso era extraño, Edward jamás me ocultaba cosas.

-¿Qué era eso?- le pregunté tratando de ver su expresión

Edward tardó en mirarme a la cara, cosa que jamás hacía, su expresión era sombría, pero solo duro un segundo, luego me regaló una falsa sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, Edward estaba mintiendo

-Nada cielo, cosa sin importancia, Nessie se calmó?

-Si,- estaba molesta, pero no tenía ganas de volver a discutir, y tenía una lucha por ganar- le di un té y antes de salir estaba bromeando

Me acosté mientras él entraba a darse una ducha, tenía que jugar muy bien mis armas, me puse un poco mas cómoda y me tape con la cobija, el elemento sorpresa era algo fundamental.

-Así que donde estuviste anoche? – pregunté mientras salía de la ducha, se veía tan sexy- Anoche me quedé en mi antiguo cuarto, tenía unos casos que revisar y primero pasé por el consultorio, puedes preguntarle a Esme si no me crees

No dije mas nada, por lo menos eso no me lo había ocultado, ya Esme se había acercado preocupada por que su hijo no pasó la noche en su casa, Edward apagó la luz y se acostó a mi lado, la batalla comenzaba, como todas las noche pasó su mano por mi cintura, me hizo vibrar su tacto me acercó mas a él, dándose cuenta de la sorpresa que le tenía, el cuarto estaba perfectamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, así que pude ver su sonrisa de sorpresa

-Pensé que estabas cansada, o que seguías molesta – dijo dibujando círculos por mi estomagó- Ya sabes que no puedo estar molesta contigo tanto tiempo, además tenemos que prometernos que jamás vamos a volver a discutir así, por más que nos esté pasando lo que nos está pasando, nosotros somos más que eso.

-Tienes razón, te debo una disculpa, no debí irme así, y no tengo excusa para eso, discúlpame –bajo su mano por mi cadera por mi muslo y tomo mi pierna para que la colocara sobre su cadera, su pene estaba erecto, rozaba mi clitoris suavemente, Bella 1 y Edward 0- Esta bien cielo – dije mientras dejaba besos en su cuello- te amo y te necesito ahora

Edward gruño, sentí como crecía aún mas su erección, exitándome aún mas por su roce, seguimos besándonos apasionadamente, nunca tenía lo suficiente de el, quería mas su sabor, quería sentirlo por todo mi cuerpo, me tomó de la cadera y me levanto hizo que me sentara sobre su erección, era exquisito un pequeño gemido salió de mi boca, teníamos que ser silenciosos, estaba mi papa y los niños en casa

-TE amo - gemía mi esposo debajo de mi, mis movimientos eran lentos, me encantaba sentir como me llenaba, colocó sus manos en mi cadera y comenzó a apurar mis movimientos, entraba y salía de mi tan rápido que estaba ya apunto de terminar, en un segundo estaba yo debajo de él, tomó una de mis piernas y la colocó sobre su hombro, me penetró fuerte, rápido, era lo que necesitaba para terminar, comencé a sentir el orgasmo, la cantidad de energía q bajaba hasta mis pies y hacía q me retorciera, tenia su boca en mi boca, me ayudaba a mantenerme silenciosa, luego en los últimos jadeos sentí como me llenaba de su semen, tenía en su frente muchas gotitas de sudor que se veían como pequeños diamantes bajo esta luz.

-Oh Edward!- gemí, los coletazos del placer aún pasaban por mi cuerpo, se acostó a un lado y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, adoraba mi vida y no quería que nadie cambiara algo en ella.

-Amor – dije mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad- eso fue increíble

-Tu eres increíble- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- ahora dime lo que quiere Bella, no creas que no me di cuenta, solo suéltalo

Edward me conocía más de lo que pensaba- Ok, necesitamos hablar amor, y como ya prometimos que no volveríamos a discutir entonces vamos a estar muy calmaditos- asintió, Bella 2 Edward 0- Dame una buena razón, para que yo no vaya a hablar con Matt en un rato

Edward lo pensó un rato, comenzó a jugar con los anillos de mi mano, estaba apunto de ganar esta lucha

-En realidad no tengo una buena razón que te convenza, eres demasiado terca y cuando te metes algo en esa cabecita no hay fuerza humana que lo saque, solo te voy a decir porque no deberias ir, tienes razón en que tu eres mi esposa y no mi hija. Creo que no debes ir porque es demasiado peligroso, la cárcel no es un lugar bonito Bella, y no es un lugar para ti – Eso es incuestionable, no va a ser peligroso se supone que hay muchos policías, y solo voy a visitarlo no es que vaya a vivir allá- Bella3 Edward 0

-ok, tienes razón en eso, pero igual sigue siendo peligroso, y además, ¿Qué tienes tu que hablar con él?, ¿acaso te gusta aún?

No pude evitar reirme, ya sabía yo que todo venía por ahí

-Edward estas celoso de Matt?, te das cuenta lo ridículo que es? – Bella, él salió contigo, así que tuvo que haber algo ahí, solo te pido que seas sincera

-Ok, eso fácil, siendo sincera deberíamos hablar con Leah para que te cambie el nombre a Edward Celoso Cullen – dije riendo, él estaba molesto- yo te amo Edward, te amo demasiado, te amo grábatelo en tu tonta cabeza, ningún hombre me va a hacer sentir lo que has hecho tu, tenemos una hermosa familia, y no voy a dejar eso porque sencillamente te amo, así de fácil y sencillo. Y es por eso que quiero hablar con él, tal vez pueda darnos una pista de las espantosas cartas, esto es serio Edward, y es algo que no se va a solucionar solo contratando guarda espaldas para todos, la policía no a encontrado nada, y todos nosotros estamos de brazos cruzados, tal vez nos dé alguna pista y es importante

-Ok, entonces, vas a ir a hablar con él – afirmó, Bella ganadora- lo acepto y te apoyo, pero para mí tranquilidad emocional tienes que aceptar que te acompañe, y que nos llevemos a algunos chicos- Esta bien amor, lo que quieras, a mí solo me importa saber qué es lo que me quiere decir…

El tiempo pasó rápido, Alice llegó temprano por los niños al igual que Ángela, Nessie se quedaba con Charlie, aún seguía durmiendo y Leah nos iba a asesinar por lo tarde que estábamos llegando.

-Por eso no me gusta ir a fiestas- dijo fríamente cuando llegamos- Espera aquí mientras yo aviso que ya llegaste

Edward no soltaba mi mano, y teníamos cuatro hombres cuidándonos, era ridículo, pero tenía que mantener la cordura de mi esposo, Leah llegó con algunos agentes de la policía y me indicaron que los siguiera, Edward se quedó con una mirada paranoica pero dejó que entrara, caminamos por un pequeño pasillo y me indicaron que entrara a un pequeño cuarto

-Bella, los e convencido de que te dejen a solas con él, pero van a estar todos afuera, yo voy a estar con tu marido antes de que se vuelva loco y trate de entrar a la fuerza, solo tienes media hora

-Gracias Leah, eres la mejor en esto..

Esperé unos minutos hasta que entró un hombre totalmente diferente al que yo esperaba, aquella cara risueña y feliz que había conocido estaba ahora tapada por sufrimiento soledad y tristeza, tenia una gran barba que lo hacía ver diez años más viejo, su rostro se iluminó un poco cuando me vió, a mi también me daba gusto verlo, él era una buena persona en situaciones malas, aún le agradecía con toda el alma lo que había hecho por Nessie

-Me da un gusto volver a verte hermosa- dijo mientras se sentaba, colocó las manos encima del escritorio que nos separaba dejando mostrar sus esposas- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Matt, a pasado mucho tiempo – Lo sé, y cuéntame de Nessie, me imagino que ya no debe ser esa tierna chiquita que conocí

-No, sin duda ya no lo es, tiene 15 años, y es hermosa Matt, Dios me bendijo con mis hijos, son los mejores.- Hijos? – preguntó sorprendido

-Han pasado muchas cosas Matt, ya sabes después de que sucedió lo de Tanya, Edward y yo nos casamos, y volví a quedar embarazada – saqué una pequeña foto de los cuatro en la fiesta de Anthony, era la mas reciente que tenía, y se la pasé- Se llama Anthony, tiene 6 años

-Vaya!, tus hijos son hermosos, me alegra que todo haya salido bien Bella, eres una maravillosa mujer que se merece todo esto- dijo devolviendo la foto- Y tu como has estado?, no se si sea de mala educación preguntar eso- estaba un poco apenada.

-Tranquila, e estado sobreviviendo, allá adentro las cosas no son tan sencillas, tenia que hablar contigo Bella, han pasado muchas cosas extrañas – esccuché atentamente que tanto me quería decir- Bella, yo trabajaba para la mafia italiana, ellos hicieron un trato con Tanya, ella les daría algo que nunca supe que fue, a cambio de que mantuvieran a Edward vigilado, ellos tenían la orden de que si él se acercaba a ti o tu familia, los secuestrarían a ti y a Nessie y las matarían- Eso fue lo que paso no?, bueno lo que iba a pasar – dije recordando

-Pero esto va mas allá Bella, tu sabes que cuando uno entra a una organización así no sale vivo de ella, así que también he estado haciendo algunas cosas aquí adentro, y e tenido alguna información, hay algo extraño que está pasando, recuerdas el señor gordo que dio la orden de dejar a Nessie?, bueno fue asesinado hace una semana, él era el supremo jefe de todo, ahora al parecer hay alguien llamado Vulturis, detrás del poder , no lo se muy bien y no recuerdo muy bien si ese es el nombre, pero ellos tienen algo que ver con todo esto, ahora todo es un caos nadie sabe para quien trabaja en realidad, y es muy difícil darse cuenta de las cosas

-Pero no entiendo Matt que tiene que ver eso con mi familia?- Matt no me estaba dando buena información.

-No lo sé Bella, no e encontrado que conectas todas las cosas, te prometo que cuando salga de aquí averiguo bien como están las cosas. Bella esta rondando el nombre de tu familia para hacer algunos trabajos, tienes que cuidarte mucho y a tu hijo –mi corazón estaba acelerado, rondando el nombre de mi familia?- Y que tipo de trabajos?

-Solo cosas para asustarlos, por eso te digo que hay algo mas en todo esto Bella, algo mas grande, yo estoy haciendo lo posible por averiguar, pero aquí adentro es muy difícil. Tu solo prométeme que te vas a cuidar, deberías hablar con tu esposo, que contraten algunos guardias espaldas que los mantengan alejados.

-Ya estamos rodeados de ellos Matt, el mis cuñados tienen una agencia de seguridad y nos colocaron protección, y porque me estas contando todo esto no los estaría traicionando?- Recordé como Sophi le decía eso a Charlie solo porque el no permitió que se comieran los dulces de Nessie, ojalá y esta fuera una situación parecida

-Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que tenía que hacer, Bella yo me siento culpable, a mi me enviaron a enamorarte y a meterte en tu vida, pero me salió el tiro por la culata – dijo agarrando mis manos, sus ojos eran sinceros- tu vales mucho para que te pasen estas cosas tan feas, solo cuidarte mucho y cuida a tus hijos, mientras yo averiguo aquí, te prometo que todo va a estar bien, dame un mes de plazo y te doy toda la información de que es realidad lo que pasa.

-Quedan solo cinco minutos – dijo un policía afuera de la puerta.

-Gracias Matt por tomar este riesgo, y gracias por ayudarme con esto, te debo muchas cosas

-No Bella, por mi culpa está pasando todo esto, pero te prometo que no voy a ser cobarde y ahora si voy a protegerte, cuídate mucho hermosa, y cuida a tu familia, recuerda que solo son sustos, hablamos cuando tenga más información. No le cuentes a nadie Bella, esto es muy importante, tienes que aparentar que nos sabes absolutamente nada, es mas di que jamás hablamos por la seguridad de los dos –apreté sus manos, estaba haciendo algo muy grande por mi- Se le acabo el tiempo Sra. Cullen – Matt se sorprendió cuando escuchó mi nombre- Cuídate mucho Matt nos vemos después.

-Adiós Hermosa..

Me recosté un momento en el pasillo, eso era demasiada información que daba miedo, ahora si estaba totalmente de acuerdo con toda esa seguridad, respire profundo, tenía que aparentar muy bien, tenía que pensar muy bien todo esto antes de contárselo al hombre que me estaba esperando afuera. Salí escoltada por policías y vi que Edward por fin pudo respirar, se veía impaciente, se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-Está todo bien amor, podemos ir a casa con nuestros hijos….

Cuando llegamos a casa Nessie prácticamente se abalanzó contra Edward, Dios esa niña era realmente bipolar, estaba feliz, estaba triste, estaba molesta, ella experimentada todos los estados de ánimo en menos de un día

-Puedo salir con Jake en un rato?- le preguntó a Edward poniendo la cara que Alice le enseñó- El viene por mí y me vuelve a traer, solo vamos por un helado al centro comercial, te prometo que no son más de tres horas si?. – Bella – dijo Edward pidiendo auxilio Nessie estaba guindada de su cuello.

-Amor, puedes ir con la condición de que lleven por lo menos a tres agentes, Edward deberías enviarla con los mas eficientes y preparados, y baja del cuello de tu papa se está poniendo azul

-Gracias! – dijo cuando por fin Nessie lo dejó- ahora, puedes ir pero con la condición de que vayas Sam, Embry, Paul y Collin, y solo tres horas Renesmee, y dile a tu amiguito que antes de irse tiene que hablar conmigo para indicaciones..

-Ok, estoy tan emocionada!, voy a arreglarme seguro ya se vino y yo aún no estoy lista.

-Cielo, quieres tomar te conmigo?- No quería a Edward un centímetro lejos de mi, mas aún cuando sé que estamos en peligro.

Edward accedió y me acompaño en la cocina, Charlie estaba pegado al teléfono hablando con Sue, cuando sonó el celular de Edward

-Esta todo bien? – Preguntó apenas contestó- Charlie que esta pegado al teléfono como si fuera un adolescente… si está bien te espero afuera entonces.

-Era Alice, dijo que se llevó a los niños a la piscina y Anthony se quedó dormido en el carro, ya está por llegar voy a esperarla afuera para entrarlo hasta su habitación- Te acompaño..

Salimos a la entrada de la casa, él no me había preguntado absolutamente nada de lo que hable con Matt, pero sabía que lo iba a hacer, solo no se había presentado el momento indicado. Una moto se acercó con un carro de los guardias persiguiéndolo, por mi mente paso todo tipo de cosas, desde un francotirador hasta uno de esos locos que tienen bombas en su cuerpo, Edward me abrazó protegiéndome, la moto se estacionó justo en frente de nosotros y los guardias que estaba adentro ya le estaban apuntando

-Soy Jacob Josue Black, vine por Nessie!– dijo el chico levantando sus brazos

-JAKEEE! – el gritó de Nessie nos hizo saltar- DEJENLO DE APUNTAR NO SABEN QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN! – se veía realmente molesta.

Alice llegó con su carro, sorprendida por la absurda situación

-Pueden ir a sus trabajos chicos – dijo Edward- y tu, como diablos te atreves a entrar así?

Nessie se acercó a su amigo, y él se quitó su enorme casco, tenía en su cara la misma sonrisa de suficiencia de mi amigo.

-Jake – dijo Nessie cuando él hizo eso.. Ok!, a pesar de que era un niño se veía realmente sexy- disculpa por todo esto es que ellos no saben en que punto parar..

-No te preocupes Nessie, nadie disparo no?, te vez hermosa- No me había fijado que Nessie se veía realmente adorable, se había esmerado en lucir mas linda de lo que es.

Me alejé un poco mas de Edward para poder ver su rostro desencajado, por el escándalo Anthony se despertó y se bajó el solito del auto, aun dormido caminó hasta nosotros, Alice nos hizo señas y se fue

-DE QUIEN ES ESA MOTO TAN G-E-N-I-A-L- Dijo mi pequeño abriendo sus ojos- Es mía, la reparé yo mismo, la hubieses visto cuando era chatarra – dijo el engreído, era el clon de Jacob definitivamente.

-Papa, podemos irnos ya? – Nessie estaba ansiosa – No, primero que todo, ¿Enserio eres tu? – Edward no tenía nada de vergüenza, hizo que el pobre chico se sonrojara

-PAPA! – chilló Nessie- es enserio podemos irnos ya?

-No, antes tengo que decirle a este mequetrefe que si te pasa algo va a sufrir y va a sufrir mucho… Van a ir con 4 agentes de seguridad, si ellos les dicen que el lugar no es seguro y se tienen que ir entonces se van.

-PAPI, yo ya sé todo eso, nada cambia podemos irnos ya? –preguntó ansiosa.

-No aún no termino con mis amenazas, si llega con el mas pequeño rasguño, aunque sea su culpa entonces te parto la mandíbula, tu veraz si no la cuidas como se debe. Nessie tu vas con los agentes, no te vas a montar en la moto de ese es demasiado peligroso

-QUEEE!- El gritó de Nessie asustó a todos – NOOOOOOO!, él vino por mi tu ya me diste permiso, así que me voy con él, Jake mi casco – Josué le extendió un casco rosado – Nos vemos dentro de tres horas

-RENESMEE CARLIE CULLENN!- Edward estaba furico, pero no tenían derecho en dañarle la cita con Jake, así que lo abrace para que se calmara un poco

-Déjala cielo, no le va a pasar nada, Jake la va a cuidar muy bien, que te diviertas amor – dije mirándola- no se tarden mucho y vayan con precaución

-Gracias sra Cullen por dejarla tener una cita conmigo

Jake arrancó y se fue, detraz de ellos se fue el carro con los guardias, Anthony estaba adentro molestando a Charlie, pero Edward estaba quieto, como una estatua, me coloqué delante de él y me dí cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz con su dedos.. OH OH!, dije para mi misma, esa no era buena señal.

-Bella dime que no dejamos ir a Nessie a su primera cita con ese chico que parece un delincuente y en una moto peligrosa- dijo muy bajito

Yo solo pude pensar que estas iban a ser las tres horas mas largas de mi vida

-Ok, Señor Edward Celoso Cullen, ahora si te hace falta ese te, tenemos muchísimas cosas de las que hablar cielo, entremos….


	5. Chapter 5

_Escuché la alarma del despertador que estaba junto a la mesita de noche a mi lado de la cama, siempre me levantaba un poco más temprano que todos, me tomaba mi tiempo para una relajante ducha, pensaba y organizaba todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, y me preparaba para hacerlas, ese era mi tiempo. Tomé el brazo de mi esposo que me rodeaba la cintura y me escabullí de allí, se veía hermoso dormido, entré a la ducha directamente, me sentía viva cuando el agua tibia golpeaba mi piel._

_Hoy no tenía mucho por hacer, era un martes como cualquier otro martes, Edward llevaba a Anthony al colegio y después se iba a la clínica, Nessie se iba con Aiden y Eli a su escuela, hoy llegaría tarde porque tenía la primera presentación con las porristas y Josué su novio, tenía su primer partido, y yo solo tenía que dedicar mi día a dar clase, lo martes eran un poco pesados, siempre terminaba exhausta. Salí del baño a despertar a Edward_

_-Amor despierta – dije llenándolo de besos - ¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy?_

_-Hoy quiero desayunar a Bella en la cama – dijo halándome de nuevo a la cama entres sus brazos- Amor, enserio se nos va a hacer tarde y recuerda que tienes esa importante operación…_

_Después de una sesión de besos y caricias mañaneras con mi esposo, fui a despertar a mis pequeños ángeles_

_-Nessie, hora de levantarse cielo – le dije, y como esperaba, ni un gesto hizo al escuchar mi voz – Se que me escuchaste levantarte – dije quitándole su cobija_

_Salí de ahí a la habitación de al lado, me quedé estática al ver el desordenado cuarto de Anthony, seguro se durmió tarde para lograr todo esto, porque ayer estaba impecablemente todo en su lugar, en una esquina estaba una pequeña tienda de camping que Edward le había comprado, en la otra estaba todo el equipo de ciencias que Rose le regaló, los libros estaban formando una gran muralla con todos sus soldaditos encima, la pista de carros estaba armada y atravesaba toda la la habitación…. Comencé a ordenar todo, los libros en su estante, los soldaditos dentro del cajón, y todo a su lugar, tratando de hacer todo el ruido posible para que se despertara_

_-Que haces mami? – me preguntó sentándose en la cama y tratando de abrir sus ojitos – Ordenando tu desorden cielo, estuviste jugando hasta tarde?, no te dijo tu papa que debías dormir los suficiente para ser igual de grande a Aiden y entrar al equipo?, si no te vas a quedar igual de pequeño que tu tía Alice eso quieres?_

_-HHEEEEYYYY!- Escuche la voz quejumbrosa de Alice, se oía rara - ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté asustada viendo a Aiden, me señaló el radio intercomunicador que estaba junto a su cama – No se vale que hables así de mi Bells, solo por decir eso vas a tener que acompañar a arreglar a todas las porristas para su gran Debut – volvió a decir mi amiga _

_-Anthony como apago esto?- le pregunté asustada, lidiar con una adolescente era difícil pero se podía salir viva de eso, pero lidiar con una enorme grupo de niñas controladas por sus extrañas hormonas daba terror – Te paso buscando cuando llegues de la universidad Cambio y Fuera – dijo Alice riendo_

_-Mami!. Todo está bien yo te acompaño y te cuido – dijo mi pequeño abrazándome – Bueno cielo, ahora ve a cepillarte y baja por tu desayuno, salí de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Edward salía de la nuestra_

_-Creo que es tarde – dijo terminando de abotonar su camisa- hoy tengo que llegar temprano_

_-Lo sé amor, te hago un rápido desayuno tu solo encárgate de despertar a Renesme, tienes cinco minutos – Misión imposible – dijo dando la vuelta a la habitación de nuestra hija._

_Tenía cinco minutos para hacer el desayuno, mi familia no era exigente, así que saqué la leche de la nevera y la puse en el desayunador, coloqué cuatro tazas y cucharas, Anthony bajó y se sentó en su puesto de siempre, le serví la leche y le di la caja de cereal, el desayuno perfecto para cuando se te hace tarde_

_-Mama, Skavens es un nombre feo? – me preguntó mientras se servía el cereal – Depende, ¿tienes un amiguito que se llama así? – ese no era nombre para un niño – No – dijo preocupado – es solo que necesito un nombre para una tarea de la escuela y ese fue el que se me ocurrió_

_-Y para quién es el nombre? _

_Pregunté a Anthony, cuando escuchamos unas pisadas y a alguien quejándose. Edward entró con Nessie alzada en su hombro, como si fuera un costal de papa, y ella estaba aún dormida, que difícil era que despertara, la sentó en su silla y se acomodó su camisa que ahora estaba completamente arrugada._

_-Nessie, Eli llamó dijo que en cinco minutos estaba aquí y que si no estabas lista te iba a doler_

_Renesme abrió sus ojos de golpe, asustada, Eli era igual que Rose definitivamente, eso de sus amenazas funcionaba a la perfección. Después de unos minutos, Nessie salió corriendo a arreglarse, yo terminé de ayudar a arreglar a Edward y a Anthony y se fueron, solo quedábamos las dos mujeres de la casa, escogí mi ropa y salí al pasillo, mi hija estaba cerrando su puerta cuando me vió con esos de ojos de ¿Enserio te vas a poner eso?_

_-SI cielo, enserio me voy a poner esto creo que se me ve genial – ella Alice Rose y todos en general criticaban mi forma de vestir – Ven mama, voy a hacerte un favor_

_Después de que me quitara mi hermoso conjunto y me colocara un mas provocativo y sexy según Nessie salí de ahí, estaba con el tiempo justo para no llegar tarde a mi primera clase._

_Había quedado con Edward y mis suegros en almorzar en un pequeño restaurant italiano no muy lejos de la universidad, comimos los deliciosos Raviolis de ese lugar, ahora toda la familia iba a asistir al juego, PERFECTO!, saldría súper tarde de la última clase con el tiempo justo para ayudar a Alice._

_Edward y Carlisle se fueron a su trabajo, Esme se iba de compras al centro comercial… La tarde se paso volando, cuando llegué a la casa ya Alice me esperaba afuera, rodé los ojos y le hice señas de que me esperara afuera mientras me colocaba algo más cómodo y dejaba mis cosas adentro, sentía que estaba en mi casa, pero en realidad esta no era mi casa, estaba demasiado oscuro, la pared de cristal que daba hacia la playa se veía completamente negra, no dejaba entrar la luz del atardecer, escuché el pito del Porshe amarillo, así que subí corriendo hacia mi cuarto._

_Mi casa nunca era tan oscura, arriba no podía ver a donde iba, así que saqué mi celular para alumbrar un poco el camino, cuando llegué a mi puerta el aparto comenzó a sonar, Jasper me estaba llamando_

_-Bella, tengo a Anthony conmigo, estoy en la casa pero creo que deberías ir a la clínica, a Esme la robaron en el centro comercial y está muy grave, no sé mucho mas nadie me contesta yo me encargo de Nessie, lo mejor será que estén tranquilos durante el partido.._

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Quién podría hacerle daño a Esme?, ella era la persona mas dulce y cariñosa en este mundo, la rabia me invadió, estas cosas no le podían pasar a alguien como ella, baje corriendo las escaleras en busca de Alice, pero ya no estaba ahí, era extraño, el Volvo de Edward se acercó, sentí miedo, Esme era la adoración de Edward, seguro él ya sabía que había pasado, se bajo con una enorme sonrisa y me abrazó_

_-¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado_

_-Edward, no estabas en la clínica? – No, estuve después del almuerzo pero después tuve que hacer algunas cosas con Emmett, todo esta bien?_

_-Cielo – dije acariciando su mejilla- a Esme la atacaron el centro comercial, y está en la clínica, Jazz se encarga de los niños deberíamos ir para allá, Alice estaba hace un minuto aquí pero desapareció_

_-Lo sé amor- dijo bajando la mirada con una inmensa tristeza- a Alice también la atacaron, está muy grave, la golpearon demasiado, pero mi madre está aún peor_

_Edward estaba triste, pero estaba reaccionando bien, aunque ¿no se suponía que el no sabía?, y como si Alice estaba con Esme, estaba esperándome hace un momento, y se veía bien, que extraño, Edward entró a la casa, y yo me quedé como una imbécil ahí, tratando de entender todo, ¿acaso no le importaba?_

_-Bella que paso con el ventana?- preguntó cuando entré y lo ví tocando la pared de cemento que ahora reemplazaba la pared de vidrio, me fijé en que en realidad no estábamos en la sala de mi casa, este era un lugar extraño, llenó de humedad, y totalmente oscuro – Voy a encender la luz – Edward encendió la luz, que no ayudó mucho pero se podía ver algunas cajas en una esquina, y las grandes manchas de humedad en las paredes_

_-Es difícil respirar aquí abajo – dijo Edward abrazándome - ¿Sabes dónde estamos?, hace un momento estábamos en la entrada de nuestra casa Edward, que sucede?._

_Edward comenzó a tararear la canción de que me había compuesto, pero escuchaba su voz muy lejos, tratando de calmarme – Edward – dije como si él que me estaba abrazando no era él, nadie respondió y la voz se había extinguido por completo, subí mi cara y me encontré con un rostro completamente diferente_

_-Matt?- no podía creerlo, se suponía que él estaba en la cárcel. – Bella, vine a protegerte, solo tienes que confiar en mi, prométemelo – dijo acercándome mas a él_

_Entonces entendí donde estábamos, aquel sótano oscuro donde me había encontrado con Tanya en Italia, estaba exactamente igual, las cajas, las manchas la escaleras y la pequeña puerta, Matt se alejó de mí pero yo estaba concentrada esperando a que esa puerta se abriera, una corriente de aire muy frío me hizo estremecer, miré hacia todos lados, buscando por donde había entrado el aire, y me di cuenta que estaba completamente sola._

_El miedo llegó a mi, hace unos segundos estaba con Edward, hace un momento Alice estaba afuera de mi casa, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, subí las escaleras y comencé a golpear la puerta, recordé las palabras de Matt, tienes que confiar en mi, ¿pero no podía hacerlo?, solo necesitaba a mi esposo, y saber que todo estaba bien como en la mañana, cuando no existían ni Tanya, ni las estúpidas cartas, ahora todo venía a mi, la puerta se abrió y salí de ahí, algo me decía que tenía que buscar a Edward, estaba en lugar extraño, uno que nunca conocía, así que comencé a correr, gritando el nombre de mi esposo, sabía que algo no andaba bien, algo le había pasado._

_Llegué a la playa de nuestra casa, pero nuestra casa no estaba ahí, me senté en la orilla a tomar un poco de aire, a estas alturas no podía dejar de llorar, sentía terror por lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba a Edward, me levanté de ahí y pude ver mi casa, y el hermoso atardecer, entré corriendo a mi casa pero estaba vacía, fui a nuestra habitación a el cuarto de los niños y nada, salí por mi auto pero no encendía, me sentía tan atrapada._

_Fui hasta la cocina, era ridículo todo lo que estaba sucediendo, hace un momento mi vida era completamente normal, me serví un vaso de agua y respire profundo_

_-Esto es ridículo – dije en voz alta y ella me contesto_

_-Esto es lo que te mereces – estaba sentada frente a mi, se veía extraña, sus ojos llenos de furia, su boca sedienta por venganza, mi corazón estaba palpitando demasiado rápido, no se esperaba esto- ¿Me tienes miedo?, preguntó con una sonrisa _

_-Claro que no – dije con odio, ELLA mes estaba arruinando mi hermosa vida – que quieres Tanya, dímelo de una vez_

_-En realidad ya no quiero mucho, destruí muchas cosas sabes?, comencé por Alice y Esme, se lo merecían siempre te preferían a ti, y esa Alice era una verdadera Perra inaguantable. Los voy a asesinar Bella- dijo acercándose a mí, acechándome- y tu vas a sufrir por cada muerte, porque vas a ser la única culpable, los voy a matar uno por uno, cuando menos se lo esperen, hasta este momento donde quedan solo tu y Edward – era raro lo que decía, no tenía mucha coherencia, pero eso significaba que solo quedamos los dos?_

_-Donde esta Edward Tanya?, él estaba hace un momento conmigo – dije levantándome, estaba furiosa – Así que la gatita ronronea por fin – dijo riendo – Edward en este momento debe estar como un loco buscándote, pobrecito, se debe sentir muy mal cuando vio a su familia muerta. Matt! – llamó mi amigo y él apareció por la puerta – Haz lo que quieras con ella, voy a acabar con el ultimo que queda._

_Ella se fue, tardé unos segundo en reaccionar y darme cuenta de que el ultimo que quedaba era mi esposo, comencé a desesperarme y a llorar, no me lo podían quitar, Matt se acercó y me abrazó_

_-Suéltame Matt, eres un traidor – dije zafándome de sus brazos- No Bella, hermosa no pienses eso, ven vamos a buscar a Edward antes de que ella lo encuentre, solo confía en mí, te voy a salvar._

_Matt me tomó de la mano y salimos hacía la playa – Porque corremos? – le pregunté, me sentía tan cansada_

_-Tenemos que ser mas rápidos que ellos, tienes que averiguar todo Bella, hay demasiadas cosas detrás, no es solo ella, no son solo ellos, es que son todos juntos – no entendía nada de lo que me decía_

_El atardecer era realmente hermoso, Edward venía corriendo desde nuestro lugar especial, cuando escuche su voz llamarme, y una hermosa sonrisa, juntos podríamos con todos, y saldríamos adelante, él era mi vida. Me solté de Matt y salí corriendo junto a él, necesitaba sentirme segura, necesitaba que me abrazara_

_-NOOO! – Gritó él asustado – Bella voltea! – dijo después, sentí todo en cámara lenta, Matt detrás de mi sacó un arma y la extendió hasta nosotros, yo seguí corriendo, tenía que salvar a mi esposo, pero él seguía corriendo a mi – Vete Edward Vete! – gritada con todas mis fuerzas, aún estaba lejos_

_Matt disparó, y vi como Edward caía, corrí mas aún, y llegué hasta él, le había dado muy cerca de su pecho, podría decir que exactamente en el mismo lugar que Tanya me había disparado a mi_

_-Edward No! – dije arrodillándome junto a él- SHH!, dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, todo va a estar bien amor, te lo prometo yo siempre te voy a cuidar desde donde esté – no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, se estaba despidiendo- Claro que no, cállate Edward Cullen, tu tienes que estar donde yo estoy, me lo prometiste, no te puedes ir, tenemos que sacarte de aquí, Carlisle te va a curar y todo va a estar bien- dije echa un mar de lagrimas_

_-Eres demasiado hermosa para que llores, y yo no me merezco tus lagrimas, sabía muchas cosas Bella, todo esto es mi culpa, tenía todo en mis narices y no lo supe hasta que fue muy tarde – dijo limpiando mis lagrimas_

_-Edward, esto es mi culpa, desde un principio, todas esas muertes, todo es mi culpa, Esme y Alice, y Emmett, todos se fueron verdad?- Edward afirmó con su cabeza- Mi hermana, y los niños Edward… Nessie y Anthony – sentía como si me sacaran el corazón- todo es por mi culpa, debí confiar en ti y no en Matt, él te disparo, nos traicionó, perdóname Edward_

_-No, no hay nada que perdonar, tu no sabías lo que él quería realmente, todos vamos a estar bien, te amo recuérdalo, ya nadie te va a hacer daño, ellos solo querían que muriera uno de los dos_

_-Pero quienes son ellos Edward? – le pregunté y el comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, me dí cuenta que estábamos en un charco de su sangre- Edward no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes yo no podría vivir sin ti_

_-Bella – dijo muy bajito- deja de llorar esto solo una pesadilla – escuché que decía muy lejos_

_-Edward no me dejes, mírame por favor, no te vayas amor, quédate conmigo no te vayas!- le gritaba una y otra vez, pero estaba muy débil para responderme_

_-Te amo Isabela, recuérdalo, siempre te voy a proteger – dijo mas bajito aún…_

_-Vamos Edward, no me hagas esto – dije mientras sujetaba sus manos- si me quieres proteger entonces abrázame – dije colocando sus manos en mi cuello, pero ellas se caían- Cielo despierta por favor! – no podía parar de llorar, todos se habían ido, estaba completamente sola, Edward me había dejado sola, me tiré junto a él en la arena y coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho, no podía escuchar su corazón, ya no había vuelta atrás, todo mi mundo se convirtió en él y yo acostados en la arena, ya la sangre no estaba, nisiqueira se veía su herida, él solo parecía dormir, podría decir que lloré por horas, o días, incluso meses, no sé en cuanto tiempo tuve el valor de levantarme de su lado, pero ya toda la rabia y el dolor había salido, solo había una forma para encontrar mi felicidad, dejé un beso en sus labios_

_-Nos veremos muy pronto mi eterno amor! – dije dejando su cuerpo ahí_

_Caminé hasta nuestro lugar especial, nuestro pequeño risco, estaba realmente hermoso el atardecer, siempre estaba el atardecer, era extraño, la nubes eran de varios colores, purpuras y naranjas, recordé todos los momentos que él y yo pasamos aquí, o cuando veníamos con los niños, mi vida era feliz solo por los seres que me rodeaban, así que solo había una forma de llegar a esa felicidad, me senté en la orilla del risco en total calma, estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, cuando escuché algunos pasos y risas detrás de mí._

_Tanya y una pequeña niña muy parecida a ella se acercaban a mí riendo, me levanté enseguida, y la ira me inundo de nuevo_

_-Que haces aquí Tanya – le pregunté enojada- ya lo destruiste todo, que mas quieres?_

_Tanya y la niña no hacía nada solo reírse, estuve un rato mirándolas fijamente, esa niña me recordaba a alguien, ¿pero a quien?, ella señaló que mirara hacía la playa, y yo di media vuelta y los ví, a toda mi familia, Esme iba con Carlisle abrazados, mis padres, mi hermana y su familia, incluso Jake con Leah y sus hijos, todos vestían de blanco, pero estaban buscando algo, detrás de todos ellos estaba Nessie y Anthony, caminaban abrazados_

_-Mama!- escuché muy lejos, ellos nos estaban buscando a nosotros, pero Edward.. no podía decir eso, ¿Cómo les decía a nuestra familia que Edward habia muerto?, todo era por su culpa_

_-Debiste confiar en él, lo pudo evitar sabes? – dijo Tanya – ahora ya es muy tarde, para él y para ti, espero que todos sufran por la perdida, especialmente tus hijos espero que disfruten ver como mueres._

_Tanya salió corriendo hacía mi, demasiado rápido, y sentí como sus manos me empujaban por el enorme acantilado, abajo me esperaba unas enormes rocas y el mar, sentí como caía, ví como Tanya, y vi como todos trataban de salvarme, gritando mi nombre, pero escuchaba una voz mas alta que todas, Edward me llamaba, se oía molesto, cerré mis ojos esperando encontrarme con mi ángel_

_-ISABELLA DESPIERTATE YA! …_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, y vi la cara de Edward encima de la mía, se veía muy preocupado, mi corazón latía a millón, y sentía miedo, mucho miedo, me abracé a él y comencé a llorar descontroladamente, no podía creer que me estaba abrazando, lo amaba tanto

-Fue solo una pesadilla amor, todo esta bien no es real – decía mientras trataba de acariciarme- Nessie tráele un poco de té a tu mamá, hijo ve y ayúdala por favor! – no podía dejar de llorar, eso había sido demasiado real.

-Cálmate cielo, estas hirviendo y tienes taticardia, tienes que calmarte, todo está bien, estas en casa con nosotros

Después de unos minutos me calmé un poco, me separé de Edward y pude ver bien su rostro, desde hace una semana había tenido la misma pesadilla, pero nunca era tan larga como hoy, o Edward siempre lograba despertarme, nunca había sido tan larga y escalofriante

-Estas bien?- me preguntó mientras secaba mis lagrimas- SI, ya estoy bien, solo fue una horrible pesadilla amor

-Fue muy difícil despertarte Bella, por más que traté cuando empezaron los gritos no lo hiciste, no respondías ante nada, y luego comenzaste a llorar, fue horrible, los niños se despertaron asustados por los gritos, y comenzaron a llamarte y aún así no te despertabas, te estoy diciendo desde hace días que vayamos al médico, un terapeuta nos puede ayudar, Bella ya no hay mas excusas vamos después de dejar a Anthony en la escuela

Por eso estaba molesto, desde hace días no había dormido nada, siempre la misma pesadilla que no me dejaba volver a dormir, no podía hablar estaba como en Shock, totalmente aterrada, los niños entraron con sus caritas llenas de preocupación Anthony estaba llorando también, dejaron la taza en la mesita de noche y se subieron a abrazarme en la cama, me sentía tan exhausta, tan cansada de todo esto.

Edward se levantó un momento y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, pude ver como los guardias de seguridad pasaban a cada rato por el pasillo, también me sentía cansada de ellos, no podíamos llevar una vida normal sin estar en peligro, así era como comenzaba todo desde que a Esme la atacaban, algo que paso en la vida real, hace una semana las golpearon en el centro comercial a ella y a Alice, habían logrado salir sin sus guardaespaldas, y ahí está lo que me había dicho Matt, si no teníamos protección se encargarían de darnos sustos, y yo aún no le había dicho nada de esto a Edward, porque estaba confiando mas en Matt que en mi esposo?, por eso lo habían matado en mi pesadilla, Carlisle entró con Edward a la habitación.

-Buenos días Bella – dijo con la calma que siempre lo acompañaba- Edward me contó que fue muy difícil que despertaras – sentía que si comenzaba a llorar todas la lagrimas iba a regresar, así que no quería perder mi control y solo afirmé con la cabeza- Edward creo que deberías llevar a los niños a que desayunen, abajo está Esme preparando algo delicioso- les dijo con una sonrisa.

Los niños y Edward bajaron molestos, no querían separarse de mí, pero mi suegro les aseguró que todo estaba bien

-Edward está preocupado, hable con un viejo amigo, estará encantado de verte hoy en su consultorio, voy a tomarte la presión y la temperatura, mi hijo dijo que tenias un poco de fiebre..

Carlisle dijo que tenía la presión alta, pero le aseguró a Edward que era por el estrés de la pesadilla, tenía un poco de fiebre así que me había tomado una horrible medicina obligada por Esme.

-Te ayudo a ducharte? – me pregunto mi suegra, estaba segura no poder levantarme sola de la cama, sentía todas mis articulaciones muy duras, así que afirme de nuevo con mi cabeza, los niños llegaron listos para irse y me regalaron hermosas sonrisas, se despidieron y se fueron, Edward estaba de un lado al otro en la habitación, y yo me sentía en shock.

Los hematomas en la cara de Esme ya estaban desapareciendo, era una injusticia lo que le habían hecho, me dolía tanto eso, pasé mi mano por uno de ellos cuando ya estaba lista

-Lo sé, son horribles pero ya están desapareciendo- me dijo con un de sus mejores sonrisas, si supiera lo culpable que me sentía por todo eso- Quieres desayunar algo?- me pregunto mientras yo le hacía señas de que no.

Cuando salí del baño fuimos a la sala, mi cuerpo agradeció la ducha y la ropa comoda que Esme me había ayudado a colocar, me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión, necesitaba sacar todo el terror de ese sueño de mi cabeza.

Edward me ayudó a subirme al volvo, ¿me preguntaba si el había desayunado?, siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando no lo hacía, y en este momento estaba de mal humor

-Desayunaste? – le pregunte muy tranquila, ya me sentía muchísimo mejor, él volteó su cara y me inspeccionó, esperando escuchar gritos o llanto de nuevo, y tomó mi mano cuando yo le regalé la mejor sonrisa que podía darle en este momento- Te estas preocupando por mi? – me pregunto un poco mas tranquilo- Bella, eres un caso serio, no desayune amor no me dio tiempo, el doctor nos espera pero estoy bien, tu estas bien?- preguntó cuidadosamente.

-Edward, solo fue una pesadilla, me levanté asustada pero ya pasó, creo que esto del medico es una tontería –SSHH! Dijo callantándome, yo siempre comenzaba así hasta que terminaba convenciéndolo de que no fuéramos a ningún lado – Vamos a ir Bella, no sabes todo lo que sufrí viéndote llorar así, o cuando gritabas, los niños estaba mal por todo esto, no es justo para ellos así que vamos ver que fue lo que pasó

-Eso es fácil, estoy terminando de volverme loca, mi cerebro no está funcionando bien y ya - le dije.

-Bella, estas cosas son complicadas, no hay una receta para curarte de tener pesadillas, estos son trastornos del sueño, y son cosas complicadas.

El medico amigo de Carlisle tenía pinta de que estaba mas loco que yo, pero cuando comenzó a hablar me dí cuenta que era un Freud moderno, nos explicó detalladamente todo lo que me estaba pasando sin yo contarle nada. Luego escuchó en que consistía mi pesadilla, y Edward le contó un poco de la historia de Tanya, y los anónimos, y que teníamos que tener guardías de seguridad, el doctor comprendió así porque en su salita de espera habían seis enormes individuos de traje y lentes negros.

-Así que el caso es muy sencillo – dijo mientras anotaba en un papel – Estas estresada Bella, así que te recomiendo unas vacaciones para que pienses y te relajes, te recomendaría que fueras sin tus hijos y Edward, tal vez a un Spa, un tiempo contigo misma te va a hacer muy bien, y te voy a decir algo, no tienes la culpa de nada – dijo picándome el ojo, Edward se puso tenso a mi lado el señor Celoso tenia celos de un señor que podía ser mi abuelo que bien!- Les anoté unas pastillas naturales que te harán dormir como un bebe, y ya sabes solo relájate.

Salí del consultorio muchísimo mejor, respiré profundó y volví a ser yo misma, la boca de Edward era una línea, estaba apretando su mandíbula y tenía las manos cerradas en puños

-Edward, si crees que te voy a dejar por ese doctor entones deberíamos entrar y hablar sobre tu enfermedad – le dije cuando ya estábamos en el carro – No es eso, estoy molesto porque tu crees que eres la culpable de todo lo que está pasando, y tu no tienes la culpa de nada Bella, no tienes porque acarrear con culpas que no son tuyas

-Y de quien es la culpa entonces – se veía enojado realmente

-La culpa de todo esto es mía…..


	6. Chapter 6

**-Buenos tardes Sra Cullen, bienvenida al DU PALAIS BIARRITZ, es un placer atenderla – Un señor con un extraño bigote delgado y un chistoso acento francés me tendió la mano para bajar del auto- Mi nombre es Henry y soy el gerente.**

**-Muchas gracias Henry – esto era una tontería, toda la familia me obligó a una semana de descanso, incluso Jake y Edward se habían aliado para convencerme – Ellos son mis guarda espaldas, tienen órdenes estrictas de no dejarme sola en ningún momento, así que van a estar rodeando el perímetro – dije señalando a los muchachos, sabía que la primera impresión que daban era de terror, eran demasiado grandes y serios, pero después de que los conocías te dabas cuenta que eran divertidos y nobles.**

**-No se preocupe por eso, el señor Cullen organizó y nos aviso de todo esto, usted solo tiene que relajarse y disfrutar, la señora Cullen, tengo entendido que es su hermana, dejó un gran itinerario para usted – Rose había organizado todo mi viaje – Vamos a su habitación!**

**Ahora estaba en la Provincia Costa Azul de Francia, en un pequeño y lujoso hotel, tan lejos de mi familia y de Edward, quien estaba apurado por que me viniera, según él y todos necesitaba relajarme y descansar, pero yo me sentía bastante bien, la pesadilla no había vuelto y podía descansar tranquilamente; por lo menos sé que los niños van a estar bien, Nessie se quedaría con Rose y Anthony con Alice y Esme. Mi habitación era hermosa, se podía ver el mar mediterráneo desde aquí, había traído conmigo mis libros favoritos, así que ya me veía todas las tardes frente a esta hermosa vista leyendo.**

**-Bella, el francesito dijo que tienes una llamada – dijo Sam asomándose por la puerta.**

**Agarré el teléfono que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita en el recibidor, era extraño que alguien me llamara si apenas había llegado**

**-BELLSS! – el grito de Rose casi me deja sorda- te extraño tanto, esto no es igual sin ti, cuéntame como la estas pasando?, es linda la vista?, me prometieron darte el cuarto con la mejor vista**

**-Si Rose, es hermosa, gracias por eso, ¿Pero como sabías que ya había llegado? – No llevaba nisiqueira veinte minutos aquí – Oh Bells, descubrí que Henry es una gran admirador, y le prometí enviarle algunas fotos autografiadas si me dejaba manejar todo desde aquí, así que apenas entraste me aviso que habías llegado, tienes una semana fantástica**

**-Recuérdame otra vez porque estoy aquí? – Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de este lugar, extrañaba mi casa – Porque te estabas volviendo loca psicópata con tanto estrés, así que antes de que le causes un trauma irremediable a tus hijos, tienes que estar allá respirar profundo, y dejarte hacer todo lo que tienes que te van a hacer – eso daba miedo – Edward dejó a los niños en buenas manos mientras no está así que tu relájate**

**-Rose, y a donde se fue mi esposo? – eso si no lo sabía, se suponía que él iba a estar con los niños mientras trabajaba – No lo sé Bells, él solo nos dijo que tenía que ir a visitar unos viejos amigos con Charlie, así que se fueron hace unas horas, Emmett no me ha contado mucho tampoco ya sabes, andan todos con su silencio – ellos sabían lo de los anónimos, pero las mujeres y los niños no- Bueno Rose, voy tratar de llamarlo entonces, es raro que no me haya dicho nada, cuida mucho a los niños, te llamo en la noche..**

**Edward estaba actuando extraño, algo me estaba ocultando lo sabía, siempre iba a lugares y no me decía a donde, y eso de que haya viajado a otro país con Charlie. NO podía enfadarme con el, yo aún no le había contado la conversación con Matt, sentí un escalofríos, estaba confiando mas en Matt que en mi esposo y eso había hecho que muriera en mi horrible pesadilla.**

**El apellido que me había dicho ya lo había investigado, los Vulturis, son una familia Italiana dueño casi de todo Volterra, una pequeña localidad a las afueras de Italia, tardé un poco en hacer una importante conexión, creo!, recuerdo el último trabajo de Charlie Edward Emmett y Jazz, fue para encontrar pruebas que incriminaran a Aro Vulturi, un alto ejecutivo del gobierno, gracias a eso lo metieron en la cárcel, hace un año le habían dado casa por cárcel, así que vive en uno de sus castillos en Volterra, pero aún no sé en que se relaciona esto con los anónimos, era tan extraño.**

**Marqué al celular de mi esposo, pero estaba fuera de conexión**

**-Perfecto! – ahora quien podría decirme donde estaba, Carlisle, cuando comencé a marcar el número me interrumpieron**

**-Señora Cullen disculpe si la interrumpí, pero la esperan en la sala de masajes – Un jovencito muy lindo interrumpió, era demasiado joven para trabajar aquí, seguro no tenía ni 20 años – Gracias.**

**Lo seguí hasta un pequeño salón, me indicó que me acostará y me pusiera cómoda mientras llegaba el especialista, el masaje fue tan maravilloso, y yo me sentía tan cansada que no me dí cuenta cuando me dormí…**

**Desperté en mi habitación, recordé como Sam me había traído en sus enormes brazos, me dí cuenta que estaba atardeciendo, saqué uno de mis libros y me senté para leer, pude respirar profundo, pude tener un momento de paz, me di cuenta como el joven volvió a entrar con una bandeja con té, el pobre chico estaba tratando de dejar todo en un lugar seguro y Sam lo seguía como si fuera una cucaracha.**

**-Como te llamas? – le pregunté curiosa – George señora – dijo sonrojándose, me recordaba a mi Anthony- Yo me llamó Bella, George, es un placer, te invitó una taza de té, deseas?**

**El chico me miró nervioso, y Sam me rodó los ojos, estaba atormentando al pobre George a propósito – Por supuesto señora déjeme servirle – dijo mientras servía la taza**

**-No me digas señora, solo Bella George, no me gustan los formalismos.**

**George era realmente agradable, muy maduro para su edad, me contó que trabaja aquí y estudiaba en las noches medicina, quería ser neurocirujano, y yo le conté sobre mi familia, le explique como mi pequeño hijo me recordaba a él. George comenzó a coquetear conmigo, era divertido, demasiado inexperto e inseguro para estas cosas, yo estaba sorprendida, tenía lo mío por lo menos.**

**-Está es mi familia George – dije pasándole la foto que siempre llevaba - ví como estudiaba a cada uno- Cada persona tiene un destino sabe?, un final escrito- dijo de manera extraña, se veía sombrío- estoy completamente seguro que usted va a tener un final muy lindo Bella. Me tengo que retirar, muchas gracias por el te y la conversación.**

**Me quedé estática en mi silla, perpleja por la transformación….**

**Me desperté con la horrible sorpresa de que Alice había enviado aquí al mejor estilista del mundo según ella para que cambiara mi Look, había dormido bastante así que tenían rato esperándome, estaban en la sala de masajes, que ahora se había convertido en una peluquería completa, Sam vió como me estremecí al ver todo eso**

**-Que pasa – preguntó alerta con su gruesa voz- Me van a torturar – dije señalando todo..**

**-HOLAA QUERIDAA! – Un señor bajito, calvo y barrigón se acercó a mí con un secador en una mano y un peine en la otra- Mi nombre es Kerry Warn, nombrado por la revista Forbes como el mejor del mundo- no sabía que esa revista tenía lista para los estilistas también – Hoy te voy a dejar adorablemente glamorosa así que no hay tiempo que perder…**

**Llamé a mi hija cuando tuve un respiro de todo eso**

**-Han pasado tantas cosas mama, Jane acepto que Jake y yo saliéramos, así que todo es tan maravilloso – me contaba entusiasmada- ahora somos una especia extraña de novios mejores amigos no oficialmente, y es maravilloso **

**-Que bien cielo, y que paso con el equipo de porristas? – por lo menos la niña Jane había dejado tranquilas a Nessie y a Eli- Felicitó a Eli por ser tan buena capitana, ahora está solo tratando de volver a ser nuestra amiga, y Anthony está mas loco que nunca mama, convenció al tio Jazz de que le comprara una asquerosa lagartija de mascota, es repugnante, esa cosa no va a ir a nuestra casa verdad?**

**-Cuando llegué arreglamos eso cielo no te preocupes, y no sabes a donde se fue tu papa?, no has hablado con él? – Edward aún tenía su teléfono sin conexión al igual que Charlie, y todos me decian que solo había ido a visitar viejos amigos – No, aunque el tío Emmett dijo anoche en la cena que estaba bien, solo visitando a los amigos y ya, Rose no lo dejaba en paz con ese tema .. Me tengo que ir mama, Eli y yo vamos a ver una película**

**-Esta bien cielo diviértete, te mando muchos besos- le dije con nostalgia, los extrañaba a todos- Envíame una foto para saber como quedas y hazle caso en todo al estilista mami te quiero..**

**Sam me dio una nota cuando estaban a punto de terminar con mi cabello, ya era lo ultimo, el hotel la invita a tour personalizado por nuestras instalaciones, nuestro guía la estará esperando en el lobby , decía la nota**

**-Estas lista! – dijo el estilista – quedaste hermosísima, esplendida, un cambio perfecto **

**Me acerqué al espejo y vi ahora mi nuevo cabello, estaba corto, por los hombros y liso, mi loca melena había desaparecido, ahora me sentía más ligera sin tanto cabello, me veía bien así**

**-Es fantástico Kerry muchísimas gracias- le dije deslizando mis dedos por mi nuevo cabello.**

**En el lobby me espera George, él era el guía, comenzamos por la cocina del hotel, luego paseamos por el enorme estacionamiento, la zona de las piscinas, algunos jardines, el campo de golf, me contó que está había sido una guarida para el ejército francés durante la segunda guerra mundial, era emocionante respirar tanta historia por estas viejas paredes, Sam y su equipo nos siguieron a todos lados, ya no era tan molesto, simplemente me olvidaba que existían, pero al pequeño muchacho lo tenían bastante nervioso.**

**Cuando llegamos a un lugar apartado Sam se puso alerta, al parecer alguien estaba dentro de mi habitación**

**-Ve Sam, llevalos a todos, yo los sigo en un momento, voy detraz de ustedes – le dije tratando de calmarlo se veía entre la espada y la pared – No puedo dejarla sola, y mucho menos en un lugar tan abierto e inseguro, si alguien está aquí no debe ser solo una persona**

**-Yo conozco el lugar perfecto – dijo George con una sonrisa- el cuarto de la caldera está cerca y ahí nadie la va a buscar, yo me quedaré con ella hasta que ustedes lleguen por nosotros.**

**Geroger y yo los convencimos de que era un buen lugar para refugiarme de lo que sea que estaba dentro del hotel, así que entramos al pequeño lugar.**

**-Aquí nadie la encontrará – dijo mientras bajamos las pequeñas escaleras - ¿No tiene ni idea de quien le quiere hacer daño?**

**Eso fue extraño, jamás hable de que alguien me quería hacer daño, o solo tal vez el lo adivinó por toda la seguridad que tenía. Pensé en Tanya y mi pesadilla, pero lo saqué rápido de mi cerebro, eso solo fue un mal sueño.**

**-No estoy segura – le dije mientras él encendía la luz.**

**—Yo creo que lo sé.- dijo mientras yo lo miré sorprendida.**

**-¿Quién?- pregunté totalmente aturdida**

**De pronto el George sacó una navaja y la apretó contra mi cuello.**

**-George, éste no es momento para juegos. –dije mientras sentía como se hundía mas el cuchillo en mi carne.**

**-¿Nunca leyó Appointment in Samarra? – dijo mientras me hacía caminar hasta el fondo- ¿No? Bueno, ahora es demasiado tarde. Se trata de una persona que intentó escapar de la muerte. Fue a Samarra y la muerte la estaba esperando allí. Ésta es su Samarra Bella. – No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, esas palabras tan aterradoras en la boca del chico con aspecto tan inocente.**

**-George, por favor. No puedes... – sentí una fuerte mano sobre mi mejilla. Me había dado una fuerte bofetada.**

**-¿No puedo porque soy demasiado joven? – dijo con rabia - ¿La sorprendí? Eso es porque soy un excelente actor. Tengo treinta años. ¿Sabe por qué tengo apariencia de chiquilín? Porque cuando estaba creciendo, nunca tuve alimento suficiente. Vivía de los desperdicios que robaba de los tarros de basura por la noche.- Gritaba mientras me obligaba a retroceder hacia una pared- **

**-Geroge, yo nunca hice nada que te hiciera sufrir.- él me había contado que era huérfano, que había crecido en un lugar muy hostil, y por eso quería ser medico, para ayudar a las personas.**

**-Esto no es algo personal sino un asunto de negocios. Usted vale cincuenta mil dólares para mí. Muerta. – dijo colocando en su rostro esa sonrisa tan juvenil. -Yo había tramado un hermoso plan para usted, pero ahora estoy apurado, de modo que tendremos que improvisar, ¿no es cierto?, no contaba con la cantidad de gorilas que iba a traer, y muchísimo menos que nos dejarían solos, esta oportunidad no la podemos desperdiciar**

**Sentí que la punta del cuchillo se clavaba mas y mas en mi cuello. George levantó la hoja y con ella rasgó la parte delantera de mi vestido.**

**-Hermosa. Muy hermosa – dijo observándome, era un sádico- Había planeado una fiesta primero para nosotros, pero como viene hacia aquí el doctor, no tendremos tiempo. Lo lamento por usted, porque soy un gran amante. **

**El doctor?, ¿Edward?, mi esposo estaba aquí?, me sentí tan sofocada, no podía respirar, observé como George sacaba una pequeña botellita de su uniforme, bebió un gran trago y la lanzó al suelo.**

**-No sé como se dieron cuenta de que había alguien aquí esperándola, pero eso no importa ya cierto? – después de que acabe con usted nisiqueira mi rastro existirá – hablaba mientras me obligaba a caminar hasta una enorme columna**

**-Muy bien ahora siéntese. — dijo mientras se dio la vuelta un instante, no lo pensé dos veces así que aproveché este pequeño momento para huir.**

**Corrí a la escalera, sentía como mi corazón latía desordenadamente. Cuando llegé al primer escalón, sentí como una mano tomaba mi pierna y me arrastraba hacia atrás con una fuerza increíble. **

**-Si vuelve a intentar algo así le aseguro que le quiebro sus bonitas piernas – dijo aferrándose de mi cabello y obligándome de nuevo caminar hasta el poste- Quedase aquí – dijo arrojándome al suelo**

**George caminó hasta una pila de cajas de cartón que había atadas con un cordón grueso, corto dos trozos largos y regresó de nuevo a mi. **

**-Coloque las dos manos detrás del poste.- dijo mientras yo entendía que me quería atar -No, Geroge porfavor, yo te ayudo en lo que quieras – Sentí un puñetazo tan fuerte en mi cara, que la vista se me nubló. - Nunca me diga que no. Haga lo que le digo si no quiere que le rebane la cabeza - murmuro muy cerca de mi oído.**

**Estaba desesperaba, no me importaba lo que me hicieran, solo quería asegurarme que Edward saliera de aquí, y si él estaba aquí seguro mi papa estaba con él, coloqué ambas manos detrás del poste y sentí como él le ataba las muñecas; la soga me raspaba la carne y me cortaba la circulación -Por favor, están demasiado ajustadas – dije asustada**

**-Bien, -respondió él, sonriente. Tomó el segundo tramo de cuerda y la ató firmemente sobre mis tobillos. Luego se puso de pie.- Ya estamos, -dijo- Todo en orden.**

**Geroge me había lanzado sobre los vidrios rotos de la botella, ahora tenía en todas mis piernas heridas que no dejaban de sangras -¿Qué... qué vas a hacer? – sentía como si esta no fuera mi vida.**

**-Voy a aparentara un pequeño accidente. Va a ser una obra maestra, quizá hasta cobre el doble- dijo con una sonrisa, lo estaba disfrutando.**

**Vi como George se dirigía hacia la inmensa caldera, retiró la tapa y examinó la llama piloto y los ocho quemadores que mantenían caliente la unidad. Ël me habia comentado, que esta caldera mantenía toda la estuctura caliente, y que era de la época en que los soldados franceses estuvieron aquí; me explicó que habían tenido algunos problemas, y eso se había arreglado cambiándole la válvula de seguridad que se hallaba resguardada dentro de un armazón de metal que la protegía. George tomó un trozo de madera y lo calzó en el armazón de modo de impedir que funcionara la válvula. La aguja del termómetro marcaba 65°, pero George la llevó hasta el máximo. **

**-¿Se acuerda de todos los problemas que tuvimos con esta caldera? Bueno, me temo que finalmente va a estallar. – Dijo acercándose aún más a mi- Cuando la aguja llegue a los doscientos cuatro grados, estallará. ¿Sabe lo que ocurrirá entonces? Las cañerías del gas se abrirán, y la caldera les prenderá fuego. Entonces todo el edificio estallará como una bomba. **

**-¡Estás loco! – Edward estaba dentro del edificio, y probablemente mi papa…**

**-Esto es lo que ellos quieren, tienes que estar feliz, vas a descansar – me dijo desesperado**

**-Adiós Bella- dijo besando mis labios, era realmente asqueroso, se separó de mi y salió corriendo hacia la puerta**

**La aguja del termómetro subía demasiado rápido, 110° marcaba ahora, desesperada comencé a tratar de soltarme, pero era inútil, solo lograba esforzarme demás, observé todo buscando algo que pudiera ayudarme, en una de las paredes habían una gran letrero, yo entendía el idioma francés así que pude leer fácilmente que indicaba que detrás de esa pequeña puerta había un cuarto antibombas, eso era muy común en esa época.**

**-Si llegara allí! – dije buscando algo con que soltarme, había un gran vidrio de la botella que había arrojado George, pero éste estaba fuera de mi alcance, la aguja marcaba 120°, y el calor era insoportable, se estaba haciendo muy difícil respirar. Sentí como mis dedos se entumecían por la falta de circulación..**

**-Tiene que haber una forma… me recosté sobre el poste aún mas, trata de bajar mas mis piernas, hasta que llegué a tocar el trozo de vidrió .. –Con cuidado, ve despacio- hablaba, no podía alejarlo mas..**

**Con la punta del zapato lo acerqué un poco más y volví a mi posición original que no era tan dolorosa, la aguja marcaba 150°. Muy despacio y tratando de no dejarme guiar por el pánico lleve el vidrio hasta detraz del poste, hasta que lo pude alcanzar con mis manos, el dolo era algo insoportable, cualquier movimiento apretaba mas la soga de mis muñecas y abria mas mi carne. La aguja marcaba 160°, así que me apuré un poco sin importarme el dolor, rasgué la soga hasta que se rompió**

**La caldera comenzó a sonar, muy fuerte, y a romperse a los extremos, soltando chorros de vapor, corté la soga de mis piernas con mucho esfuerzo me puse de pies, me sentía tan débil, salí corriendo a la pequeña puerta del cuarto anti bombas, la pequeña puerta era muy pesada, yo estaba demasiado débil así que me tiré a un lado de ella**

**-No puedo!... dije rindiéndome, ya no quería luchar mas, George tenia razón en una cosa, iba a descansar por fin, verdaderamente descansar. Miré la aguja, 195°, el vapor estaba llenando todo el cuarto, así que la visibilidad era escasa… A mi mente vino la imagen de René, la tierna sonrisa de Charlie, las risas de Rose y Alice, Carlisle siempre con su calma y compasión, era un hombre tan sabio, el loco de Emmett, el bebe grandote, o Jazz, la paz de la familia, y Alice, la energía de la familia… no pude evitar reírme de mi amiga.. mis hijos, y Edward.. a mi mente vino la foto que tenía en mi bolso, ese día fue especial, amaba con toda mi alma a cada persona de mi familia, mis hijos eran mi vida, y Edward era mi razón de ser, la aguja ya marcaba 200°, pero me levanté con nueva energía, no podía rendirme así de fácil, no sin luchar.**

**Pude abrir la pequeña puerta y entrar muy rápido en el pequeño cuarto, con mi pies empujé hasta volver a cerrarla, me arrodille en el suela hecha un ovillo, tenía tanto miedo de que a Edward le pasara algo. Cinco segundos más tarde tuve la impresión de que el pequeño cuarto se movía. Permanecí allí en las tinieblas, respirando con dificultad y escuchando el rugido de las llamas del otro lado de la puerta. Me había salvado, pero aún no había terminado todo, tenía algo que hacer, así me costara la vida, tenía que acabar con la amenaza de mi familia, tenía que asegurarme que Nessie y Anthony tuvieran un vida plena y feliz…**

**Después de un tiempo, no sé exactamente cuánto escuché como sonaba de nuevo la puerta, alguien estaba tratando de abrirla, me sentía tan débil, las heridas aún sangraban, y podía sentir como mi sangre se empozaba debajo de mi, que no tuve fuerzas para ver quién era hasta que se acercó a mi**

**- UN SURVIVANT ICI- gritó un bombero- OK?, Pouvez-vous tenir?- dijo mirándome, yo leía el francés pero para mi era difícil entenderlo, así que no entendía que era lo que estaba tratando de decirme.**

**El bombero se rindió y me levanto con mucho cuidado, mi cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado, me dolía todo realmente, salimos del pequeño cuarto y ´pude ver como no quedaba nada afuera, solo escombros, todo estaba destruido, si alguien estaba adentro del hotel, no podía sobrevivir ante este desastre, y comencé a inquietarme, Edward y mi papa**

**- Mi esposo Edward Cullen- dije muy bajito, no sabía si lo había pronunciado bien, y si ellos entendían, pero uno de ellos salió corriendo cuando me escuchó, me llevaron hasta una ambulancia, y me colocaron sobre la camilla, uno de los paramédicos comenzó a tomarme los signos vitales, y yo seguía repitiendo el nombre de Edward, y de Charlie, otro paramédico se montó y cerro la puerta.**

**-Relájese – era lo único que les podía entender, cuando llegamos al hospital seguía llamando a Edward, pero nadie me daba respuestas de él. Me sentía tan desesperada, los médicos hablaban y hablaban, y yo trate de levantarme, necesitaba saber de ellos, cuando sentí mucho sueño y me deje vencer por él…**

**Comencé a recuperar mi conciencia de nuevo, podía escuchar voces, el latido de mi corazon intensificado en un aparato, podía sentir que alguien tomaba fuertemente mi mano, abrí los ojos y las luz blanquecina hizo que los cerrará de nuevo, tenía que acostumbrarme a la luz de nuevo, estaba en una habitación diferente, con paredes completamente blancas, estaba acostada en una pequeña cama dura, ví los aparatos que me tenían rodeada, y sentí el pequeño tubo que expulsaba oxigeno cerca de mi nariz, estiré mi mano para quitarlo de ahí era molesto, cuando sentí un pinchazo en mi muñeca**

**-No cielo eso te ayuda a limpiar tus pulmones- escuché esa voz mientras atrapaba mi manos. Esa voz!**

**-Edward – dije con una voz pastosa y muy extraña, como si tuviera muchos días sin hablar. Voltée mi cabeza un poco al origen de la voz y pude encontrarme con su rostro muy cerca del mío, se veía realmente cansado, tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiese llorado demasiado, él no se merecía esto, sentía como mi corazón se hinchaba, de felicidad, él estaba a salvo junto a mi, mis hijos estaban bien, ya ese episodio había pasado. - ¿Estas bien?, te ves cansado – le dije mientras acariciaba sus manos con mis manos.**

**-Casi mueres y te estas preocupando por mi? – dijo con un pequeñita sonrisa- no cambias amor, yo estoy bien si tu lo estas, entonces la pregunta es, ¿estas bien?, no te duele nada?**

**-No cielo, estoy bien- mi cuerpo se sentía extraño, un poco cansado y maltratado, pero estaba bien-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, solo recuerdo que él se había ido, y yo me encerré en ese pequeño cuarto, pensé que estabas adentro del hotel – dije mientras sollozaba, había sido tan horrible- cuantas personas inocentes!**

**-No murió nadie amor, bueno solo una persona, la alarma se encendió justo a tiempo y nos sacaron a todos, me sentía realmente mal Bella, no sabía dónde estabas, hasta que ví a Sam, me dijo que te había dejado en el cuarto de la caldera, y me volví loco, los bomberos no me dejaba entrar porque la caldera iba a explotar, tu papa se desmayo, y en todo ese tiempo sentí como si no estuviera vivo en realidad – dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- Tardaron dos horas en encontrarte, y en mi estado no me dejaban ayudar, me dieron calmantes así que estaba tranquilo, cuando ese bombero dijo que te había rescatado, y que estabas viva se pasó el efecto de los calmantes, cuando me llevó hasta donde te habían dejado nos dijeron que la ambulancia te había traído hasta aquí, así que Sam metió a tu papa en el carro y vinimos, cuando llegamos te habían trasladado a terapia intensiva, tenias los pulmones muy mal, y llegaste el punto de que no podías respirar sola.**

**-Cuantos días han pasado – estaba tan confundida con todo – Una semana cielo, te trajeron al cuarto esta mañana, en la madrugada Carlisle se dio cuenta que ya podías respirar sola, y estaba reaccionando bien, tenia tanto miedo, de que no lo lograras, no sé como fui capaz de soportarlo, respiraba porque el aire es gratis, y trataba de se fuerte por los niños y tus padres, pero me sentía tan destrozado **

**-Perdóname amor, por hacerte sufrir tanto- Edward era muy fuerte, yo no lo hubiese soportado- Ya todo paso amor, ahora estas aquí con nosotros, y te prometo que jamás me separo de ti, eso fue una estupidez- dijo llorando a mi lado, recordé que él tenia bastante cosas que explicarme. –Edward y los niños?, quienes están aquí?**

**-Esme Carlisle y tus padres, los demás se quedaron con Nessie y Anthony, ellos están bien, un poco tristes por que no han podido hablar contigo. Voy a llamarlos a todos, estarán felices de que por fin hayas despertado – dijo levantándose – Ya va! – lo halé de nuevo a su silla, estaba bastante fuerte- Edward, pasé momentos creyendo que te habías muerto en esa explosión, al igual que tu, y tal vez tu no lo necesites, pero yo lo necesito para terminar de asegurarme que estamos juntos de nuevo, así que antes de que invadan nuestra privacidad, bésame!...**


	7. Chapter 7

-Llegamos! – dijo Charlie cuando estacionamos al frente de mi casa, mis hijos me esperaban afuera con enormes sonrisas, después que desperté en ese hospital en Francia solo había hablado tres veces con ellos, me dejaron en observación una semana, pero ya estaba de vuelta a casa

-Oh Dios Mio cuando los deje no estaban tan grandes!- Nessie se veía radiante como siempre y Anthony se veía mas alto, Rose siempre se quejaba de que crecían muy rápido y tenía toda la razón

-OH mamá nunca nos vuelvas a dejar! – chillaba Renesme mientras me abrazaba - ¿Estas bien verdad?, papa dijo que estabas como nueva y yo solo veo nuevo tu cabello – decía Anthony desilusionado

-Mas nunca me alejo de ustedes, y si cielo tu papa se refería era a que me sentía muchísimo mejor – No es justo, perdí la apuesta con el tio Emmett – pateo el piso mientras entrabamos, Edward lo miró confundido

-Que apostaron?- pregunto mientras pasaba su brazo a mi alrededor

-Yo le dije que mama iba a llegar como ese chico de la película, que había perdido sus brazos y sus órganos en un accidente y le colocaron partes de robot – Enano estas loco? – preguntó Nessie

-No!, mama a sido un fastidio, estoy harto de que me siga a todos lados, no me deja respirar – grito exasperado mi pequeño- Claro que no enano tu eres el que no me deja en paz, y no deja tranquilo a Jake, siempre que me visita tiene que estar encima de nosotros como si fuera un mosquito fastidioso! – gritó enojada Nessie

-Claro que no la fastidiosa eres tu! – reclamó Anthony, Charlie y Edward estaban entrando el equipaje así que no estaban presenciando la discusión, y yo los extrañaba tanto que simplemente los dejé

-Que no! – chillaba Nessie

-QUE SI!- YA BASTA ENANO TU ERES EL FASTIDIOSO!

-RENESME TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE DECIRME ASÍ! – advirtió mi pequeño, yo no pude evitar reírme trataba de sonar malo, pero eso solo lo hacía ver más tierno – Que vas a hacer – dijo Nessie cruzando sus brazos y retándolo con la mirada

-Jake y Nessie son novios!- canturreo muy bajito, Nessie se estremeció mientras buscaba la a Edward, pero él había desaparecido, solo estábamos nosotros tres y toda la gente de seguridad rondando el lugar

-Jake y Nessie son novios!, Jake y Nessie son novios!... Jake y Nessie son novios! – cantaba cada vez mas alto, estaba tan divertida con la situación, Anthony elevaba cada vez la voz y corría alrededor de la pequeña mesa que estaba frente a mí, mientras Nessie lo perseguía furiosa.

-Voy a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado eso! – dijo Charlie furioso detrás de mi – voy a imaginarme que mi pequeña Nessie, la princesa que hace solo 10 años lloraba para que le cambiaran los pañales, no tiene novio, y muchísimo menos ese chico tan peligroso!...y lo voy a hacer solo para no perturbar mi paz, y si no quieren que Edward se muera de un infarto es mejor que dejemos el tema para dentro de unos treinta años? – dijo con vacilación- si es un buen tiempo..

Charlie subió las escaleras mientras todos lo mirábamos fijamente, no me imaginaba como se hubiese puesto Edward si hubiese sido el que hubiese escuchado, después de que mi padre desapareció escuché como caía Anthony al piso agarrándose su abdomen de tanto reír

-Y ahora que le pasa? – me pregunto Nessie preocupada – No lo sé amor, hay que descubrir que es lo que le da risa.. ¿Qué te hace reír amor? – le pregunte

-Es sol….- trataba de decir – Es solo que!.. JAJAJAJA – Nessie se tiró a mi lado a reírse también, ahora los tres reíamos – Es solo que me estoy imaginando la cara de todos cuando les diga que Nessie dejó los pañales a los cinco años!JAJAJAJAJA.

Yo seguí riendo y mi esposo llegó y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón

-Que es tan gracioso – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida – Nada que a ti te importa lo que le pase a tu familia Edward! Y tu enano, solo inténtalo para que veas como desaparece tu estúpida lagartija – Nessie estaba furiosa, me dio un pequeño beso y subió a su habitación, Anthony y Edward se quedaron perplejos, al igual que yo, lo que le había dicho a Edward había sido totalmente grosera y fuera de contexto.

-Cielo, sube con ella y pídele disculpas, y recuerda que tenemos que hablar sobre ese asunto de la lagartija – Esta bien – dijo con pereza..

-Bella escuchaste lo que me dijo? – Edward se veía realmente destrozado – no puedo creerlo está muy molesta conmigo, ¿pero porque?

-Mi amor, no te preocupes, ya sabes cómo es ya se le pasará- lo reconforte mientras acariciaba su rostro – te amo cielo, y ella también no lo olvides

-Yo también… no estás feliz de que estemos en casa? – me acerqué mucho mas él, necesitaba respirar, me acurruque entre sus brazos y el comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, le había encantado mi nuevo estilo, y sentía que estaba igual de feliz que yo de estar aquí otra vez. Él, no me había explicado a donde se había ido con Charlie, ni me había dicho lo que ocultaba, pero me prometió explicarme todo los detalles aquí en la casa.

-Ya puedes contarme todo?... enserio quiero saber que tanto a pasado – Edward se acercó mas a mí, y escondió su cara en mi espalda – Hey!.. lo prometiste

-Lo se lo sé! – dijo tratándose de convencer él mismo- es solo que no quiero que te molestes, ya con Nessie es suficiente .

Pensé detenidamente en lo que dijo, se suponía que ya estaba molesta con él, no tenía porque ocultarme cosas aunque fuera por mi protección, pero estaba eso que yo tampoco le había contado, así que solo estaba esperando a que a él le diera la gana de decirme

-Edward, y tú crees que cuando me entere me voy a molestar? – si decía que si entonces era algo muy grave, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi – Si – dijo con la cara escondida

-Y cuanto me voy a molestar en la escala del 1 al 10? – Cien!- dijo

Yo me quedé estática, entonces si era algo muy grave, o tal vez era solo mi intento de asesinato, ¿pero eso ya había pasado no?, igual no fuera ya tan importante, me molestaría mucho, o tal vez lo hacía solo por molestarme?, o puede que enserio esté pasando algo grave, una amenaza mayor de la que no podemos defendernos

-Estas bien?- preguntó estudiando mi rostro, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, el terror comenzó a subir, desde la planta de mis pies hasta la punta de mi cabeza, cuando sentía que pasaba por mis ojos comenzaron a caer las molestas lagrimas, no me dí cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que Edward me abrazó.

-Ya amor, te duele algo? – trataba de revisar todo mi cuerpo, tratando de encontrar que era lo que estaba causando mi estado, pero esa causa era ajena a nosotros, algo que Edward me ocultaba significaba que era muy grave definitivamente.

-Edward, dime que es!- le dije cuando encontré mi voz, en sus ojos podía ver la preocupación, la tristeza, el amor – No te lo puedo decir aquí cielo, vamos – dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome su mano, me limpié las lagrimas y extendí su mi mano hasta encontrase con la suya

Subimos al cuarto de lo niños, al parecer habían hecho las paces, estaban jugando en la computadora de Nessie

-Chicos vamos a salir un momento, no creo que tardemos mucho, los llevamos hasta la casa de Rose o Esme – miré a Edward, las cosas estaban tan mal que no se podían quedar en nuestra casa sin nosotros?

- A la casa de los abuelos Alex me está esperando para enseñarle mis nuevos movimientos en el juego – dijo Anthony haciendo de karateka – NO!, yo quiero ir con Eli, estamos planeando las nuevas rutinas

-Esta bien, a cada uno los dejamos en cada casa no se pongan a discutir por eso!- les dije un poco molesta….

Vamos a salir de esto- dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un beso, llegamos a la pequeña casa que Charlie tenía en un pequeño barrio urbano, era su centro de operaciones cuando se dedican a su antiguo trabajo, estaba todo exactamente igual a la ultima vez que vine el día de la boda de Alice, excepto por todas las fotografías que habían en las paredes de la familia..

Alice y yo embarazadas, los gemelos y Nessie en la playa, cuando Carlisle trató de hacer esa parrilla y terminó quemándose las cejas, al parecer los hombres Cullen eran muy malos cocineros bueno y Alice que se le quemaba el agua hervida…

-¿Quién puso las fotos? – le pregunté mientras el encendía una computadora que estaba en la pequeña sala

-Alguna Jazz otras Emmett y algunas otras yo, es agradable trabajar aquí y poder verlas, Bella tienes que entender que desde hace algún tiempo hemos pasado bastante en este lugar, ya sabes tal vez mentí un poco cuando llegaba tarde a casa, o cuando salía muy temprano – Me senté frente a él en el sofá – No te voy a interrumpir en nada Edward, y quiero que me cuentes hasta el mas mínimo detalle desde que me empezaste a ocultar todo.

-Ok!.. entonces comencemos desde el día que Anthony cumplió años, ese día llegó una de las cartas, felicitando de una manera extraña y sádica a nuestro hijo, y ya sabes es del mismo estilo que la primera, y sin ningún remitente, comenzamos a investigar y volvimos a los primeros resultados, nada concluyente, es difícil rastrear quien la escribe, sin duda alguien en la fiesta la dejó ahí, eso significa que esa persona a estado con nosotros Bella, a estado muy cerca – me estremecí cuando dijo eso- Desde ese día pasamos largas horas aquí, investigando- continuo explicando

-Después de eso pensamos en lo de la seguridad, esa empresa de Emmett y Jazz nos ha servido de mucho; pero fue escaza, en realidad no sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos, y en ese tiempo aún seguíamos investigando, así que nos pareció bien colocar vigilantes solo en puntos estratégicos, tampoco había necesidad de asustar a la familia…. Pero entonces sucedió lo del día de la tormenta eléctrica – dijo con rabia empuñando sus manos – Ese día entró a nuestra casa Bella, y peor aún tu estabas sola ahí, ¿te imaginas que te hubiese hecho algo?

-Colocamos más seguridad al ver lo fácil que le fue entrar y salir de nuestra casa sin ningún rasguño. Charlie comenzó a investigar con viejos amigos, quien podría estar de nosotros, la verdad la única persona que sería capaz de todo esto sería Tanya, pero no se supone que está bajo tierra?...

-Lo que te dijo Matt en realidad ya lo sabíamos – dijo acercándose junto a mi- eso fue lo único que Charlie pudo averiguar, pero la información es tan escasa y no concluyente que aún no hemos encontrado alguna relación amor – dijo serio- Ahora prométeme que no te vas a enfadar, y que no te vas a estresar, no quiero que sufras por esto jamás, y escúchame bien –dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo – Jamás dejaré que algo te pase, o mi familia, eso solo pasaría sobre mi cadáver

Edward se alejó hasta el viejo escritorio donde estaba la computadora encendida, abrió la gaveta del centro y sacó varios sobre rojos, no sabía que estaba expresando mi rostro, nisiqueira sabía que sentía en realidad, tanta rabia, tanto miedo, y frustración, sobre todo frustración

-Bella, las cartas no han dejado de llegar, es solo que esta vez fue mas fácil para mi interceptarlas antes de que llegaran a manos de cualquiera, algunas han llegado a mi consultorio, otras a la casa, el día de la fiesta apareció una, y dicen mas o menos lo mismo de siempre nada nuevo, siguen las amenazas, el día que atacaron a Esme y a Alice, me llegó una carta advirtiéndomelo pero no decía a quién le iban a hacer daño.

-Déjame leerlas – estaba tan ansiosa – Edward Cullen mas nunca me vuelvas a ocultar nada…

Amenazas amenazas y amenazas era lo único que escribían, que nos van a hacer sufrir, que seamos felices mientras podemos, que están muy cerca

-Vez, estoy en calma – le dije a mi esposo cuando terminé de leer todo – Ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Edward me miró como si le hubiese dicho que su volvo estaba destrozada, su mandíbula estaba tensa su boca era un línea, sus cejas completamente unidas, dejando un montón de arrugas en su frente, la preocupación lo hacía ver mas viejo

-TU nada, Bella, cuando tu te fuiste yo me fui con Charlie y no encontramos nada porque todos tienen miedo, es muy difícil sacarles información, y los amigos de tu padre no nos quisieron ayudar, así que estamos completamente solos en esto, necesito que vuelvas a hablar con Matt, dile a Leah si puede hacer que lo dejen salir, lo último que supe de él fue que lo tenían en un calabozo de castigo, tal vez él nos pueda dar otro nombre, investigamos a los Vulturis pero no encontramos nada, tenemos investigadores en volterra, y estamos tratando de meter a Sam dentro de su guardia privada, pero la cosa se está complicando mucho con eso, así que vamos poco apoco, mientras tanto solo podemos esperar y estar buscando nuevas estrategias para que no nos ataquen.

Edward estaba informado de todo, pero sentía que faltaba algo, algo que no me quería contar

-Amor, eso es todo?, seguro no falta algo? – le pregunté

-No Bella – respondió volteando su vista para esquivar mi mirada- Eso es todo, te conté todo lo que ha pasado, te conté todo lo que hicimos y lo que averiguamos, no tenemos nada planeado, sino seguir investigando, no podemos hacer mucho si no sabemos exactamente a que nos enfrentamos

-Edward y como te enteraste de lo que me iba a pasar en Francia? – eso aún no estaba muy claro – Charlie habló con algunas personas cercanas a los Vulturi, son italianos, nos dijo que sus jefes estaban esperando respuesta del pequeño trabajo en Francia, y nos volvimos locos, sabemos lo que eso significaba, así que nos fuimos al aeropuerto y a Francia sin saber que esperar, sin ni siquiera saber si aún seguías viva o solo era una alarma

-Y porque quieren asesinarme? – Estaba tan asustada, ahora teníamos nuevos enemigos – No lo sé amor, aunque Charlie maneja una teoría, ya sabes todo consiste en venganza, tu papa hundió a mucha gente con nuestra ayuda, y tal vez en ese tiempo pensábamos que estaba bien ya sabes, era divertido y éramos realmente bueno haciendo el trabajo sucio.

-Entonces es eso no?, suena lógico

-Él está un poco mal cielo, está arrepentido de hacer eso, al igual que cada uno de nosotros, jamás se nos ocurrió pensar en un poquito en el futuro, Charlie siempre nos dijo que él día que alguno de nosotros formáramos una familia todo el juego se terminaba, entonces apareciste tú, la hija de jefe- dijo riendo un poco- y le diste a cada uno de nosotros el amor, ya sabes Rose y Emmett y Jazz y Alice.. – Tu y yo – complete la idea, eso había sido maravilloso, buenos momentos

-Exacto, entonces el jueguito se acabó, pero ahora nos está cobrando todo y con intereses, es muy difícil Bella, antes sentíamos que nos podíamos comer el mundo, nada importaba, ningún trabajo era lo suficientemente peligroso, ninguna persona era lo suficientemente importante para pararse y pensar, que tal vez podía tener hijos, y una esposa esperando en casa, por mas que esa persona fuera el peor corrupto o asesino de este mundo. Ahora yo tengo hijos, y tengo a la esposa mas hermosa del mundo y no volvería a pensar nunca como lo hacía antes

Edward se escuchaba tan mal, tan arrepentido, con razón se sentía tan culpable, estaba mirando el piso, fijamente, me dolía tanto verlo así

-No te puedes culpar por eso, ninguno puede hacerlo, esto simplemente pasó porque tenía que pasar, y vamos a salir de eso y vamos a volver a estar tranquilos, esto no va a durar para siempre Edward – Lo sé – dijo recuperando un poco el ánimo – y de eso me encargo yo.

Subió su mirada y ahí me perdí, definitivamente Edward tenía un poder extraño sobre mí, me aferró mas a su cuerpo, las cartas las había desaparecido de mi vista por suerte, me ponían bastante nerviosa

-Sabes que te amo? – me preguntó con un susurró en mi oído- Eres mi Bella, mi esposa, te amo- dijo acercándose a mis labios, su aliento me envolvió, era tan maravilloso, sentí su respiración muy cerca, cerré mis ojos, disfrutando el momento, teníamos mucho tiempo sin tener este tipo de intimidad

-Te voy a proteger con mi vida Bella, los voy a proteger con mi alma- comenzó a dejar besos por todo mi rostro, eso no era justo, hice una especie de gruñido, quería besarlo, necesitaba besarlo, él rió un poco – Desesperada? – preguntó, yo abrí mis ojos y lo ví con su hermosa sonrisa, ¿Quién se puede resistir a eso?, teníamos suerte de estar en un sofá grande, porque si no hubiésemos caído al piso cuando me tiré a sus labios…

Estaba desabrochando su camisa cuando escuchamos un extraño ruido afuera, giré rápidamente a la ventana y pude ver dos sombras que desaparecían rápidamente, Edward se puso tensó inmediatamente se puso encima de mí

-Que fue eso? – le susurre

-No lo sé, quédate aquí voy a investigar – NO! – dije un poco mas fuerte tomando su mano – Voy a donde vayas!

Abroché mi camisa y caminamos hasta la puerta, en mucho silencio, Edward sacó un revolver de un macetero vacío que estaba junto a la puerta, me colocó detrás de él, con el pie tumbó la puerta y vimos algo muy extraño

-Pero que hacen aquí? – pregunté Edward nervioso, Nessie y Jacob estaban montándose en su moto, y ella estaba llorando, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas - ¿Qué te hizo ese infeliz?- gritó Edward cuando vio en el estado en que estaba

-Aquí el infeliz ere tu! – le gritó Josué, yo me quedé estatica en la oscura sala, Edward salió con enormes pasos, y le puso la pistola en la frente, yo sentía todos los musculos de mi cuerpo tan tensionados que no podía moverme

-Repítelo! – le advirtió – PAPA! – chilló Nessie bajando la mano que tenía sujeta la pistola – Aquí el infeliz eres tu – le gritaba desesperada mientras Jake la abrazaba- ¿Cómo se te ocurre serle infiel a mi mama con la estúpida doctora nueva?, la vas a destrozar cuando se entere, me destrozaste papa, y detruiste a toda nuestra familia… TE ODIOOO! – le gritó, Edward se quedó paralizado, estático como estatua, con sus ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder, y yo caí en cuenta a que se refería mi hija

-EDWARD CULLEN QUE TU QUE? – grité saliendo de la estúpida oscuridad, estaba tan molesta, lo iba a agarrar a golpes, esos años de karate iban a servir para algo por fin, lo iba a reventar completamente por esa traición

-Mama? – Nessie me vió como si yo fuera un fantasma, se suponía que yo aún vivía no? - ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó, ya había dejado de llorar, y ahora se veía nerviosa al igual a Jake que estaba blanco

-Como que que hago aquí?. Renesme repite lo que dijiste hace un momento porfavor – Mi querido e infiel esposo no quería reaccionar

-Dije, Mama? – Renesme estaba nerviosa – No, quien es esa doctora?, Renesme dime lo que sabes

-Renesme de que hablas? – reaccionó Edward, sentí como se acercaba a mi, pero con mi mirada le dije que no se acercara mas si tanto apreciaba a su vida – Yo no lo estoy siendo infiel a tu mama con ninguna doctora

-ENTONCES CON QUIEN! – grité histérica

-Bella con nadie, no sé porque Renesme está diciendo eso, te lo juro amor lo que te ocultaba ya te lo dije, no te miento mas nunca

-Renesme de donde sacaste eso? – le pregunté a mi hija

-Mama, te acuerdas que tenías sospechas de una nueva doctora de la clínica? – Edward me miró sorprendido, eso era una mentira, solo se lo había dicho para que no llegará a la verdad- Bueno el día de la fiesta la conocí, es esa tal Victoria verdad?, la mama de Jane, entonces Jake y yo la hemos seguido desde que papa se fue, yo pensaba que se había ido con ella, pero a estado todo el tiempo aquí mama, la tengo bien vigilada, y la estábamos siguiendo, estacionó en la calle del frente, vimos como se bajo del auto y cruzo la calle, Jake y yo dejamos la moto en un lugar seguro y cuando llegamos aquí pensamos que ya había entrado, entonces papa salió y yo pensé que estaba con ella

-Ya sabes, en esas condiciones que estaban en el sofá – continuo Jake, Edward estaba realmente molestó, y a mi toda esta situación solo me daba risa, los pobre chicos estaban tan nerviosos- Pensamos que te estabas acostando con ella no con tu mujer

-Todo es una confusión – dije yo riendo, era tan loco, Edward me miró como si estuviese loca, al igual que Nessie y Jake

-Creo que lo mejor es que Jake se vaya a su casa, y Nessie viene con nosotros

Cuando dije eso una camioneta muy conocida estaciono frente a nosotros, traspasando el pequeño jardín que tenia la casa, y casi atropellándonos a todos, Jacob Black se bajó molesto

-Jacob Josué, sabía que te iba a descubrir, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a tu mama? – comenzó a gritar como loco – y peor aún ¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a Nessie a las drogas?

-QUEEE! – el grito de Edward nos perturbó a todos – Ahora si te mato Hijo de….

-Drogas? – preguntó Nessie confundida

-Porque dices eso papa?, aquí el único que tienen pinta de estar drogado eres tu y Edward – dijo Josué, él aún tenía abrazada a Nessie, se veía que la quería

-Explícate Black antes de que los mate a los dos – dijo Edward

-Bells – dijo Jake mirándome, estaba ignorando a Edward que infantil- Desde que te fuiste en esa misión kamizake a Francia Josué a estado extraño, se escapaba en las noches, y los fines de semana, varias veces nos mintió con el lugar a donde iba, entonces Leah comenzó a leer esas cosas de los adolescentes y las drogas y se trastornó, estaba preocupada de que estuviera en drogas, entonces hoy salió apurado de la casa y lo seguí, y aquí estoy!

Yo no podía evitar reírme, en realidad todo había sucedido por una pequeña mentira, Nessie tenía la costumbre de exagerar todo, pero nunca hasta esta magnitud

-Papa estas loco?, yo no consumo drogas, y jamás dejaría a Nessie hacerlo, ¿Cómo se te ocurre el solo pensarlo?, solo estábamos siguiendo a la amante de Edward, eso era todo

Jake miró a Edward con ganas de matarlo, y mi esposo no podía dejar de verme reír

-Ok Ok! – dije calmándome un poco- Todo esto a sido una enorme confusión, creo que Josué y Jake tienen de que hablar, así que nosotros tres nos vamos a casa, contigo hablo mañana- le dije a mi amigo…

-Ok! – dijo Edward cuando por fin estábamos en el auto – ahora explícanos! – estaba molesto

-Le dije a Nessie que sospechaba que andabas con la nueva doctora, te acuerdas de Lisa?, ya sabes – Edward me miró como si estuviera completamente loca, pero no podía decirle a Nessie que le había mentido, así que apreté muy fuerte su mano sin que mi hija nos viera para que me siguiera el juego

-Lisa? – preguntó ella confundida desde el asiento de atraz- No era Victoria?

-No linda, era Lisa, pero eso ya está solucionado, ella se puso de coqueta con tu papa, y tu papa caballerosamente la despidió, asunto arreglado – Nessie nos estaba estudiando, y yo estaba rezando para que se lo creyera

-Entonces, ella se puso de coqueta contigo? – dijo mirando a su padre

-Nessie, yo amo a tu mama mas que nada en este mundo al igual que ustedes, son todo para mi, y jamás pondría en una situación como estas a nuestra familia, puedes creerme?

-Ok te creo, entonces te debo una disculpa por estar tan extraña, es solo que realmente pensé que salías con esa, digo, ella entraba y salía de tu consultorio como Pedro por su casa, y varias veces entró a la urbanización, pero siempre se escabullía, por eso le pedí ayuda a Jake.

-Ok cielo, me sigues odiando? – le preguntó un poco más tranquilo – No papa, te amo mucho!, aún sigues siendo lindo, verdad mami? – su pregunta me hizo recordad tanto a cuando era pequeña y siempre me preguntaba lo mismo

-Si cielo, aún, ahora, creo que tienes que hablar con Leah y pedirle una disculpa por llenarla de preocupación, mañana podemos ir a su casa y visitarla me acompañas? – tenía un favor que pedirle a mi amiga

-Claro mami…

Después de buscar a Anthony y saludarlos a todos, por fin llegamos a nuestra casa, los niños estaban dormidos así que la noche era para mi esposo y para mi

-Bella – me preguntó mientras me acostaba junto a él - ¿Por qué crees que Victoria nos persigue y espía?...


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA LECTORES :D, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES UN POCO DIFERENTE A LOS DEMÁS ES NARRADO POR RENESME, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ESTÁ DIVERTIDO...**

* * *

-¿Cómo siguió tu mama?- me preguntó Jake mientras caminábamos a nuestra última clase, esta mañana mi madre colapso, desde hace días no podía dormir gracias a las pesadillas, pero hoy fue verdaderamente sorpresivo para mal

-Jake, ¿podemos hablar cuando salgamos? – le pregunté a mi mejor amigo con derecho, aún no superaba que lo había besado – Te invito un helado antes de dejarte en tu casa te parece?

La clase de literatura estuvo absolutamente aburrida como siempre, la pobre señora Green ya no sabe que inventar para evitar que nos durmiéramos, aquí solo estábamos Jake y yo, Eli Max tenían matemática y Aiden creo que estaba en retención. La señora Green nos había enviado de tarea leer Hamlet, un libro que yo leí cuando tenía diez años, ese fue mi castigo por ayudarle a Aiden a quemar todas las corbatas de Charlie, eran buenos tiempos!.

Sentí como algo aterrizó en mi mesa, un pequeño avion de papel, lo tomé rápido antes de que la profesora se diera cuenta y lo aplaste debajo del libro, miré a todos lados buscando quien lo envió, hasta que me encontré con la hermosa sonrisa de Jake, me guiño el ojo e hizo señas para que leyera.

_"¿Me ayudas con la tarea del libro?...PD: te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas"…_

Levanté la vista para verlo y sentí como subía el rubor hasta mi, ¿Cómo sabía que me iba a sonrojar? … Le hice señas de que sí, yo ayudaba a Jake con estas cosas, y él me ayudaba con matemáticas que eran un lío para mi cerebro…

Salimos de clase casi corriendo, antes de que Max obligara a Jake a quedarse para entrenar y antes de que Eli me obligara a ver las nuevas coreografías del equipo, nos montamos en su moto y salimos muy rápido de allí.

Jake antes era algo diferente, tenía enormes anteojos y aparatos en sus dientes, ahora era el sueño de toda chica, una espectacular sonrisa, y sin esos anteojos era algo casi perfecto, algo tenía que agradecerle a Jane, ella fue la que lo ayudó a cambiar, ahora, más de una estaba detrás de él y su ego había aumentado 1000%, pero como dije, solo tenía un defecto, un gran y enorme defecto.

Llegamos a la heladería, Paul y Quil eran mis custodios hoy, Jake ya estaba acostumbrado, y hasta era amigo de ellos, yo a Paul aún no lo soportaba

-Fresa y chocolate? – me preguntó mientras caminábamos a una pequeña mesa – SI!

-Ok, que quieres decirme? – me preguntó mientras me daba mi enorme y delicioso helado

Desde hace un tiempo tenía algo que me estaba matando, y ahora que mi mamá estaba tan mal tenía que ayudarla, ella me había dicho que sospechaba de que mi papa estaba con la nueva doctora de la clínica, que por mi mala suerte era la mama de Jane, yo sabía que esa era la causa de que mi mama estuviera tan nerviosa, y tenía que hacer algo por ella, así que le conté todo a Jake

-Vaya!- dijo sorprendido después de su segundo helado- nunca me imaginé que Edward le hiciera eso, entonces mi papa si tenía razón

-Jake, no nos desviemos del tema, tenemos que ayudar a mamá antes de que la envíen a un manicomio o algo así, necesito tu ayuda para comprobar si eso es verdad, mi mama dijo que solo tenía sospechas, pero si tenemos pruebas de que si es así entonces va a estar mas tranquila y solo tendría que botar a mi papa de la casa y asunto arreglado – Eso me dolía, mi papa era mi héroe, lo tenía muy sobre valorado definitivamente, y si traicionó a mi mama y a toda la familia, él ya no tendría espacio en mi corazón

-Ok, entonces a ver si entendí, en resumidas cuentas tu mama se esta volviendo loca porque cree que tu papa está saliendo con la nueva doctora de la clínica que es nada mas y nada menos que Victoria la mama de Jane! – moví mi cabeza indicándole que así era todo – Y tu me estas pidiendo ayuda para poder encontrar pruebas de que eso es así, y así salvamos a tu mama

-Exacto Jake, me ayudas o no?

-Te ayudo, eso suena tan de telenovela! , pero… dime algo – dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos negros, sentía como me ponía roja, era tan molesto eso - ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?, porque soy el mejor?

-Jacob Josué, deja tu enorme ego a un lado, te elegí porque no se lo podía decir ni a Eli ni a Aiden.. ya sabes la tia Rose estaría muy cerca y se daría cuenta, ella siempre lo sabe todo, y en realidad eres la segunda persona en quien mas confío en este mundo…

-Dime la verdad – dijo acercándose mucho a mis labios – ya soy perfecto? – preguntó con la enorme sonrisa que me mataba

-Jake, desde hace mucho tiempo me has estado preguntando eso, y ya te dije que no puedes ser perfecto, tienes aún ese terrible y enorme defecto que no te pienso decir hasta que tu mismo te des cuenta y lo soluciones, no puedo andar por la vida solucionándole los problemas a todo el mundo

-Ok, ya lo sé, pero lo voy a descubrir ya vas a ver – dijo mientras mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolso

-Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan estas con ese chico! – la voz furiosa de mi papa, que bien, estaba molesto conmigo por salir con Jake sin avisar, pero yo estaba molesta con él por traicionar a mi mama

-Si Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- Me dolía tanto ser así con él, me imaginaba su carita triste al escucharme, pero se lo merecía, ¡!Nessie recuerda que besa a alguien que no es tu mama!, me decía constantemente para tener fuerzas – No armes un show Edward ya voy camino a casa y estoy con Paul y QUil – Ok, hablamos en casa hija, te amo no lo olvides ..

Si claro – Todo bien? – preguntó Jake, acababa de pagar la cuenta – SI Jake, todo perfecto, puedo ayudarte esta noche si quieres

-Tengo una idea mejor, esta noche podemos comenzar con el plan si quieres, te paso buscando a la una de la mañana te parece?, mañana no hay instituto así que no tenemos que madrugar, podemos comenzar hurgando en los consultorios…

Jake siempre tenía las mejores ideas, me miré en el espejo, tenía todo?, zapatos cómodos, cabello recogido, lentes de sol enormes, un pequeño pañuelo para cubrir mi cara, si creo que tenía todo, mis padres se habían despedido hace rato, cuando llegué a casa me dijeron que mi mama salía mañana temprano a Francia a una semana de descanso, eso era perfecto!, le escribí un texto a mi Jake, eran las doce apenas, faltaba una hora, pero el tiempo era necesario para salir de la casa que estaba resguardada en cada metro cuadrado.

Me puse mi bata, así nadie sospecharía, coloqué mi mejor cara se sueño y salí al pasillo, Sam estaba ahí, le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y el desordeno mi cabello, era el que mandaba a todos aquí así que si él no sospechaba iba por buen camino, bajé las escaleras y entré a la cocina, para mi mala suerte estaba el idiota de Paul

-Vine por un vaso de leche, no es que me vaya a escapar con mi Jake ni parecido- UPPS!, creo que dije demasiado – Tranquila Nessie, puedes buscar un vaso de leche, pero no puedes salir de aquí sin permiso de tu papa, ya me di que estas completamente vestida- dijo señalando mis hermosos botines de cuero- y no creo que nadie se acueste tan maquillada y arreglada no?..

Serví el vaso de leche y no dije ni una palabra más, aún me quedaban dos salidas, la que daba a la playa, y la puerta principal que era caso perdido porque siempre había alguien permanentemente, salí de la cocina y me senté en el sofá de la sala, podía ver desde ahí la playa, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo el lugar, era realmente hermoso, saque mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Jake, no podía salir de la casa, cuando sentí que algo me haló la pierna

-Callate! – la pequeña voz de Anthony me susurró en el oído, ¿en que momento se había subido a mi lado?- Quieres salir a ver a tu novio, no creas que no me doy cuenta, pero esta vez estas de suerte, te voy a ayudar – dijo escondido entre la sombra que daba una de las bibliotecas

-De que hablas enano?, no voy a salir con nadie deja de ver esas películas papa ya te lo a dicho – le dije en un susurro..

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que la moto que está esperando en la esquina no es la de Jake? – DIABLOS!... Jake ya me estaba esperando y yo sin la mas mínima posibilidad de salir de esta cárcel – Nos vemos en mi cuarto en cinco minutos, y mas te vale subir con un vaso de leche mas grande del que tienes…

Anthony era tan extraño, siempre con sus secretos y travesuras, era mas lindo cuando aún no sabía hablar, pero era la única posibilidad que tenía, regrese de nuevo a la cocina y llené el vaso, y subí a su habitación, Sam me miró extraño pero no le preste mucha atención, el cuarto de Anthony era un desorden total, me esperaba en la silla de la mesa de la computadora, y era difícil caminar por ahí, con todas esas cosas regadas por el piso

-Entonces viniste- dijo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos – Anthony estas loco?, ya te han dicho que tienes que dejar de ver esas películas, y mira como está tu cuarto, no se como mama te permite eso

-Todo Listo Sharpy esperamos tu señal! Cambio y fuera– una pequeña voz conocida salió del intercomunicador que tenía a un lado – quien diablos es Sharpy? – Anthony era tan extraño

-Eso no importa, ahora lo que nos interesa es como te vamos a sacar de aquí, Jake te espera en la esquina, y tu tienes el cerebro demasiado pequeño para salir efectivamente y eficientemente de la casa, pero por suerte me tienes a mi hermanita!... vas a salir por la cocina, será fácil distraer a Paul, Alex está esperando la señal para decirle a Jake que entre por la parte de atrás y se vaya contigo, el vuelo de mama sale a las 6 así que tienes pocas horas, seguro van a hacer que nos levantemos temprano así que tienes que estar aquí a las cuatro y media, Alex te va a estar esperando en el mismo lugar donde te busque Jake, y yo te ayudo a entrar sin que te vean.. Lista?

Anthony y Alex, ya se me olvidaron todas las veces que caí en las trampas de esos dos, pero no podía hacer mas nada…

-Sabes hermano a veces me das miedo, por lo menos sabes en realidad que significa eficientemente y efectivamente?

-No, pero andando...

El enano era un genioa, el hudini del siglo 21, estabamos llegando ya a la clinica no nos tuvimos que ocultar, ya que emergencia trabajaba las 24 horas y las puertas estaban completamente abiertas – Comencemos por los consultorios, aqui tengo las llaves que guarda papá en la casa pero, el de Victoria no sé donde está

Entramos y encendimos algunas linternas que tenía Jake en un pequeño bolso, revisamos absolutamente todo, y no encontramos nada sospechoso, solo algunas órdenes del consulado Italiano denegando la solicitud de una autopsia para la señora Tanya Denali, eso era extraño, para que mi papa querría desenterrar a esa mujer?

-Nessie, puedes decirme cual es mi gran defecto? – dijo Jake cuando entrabamos al consultorio de Victoria, depués de tanto caminar por fin dimos con él – NOO!... tu mismo tienes que darte cuenta, solo abre bien los ojos Jake

En el consultorio de ella no encontramos nada sospechoso, pero encontramos algo extraño igual Jane no era hija biológica de Victoria, eso decía en su partida de nacimiento, como nombre de la madre figuraba el de Tanya Denali, otra vez esa muerta apareciendo, encontramos algunas fotos de Victoria con un chico guapo, se veían jóvenes y felices, escuchamos pasos afuera así que nos escondimos dentro del escritorio, mi corazón latía fuertemente, pero estaba tan pegadita a mi Jake que no sabía que sentir, si susto o felicidad

-NO SEAS ESTUPIDA IRINA!- gritaba Victoria a su hermana- SOLO NOS ESTAN USANDO!- ¿mi papa las está usando?

-No es así Victoria, Laurent era tu amigo, y era amigo de James, él murió por culpa de ellos, y quieres perder todo eso?, no lo hagas Victoria, además él se va molestar muchísimo si algo le pasa, ya sabes como está de obsesionado, sigamos con el plan

Victoria recogió unos papeles del escritorio, podía verle los pies, y se retiró con su hermana, no me dí cuenta de que tenía el brazo de Jake abrazado a mi cuerpo, y que el me estaba viendo con una enorme sonrisa

-Dime cual es mi defecto Nessie? – dijo después de que la puerta se cerró

Sentía que el corazón me latía en mis oídos, y su mirada me estaba derritiendo por completo, no podía mantenerlo mas .. – Jake, tu enorme defecto es que no eres mío ¡!-… Analizando segundo por segundo después de que dije eso

Primero sentí como todo mi sangre subía a mis mejillas, cerré los ojos y bajé mi cabeza tratando de ocultar eso

Segundo, la enorme mano de Jake tomó mi pequeña mano, y con la que le quedaba libre subió mi rostro, pero yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados

Tercero…. Yo ya había besado a mi Jake, pero este beso fue completamente diferente, ahora entendía muy bien a todas las protagonistas de las novelas de amor que leía, me sentía totalmente identificadas con ellas, lo amaba, así de simple lo quería demasiado, era algo inimaginable, algo espectacular poder sentir sus labios sobre los mios, ahora sentía que era mío, entonces podía decir que Jake era perfecto

-Puedes abrir los ojos? – dijo mientras se alajaba un poco de mí – tengo que decirte algo muy importante

A mi cabeza vino esa parte tan famosa de Hamlet, _Ser o no ser_, pero bueno en mi caso, seria algo así como abrir los ojos y enfrentar a Jake y mi estúpida bocota, o mantener los ojos cerrados y salir de este lugar tan estrecho, es algo así como lo que se planteaba Hamlet, _¡Morir..., dormir! ¡Dormir!...¡Tal vez soñar!._... si salgo muero, si me quedo aquí seria como dormir, y tal vez podría soñar y besarlo aún más.

-Renesme deja tus conversaciones internas y profundas y simplemente abre los ojos – OHH!.. como odiaba saber que me conocía tanto

-HEY!... estaba planteándome un hecho muy importante con la obra de Shakespeare, era para tu ensayo – le dije tratando de salir rápido de eso, y abrí los ojos, lo tenía bastante cerca, pero igual no lo podía ver mucho ya que las luces estaban apagadas, solo iluminaba un poco la luz de la linterna a nuestro lado – Que me tienes que decir? – le pregunté mas asustada que el tío Emmett cuando vio a Sophia hacer de Samara para asustarlo

-Renesme, jamás me iba a dar cuenta de que ese era mi error, yo te quiero mucho sabes?, y por eso siempre trato de ser mejor para ti, por eso me preocupaba tanto que vieras en mi un defecto tan enorme como decías, y por eso no te preguntaba si querías ser mi novia, pero entonces, si quieres que ese defecto desaparezca tendrías que decirme que sí, así que que dices?

No entendí muy bien, estaba un poco distraída con la sombra que hacían las pestañas en su rostro, pero creo que entendí la esencia de todo, solo me estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia….. Tarde un segundo en reaccionar, ME ESTABA PIDIENDO SER SU NOVIA, era lo que mas quería en este mundo

-SI Jake, yo como tu mejor amiga te ayudo con ese horrible defecto …

Después de una sesión de besos en la oscuridad nos dimos cuenta que ya era tarde así que salimos corriendo de ese lugar, Jake era tan divertido y lindo, lo amaba, y ahora era mío, Jane se va a morir cuando se entere. Llegamos a la casa y Anthony estaba esperando ahí, Jake me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y me dejó ir de entre sus brazos, entramos a la casa como si nada, la cocina estaba completamente vacía, ¿Qué habría hecho Anthony con Paul?, mi hermanito me dio la bata y me acompaño hasta mi cuarto

-No se que rayos estaban haciendo – dijo un poco preocupado – solo te digo que considero que eres una persona madura para tu edad a veces, así que espero que no estés haciendo cosas indebidas o algo así, tu me entiendes no? – Anthony me estaba tratando de hablar de sexo?, pero solo tenía como 6 años, era un niño.

-Hay hermanito! – dije abrazándolo, era tan lindo que me cuidara – no estaba haciendo nada indebido, solo estaba investigando algunas cosas importantes, después te cuento con lujo de detalles solo espera a que tengas las pruebas en mis manos….

Estos días han sido una tortura, mi papa se fue, y no dijo para donde, por lo menos estaba segura que con Victoria no estaba, Jane no me hablaba por que ahora era novia de Jake, y no podíamos separarnos uno de otro, mi madre había tenido un accidente en Francia, así que aún no lo sabía, y mi papa ni hablar, no quiero ser viuda antes de casarme.

-Tu mama llega mañana – dijo la tia Rose colgando el teléfono, algunas veces hablaba con mi mama, me prometió que estaba bien, pero no quería saber absolutamente nada de Edward

Ya toda esta locura estaba terminando, y yo aún no tenía las pruebas de que mi papa engañaba a mi mama, a pesar de que seguíamos a Victoria casi a todos lados, ella era extraña antes de que mi papa se fuera descubrimos que ella seguía a mi papa, por lo menos estaba Jake ahí para ayudarme con todo eso

Ese día pasó rápido, no podíamos seguir a Victoria hoy porque teníamos entrenamiento hasta tarde, y Eli estaba ansiosa por enseñarnos las nuevas coreografías, estábamos a un lado de la cancha donde estaban entrando mi novio Aiden y Max, cuando Jane se acercó con su veneno

-No es justo que se lleven todo lo bueno de aquí – dijo con envidia – Max novio de Eli, Aiden hermano de Eli, y es alguien intocable, y Jake está perdiendo el tiempo contigo…

Los chicos ya estaban terminando y nosotras ya habíamos terminado por hoy, así que solo los estábamos esperando, Eli me agarro mi mano, esa niña hacía que saliera la Nessie mala y violenta

-Jane, no tienes algo mejor que hacer?.. en vez de estar codiciando las cosas de los demás! – le grito Eli

Jane y Eli comenzaron insultarse, y yo recordé lo que sabía de ella, tal vez era así porque no vivía con su propia mama, yo me sentiría muy mal si algo así me pasara, tal vez no la había conocido, Jane y yo tenemos la misma edad, y mi mama me contó que Tanya murió cuando yo aún era muy pequeña, por un momento me puse en su lugar, llegar a un país nuevo, con diferentes costumbres y el sol, cosa que ellas no conocían, y tener que enfrentarse a nuevas personas sin los consejos de tu mama, aparte a ella le encantaba mi Jake, y él no tenía la culpa de ser tan hermoso.. tomé el brazo de Eli para que se calmara

-Jane, creo que deberíamos comenzar de nuevo, eres extraña sabes?, primero eres nuestra amiga, y después nos tratas mal como ahorita, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Jane me miró con odio, me dio miedo su mirada, era realmente malvada, se dio media vuelta y se fue

-Lo intenté!- le dije a Eli, y ella paso su brazo por mi hombro consolándome

-Nessie, sabes que mi mama esta embarazada- dijo muy bajito – anoche nos obligó a sacar la basura, y en la cesta de la cocina había una prueba de embarazo que indicaba positivo – dijo muy entusiasmada

-Enserio? – la familia feliz estaba esperando otro integrante, y nosotros estábamos esperando las pruebas de que mi papa le era infiel a mi mama, que ironía – Eli eso es fantástico, pero estas segura hablaste con ella?

-No, le iba a preguntar anoche pero está esa otra cosa que no le e contado a nadie y me preocupa, Aiden está saliendo con una mujer mayor, y creo que lo está violando o algo así, nosabes la conversación que escuche hace dos noches – dijo un poco alterada, los chicos ya venían a buscarnos así que no podíamos charlar mucho

-No te preocupes por eso Eli, ya sabes como es él, seguro es solo algo pasajero y estoy muy segura que lo está disfrutando…

Esa noche después de tantos días por fin dormíamos en nuestra casa, Anthony durmió conmigo en mi cuarto, le daba miedo estar ahí sin papa y mama, estaba bastante ansioso, y se levantó muy temprano, nos vestimos y arreglamos para recibirlos, cuando aterrizaron el abuelo Charlie nos llamó para avisarnos que ya estaban por llegar a la casa así que salimos a esperarlos afuera

-Nessie – dijo Anthony – algo esta mal con nuestra familia verdad?, desde hace tiempo lo noto pero aún no sé que es

-Tranquilo enano, mama y papa vienen a solucionar todo, de ahora en adelante va a estar todo bien

El auto de Charlie se acercó, Sam salió a recibirlos con alguno de los guardias, y nosotros estábamos esperando ver a mama

El abuelo Charlie estacionó al frente de nosotros, yo no podía evitar sonreir los había extrañado tanto, mama se veía tan débil, un poco mas delagada, y ese nuevo look la hacía ver aún mas joven

-Oh Dios Mío cuando los deje no estaban tan grandes!- dijo bajándose del auto, una tristeza se apoderó de mi, por tantas cosas, esta era la mejor mujer del mundo y mi papa la estaba traicionando

-OH mamá nunca nos vuelvas a dejar! – Chille mientras me abrazaba - ¿Estás bien verdad?, papa dijo que estabas como nueva y yo solo veo nuevo tu cabello – decía Anthony desilusionado

-Mas nunca me alejo de ustedes, y si cielo tu papa se refería era a que me sentía muchísimo mejor – No es justo, perdí la apuesta con el tio Emmett – pateo el piso mientras entrabamos, Anthony era un caso serio, me moría de la curiosidad por saber que locura había apostado

-Que apostaron?- pregunto papa mientras abrazaba a mi mama …. TRAIDOORR!.. pensé

-Yo le dije que mama iba a llegar como ese chico de la película, que había perdido sus brazos y sus órganos en un accidente y le colocaron partes de robot

-Enano estas loco? – de todas las cosas que Anthony había dicho o hecho esa era la mas extraña

-No!, mama a sido un fastidio, estoy harto de que me siga a todos lados, no me deja respirar – grito exasperado .. El muy desagradecido estaba criticando que yo lo cuidara- Claro que no enano tu eres el que no me deja en paz, y no deja tranquilo a Jake, siempre que me visita tiene que estar encima de nosotros como si fuera un mosquito fastidioso! – le grite enojada, era el colmo, cuando quería estar a solas con mi novio entonces si no se alejaba

-Claro que no la fastidiosa eres tu! – reclamó Anthony

-Que no! – Anthony era tan infantil, siempre queriendo llamar la atención de mi mama, era tan injusto

-QUE SI!- YA BASTA ENANO TU ERES EL FASTIDIOSO! – le grite, mi mama se estaba divirtiendo viendo como discutíamos

-RENESME TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE DECIRME ASÍ! – advirtió el enano tratando de ser malo– Que vas a hacer – le pregunté desafiándolo

-Jake y Nessie son novios!- canturreo muy bajito me estremecí cuando escuché eso, inmediatamente comencé a buscar a mi papa, no quería problemas con el, por suerte solo estábamos nosotros tres y toda la gente de seguridad rondando el lugar

-Jake y Nessie son novios!, Jake y Nessie son novios!... Jake y Nessie son novios! – cantaba cada vez mas alto el enano diabólico, mi mama se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, Anthony elevaba cada vez la voz, así que me entraron unas ganas de pellizcarlo, o morderlo, o ponerle un calcetín sucio del tio Emmett en su bocota, así que corrí para agarrarlo pero él comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa de café mientras seguía cantando

-Voy a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado eso! – dijo el abuelo Charlie furioso detrás de mama – voy a imaginarme que mi pequeña Nessie, la princesa que hace solo 10 años lloraba para que le cambiaran los pañales, no tiene novio, y muchísimo menos ese chico tan peligroso!...y lo voy a hacer solo para no perturbar mi paz, y si no quieren que Edward se muera de infarto es mejor que dejemos el tema para dentro de unos treinta años? – dijo con vacilación- si es un buen tiempo..

El abuelo subió, y escuché la risa de Anthony, que cada vez era mas fuerte y contagiosa

-Y ahora que le pasa? – pregunté preocupada, seguro iba a ser algo contra mi – No lo sé amor, hay que descubrir que es lo que le da risa.. ¿Qué te hace reír amor? – le pregunto mama

-Es sol….- trataba de decir – Es solo que!.. JAJAJAJA – la risa de Anthony era tan contagiosa que me senté junto a mama a reír con ella, ahora los tres reíamos – Es solo que me estoy imaginando la cara de todos cuando les diga que Nessie dejó los pañales a los cinco años!JAJAJAJAJA.

Escuché eso y sentí la rabia subir hasta mi hermoso cabello, cuando papa se sentó al otro lado del sofá

-Que es tan gracioso – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida – Nada que a ti te importa lo que le pase a tu familia Edward! Y tu enano, solo inténtalo para que veas como desaparece tu estúpida lagartija – Estaba furiosa con él, traidor era un traidor, le di un pequeño beso a mama, ella no se merecía nada de esto y subí a mi habitación. Estaba tan molesta, traicionaba a mi mama y después estaba como si nada, esta familia era demasiado para él, me tire a mi cama a llorar de la rabia, cuando alguien abrió la puerta, la única persona que no tenía modales para tocar antes de entrar..

Anthony entró y me abrazó

-Discúlpame Nessie, no le voy a decir a nadie ese secreto, solo me gustó ver reír tanto a mama.

Lloré un rato mientras él me consolaba, era tan lindo, a veces

-Ok enano ya es suficiente por hoy- dije levantándome y limpiando mis lagrimas – quieres que hagamos algo Sharpy?- le dije recordando cómo le había dicho Alex la primera vez que ma había ayudado a escapar

Comenzamos a jugar en mi computadora, cuando ellos entraron de nuevo, mama se veía descompuesta

-Chicos vamos a salir un momento, no creo que tardemos mucho, los llevamos hasta la casa de Rose o Esme – nos dijo papa, ahora nisiqueira podíamos quedarnos aquí

- A la casa de los abuelos Alex me está esperando para enseñarle mis nuevos movimientos en el juego – dijo Anthony haciendo de karateka – NO!, yo quiero ir con Eli, estamos planeando las nuevas rutinas- si iba a la casa de los abuelos Alice no me iba a dejar en paz mostrándome sus nuevos bocetos, y necesitaba espiar esta noche a Victoria

-Esta bien, a cada uno los dejamos en cada casa no se pongan a discutir por eso!- dijo mama un poco tensa..

Después de un rato logré escaparme de la casa de Emmett, ya era realmente fácil, Anthony me había dado muy buenos consejos, Eli me taparía, y Jake ya me estaba esperando, llegamos a la clínica y vimos a Victoria salir, la seguimos por un buen rato, ella solo estaba haciendo llamadas en su celular mientras conducía, cuando tomó un desvió a un barrio un poco solo y peligroso, estacionó frente a una casa

-Nena!- me dijo Jake- vamos a dejar la moto entre esos arboles, así nadie nos puede ver y podemos irnos rápido si la situación lo amerita

Estacionamos y cuando volvimos al frente Victoria ya no estaba, seguro estaba adentro ya, Jake y yo nos asomamos por una de las ventanas delanteras, cuando ví a una pareja encima del mueble, sin duda alguna ese era mi papa, y quien estaba debajo de él era victoria..me alejé muy rápido con el corazón destrozado, Jake salió corriendo a buscar la moto e hicimos algunos ruidos, estaba por montarme en ella cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y salió mi papa con un arma y su camisa desabotonada, ahí sentí que todo se me venía encima, esta era la prueba que necesitaba…


	9. Chapter 9

-Será que pueden dejar eso un momento?, se nos está haciendo tarde y Alice ya está impaciente por favor – le dije a Edward y Anthony, desde hace días estaba extraños dibujando planos de la casa

-Mama no seas aburrida, yo no quiero ir a la cena, papa y yo podemos quedarnos aquí verdad? – dijo mi pequeño con un enorme block de dibujo – Podríamos pedir algunas pizzas – dijo Edward midiendo la pared que estaba al frente de la entrada principal

-Ustedes quieren que Alice Esme y Rose me maten hoy? – las tres estaban planeando esta cena desde hace algunos días, se suponía que era por mi bienvenida después del episodio de Francia

Me rendí con ellos, eran imposiblemente tercos los dos, mi celular no dejaba de sonar, gracias a las advertencias de muerte que estaban llegando de Alice, entré en la habitación de Nessie, seguro ella ya estaba lista y me ayudaría a presionar a esos dos, pero no había nadie..

-Sam no sabes donde está Nessie? – Sam cuidaba el pasillo de las habitaciones y era quien mandaba a los demás custodios

-Me dijo que iba a estar en la terraza leyendo el nuevo libro que ud le recomendó – dijo con la calma que siempre lo acompañaba y su gruesa voz, la primera impresión que da Sam es de miedo, demasiado enorme para el gusto de cualquier persona, incluso aún mas grande que Emmett, pero su nobleza y bondad son muchísimo mas grandes que su contextura física – Gracias Sam..

Nessie tenía un nuevo pasatiempo que no me gustaba mucho, subir a la terraza que en realidad no es una terraza sino el techo de la casa, descubrió que era fácil subir y bajar de ahí desde que Edward está con su extraño plan de hacer el plano de toda la casa con lujo de detalles, por lo menos Anthony no lo ayudó ese día en el techo

-Nessie cielo baja, recuerda lo de la cena en la casa de Esme – le grite asomándome por la ventana del ático

Escuché los pasos encime de mí y aparecieron sus pies en la ventana, entró de un salto era bastante ágil

-Mama, estuve pensando seriamente eso, y llegó esa película nueva y Jake ya tiene esas entradas, entonces familia – dijo elevando una mano – Jake y película en el cine – dijo elevando un poco menos su otra mano – vez pesa más Jake así que debería hacerle caso a mi conciencia y a mi corazón

-No cielo, si tu quieres que tu mama siga viva después de esta noche entonces te vas a ir a duchar muy rápido y a ponerte linda para ir a cenar con tus abuelos, pensé que estabas de mi lado – dije imitando un puchero

-Lo estoy mami, tu lado es el lado del amor, y del corazón y yo estoy enamorada de mi Jake..

-Ok hija, entonces recuérdame mas nunca darte esas novelas de amor – toque su frente – eso te enferma… de todas formas tienes razón, ese es mi lado así que le puedes decir a Jake que pase un rato después de la cena, pero solo un ratito ya sabes después como se pone tu papa con todo eso..

Después de varios gritos y amenazas logré que Edward y Anthony se vieran realmente bien, Nessie ya estaba lista y totalmente absorta en su libro y estábamos llegando tarde a la cena como siempre, era tan difícil llegar puntual a algo cuando nadie quería colaborar

-Bella, acaso vives al otro lado del país? – me preguntó Alice realmente molesta – casi arruinas todo …

Después de varias disculpas de mi parte, y de escuchar los quejidos de Emmett porque se moría de hambre Esme y Rose sirvieron toda la comida, eran realmente unas exageradas por todo lo que hicieron, pero esta familia era un poco así y ya todos estábamos acostumbrados, Emmett extendió su enorme brazo para poder servirse, se veía desesperado, pero Esme fue mas rápida y lo detuvo con un golpe seco y una mirada de ¡Si lo tocas te va a doler y mucho!

-Quiero proponer un brindis antes de que comencemos a cenar – dijo Carlisle levantándose y extendiendo su copa – hoy me han dado una excelente noticia, no solo estamos celebrando que Bella ya este a salvo y con nosotros, sino los dos nuevos integrantes de la familia Cullen Swan – Todos volteamos a ver a Edward, quien me miraba con ojos de expectación, yo no entendía nada, estaba embarazada y nadie me lo había dicho?

-No cielo – se levanto Esme rápidamente – estas equivocado, los nuevos integrantes son de la familia Cullen Whitlock, verdad cielo que los bebes son tuyos? – preguntó a Alice, quien la miraba con cara de confusión

-Estoy Embarazada? – pregunto ella completamente perdida en sus ensoñaciones, se puso como se pone cuando comienza a planear un nuevo desfile, o cuando comienza diseñar su nueva colección – Estas embarazada? – Jasper le preguntó con miedo y confusión..

-Estoy perdido – dijo Aiden – Yo solo ví esa prueba de embarazo en mi casa, pero no sé si es de mama de Alice o de Eli..

Después de esto Emmett que había alcanzado llenar su plato de comida y se estaba atragantando con ella comenzó a ahogarse, Esme estaba asustada de ver como su hijo se ponía azul, Carlisle estaba tratando de darle primeros auxilios, Eli y Nessie estaba mirando a Rosalie quien tenia su cara en las palmas de las manos y se estaba lamentado silenciosamente, Alice aún seguía en su ensoñación y Jasper trataba de protegerla contra las amenazas invisibles e inexistentes que habían a nuestro alrededor, Edward estaba riendo bajito y tomó mi mano, y justo a lado mío estaban los culpables de todos, riendo descaradamente

-Creo que todo esto es una confusión – dije después de que Emmett recobró su color natural- Tienen algo que explicar niños? – le pregunté a Anthony y Alex

-Lo grabaste? – Dijo mi hijo entre risas – COMPLETO, no puedo creer que se hayan creído todo eso – respondió Alex

Después de una cena un poco agitada, gracias a que Rose nos dijo que la prueba de embarazo era de ella, y de que Alice tratara de convencer a su esposo y a casi todos los hombres que sería lindo que todas volviéramos a quedar embarazadas, Rose nos dijo que tenía una charla pendiente con todos nosotros, y Carlisle dispuso su estudio para que los chicos no escucharan, la verdad esto me tenía los nervios de punta, Alice aún seguía con lo del bebe, y Rose se veía un poco enojada desde que llegamos

-Antes de que Rose nos diga que le molesta –interrumpió Esme justo en el instante en que Rose iba a abrir la boca para hablar – quiero decirles, no!, les voy a exigir que no quiero que regañen a los niños por esto, ellos aprenden de los grandes y ustedes chicos – dijo mirando a Edward Emmett y Jazz – siempre están haciendo este tipo de bromas, eso es todo, y disculpa cielo puedes comenzar – dijo mirando cariñosamente a Rose

-Ok,- dijo Rose- primero que todo déjenme decirles que estoy muy enfadada con todos lo que lo sepan, no puedo creer que hemos estado rodeados de esas personas y nadie nos haya comunicado nada, desde hace tiempo contamos con el personal de Emmett y Jasper para que nos cuiden, y al principio me pareció que estaba bien, después de lo que les sucedió a Esme y Alice entendí el punto, tal vez seamos algo propensos a que los "Malos"-dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas con sus manos- nos persigan y nos hagan daños, digo, cualquiera tiene envidia de nuestra familia, pero el caso es que e investigado a cada integrante de nuestros custodios, y no entiendo por qué razón motivo o circunstancia son agentes de la CIA, y quiero explicaciones, esto va muchísimo más allá de solo un par de locos que nos quiere sacar dinero así que quien comienza a explicar?...

Edward se puso tenso a mi lado, yo sabía que ocultar todo lo que ocurría se estaba haciendo muy difícil, y lamentaba que Rose estuviera tan molesta, pero en esto la apoyaba si ellos no hablaban iba a hacerlo yo, Alice Esme y Rose no pueden vivir en la ignorancia, como dijo mi amigo Jake mejor asustada que ignorante

-Ok Rose, si tenemos muchas cosas que contarte y muchas cosas que hemos ocultados, pero por el bien de ustedes, en su momento no sabíamos la magnitud del problema pero creo que ahora ellas se merecen toda la verdad- dije mirando a Carlisle, el asintió llenando de fuerzas, Emmett ya iba a comenzar a rezongar

-Pero Rose, todo está bien tú no te tienes que preocupar por absolutamente nada – comenzó a decir Emmett

-Emmett, creo que todas nos merecemos una explicación- dijo Esme molesta, ella odiaba que le ocultaran cosas, me sentía tan culpable

Carlisle salió al rescate a calmar un poco la situación, y explicó todo con lujo de detalles, fue algo duro, después de que Rose lloró y se lamentó de no haber estado conmigo en mi intento de asesinato, o cuando Jasper dijo todas las groserías y malas palabras cuando se contó la golpiza que le dieron a Esme y Alice, todo esto nos ponía a todos muy tensos, hasta que salió Edward como siempre, echándose la culpa de todo, era tan típico de él, y terminaron con todas las pistas extrañas, y las cosas raras que nos sucedían

-Entonces es algo así como un laberinto sin salida? – preguntó Esme abrazando a su esposo- y que tiene que ver que los custodios sean de la CIA?

-Mama, es mas fácil contratar a sus EX AGENTES, que ya son personas entrenadas y capacitadas, a contratar personal nuevo y sin experiencia – Vaya, la primera cosa inteligente que decía Emmett- además trabajar para nosotros es más divertido.

-Ok, entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Rosalie se veía preocupada, la conocía tanto que sabía lo que pensaba exactamente, ya no sentía rabia porque sabía toda la situación, ahora por su cabeza solo pasaba la preocupación de que algo le pasara a los niños, tocó su vientre aún completamente plano- Creo que lo mejor es que nos ocultemos, con los niños, es importante que ellos estén a salvo, no soportaría la idea de que algo les pasara- dijo abrazando a Emmett

-No podemos vivir escondidos Rose, nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, y es que en realidad no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, no sabemos que esperar y no podemos defendernos contra eso- le respondí, teníamos que dar la cara, aunque no era mala idea sacar a los niños de todo esto

-Hace un rato hable con Charlie – dijo Carlisle- y me dijo algo parecido a lo que dijo Rose, podemos hablar con Nahuel para que tenga lista la casa de la Isla – dijo mirando a Esme- Te puedes ir con los chicos Rose Bella y Alice, estarán seguros allá, mientras nosotros investigamos aquí

-Creo que va a ser lo mejor- dijo Jasper acariciando el rostro de Alice, por fin había entendido lo mal que estaba todo y había dejado de hablar de un nuevo bebe

-Esta dicho entonces, será cuando los niños salgan de vacaciones, y no voy a permitir que ningún noviecito vaya – dijo Emmett mirando a Rose, seguro Eli iba a pegar el grito al cielo por separarse de su amor, no quería ni estar ahí cuando lo digan a Nessie

-Ok, entonces seremos, Eli y Aiden, Anthony y Nessie, Alex y Alice, Rose Bella y yo – dijo Esme contando con sus dedos, pero yo no iba a ir, no me iba a separar de Edward en un momento así, además habían tratado de asesinarme, los iba a colocar en riesgo, yo era un blanco para ellos, pero ahora las emociones y los nervios estaban al límite, así que solo asentí cuando Esme me miró y me abrazo

-Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos con los chicos también – dijo Alice, había estado callada casi todo el tiempo- supongo que si ellos saben que pueden estar bajo un peligro estarán mejor preparados ante cualquier situación, yo pienso hablar con Alex esta noche

-Me parece justo, pero deberíamos omitir algunas cosas, tienen que vivir su vida feliz, no podemos depositar tanta presión en ellos – dijo Rose, yo ya había pensado decirle algunas cosas a Nessie, y poner al tanto de todo lo que ocurre a Jake, necesitaba a mi amigo

-Esta noche hablamos con ellos entonces – dije mirando a mi esposo, él asintió mientras me acercaba más a él, se traía algo entre manos se veía tan pensativo, no había dicho ni una sola palabra

-MAMAA! – el grito de Alex nos trajo de nuevo a la realidad, Jazz salió corriendo primero, no era normal que los niños se escandalizaran tanto

Cuando salí al pasillo junto con Esme, escuchamos una música extraña y horrible una guitarra eléctrica desafinada y una voz más terrible aún, al parecer todos estaban en el living del segundo piso, mientras bajamos se escuchaba más fuerte es música

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Esme a Jazz que estaba recostado al barandal de la escalera riendo – Al parecer los noviecitos han decidido traer serenata a las niñas

Eli Rose Alice y Nessie estaban suspirando en la ventana, Esme abrazo a Carlisle, Jazz seguía riendo pero no veía por ningún lado a Aiden Emmett Alex y Edward, y eso era realmente preocupante sobre todo por Edward y Emmett que no eran tan buenos con Jacob Josué y Max, Jazz me agarró de un brazo y me haló contra la pared, yo me quedé estática cuando ví a Edward y a Emett con unos enormes recipientes con harina, abajo comenzaron a escuchar gritos Eli y Nessie comenzaron a gritar que no y Jazz no podía dejar de reír era tan desconcertante, hasta que Emmett y Edward tiraron toda la harina por la ventana, Nessie bajó corriendo junto a Eli

-¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso?- dijo Alice enfadada – Mama diles que bajen y se disculpen esos chicos no se merecían eso!

Cuando todos bajamos vimos algo realmente cómico, Jake y Max completamente llenos de harina, Anthony y Alex estaban a un lados tirados en el piso riendo y Aiden estaba tomando fotos, pero todos estaban riendo, hasta las victimas del accidente, aunque Nessie y Eli tenían una cara de asesinas

-Discúlpense – les dijo Esme un poco molesta

-Disculpen – dijo Edward totalmente serio derrepente, tonto orgulloso

-Disculpen, pero se ven bien así chicos, deberían posar para las cámaras- les dijo Emmett, ese era un niño grandote

-Amor, voy a casa tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y recuerda que tenemos que hablar con Nessie y Anthony esta noche

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos solo los dos, Jacob Josué se comprometió a acompañar a Nessie y Anthony, y también estaban sus guardaespaldas, eso se traducía como tiempo libre para Edward y para mí..

-Te amo, lo sabías?-dijo cuando entrabamos en nuestra casa, aunque estaban Sam y su gente, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a sus rondas que era como si no existieran

-Si lo sabía cielo, yo también te amo, lo sabes no?

-Creo que sí pero a veces tengo muy mala memoria, entonces se me olvida – respondió cuando ya estábamos abrazados en nuestra cama, este momento era de paz, ya saben lo que dicen, después de la tormenta viene la calma, tal vez ya no quieren nada contra nosotros, y ahora podemos estar tranquilos y felices

-Amor, hoy llegó otra carta a mi consultorio – dijo preocupado – otra vez advirtiendo que nos están vigilando de cerca, al parecer estamos en el ojo del huracán – bueno, mi esposo tenía una idea completamente diferente a lo que tenía en mente- Habla algo acerca de que Jacob y Renesme son novios y las mismas amenazas de siempre, escribieron que te salvaste por poco, y que el siguiente afortunado no va a correr con la misma suerte

-Edward, y si hablamos con los directores para que los niños se vayan antes?, - dije después de un minuto, sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de mi- se está volviendo peligroso, y si el anónimo dice que el próximo afortunado, entonces no voy a ser yo, puedes ser cualquiera

-No creo que hagan mucho esta semana, vamos a estar muy pendientes, ellos actúan cuando bajamos la guardia, Emmett tiene una idea desde hace días…acercar la prensa a nuestra familia a través de Rose, así será más difícil todo para ellos

– A mi hermana le iba a encantar esa idea, de todas maneras no podemos bajar la guardia.

El celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, tenía el presentimiento de que nos iban a arruinar nuestra noche por completo

-Que paso? … y porque nosotros?, no habíamos decidido que cada quién se lo decía a sus hijos?... Jazz se hizo cargo? – Decía muy serio, eso me preocupaba bastante- ¿Y porque nosotros?, siempre hacen lo mismo… Ok como quieras entonces cualquier cosa llámame…

Comenzamos a escuchar muchos gritos y risas que provenían de la playa, Edward se lamentó y se colocó su camisa, yo me quedé acostada, no entendía absolutamente nada

-Emmett y Rose nos dejaron de niñeras de sus queridos retoños esta noche, ellos van a hacer un escándalo para tener toda la prensa a partir de mañana, y necesitan estar afuera por unas horas, Alice y Jazz le explican a Anthony todo, él no se quiso quedar aquí según lo que me dijo Emmett Jasper les compró uno de esos video juegos portátiles y no se quieren despegar de él

Me asome al balcón y ahí estaban Eli Aiden Nessie Jake y Max dentro de la playa a esta hora de la noche y con sus ropas, suspire profundamente, esta noche estaría completamente arruinada

-Voy a avisarle a Sam los nuevos planes – dijo dándome un pequeño beso y saliendo de la habitación..

Salí a buscar unas toallas, odiaba cuando entraban goteando a la casa y ensuciaban todo, Sam y Edward estaban entrando a su oficina, seguro esta noche estaríamos rodeados completamente por los guardias, perfecto mas privacidad!, me dije a mi misma sarcásticamente, tenía tantos días sin un momento de paz con Edward

-Chicos, salgan de ahí AHORA! …

Nessie estaba casi azul del frío, no entiendo como les puede gustar esto, les di una toalla a cada uno y los hice entrar a la cocina, esta sería una larga noche, les preparé un té, aunque era algo aburrido se los hice tomar, estaban como hiperactivos, y la valeriana siempre calma y tranquiliza

-Mama pueden Max y Jake quedarse esta noche con nosotros?, teníamos planeado ver todas esas películas de SAW y entonces podemos usar la sala de juegos, te prometo que no hacemos ruido ni nada que los moleste

Cada uno me miraba suplicando, igual ya Eli y Aiden se quedaban aquí, y necesitaba mantener a Nessie feliz antes de decirle todo lo que estaba pasando

-Está bien, pero quiero que se comuniquen con Ángela y Leah, seguro no saben que están aquí, y no quiero que hagan ruido, en la alacena hay algunos dulces y pueden hacer algunos bocadillos si y solo si me dejan la cocina impecable, confío en ustedes chicos..

Subí a la oficina de Edward, seguro no le iba a gustar mucho la idea, Sam estaba saliendo de la y retuvo la puerta abierta mientras yo pasaba. Mi esposo estaba recostado en su silla, con la cabeza hacia atraz y los ojos cerrados, se veía tan cansado, me acerque haciendo el menor ruido posible, si yo me sentía presionada no me imaginaba como estaba él

-Estas bien?- le pregunte sentándome en sus piernas- Estoy bien amor, y tu? – abrió sus ojos y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa- Yo estoy bien, es solo que necesito tiempo a solas contigo, se está haciendo muy difícil no crees?

-Me pasa y creo lo mismo que tu, tal vez después de que hables con los chicos le gustaría acompañarme a nuestro lugar señora Cullen – dijo sujetando mis caderas

-Está bien, pero primero tengo que decirte algo, tu pequeña hija organizó una noche de películas, van a estar en la sala de juegos y prometió que no iban a molestarnos – Y quienes se quedan? – la pregunta difícil la había hecho justo cuando yo no había calmado la situación

-Eli, Aiden Max y Jake – lo dije de una vez y sin pensarlo, segundos después Edward arrugó su frente haciendo una mueca de desagrado - Creo que es mejor que todos ellos estén aquí entonces, si son novios de Nessie y Eli también tienen que saber la situación

Bueno lo había tomado bastante bien, pero aún no me quedaba algo claro – Porque sigues preocupado?, si quieres hablo yo con ellos no hay problema cielo – le dije acariciando su cara

-No es eso, solo estoy pensando que se inventarían Emmett y Rosalie para atraer la atención de la prensa, eso me preocupa

Era algo que también me preocupaba, tal vez una pelea en la calle, era lo más lógico

-Amor habla tu con Nessie y Eli, yo me encargo de los demás….

Ok, estaba en la cocina sentada frente a Nessie y Eli, ya les había contado lo mas importante de la situación, ahora solo quedaba lo mas difícil

-Niñas, debido a todo esto que les conté vamos a tomar medidas aparte de las que hemos tomado, vamos a viajar a Brasil, recuerdan esa hermosa isla? – Hace algunos años habíamos ido todos de vacaciones a una isla privada que Esme y Carlisle habían alquilado

-Mama, eso quiere decir que nos vamos a ir hasta que se solucione todo? – preguntó Nessie

-NOOO!.. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el campamento de porristas?, no puede ser posible que unos psicópatas quieran arruinarnos nuestras vidas arrastrándonos hasta el fin del mundo, seguro nisiqueira hay cobertura para usar internet, vamos a estar completamente des comunicadas del mundo y de la vida real – comenzó a desesperarse Eli – no vamos a tener lugar para salir corriendo cuando mi mama se ponga insoportable, y lo peor no sabemos en cuanto tiempo volvemos a ver a Max, tía tu no puedes permitir eso, nosotros prometemos que no nos escapamos de los custodios, pero no podemos ir para allá, mi vida está aquí ya tenía todos esos planes no es justo

-OK calmémonos un momento!.. Primero que todo les prometo que esto se va a solucionar pronto, segundo chicas esta ya es una decisión tomada lo hacemos por su seguridad, y tercero solo piensen el lindo tiempo que vamos a pasar en familia

Mis razones no les gustaron para nada, estaban algo molestas, pero ese asunto estaba arreglado y ahora solo quedaba ir a nuestro lugar a esperar a mi Edward…

El timbre de mi celular me despertó, tardé unos segundos en recordar porque estaba desnuda junto a Edward en nuestra cama, la conversación de las chicas, Edward y yo en nuestro lugar, los besos las caricias y la noche entera de placer, me bajé de la cama a contestar, era demasiado temprano

-Bella! – mi madre sonaba histérica – dime que tu hermana está bien, ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que me entero de ultimo?, estoy arreglando todo para tomar el primer avión que salga para allá – mi mama estaba en Japón con su esposo Phil, no creo que saliera un vuelo directo muy pronto – Mama, cálmate un poco y dime las cosas más despacio, ¿Por qué crees que Rose está mal?..

-Cielo, estaba en internet leyendo las noticias de esta mañana, bueno noche aquí, y todos los periódicos tienen una extraña historia de Rosalie y Emmett, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Bella?

-Mama- que bien ahora que rayos le digo a esta mujer- Te aseguro que Rosalie está bien, ya sabes cómo son las personas, de todas formas porque no intentas hablar con ella?

-No me contesta su celular, ni Emmett, ni el teléfono de la casa, que pasa cielo eres la primera en atenderme – Mama, por si no te has dado cuenta aquí apenas está amaneciendo y creo que todos están dormidos tal vez si esperas algunas horas puedes hablar personalmente con ella – Esta bien cielo, no me acostumbro a esto del cambio de horario, te llamo después mándale besos a los niños te amo

-Yo también mama, saludos a Phil.

Di media vuelta y vi a Edward viéndome atentamente, haciéndome sentir incomoda – No deberías hacer eso – dijo después de un rato , lo miré confundida mientras caminaba de nuevo hasta la cama, aún era temprano para caer a la realidad – Ya sabes eso de levantarte y andar por la habitación desnuda, mi pobre corazón no aguanta eso Bella.. está preocupada Rene?

-Si – le respondí mientras el me abrazaba – quien sabe que cosas se les ocurrió a esos dos, estaba un poco histérica, y creo que deberíamos leer que ha publicado la prensa hoy, antes de que los niños se levanten y se den cuenta del escándalo..

LA FAMOSA MODELO ROSALIE CULLEN

PROTAGONISTA DE UN INTENTO DE SECUESTRO

La hermosa Rosalie Cullen y su esposo el empresario Emmett Cullen, fueron víctimas de un intento de secuestro, cuando salían de una sexy shop (tienda de artículos eróticos), se dieron cuenta que el carro donde se encontraban sus escoltas habían desaparecido, una banda de 25 personas encapuchadas y armadas llegaron en varios carros interceptando a la pareja, según las palabras de Emmett Cullen, quien forcejeó con alguno de ellos para que no le hicieran nada a su esposa ya que cuenta con pocas semanas de embarazo.

Rosalie en su desesperación llamó a su cuñado Jasper Whitlock (esposo de la reconocida diseñadora de modas Alice Cullen), quien llegó rápidamente a la escena con su gente de seguridad. La policía llegó cuando la situación estaba controlada, llevándose algunos de los secuestradores, la famosa modelo no quiso dar declaraciones, estaba alterada por los hechos acontecidos retirándose con su esposo cuando la situación estuvo controlada

-Un sexy Shop? – pregunté cuando terminé de leer lo que salía en la primera plana de la prensa – no puedo creer que Rose se haya prestado para eso

-Yo sí – Edward estaba riendo – es realmente divertido, no nos van a dejar en paz ni por un segundo, tengo que hablar con Emmett, o con Jazz

Edward me dio un pequeño beso y subió a su oficina, dejé el periódico a un lado, ese par de locos sabían como llamar la atención, no quería ni ver el escándalo en la televisión. Hoy era un día muy importante, Nessie tenía un concierto de piano, organizado por su escuela, así que toda la familia asistiría y seguro con la prensa encima Alice nos obligaría a vestir sus diseños

-Bella su hermana se acerca – dijo Sam entrando a la cocina – Gracias Sam

Rosalie llegó con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, a ella le encantaba este tipo de atención

-Bells ya te diste cuenta? – me preguntó sentándose junto a mi en el desayunador – Todo fue un éxito, esta mañana me llamaron de la revista Style&Life, me ofrecieron una portada y una entrevista exclusiva, ODIO ESA FOTO! - dijo tirando el diario a un lado – salimos horribles pero bueno que piensas de todo esto?

-Oh Rose que bien por ti, sé cuanto adoras eso, pero no crees que sería un poco arriesgado?, ya sabes el viaje a Brasil

-No, ya lo cuadre todo, mañana me hacen el reportaje y arreglamos todo y dentro de unos días la sesión de fotos, al parecer quieren a Emmett también, la gente lo adora por ser mi salvador – Rose, no es tu salvador todo eso es una mentira y él lo planificó así que

-No importa, hoy tengo varios planes, vamos a salir a comprar ropita de bebe, los paparazzi se van a volver locos, pero no puedo ir sola, Emmett tiene algunas cosas que hacer Esme y Alice están arreglando lo de Brasil y no voy a exponer a los niños a esto, así que solo te tengo a ti , y no tienes derecho a decir que no así que prepárate, voy a hablar con Eli antes de que lea todo esto

Rosalie se fue de la cocina, perfecto, ya me habían arreglado el día, hoy pensaba leer algunos libros y estar tranquila ayudando a Nessie para lo de esta noche, pero siempre alguien cambiaba mis planes…

-Rose y que tengo que decir cuando me ataquen con preguntas? – estábamos llegando al centro comercial y los paparazzi ya sabían que estábamos aquí

-Solo sé tú misma Bells, tienes que decir lo preocupada que estabas, y puedes contar algo de los anónimos, incluso lo del intento de asesinato en Francia, eso estaría genial, trata de actuar sobreprotectora conmigo, recuerda que soy solo una víctima esperando un bebe

Cuando bajamos del auto los custodios que nos acompañaban nos rodearon, Rose trataba de taparse con su bolso, y era a mi la que le tocaba responder las preguntas que hacían

-Rose es verdad que ud y su esposo cometieron un asesinato y por eso los persiguen ahora? – pregunto uno de ellos, Rose se comenzó a reir por al estúpida pregunta- Bella haz algo si no no vamos a avanzar diles que nos dejen pasar que me siento mal y que después les respondo lo que quieran

Cada vez llegaban mas y mas y estaba comenzando a sentirme claustrofóbica dentro del circulo que hicieron los escoltas, seguían preguntando y preguntando así que respire profundo y abrí el paso, los flashes me dejaron ciega completamente

-En estos momentos mi hermana no se encuentra bien, necesitamos que nos dejen pasar por favor, todas las preguntas serán respondidas – EN LA RUEDA DE PRENSA! Dijo Rose muy bajito – en la rueda de prensa

Oh mi hermana estaba cada vez mas loca con esto, ya adentro del centro comercial todo estaba mas tranquilo, los custodios se las apañaban bien con todo esto, caminamos un rato hasta que vimos la tienda de bebes

-Rose, no crees que es muy pronto, digo cuanto tienes dos meses?, aún no se te ve la barriguita – le dije mientras veíamos unas cunas – Puede que si sea muy pronto pero esto llamara la atención de la prensa Bells, y tengo casi tres meses, puedes creerlo otro bebe..

-Otro bebe – repetí – debes estar muy entusiasmada Rose, y ya fuiste con Ángela?

-Por supuesto, todo está perfecto, este embarazo no ha sido tan difícil como lo fue con los gemelos, y hablando de barriguita, si está creciéndo la mayoría de mi ropa no me queda, deberíamos comprar algo para mi también, se van a volver locos si me ven con un pre mama

-Si, todos se van a volver locos Rose, y Emmett que dijo del nuevo bebe?, ya sabes como está la situación con la familia de tensa

-Está feliz, pero preocupado, lo mandé a molestar a Edward y a Carlisle hoy, no sabes lo molesto que se pone con los embarazos, dijo que quería una niña, ¿Por qué siempre quiere una niña? , bueno el hecho es que estoy segura que este no va a ser el único bebe, digo Alice está decidida en darle un hermanito a Alex esté como esté la situación, por eso no nos acompaño hoy- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-No entiendo Rose – le dije confundida – Bells, anoche fuimos a ese Sexy shop no a comprar cosas para nosotros sino cosas útiles para que que Alice utilice hoy, al parecer Esme les planificó el día a Anthony y Alex, y les dejan la casa para ellos solos, no es emocionante?

-Rose no lo sé, otro bebe y las cosas como están, me da miedo que pase cualquier cosa – le dije insegura, ya sabía por donde venía el tema – Isabella, sabes muy bien que se nos está acabando el tiempo para tener mas bebes, así que si quieres otro es ahora o nunca, no sería emocionante las tres con enormes barriguitas de embarazadas?, no digas nada Bells tu solo piénsalo

Comenzamos a ver tiendas, buscando algo de ropa pre mama que le gustara a Rose, era tarea imposible

-Sabes cual a sido mi mayor antojo este embarazo Bells – dijo cuando salíamos de la ultima tienda ya habíamos visto en todas y solo compramos tres prendas – No Rose, chocolate?, te volviste fanática a eso con los gemelos

-No, ahora se me da por tener sexo a toda hora con mi esposo, es increíble Bella, así fue como me dí cuenta – OHH!.. eso era demasiada información para mi – Angela dijo que eso era normal por las hormonas y eso, pero es increíble, y no ayuda nada que Emmett me siga el juego está tan feliz por eso

-Rose esos no son Emmett y Edward?

Entramos a la joyería y si eran ellos, era extraño que estuvieran en el centro comercial

-Holaaa! – dijo Emmett con su entusiasta sonrisa – Rose que bueno que te veo, estaba por llamarte – Emmett abrazo a Rose y le dijo algo en el oído

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo Edward muy bajito dándome un pequeño beso ¿Qué hacen aquí?, preguntó Rose

-Estábamos buscando los anillos de Eli y Nessie – respondió mi esposo- gracias por enviar al grandote a molestarme todo el día

Esperamos un rato con ellos, Rose y Emmett no dejaban de reir y decirse cosas en el oído era realmente frustrante, Edward estaba jugando con mi cabello y mi poca paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, cuando llegó el chico con los anillos, eran realmente hermosos, una réplica exacta de los anillos de princesa plásticos que les dieron a las niñas en una feria cuando tenían apenas seis años

.

-Son hermosos Edward – dije cuando él me lo entregó – a Nessie le va a encantar…


	10. Chapter 10

Unas chicas habían terminado un dúo de clarinetes, ahora le tocaba a mi hija, Edward estaba nervioso junto a mi, no dejaba de doblar el pequeño panfleto que nos habían dado en la entrada, toda la familia estaba aquí, solo faltaban René y Charlie, y se me hacía extraño que este ultimo no hubiese aparecido, por lo general nunca se perdía estas cosas, Anthony estaba dormido en las piernas de Esme, y los paparazzi estaban afuera esperando declaraciones de Rose o Emmett

-Cerrando con broche de oro- dijo la directora del instituto – es el turno de nuestra pequeña Beethoven, la señorita Renesme Cullen

Las cortinas se abrieron y Nessie comenzó a tocar la melodía que Edward había compuesto para ella, sentía como mi corazón crecía tanto que no cabía en mi pecho, Edward me tomó la mano y sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse, era una estupidez pero me llenaba de orgullo ver a mi pequeña tocando el piano tan excelente como lo hacía, Esme estaba secando una lagrima que había a caído por su rostro, todo estaba en completo silencio, lo único que se oía era la hermosa melodía

A mi lado Edward tenía una enorme sonrisa y en sus ojos se podía ver la adoración que sentía por Nessie, cuando terminó de tocar los últimos acordes Edward fue el primero en levantarse y comenzar a aplaudir, Nessie se levantó del piano y se acercó mientras todos nos levantábamos, muchas veces había oído interpretar esa canción en casa, pero hoy era algo especial, mi niña era especial y todos se estaban dando cuenta de eso

-Estuvo perfecta – dijo Edward después de que Nessie había desaparecido entre las cortinas

-Tiene tu talento cielo – dijo Esme, Anthony se había despertado en sus piernas y no estaba al tanto de que ya había acabado todo – Cuando nos vamos? – preguntó con sus ojos a medio abrir

-Esperemos a que llegue Nessie – le contesto Carlisle

Rosalie y Emmett habían salido a enfrentarse con la prensa para no hacer que toda la familia pasara por eso, Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura y yo deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombre, Alice tenía una hermosa sonrisa, se parecía un poco a Esme cuando sonreía así le dio una rápida mirada a su esposo y él le sonrió con algo de complicidad

-Crees que Alice se haya salido con la suya respecto a el bebe? – pregunté muy bajito a Edward, él sonrió aunque no lo veía pude sentirlo - ¿Cuándo no se salen con la suya ustedes?

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolso

-Voy a alejarme para contestar – dije, donde estábamos había demasiado ruido para atender, todos los padres estaban hablando y esperando a que sus hijos bajaran también – Te acompaño – dijo Edward

-No cielo, seguro Nessie está por llegar y va a querer verte, vengo enseguida voy a los baños. Rodee la fila de asientos y salí del salón. Caminé hasta los baños, al parecer el desorden solo estaba en el auditorio, aquí estaba todo en completo silencio, el baño estaba completamente solo, busqué en mi bolso y saque el teléfono, era mi padre

-Charlie, pensé que ibas a venir todo bien? – pregunté antes de que el hablara

-ESCUCHAME BELLA, TIENE EL TATUAJE DE UN GRAN BUQUE EN EL ANTEBRAZO IZQUIERDO CON EL NOMBRE DE DIDYME!- luego colgó

Miré un momento el celular, Charlie se oía bastante exaltado, tal vez nervioso?, incluso podía estar herido, trague saliva, mi manos comenzaron a temblar, busqué el numero de Charlie esta vez llamé yo, pero lo tenía ahora apagado, sentí como el estomago se me revolvía, y toda mi sangre se acumulaba en mis pies, no sé en que preciso momento el piso comenzó a tambalearse, necesité agarrarme del lavabo para no caerme, por fortuna Alice entró al baño justo en el momento que estaba a punto de caer desmayada

-Bella!- grito sosteniéndome - ¿Qué pasa?

-Alice!, Charlie llama a Edward es urgente! – dije mientras perdía la conciencia

Desperté en casa, en mi habitación, completamente sola, todo se veía en orden, tal y como siempre pero había algo extraño, respire profundo buscando fuerzas para levantarme, sentía mi corazón en la garganta, mi bata de dormir estaba tendida en la esquina de la cama, me dí cuenta que solo tenía un pequeño conjunto de dormir, tomé la bata y salí mientras la anudaba en mi estomago, no era Sam el que cuidaba el pasillo, un joven que ya había visto antes saludó con cortesía, lo había visto antes pero no recordaba donde, entré a la habitación de Nessie y estaba vacía, luego entré a la habitación de Anthony y estaba vacía también, salí de nuevo al pasillo pero ya no había nadie.

Baje las escaleras, hacia la sala pero no había nadie, nisiqueira los custodios, eso era extraño, Edward mantenía por lo menos a seis personas haciendo guardias, en cambio solo estaba ese extraño joven… Caminé hasta la oficina de Edward y nada, ya me estaba inquietando, entré a la cocina necesitaba un té, y en el pequeño comedor estaba ella sentada, dándome la espalda, solo podía ver su melena roja

Me acerque un poco más, con cuidado, ella se veía muy tranquila tomando algo de un tasa

-No sabes lo que extrañaba tomar té Bella – me dijo colocando la taza encima de la mesa – En donde estoy no hay nada de esto, ven te sirvo una

Me senté al frente de ella, Tanya estaba diferente, no tan amenazante como siempre, con una pequeña sonrisa, me sirvió una taza y la colocó al frente de mi

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté, esto no se sentía como una pesadilla, era demasiado real – Estaba disfrutando de una taza de té mientras te esperaba, espero que no te molestes por hacer eso, no vengo a hacerte daño Bella, no entiendo porque me tienes miedo – Solo te tengo miedo porque secuestraste a mi hija y a mi, intentaste matarme, me alejaste de Edward, pensé

-Y para que me esperas?, que necesitas- le dije si aún probar el té- Solo vengo a charlar un poco contigo, no te voy a mortificar ni nada de eso, me enteré lo de tu papa, es una lástima de verdad, se veía que era un gran hombre

-Sabes.. que le paso? – Pregunté con mucho cuidado- Tuviste la culpa de eso?

-No Bella, no todas las desgracias son culpa mía, solo me enteré que a desaparecido, nadie lo puede encontrar

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, tal vez era de mala educación mirar detalladamente a alguien, pero a ella no parecía importarle

-Tanya, tu no moriste verdad? – Pregunté por fin – Bella, tu crees que si estuviera muerta estaría aquí? – dijo en forma de burla, ese brillo de odio en sus ojos me heló la sangre – de todas formas eso no es lo importante, tienes que ayudarme con algo Bella, sé que tu lo vas a hacer, se cuanto te cuesta ver que tus hijos sufran, eres la única que puede ayudarme, acércate a ella, sé una verdadera madre, ella no tiene la culpa de nada

-Tanya pero que te pasa mira! – dije totalmente alarmada de su nariz estaba saliendo una sustancia muy viscosa y negra, ella se limpió con su mano y al verla comenzó a salir de sus lagrimales y oídos – No es nada Bella solo me estoy pudriendo! Dijo con una enorme sonrisa….

Sentí una fuerte presión en mi mano derecha, pero vi que no había nada en ella, era extraño, ya no estaba en la cocina frente a Tanya, ahora estaba en la absoluta obscuridad, sentí una ligera sensación de calor en esa mano de nuevo, un beso de Edward… Traté de moverla pero no podía

-La estas perturbando! – la voz de Rose me llegaba lejana, se oía realmente molesta, cuando saliera de aquí tendría que ir con mucho cuidado, ella era una persona muy sensible y en su estado no era buena idea alterarla

-Rose, soy médico déjame hacer mi trabajo – dijo Edward con obstinación

Me molestaba cuando comenzaban sus riñas, comencé a escuchar un extraño pitido, y el olor de hospital me llegó

-AHh! – dije con una voz nada parecida a la mía, el ultimo lugar que quería estar en el mundo era en la clínica – No discutan por favor!

Abrí los ojos buscando la causa de la presión en mi mano, me encontré con Edward estaba sentado junto a la camilla, tomando mi mano y mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes, baje un poco la vista y allí estaba Rosalie sentada en el extremo de la cama, en su cara mostraba una profunda tristeza

-Te sientes mejor? – preguntó mi esposo – Si!... estoy bien, ahora díganme que sucedió con Charlie apareció?, saben algo?

-No Bella, salió ayer de Forks, Sue lo dejó en el aeropuerto para venir al recital de Nessie, las cámaras de seguridad grabaron como lo interceptaban cinco hombres, no sabemos mas nada de él – dijo Rose, Edward la fulminó con la mirada – ELLA TIENE QUE SABRE EDWARD! – gritó

-Basta!- dije con el corazón roto – Donde están los niños?

-Con Alice y Esme en la casa, todo va a estar bien Bella, solo tenemos que averiguar quiénes eran esos hombre y asunto resuelto, Emmett y Jazz están trabajando en eso no te preocupes – trato de animar Edward.. "ANIMARME"

-Ok, el me llamo Edward, cuando fui al baño era él, dijo algo acerca de alguien con un tatuaje en su brazo con el nombre de Dídima, tal vez estaba tratando de dar pistas de quien lo tenía, tenemos que irnos a casa, no estoy tan mal para que me tengas en la clínica ! – dije tratando de levantarme, pero Rose sujetó mis pies y miró a mi esposo, esperando su aprobación

-AHORA SI CONFIAS EN Ël!- dije alterada, tenía que bajarme de ahí y buscar en cada rincón de este planeta a Charlie

-Bella! Sé que solo se te bajo la tensión y te desmayaste, Carlisle pensó que era algo más grave, pero creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa- repitió lo que dije- voy a firmar algunas cosas y salimos - dijo mirando a Rose

-Bella tenemos que irnos antes de lo planeado, estamos exponiendo demasiado a los niños, Esme está tratando de arreglar todo para salir mañana en la mañana, seguro Alice se encargará de empacar tus cosas y la de Anthony, no te preocupes por nada, pero tengo que pedirte un favor

Rose no se caracterizaba por pedir favores, ella se sentía lo autosuficiente e independiente para solucionar cualquier tipo de problemas sin ayuda, la miré fijamente tratando de descubrir que tanto pasaba por su cabeza, se veía ansiosa bastante ansiosa y triste

-Dime Rose lo que sea – le dije cuando soltó mis pies – Bella, yo no puedo irme a Brasil sin Emmett, es muy complicado de explicar pero tan solo pensar que voy a estar allá sin el – a Rose le estaba faltando el aire para respirar- No.. No puedo .. me

-Shh! Esta bien entiendo – dije abrazándola – Voy a persuadirlo para que los acompañe, además no creo que sea buena idea que ustedes se vayan sin alguno de ellos – Rose me miró como si estuviese completamente desquiciada- Si lo sé, yo no voy a acompañarlos, no mientras Charlie no aparezca, tengo que ayudar, tengo que sentirme útil en algo, pero prométeme algo Rose

-Bella yo no creo que sea buena idea – comenzó a decir

-Rose prométeme que vas a cuidar a Nessie y Anthony como si fueran tus hijos, con tu propia vida, prométeme que no dejaras que nada absolutamente nada les pase – sentía una extraña pero conocida picazón en mi nariz y ojos – dame esa tranquilidad sé que contigo estarán muy bien

-Bella! – dijo como si le faltara el aliento – estás hablando como si esto fuera una despedida y no lo acepto – se levantó con ímpetu desasiendo el abrazo que nos unía – Estoy de acuerdo con que no vayas, estoy de acuerdo que hagas que te prometa aunque sea ridículo eso, sabes que lo haría así no estuviese bajo palabra, pero la idea de que esto sea una despedida entre nosotras no la acepto, nada de esto es tan grave como parece, lo más seguro es que Charlie se metió en un lío …

Rose comenzó a buscar explicaciones y razones muy superficiales y fáciles de resolver, pero dentro de mí estaba creciendo cada vez más la idea de que esto solo era el principio de muchas tragedias..

-Rose, solo cuida de ellos, y todo aquí estará bien…

Le conté a Edward sobre el sueño, y él solo me contesto que estaba sugestionada con todo lo que estaba pasando…El hecho de que salieran a Brasil en el primer vuelo de mañana ya estaba asegurado, sin duda alguna mi prioridad era asegurar a Nessie y a Anthony, llegamos a casa y todo estaba un poco revolucionado, en la sala habían instalado varias computadoras en ellas trabajaban personas que jamás había visto, Sam estaba hablando por teléfono, se oía enojado, Emmett y Jazz no se veían por ningún lado, Carlisle estaba junto a Billy Black tomando café e ideando planes para los siguientes días , yo me sentí al borde de un ataque de histeria, demasiado fuera de lugar

-Cielo, estas personas son de la CIA, están ayudándonos, instalaron su base de datos aquí, todo va a salir bien, deberías subir y descansar, si quieres le digo a Nessie que te acompañe en un rato

-No! Edward como piensas que voy a estar tranquila si acaban de secuestrar a Charlie, voy a darme un baño y luego voy a bajar y quiero que me digas todas las cosas que tienen, quiero que me presentes a todas estas personas, y quiero oír sus planes e ideas, también deberías decirle a tus amiguitos lo del tatuaje y el nombre de didyma… Prométeme que no me vas a dejar fuera de esto – dije mirando sus ojos, necesitaba que se diera cuenta lo desesperada que me sentía y que no era buena idea tratar de dejarme en la sombras – Por favor – susurré, él me había asegurado que nada se nos podía negar, pero veía duda en sus ojos

-Esta bien, pero en cambio prométeme que no vas a actuar sin hablar antes conmigo, no quiero que te dejes llevar por uno de tus arranques – Te lo prometo gracias

Le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y subí antes de que siguiera hablando sobre lo que yo tenía que prometer, necesitaba una ducha fría, saqué de mis pensamientos el espantoso sueño haciendo una rápida lista de prioridades, la primera de todas estar al tanto de todo lo relacionado con mi padre, y luego mis hijos….

Edward me presentó a cada persona que trabajaba ahora en nuestra casa, y ellos me explicaron todo lo que sucedía en el desorden que antes era mi casa, viendo cámaras de seguridad, buscando sospechosos, tratando de encontrar las coordenadas del lugar donde estaba el celular de Charlie, cada uno trabaja en lo suyo, Alice estaba ayudando a Nessie con su ropa y Esme estaba empacando la del Anthony, ellos estaban tranquilos, Nessie estaba un poco preocupada ella entendía un poco mas lo grave de la situación, pero Anthony estaba viviendo su propia aventura, él y Edward ya habían hablado de cómo su abuelo había sido secuestrado por piratas y como iba a escapar de ellos, igual que en las películas de acción que tanto les gustaba ver

-Edward – llamé su atención un momento, estábamos viendo por segunda vez una larga lista de sospechosos de los cuales jamás en mi vida había visto, giró levemente su silla y estudió mi rostro- Podemos subir a nuestra habitación un momento?, tengo que discutir algo en privado

Edward dio algunas instrucciones y subimos en silencio tomados de la mano, si él no estuviese en este momento conmigo no sé que haría, era mi fortaleza

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado

Le hice señas de que se sentara en el sofá que estaba en la esquina, cuando lo hice me senté en su regazo, me sentía como una niña en sus brazos, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a jugar con su antebrazo, él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda

-Edward, sé que este tema es un poco difícil, y tal vez no estés desacuerdo conmigo, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que ellos van a estar bien

-Se de que hablas – interrumpió – también e estado pensando en eso y arreglando algunas cosas para dejar todo listo por si algo me pasa, no tienes que preocuparte por nada Bella, hay suficiente dinero para que vivas una vida tranquila sin trabajar, Nessie y Anthony tienen su fideicomiso, calculo que no tendrán problemas para asistir a cualquier universidad que deseen, tienes esta casa que vale una fortuna, la mitad de la clínica también, y esas acciones en la empresa de Emmett y Jasper – mis ojos se aguaron, estúpidas lagrimas! Pensé, pero no soportaba la idea de que Edward ya no estuviera a mi lado- También e invertido algún dinero en acciones en la bolsa, habla con Jazz al respecto si hace falta

-Edward – lo interrumpí y alcé mi cabeza, lo miré fijamente, yo no podría vivir si no viera mas esa mirada que me gritaba que me amaba!- Yo no voy a Brasil, a donde tu vayas yo te acompaño, si crees que voy a terminar mi vida sin ti estas completamente loco!, no quiero nisiqueira considerar la idea de que no estés, por más dinero que nos dejes, por mas que trates de solucionar toda nuestra vida sin ti, yo te voy a seguir sin dudarlo, mi lugar es donde tu estas, mi corazón está contigo y nadie puede vivir sin su corazón

-Bella!- su rostro era la viva imagen del dolor – tienes que ir a Brasil, yo no voy a permitir que nada les pase

-El resto que queda de mi vida, no lo pienso vivir sin ti Edward, y no voy a cambiar de idea, lo de Brasil es asunto cerrado, se van los niños, y de ahora en adelante lo que te pase a ti también me va a pasar a mi, y si tanto me amas como dices vas a dejar que tome mi propia decisión.. ¿Qué harías tu si George hubiese logrado matarme en Francia?

Habiendo aclarado ese importante punto recosté mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo, su respiración era un poco agitada, y no decía ni una palabra, seguí jugando otra vez con su brazo, pero esta vez él no acariciaba mi espalda, sino simplemente me tenía aferrada a él, como si fuera un salvavidas. Sabía que no le gustaba que hablara de algo así, y no quería tocar este punto, solo como él había dicho quería dejar todas las cosas arregladas pero para mis hijos por si nos llega a pasar algo

-Esta bien – dijo después de un rato – entiendo tu punto de vista, y comparto la idea, dime que es lo que te preocupa

-Creo que deberíamos dejar todo arreglado para ellos por si nos llega a pasar algo, sé que el dinero no les va faltar, no contaba con que esa parte estaba solventada, pero ahora queda pensar quién podría ser su tutor legal

-Nadie de la familia se alejaría de ellos – dijo como repuesta

-Lo se amor, pero si no dejamos un tutor legal podría encargarse el Estado, y los orfanatos, simplemente dispongamos de todo

-Tal vez Rose - Pensaba igual que él, Rose era la primera que se me había venido a la cabeza, pero ella ya tenía tres hijos, darle dos mas complicaría injustificadamente su vida, le plantee esa razón a él

-Alice?- pregunté después de otro rato de silencio – No lo sé, Alice a veces actúa como otra adolescente y Nessie no es fácil de manejar, tiene que ser alguien que le imponga reglas no que sea su mejor amiga y le acepte todos los noviecitos, alguien como René

René estaba en desacuerdo con que las niñas tuvieran novios, y Emmett y Edward la habían puesto en un pedestal por eso, después de que las chicas convencieron a Charlie de que lo aceptara… Charlie!

-No dejaré que mis hijos sufran con René, los volvería locos – Edward río ante mi comentario – Ella te crió y no te volvió loca, nisiqueira a Rose, pero ella tiene su vida y ya paso por todo esto, no creo que sea buena idea

-Creo que la mejor opción sigue siendo Rose – le dije – Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, hablaré con Leah para que arregle todo, de todas formas por un lado sé que la familia los protegerá y los ayudara con cualquier cosa, y son buenos chicos

-Lo sé, pero igual me siento egoísta, créeme los amo mas que mi vida, y por eso estoy tratando de que estén bien, sé que no sería así si tendrían que lidiar con una mama muerta por dentro

-Lo sé amor, Lo se….


	11. Chapter 11

PoV Renesme

Tia por favor ya no más me volverás loca ya vete, seguro el tio Jasper tiene hambre o no lo sé una emergencia de moda, ve y ayuda a la tia Rose o no lo sé pero ya no me obligues a llevar más ropa, se que no estaremos tanto tiempo en Brasil como para llevarme todo mi armario, aparte estaré contigo la mejor diseñadora del mundo entero

-Bueno punto - se levanto del fondo de mi armario, me brindó una hermosa sonrisa un pequeño beso en mi frente y se fue danzando, la tía Alice no tenía remedio definitivamente, el celular en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, y no pude evitarlo, era algo automático, mi corazón ya sabía quién era.

_Nena, creo que tengo grasa de auto hasta en los oídos, mi mamá morirá cuando nos vea, estoy un poco cansado pero ya voy a casa, te llamo después de una gran ducha... te quiero_

Lo único bueno de estos momentos que estaba pasando en mi vida, era Jake, mi novio, por lo demás iba de mal en peor, ahora con el secuestro del abuelito Charlie, reprimí las lagrimas, no era hora de llorar, tenía que hacerle la vida mas fácil a todos.

-Nessie hija donde estas? - En el armario papi - Vaya pareciera que pasó un huracán aquí - dijo sorprendido

- Justo eso paso, el huracan Alice - una pequeña sonrisa subió a su rostro, y se acerco a mí para ayudarme a levantar del suelo, amaba tanto a mi papa que me moriría si algo le pasara- Papá, sinceramente te voy a decir algo, deberían venir con nosotros, que las personas que contrataste se encarguen de buscar al abuelo, solo vengan con nosotros

-Hija, yo quiero ser sincero contigo las cosas no están sencillas, no tenemos ni idea de quién pueda tener al abuelo, y tu mamá es terca, y se que no va a estar tranquila hasta no encontrar a Charlie, y yo tampoco estaré tranquilo, si ustedes van, se divierten, me prometen que se portan muy bien, nosotros aquí estaremos muy bien - lo abrace, no me gustaba alejarme de ellos, quería que la pesadilla ya pasara - cuida mucho de Anthony, no dejes que se meta en problemas.

-Lo sé, estaré al pendiente papá, te amo mucho, tengan cuidado ustedes también.

-Ness, aún recuerdo la primera vez que te ví en la clínica que manejaba en Italia, eras la niña mas hermosa que mis ojos habían visto, todos juraban que eras mi hija, cuando te ví no tuve duda de eso, luego vi a Charlie, y creo que jamás quería asesinar tanto a alguien quería robarte para irnos los dos muy lejos, tal vez lo hubiere hecho, manejaba muchos planes tu mamá y yo no andábamos también, pero eres mi pequeño tesorito y yo vivo solo para hacerlos felices a ustedes, a tu mamá a tu hermano y a ti, y no importa cuanto me cueste, te prometo hermosa que saldremos de eso y estaremos todos juntos, solo sé muy fuerte y cuida mucho a Anthony

-Edward - llamó Sam desde la puerta - Jasper quiere que baje las malestas de los niños - Un momento

Mi papá me dio un beso y me apreté más contra él, luego tomó mi maleta y salió de mi habitación, limpie mis lágrimas respire profundo y me puse la pijama, era hora de dormir, mañana iba a ser un día largo, le escribí un mensaje de dulces sueños a Jake y me acosté estaba apunto de dormirme justo cuando entró mi mamá

-Ness, mañana tengo que ir un momento a casa de Leah, me invitó a desayunar y te quería preguntar si querías ir conmigo, para que te despidas de tu novio antes del viaje - dijo desde la puerta - Si mamá, despiertame con tiempo tengo que arreglarme para ver a mi Jake...

- Jake - estábamos en la sala de su casa, después de un enorme desayuno que su mamá nos preparó por fin nos dejaron un tiempo a solas- Estoy pensando en que no sé si algún día volvamos

-Creo que solo estas asustadas, y estás siendo muy pesimista, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, y si tanto me extrañas tu solo dime que yo haré que eso no suceda - Oh Jake - creo que amaba a este hombre, lo abrace fuertemente siempre era genial que me levantara el animo

-Y entonces pedazo de imbécil comenzamos a escuchar a Leah gritar- te estoy diciendo que mamá está sola, acaso quieres que se muera de un infarto también? - mamá entró a la sala seguida de Leah, estaba hablando por su celular - Quiero que traigas tu trasero hasta aquí y no me importa cuantos corazones tienes que romper, ni nada de tu estúpida y superficial vida- Oh Oh!1 estaba mas enojada de lo habitual - Es solo mi tío, tienen una extraña relación, la abuela Sue lo quiere ver desesperadamente y mamá está moviendo cielo y tierra para que venga- dijo Jake a mi oído

-Hija, es hora de irnos, Alice ya está enviando mensajes...

- Es que tu abuelo tiene un familiar que tiene una gran fortuna - la Abuela nos estaba explicando, como mi familia era capaz de contratar un avión privado todo para nosotros, mientras estabamos sobre el aire, era bastante aburrido tener que estar 6 horas en un avión sin hacer nada, todos teniamos un trago amargo después de la despedida, y el tio Emmett parecía estar sufriendo bastante por alejarse de la acción como dijo él. - Entonces nos permitió uno de sus aviones privados

-Y si teníamos un familiar con tanto dinero porque jamas jamas jamas lo hemos visto? - preguntó Eli

-Oh es mejor así, el tipo es terrorífico, traumo a Emmet de por vida - dijo la tia Alice dejando a un lado su revista - Enana diabólica - dijo el grandulon y le saco la lengua - Él es solo un poco excéntrico- calmo los ánimos de batalla la abuela, me alegro que haya venido con nosotros, estas vacaciones serán una tortura.


	12. Chapter 12

Estaba en Forks, frente a la casa de mi padre, entré corriendo cuando la puerta se abrió, sabía que estaba ahí y tenía tantas ganas de verlo y saber que estaba bien, bajé del auto y la brisa impactó en mi rostro, estaba muy frío como de costumbre, y todo era verde, cerré la puerta del auto y camine hasta la entrada, no podía ocultar mi felicidad, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su sonrisa, su cálida mirada, aunque Charlie no era una persona que demostrara afecto comúnmente, claro a menos que seas Nessie, pero aún así extrañaba su abrazo

La casa estaba exactamente como la recordaba, la pequeña sala, las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, la cocina, y el cuarto del televisor, el adorado pantalla plana de mi padre, entré con cuidado y ahí estaba él echado en su sofá bebiendo una cerveza y viendo un juego de fútbol americano

-Hey Bells!- dijo con una sonrisa cuando me vio – siéntate pequeña qué bueno que viniste

-Papa!, ¿Cómo estas? - Bien cielo, acaso no vez?, le dijiste a Edward lo que te dije por teléfono?, eso es importante

-Si Charlie, pero eso no nos a ayudado mucho, no puedes decirme otra cosa?...

Charlie bebió un trago de la lata y se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte

-Se está cayendo la casa – dijo entre risas..

Abrí los ojos preocupada al escuchar el grito de Edward, la última vez que lo había visto estaba acostada junto a mi en la cama

-EDWARD! – comencé a gritar en el pasillo, la casa de campo de Esme y Carlisle era demasiado grande para buscar en cada habitación – En el ático!- escuché encima de mi cabeza

Cuando llegué al cuarto estaba completamente rodeada de una nube de polvo

-Edward donde estas?, estas bien? – me dí cuenta que parte del techo no estaba en cambio había un enorme hueco que dejaba entrar la luz del sol

-Debajo de esto ayúdame!

Comencé a quitar los trozos de madera hasta que ví su cara, completamente llena de polvo y con una sonrisa traviesa, se parecía a la cara Anthony cuando descubría unas de sus fechorías

-EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!, pareces un fantasma con todo el polvo- le di la mano y se levantó, por lo menos estaba bien porque no paraba de reír- No puedo creer que quieras destruir la casa de tus padres, el hecho de que tengas un hijo de 10 años no significa que tienes que actuar como uno

-Estoy bien cielo no fue mi culpa, estaba tratando de subir al techo para ver unas cosas pero al parecer la casa no está en tan buen estado y caí aquí, pero me siento bien nada como una buena caída para comenzar el día, espera a que le cuente a Anthony que acabo de caer del techo!

-Ok!, porque no mejor vas y te bañas mientras preparo algo para comer?, Esme tampoco va a agradecer que ensucies toda la casa

Una semana tenía el resto de la familia en Brasil, Jasper estaba en forks averiguando Carlisle estaba ocupado con la clínica y nosotros no teníamos pistas ni mucho que hacer en casa, así que después de algunas buenas razones para pasar tiempo solos decidimos pasar dos días en al casa de campo de Esme y Carlisle, dos días maravillosos en donde no existían los problemas, solo Edward y yo, pero hoy volvíamos a la realidad, la espantosa realidad, mis hijos en otro país, mi padre desaparecido y sin pista sobre su paradero, la única que teníamos era el extraño nombre que no servía de nada.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestra casa todo era una revolución, Jasper había llegado unos minutos antes con algunas pistas y ahora todos estaban trabajando en ello, Edward recogió el equipaje y subió corriendo las escaleras, yo fui directo a la cocina, necesitaba un té el dolor de cabeza que sentía que me iba a dar no era normal, llené con agua la tetera y la coloqué en la estufa, no quería salir de aquí y enfrentarme con tanta energía

-Bella? – Leah atravesó la puerta de la cocina – que bien que te encuentro, pensé que tenía que dar algunos puñetazos para que alguien me diera información de donde estabas, esos tipos de allí son obstinados

-SI lo sé, quieres té? – no era costumbre tomar té aquí, pero después de vivir tanto tiempo en Inglaterra está fue una de sus prácticas que adopte – Si por favor, estoy al borde del colapso total

Leah dejó su maletín a un lado y se sentó mientras servía nuestra bebida

-No puedo hacer nada para que hables con Matt Bella, en unos días es su juicio y su abogado a dejado ordenes estrictas de que nadie lo puede visitar, discúlpame hice todo lo que pude

-Lo sé Leah – se veía realmente cansada – Estas bien?, te vez un poco cansada

-Oh no no estoy bien para nada bien, no e podido dormir bien en un tiempo, y si Jacob estuviera aquí juro que agarraría su cuello y se lo exprimiría hasta reventar su traquea – dijo mientras hacía el gesto con sus manos

-Ok!- Leah era de temer- y porque no vas a la Universidad y le pateas el trasero, hazlo por mi también no a aparecido desde que Charlie desapareció nisiqueira para preguntar por cortesía puedes creerlo? – Leah se puso nerviosa, se quedó callada derrepente y me miró fijamente

-Él no está aquí Bella, fue a hacer unas cosas fuera, y por eso estoy que me tiro por un puente, cuidar a Ann y vigilar que Jacob Josué no se meta en problemas no es trabajo fácil para una sola persona, aparte mi madre está un poco deprimida, y no saben nada de Charlie?

-No, aún no se sabe nada, es desesperante esta situación Leah

-Tengo planeado irme a Forks con mi mama y los niños, será bueno un cambio de ambiente y ella agradecería que compartiera mi trabajo de madre

-Estoy de acuerdo Leah, suena buena idea, y no sabes cuando vuelve Jake? –No, creo que aún tarde un poco, está en una investigación para la Universidad, pero le diré que te llame, él siempre pregunta por ti Bella, es solo que a estado muy ocupado

Toda la tarde estuve encerrada en mi cuarto, Edward venía de vez en cuando a contarme que no encontraban nada, pistas sin fondo, no llegaban a conducirnos a nada, era tan deprimente volver a esta rutina tan desesperante, por lo menos sabía que mis hijos estaban felices en el paraíso tropical

-¿Qué haces? – me preguntó mi esposo cuando entró con nuestra cena – Escribo, ahora eres Chef?, planeaba en bajar a prepararnos algo en un momento

-No cielo, no me pidas tanto, acaban de traerla, es del restaurant italiano que te gusta

-Gracias amor, no han encontrado nada allá abajo?

-No, Jasper está desesperado en realidad, nunca había sido tan difícil algo, y sin la ayuda de Emmett y de Charlie, se complica todo

-Me vas a contar que estabas haciendo en el techo de la casa de campo?, y cuál es el misterio que traes? – desde hace un tiempo Edward a estado tramando algo pero aún no entiendo que es y él considera mejor para mi seguridad no saberlo

-Estaba tratando de ver el amanecer! – Que bien cielo, estabas tratando de ver el amanecer tres horas después… Dime la verdad

-Ok, Bella, coloque cámaras y micrófonos por toda la casa, y también en la casa de Rose y Emmett y en la de mis padres, coloqué algunos en la clínica y en la casa de campo, por eso estaba en el techo

-Y para que quieres cámaras y micrófonos si se supone que están las de seguridad?

-De estas cámaras solo sé yo, y las voy a vigilar solo yo, es una medida preventiva, no le cuentes a nadie de esto cielo

-Edward está todo listo para salir!- la voz de Sam se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

-Vas a salir?

-Si, tengo que hacer unas cosas esta noche, Sam me acompaña no te preocupes vuelvo temprano pero no me esperes despierta, te amo cielo

Me dio un beso y se fue, como me molestaba que mi propio esposo me mantuviera al margen de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero había algo que tenía que investigar, y con Edward encima toda esta semana no pude hacerlo, recogí la bandeja de mi habitación y fui hasta la cocina, la casa estaba un poco tranquila, Jasper estaba tomando algún trago fuerte en los sofás de la sala, se veía tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no quise interrumpirlo, así que fui hasta la oficina de Edward, era el mejor lugar para comenzar a buscar

Los papeles del escritorio eran cosas de la clínica, algunos asuntos legales, documentos del contador, y mas nada..

Nessie me había dicho sus sospechas antes de dejarlos en el aeropuerto, me contó acerca de Tanya y su hija, y las sospechas de que era hija de Edward, pero no entendía como Jane fue a parar con Victoria, no entendía que relación tenía ella con su hija, y estaba completamente segura que los Denalí no sabían nada acerca de su nieta, ¿Qué estaba buscando en realidad en la oficina de mi esposo?, no lo sé…

1:00 am…

Era lo que marcaba el reloj, en la mesita de noche, Edward aún no llegaba y no podía dormir sin estar en sus brazos, tomé mi celular y le marque

-Cielo!, todo bien?

-Si amor, ¿Dónde estás?, cuando llegas?, no puedo dormir, siento esa cosa extraña en el pecho, deberías volver ya

-Pronto cielo, no te preocupes estamos bien, ya casi voy a casa trata de relajarte y descansa, te amo

-Yo también amor, vuelve a mi rápido…

2:30 am….

Había pasado una hora y media desde que Edward me había dicho que pronto venía, tal vez ese pronto para el es completamente diferente para mí, y esa maldita sensación que no me deja dormir…

-Edward a que horas vienes?, donde estas cielo? – le dejé un mensaje ya que la llamada caía directo al buzón

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, no podía dormir hasta no ver a mi esposo..

4:00 am …

Escribir ya no servía para relajarme, no después de que Edward no contestara a mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, nisiqueira Sam respondía su estúpido teléfono, me di una ducha y me vestí, era un poco temprano para comenzar el día pero la sensación de que algo malo había ocurrido no me permitían otra opción, me vestí con lo primero que encontré, recogí mi cabello en un moño extraño y me ví al espejo, Alice odiaría este look, pero yo lo adoro

Bajé directamente a la cocina, a preparar té, necesitaba calmar mis nervios…

8:00 am …

-Edward Cullen, mas te vale que todo este bien, si te paso algo no te lo perdono..

Era la tercer advertencia que le hacía, después de que por mi mente pasaran toda clase de explicaciones aún no entendía porque no había aparecido. Por lo menos hablar con Nessie y Esme me relajó un poco, hoy las chicas tenían planes de ir de comprar y Emmett y los niños iban a un juego de Soccer, se oían felices…

10:00 am…

-Hola Bella – La primera llamada que recibía en el día, era de Emily, prima segunda de Leah y la esposa de Sam – Disculpa si te estoy molestando, es solo que no e visto a Sam desde ayer en la tarde, dijo algo de que iba a llegar un poco tarde pero ya es demasiado, y lo llamo a su celular y no contesta, no quiero alarmarte ni nada eso, solo quería saber si no lo has visto por ahí esta mañana?

-Emily, Edward y Sam salieron anoche, pero no me dijeron que iban a hacer, Edward me dijo lo mismo, que iba a llegar un poco tarde, a eso de la una hable con él y le pregunte a que horas llegaba, me aseguro que estaban bien y que pronto volvían, después de eso e intentado comunicarme varias veces y su teléfono está apagado, aún no se nada de ellos

-Ok… tal vez esto tenga una explicación, voy a llamar a otros amigos para saber si lo han visto, cualquier cosa me llamas, y cualquier cosa que sepa yo me comunico contigo…

1:00 pm…

Me sentía claustrofóbica, a pesar de que estaba en la playa, ninguno de los personajes de la CIA sabía donde estaban Edward o Sam, Emily no se había vuelto a comunicar y por mas de que trataba de comunicarme con Jasper no podía, su teléfono siempre sonaba ocupado, entré a la casa y busqué mi bolso y las llaves de mi auto, nadie me estaba prestando atención cuando les decía que mi esposo había desaparecido.. Claro me tomaban por la loca esposa del jefe, así que solo había alguien que podía ayudarme en estas circunstancias

3:00 pm…

-Disculpa por hacerte esperar, esa cirugía se alargó un poco mas- dijo Carlisle entrando a su consultorio llevaba bastante tiempo esperándolo – Te sientes bien? No tienes muy buen aspecto Bella

-Carlisle, tengo algo que decirte, anoche Sam y Edward salieron, pero no me dijo a donde, solo dijo que llegaba un poco tarde y que no lo esperara despierto, hablé con él a la una de la mañana le pregunte donde estaba y a que horas venía, solo me dijo que estaban bien y que llegaba a la casa pronto, hable con Emily la esposa de Sam a las diez de la mañana, también está preocupada porque su esposo no aparece, quedamos en que si una de las dos sabía algo le avisaba a la otra y aún no recibo su llamada – mi desesperación estaba llegando a su punto máximo, que pensaría Carlisle al verme tan desarreglada, gritando como desequilibrada y llorando?.. seguramente lo que pensaban los de la CIA, que era la loca esposa de Edward- Y ya no se que hacer Carlisle, Jasper no contesta su estúpido celular y nadie entiende la gravedad del asunto

-Ok, primero que todo tienes que calmarte, siéntate – Carlisle me abrazo y yo me aferré a su abrazo, sin Charlie sin Edward, con quien mas contaba? – Vamos a tratar de comunicarnos con Jasper, si no contesta hablamos con Emmett, déjame hablar con Billy para que le diga a sus compañeros de la policía y dejemos que él se encargue de eso, trata de relajarte respira profundo, voy a pedirnos algo para tomar

4:00 am…

De nuevo otro día, ayer a esta hora fue una introducción de lo que sería el resto de mi vida, desperté en mi cama, vacía, Edward aún no había aparecido, pero ya habían personas trabajando en eso, me levanté y arreglé mi lado de la cama, el de Edward estaba intacto, esperando por él, entré directo a la ducha, Edward seguro estaba jugando una pesada broma, o tal vez había tenido un accidente, algo que no fuera tan grave pero tampoco tan simple como para permitirle venir a casa o comunicarse con alguno de nosotros.

-Buenos días – dije a Jasper, estaba esperando en el pasillo junto a mi puerta – lo encontraron?, saben algo?

-Vamos a la oficina, Carlisle nos está esperando- Jasper era un caballero de otra época, era realmente encantador, me ofreció su brazo como si yo fuera una doncella a la que tenía que cuidar como si fuera de cristal, cometí el error de ver su cara, tenía dos enormes sombras bajo sus ojos, y su mirada estaba triste, derrotada, el miedo se apoderó de mi, algo malo había pasado, tal vez Edward tuvo un accidente muy grave, tal vez estaba en coma, o había perdido la memoria

En la oficina Carlisle nos esperaba sentado en el sofá de cuero junto al escritorio, si Jasper se veía triste la mirada de Carlisle te comprimía el corazón, era una profunda tristeza

-Sientate – dijo muy suave y se hizo a un lado, ahora estaba entre Jazz y Carlisle, con el miedo por todo mi ser – Encontraron Sam en la orilla de una playa a una hora de aquí, su estado es grave, al parecer varios golpes y moretones, está en coma, no se mucho mas está en la clínica en un momento voy

-Sabe Emily? – me sorprendió mi propia voz, sonaba realmente tranquila y segura – Si, ella está con él en este momento – Hace cuanto lo encontraron?

Fue el turno de Jazz para hablar, y mientras lo hacía mi cerebro pensaba en otra cosa, desde antes de acostarme y cuando me levante por la mañana se me pasaron muchas cosas y explicaciones por la cabeza pero ninguna daban a Edward por desaparecido, o peor aún muerto

-El auto lo encontraron dos horas después – continuó Jazz – ahí estaban el celular de Edward, Sam llevaba el suyo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el cuerpo de Edward no fue encontrado, y lo mas seguro es que no lo encontremos, el vehículo tiene varias abolladuras, incluso si Edward salió antes de que callera al mar sería muy difícil que pudiera escapar, la mayoría de los daños fue por su lado, y observando como esta Sam.. yo … lo siento Bella

-Esme lo sabe? – pregunté aferrando a lo ultimo de mis fuerzas

-Emmett es el único que sabe, está buscando pasajes para todos, crees que lo mejor sea que Nessie y Anthony se enteren allá?

-Carlisle, dejo eso en tus manos, haz lo que consideres necesario – me levanté y Jazz se levanto junto a mi, como temiendo que callera en cualquier momento – si tienen alguna otra noticia avísenme, voy a estar en mi habitación necesito tiempo a solas…

El tiempo ya no era nada en realidad, no sé en que momento había transcurrido una hora, ni mucho menos me di cuenta cuando el reloj de la mesita indicó que ya eran las seis de la tarde, afuera se oían pasos, a veces se oían voces, pero nadie venía a traerme noticias, hasta que Jasper tocó la puerta

-Bella – entró con cuidado, como si yo fuera esa cosa de cristal, encendió las luces y eso hizo que cerrara los ojos, me gustaba mas la oscuridad – Tengo algunas cosas que contarte, te sientes bien?, haz comido algo?

-Cuéntalo Jazz

-Encontraron el cuerpo de Edward, ya es un hecho todo, Esme y todos los demás llegan en unas horas, hay que organizar todo lo del servicio funerario, no se si tu quieras.. o esperamos a que lleguen los demás.. no se .. – dijo después de un suspiro

-Jazz, yo no quiero hacer nada de eso, Esme ya sabe?, Nessie y Anthony?

-Ya lo saben todos, los chicos están tranquilos, Esme estaba un poco inquieta y tomó un medicamento que dijo Carlisle – mirar la cara de Jasper otra vez fue un error, sus ojos era ventana a sus sentimientos, que fácil era conocer que sentía, Ira, decepción, rabia, fracaso, tristeza .. Jazz me miraba fijamente, pero no era algo incomodo, decía muchas mas cosas así de las que decía si abría la boca, me pregunte que miraría él en mi?, ¿Qué siento en este momento?

-Creo que lo mejor es que alguien prepare todas esas cosas, no se puede contratar?, así salimos de esto mucho más rápido

Jazz hizo un gesto y salió, estudie con cuidado lo que sentía, pero no sentía nada, no había miedo, no tristeza, no había rabia, no había nada, me sentía extraña, pero de algo estaba segura, lo extrañaba, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser, ahora me daba risa las cosas que hizo, las estúpidas cámaras escondidas, ¿ahora me iba a poder ver desde donde estuviera?, tal vez en el cielo no había internet y no podía vernos.

-En el cielo!- dije en un suspiro y caí en la realidad, Edward ya no estaba en este mundo, entonces qué rayos hacía yo aquí?... esperar para despedirme de Anthony y Nessie?... no seria algo mas difícil?

Entré al baño, y comenzó a faltarme la respiración, ahí estaban todas sus cosas, su bata de baño, su cepillo dental, la espuma para rasurar, y la hojilla, era algo fácil, la tomé y me di cuenta de cuánto estaba temblando, caminé hasta la cama, aunque ya resultaba difícil, las estúpidas lagrimas no paraban de se salir me acosté y cerré los ojos, pude ver a Nessie y a Anthony, ellos estarían bien, lo superarían algún día y tendrían muchas madres, Rose Alice Esme René, incluso Leah y Ángela, y tendrían mucho padres Carlisle Emmett Jazz Jacob si sobrevivía a Leah, incluso Charlie si lo encontraban, recordé la hojilla que tenía en mi mano derecha, la acerqué a la muñeca izquierda e hice un corte, nisiqueira dolió, pero no quería ver la sangre, hice lo mismo con la otra mano y coloque la pequeña navaja a un lado, ahora las cosas volverían a su lugar….


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Porque las personas visten de negro cuando alguien moría?, es algo que nunca había entendido, y algo que Renesme no aceptó para la familia, había insistido que si veía a alguien de la familia con alguna prenda negra no lo dejaría entrar al servicio funerario y al entierro – escuché un leve risa - Si Ángela no me hubiese encontrado tan rápido ayer estoy completamente segura que estaría con mi esposo, por el contrario, tuve que soportar todo, gracias a que nisiqueira los cortes que me hice eran tan profundos como para representar alguna amenaza, definitivamente ya no servía para nada, nisiqueira para suicidarme.

-Bella, a pasado ya una semana desde que intentaste suicidarte, y esta es tu segunda terapia, y haz repetido eso algunas diez veces, en realidad quieres estar con Edward?

-Si Victoria, eso es lo que mas deseo en este mundo, porque estoy hueca, él se llevo mi corazon, mi alma todo

-Y no te hace sentir mal abandonar a tus hijos?

-Eso me mata, pero no crees que ellos estarían mejor sin una mama que se estuviese volviendo loca?, e sido un estorbo para la familia, todo el tiempo preocupados por mi, incluso Anthony, estoy segura que nisiqueira Esme a podido llorar a su hijo en paz, gracias a que tiene que estar pendiente de que si quiera respire

-En eso tienes razón – por lo menos había alguien en este mundo que apoyaba mis ideas, por eso había aceptado la idea de Carlisle de seguir después de la primera terapia con Victoria, desahogarme de esta forma me hacía volver a respirar para tomar aire y hundirme de nuevo en el dolor- Entonces no has tenido deseos de volver a atentar contra tu vida?

-Los e tenido constantemente, es solo que ellos no me deja sola ni por un segundo, eso es algo preocupante verdad?

-Sin duda alguna, pero dada tu situación es algo razonable, no todos tenemos la dicha de encontrar al amor de nuestra vida, y mucho menos estamos preparados a perderlo de esa forma, te entiendo Bella, mas de lo que tu crees, e tenido mucho casos como los tuyos

-Y ellos se curan?

-No, simplemente aprenden a vivir con el dolor, con el tiempo y con dedicación, como lo han tomado tus hijos?

-No lo sé, nisiqueira e podido verles su cara, me da miedo ver a Anthony y encontrarme con las expresiones de Edward, me da miedo estar al lado de Nessie y que salga con las cosas que él solía decir, me da miedo ver a la cara a Esme y a Alice, incluso a Carlisle, todos me lo recuerdan, y eso me da miedo, porque se supone que él está muerto que ya no existe, pero su presencia es tan real, son tantas cosas que el tiempo no creo que borre Victoria, y lo peor de todo es que siento que estoy condenadamente unida a la vida que dejo atrás

-Bella, el miedo desaparecerá algún día, y tu vas a ver las cosas diferentes, incluso podrías encontrar a la persona indicada, alguien a la que otra vez puedas abrir tu corazón, no te desanimes, el chico que te acompaño es muy lindo

-Matt?, Dios no él jamás, nos hizo mucho daño, solo está ahí porque tengo algunas cosas que preguntarle

-Bueno Bella, el tiempo por hoy se terminó, pero te tengo buenas noticias, Carlisle me dijo que no habías dormido bien estos últimos días y encontré algo para que descanses, tomate una en la mañana y una en la noche y vas a estar mas tranquila, nos vemos mañana y aléjate de las tentaciones de suicidarte, acércate mas a las tentaciones que él muchacho te pueda ofrecer

No presté atención a el ultimo consejo que Victoria me había dado, tomé las pastillas y las metí en el bolso, afuera me esperaba Matt y una larga conversación, salí del consultorio y caminé hasta la pequeña sala de espera, estaba totalmente vacía

-Podemos ir a tomar un café, tengo bastante para contarte – dijo cuando me vio atravesar la puerta – Esta bien Matt, solo espera un momento tengo un amigo que visitar

Subimos al siguiente piso en el ascensor, ese piso estaba dedicado a los pacientes hospitalizados, y ahí se encontraba Sam, no había hablado con él desde que lo encontraron ya que estaba en coma, hace solo unos días fue que despertó, le conté eso a Matt y el no pareció incomodarse en esperar otro momento. Llegamos a su cuarto y toqué la puerta con cuidado, las personas se preocupaban un poco al verme, yo en realidad no sabía muy bien que veían en mí, tenía días sin verme al espejo, la puerta se abrió y surgió una muy sonriente Emily, cuando vió que era yo la había tocado borró la sonrisa de su rostro y bajo la mirada, como odiaba que me tuvieran lastima

-Buenas tarde Emily – le dije cortésmente – esta Sam aceptable para poder charlar un rato con él?

-Hola Bella, yo .. si él .. entra por favor – dijo con nervios – Cielo Bella te vino a visitar, los dejo solos un momento, voy a buscar algo para tomar

Entré y ví al gran hombre en una pequeña camilla, sin dudas se debía sentir incomodo ahí, su mirada era triste, pero yo quería ir directo al punto, no me interesaba los estúpidos sentimientos de los demás

-Sam, estas bien?

-Si Bella, siéntate – me senté junto a su lado y el ofreció su mano, yo la tomé, por tanto tiempo Edward había confiado nuestra seguridad a este hombre que ahora sentía un cariño especial por él – Yo siento mucho todo lo que a pasado, se que no a sido fácil para ninguno, y muchísimo menos para ti, pero todo estos sentimientos se aliviaran en su momento, solo tienes que ser fuerte por Nessie y por Anthony

-Lo sé Sam – era lo que todo el mundo repetía – no tengo mucho tiempo, y supongo que tienes que descansar para recuperarte, solo vine para saber si estabas bien y para saber si habías recordado algo

-Bella… -dijo con reproche – Ya lo sé Sam, sé que no es bueno para mi saber todo con lujos de detalles, simplemente cuéntamelo por favor, lo necesito saber

-NO recuerdo todo Bella, por más que e intentado una parte de mi lo ha bloqueado, solo recuerdo que Edward comenzó a explicarme algo acerca de unos buques, y nos dirigíamos al puerto, pero fuimos atacados por algo, y ese dolor en la cabeza, después estaba en el mar tratando de llegar a l orilla y ya no recuerdo mucho más

-Ok Sam – tenía que resignarme a lo poco que me decía – si recuerdas otra cosa cuéntamelo por favor, es importante para mi – me levanté y él aún tenía mi mano- Bella, recuerda que no estas sola, y cuídate mucho

-Lo haré Sam no te preocupes, cúrate rápido

Salí de ahí y Matt me esperaba, fue una sorpresa verlo esta mañana en mi casa, al parecer ya era un hombre libre, su juicio había sido un éxito para él, yo no sabía que pensar de toda la situación, ya nisiqueira sabía que preguntarle, nisiqueira sabía que era lo que Edward quería saber de él, así que no sabía cómo enfrentarme ante el, fuimos a un restaurant italiano, sentía como todo mi mundo se volvía frio y negro cuando ví el nombre y reconocí el lugar, Edward siempre ordenaba comida de aquí, siempre decía que era mi favorita, y lo era

-Se que te gusta la comida Italiana, y ya es hora del almuerzo así que mientras charlamos podemos comer

El custodio se bajó de su auto y abrió mi puerta, pude ver un punto de irritación en la mirada de Matt, era ridículo, entramos al pequeño lugar, la mayoría de mesas estaban vacías y Matt pidió una mesa un poco apartada, yo no tuve problemas con eso, en realidad no me importaba él en lo más mínimo, ni él ni el resto del mundo, excepto por mis hijos . Ordenamos y mientras esperábamos él diferente a los demás, no había esa tristeza, no existía en sus ojos ese punto de compasión por mi, y me agradaba, me sentía mas normal

-Matt, sabes que le paso a mi padre? – pregunté sin ningún rodeo

-No sé nada Bella, después de nuestra última Charla me enteré que todo fue un terrible enredo, los chismes son cosa seria, alguien quería matarte sin dudas, y lo intentó, supe de ese incidente en Francia, pero estoy completamente seguro que ya nadie te va a volver a molestar, ni a tus hijos

-Ok!, no quiero saber mas al respecto, esa era mi pregunta, tienes tu algo que preguntar?

Matt se quedó observándome detalladamente, y sin duda me incomodó demasiado, hasta que tuve que voltear la mirada a la puerta de los baños, pensando si era mejor salir hacía allá, la puerta con el letrero que indicaba que era el baño masculino se abrió, y salió de ella un elegante señor, envuelto en una chaqueta y un sombrero que tapaba casi toda su cabeza, y unos lentes negros que tapaban todo su rostro, su boca estaba oculta en una barba desordenada aunque no era muy larga le daba un aspecto aún mas extraño, llevó sus manos enfundadas en unos guantes negros hacia adelanté y pude observar que llevaba un bastón, el pobre hombre era ciego

-Estas aquí conmigo?- preguntó Matt y desvié la mirada hacia él – Si, solo estaba esperando a que dejaras de estudiarme

-Se que fui mal educado te pido una disculpa, es solo algo que quería hacer desde hace algún tiempo, quería detallarte adecuadamente, eres realmente hermosa Isabela – no me gustaba que me llamaran así

-Gracias Matt, que era lo que querías hablar conmigo?

El mesero llegó con nuestras órdenes, y se marchó rápidamente, antes de volver mi atención a Matt ví que el pobre hombre ciego caminaba con su bastón hacia nuestra mesa, si Matt no se arrimaba un poco a la izquierda seguro chocaría con él, y el hombre llevaba una copa de vino en su mano libre, antes de pudiera decir algo el hombre camino aún mas rápido y con movimientos muy precisos tiró el líquido de la copa encima de mi acompañante, y aún fue más torpe cuando impulsó todo el plato de comida hacia sus pantalones, Matt se levantó inmediatamente, y el hombre se hizo a un lado esquivándolo, ¿Esos eran los reflejos de una persona que no podía ver?

-Pero que diablos hizo? – gruño Matt furioso

-Discúlpeme Joven, no fue mi intención tirarle la copa encima, es solo que no me di cuenta que la pata de la silla estuviera tan hacia afuera y me tropecé, discúlpeme de verdad, si hay algo que pueda hacer

-No se preocupe, Bella voy al baño regreso en un momento

No me di cuenta que el hombre se acercó hasta mí y rozó con su las vendas que tapaban las cortaduras en la muñeca, se acercó tanto que pude oler su aroma, y me sentí viva, por primera vez cerré los ojos para inspirar más profundo y cuando los abrí el hombre suspiro se irguió y siguió su camino, tal vez eso pasó en menos de un minuto, pero para mí fue una eternidad, los mesoneros llegaron a limpiar todo el desastre, y comenzaron a preguntarme cosas, y no pude ver a donde se había dirigido ese hombre, me levanté de allí explicando que no había ningún problema, y prácticamente corrí a un pequeño balcón, en las barandas estaba recostado ese hombre, estaba de espaldas pero sin duda era él, me acerque con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, y toqué su hombro, el hombre dio la vuelta y quedé sorprendida, no era él quien esperaba, ¿acaso esperaba que fuera Edward?, sin duda estaba realmente loca

-Disculpe señor creo que me e confundido – le dije completamente avergonzada – No se preocupe joven

Regrese a la mesa y no quise quedarme más tiempo ahí, necesitaba tiempo a sola mis nervios estaba muy mal, le indiqué a unos de los empleados que le avisara a Matt que me había ido a casa con uno de los custodios porque no me sentía nada bien…

Llegué directo a mi habitación, no sabía como sentirme pero pude sonreir, sin duda era su olor, no me importaba si me estaba volviendo aún mas loca, solo dejé que mi cuerpo se llenara de esa felicidad, lo amaba con toda mi alma

-Edward siempre será mi amor!- dije casi gritando, con la mano en el pecho y una estúpida sonrisa, estaba verdaderamente loca, y su barba, era del mismo tono del color del cabello de mi esposo, era lindo estar loca, pero el sentimiento fue efímero, fue suplantado rápidamente por una profunda tristeza, eran malas jugadas de mi cerebro, no podía controlarme ya, no podía dejar de llorar – Te extraño! – dije entre sollozos, como si hablando él me escuchara

-Te extraño mucho mi amor!, vuelve a mi porfavor no puedo mas! – comencé a decir aún mas alto, pero el dolor era tan agudo que no sabía como mas aliviarlo – Te amo Edward porfavor!, te extraño te quiero aquí conmigo!

Espere y espere una respuesta, pero no hubo nada, estaba sola, la puerta se abrió y Nessie apareció con su cara llena de lagrimas, -EGOISTAA!- me gritaba mi sentido común, ¿Cómo permitía que mis hijos vieran mi dolor?

Nessie se acercó sin decir una palabra y simplemente se acostó a llorar conmigo, por lo menos pude tener mi boca cerrada, estuvimos horas llorando por suerte Anthony estaba en una excursión con Ben Sophi y Alex en un pequeño bosque, Nessie y yo lloramos hasta que nos quedamos dormidas, y fuimos despertadas por Alice, la duende entró al cuarto hecha un desastre eso era algo raro en ella

-Bella, a papa lo han metido preso – dijo sin siquiera esperar que nos levantáramos – al parecer uno de sus pacientes murió por su culpa, y HAA esto es horrible!

¿Cómo se suponía que tomaba esta noticia?, no lo sé, solo seguí llorando, pero esta vez unida a Alice, no sabía como enfrentarme ahora a esto, Nessie tampoco lo sabía y Alice aún no hallaba la forma

-Emmett puso a trabajar a los abogados especializados en esto, pero mi papa tras las rejas no lo puedo creer, es un hombre demasiado hermoso para eso – dijo después de un rato

-Alice y Esme? – conseguí decir

-Mamá está acompañándolo, ¿Cuándo se va a acabar todo?

Nessie sugirió que era buena idea salir de la cama y arreglarnos un poco para acompañar a Rose, era buena idea que la familia se mantuviera unida en estos casos, Rose tenía los nervios por el cielo y Aiden estaba haciendo todo lo posible por relajarla pero no podía, ella seguía y seguía insultando a todo el mundo, algo típico de ella….

Llevaba ya varias semanas tomando las pastillas que Victoria me había recomendado, y al parecer eran buenas porque cuando no las consumía me sentía realmente alterada, y con ellas me sentía mucho mas tranquila podía sobrellevar todo y las visiones ver a Edward donde no estaba había desparecido también, los deseos de suicidarme habían sido borrados de mi cabeza, simplemente porque no sentía deseos de hacer nada, Nessie todas las mañanas me llevaba una taza de té y yo tomaba mi pastilla, me daba una ducha y ella ya tenía mi ropa preparada, se había esmerado en tratar de buscar agradables conjuntos, o muy reveladores cuando sabíamos que Matt venía, eso me disgustaba completamente pero simplemente no tenía ganas de discutir por ellos, Anthony pasaba mas tiempo con Sophi en casa de Ángela que aquí, y eso era realmente bueno, no tenía ganas de ocuparme de nadie, después de tomar el desayuno que mi hija preparaba me sentaba junto a ella a leer, bueno ella leía yo solo escuchaba porque simplemente no tenía animos de tomar el libro y leer por mi misma y así transcurría todo el día, en algunas ocasiones Jake venía y leía junto a ella, hacía una pareja adorable, cuando ellos tenían una cita, Rose Esme o Alice me acompañaban, me sentía como una muñeca a la que todo el mundo manejaba a su antojo, pero era mucho mejor así que enfrentar lo duros sentimientos, eso era lo que constantemente me repetía Matt, sus visitas eran mas frecuentes ahora, y Nessie pensaba que él me levantaba el ánimo, pero no era así, eso era algo imposible.

Solo había un momento de día en que me sentía yo misma, en que en realidad podía sentir algo, ira, tristeza, ansiedad, cualquier cosa, y era justo antes de tomarme la pastilla de la noche, ese momento era mío, Nessie por lo general ya estaba dormida y yo me dedicaba a escribir lo que había echo lo que había sentido y lo que sentía en ese momento

Carlisle no había salido de la cárcel, y al parecer era muy difícil que lo hiciera, detrás de esa demanda surgieron mucho mas y yo no sabía mas del tema, no me interesaba saber, igual eso no quitaba que lo dejaran en libertad

Esa mañana fue como otras, Rosalie llegó un poco tarde, me había dicho que me iba acompañar a la cita con Victoria mientras ella se hacía un eco, su barriga ya comenzaba a notarse, se veía tierna, pero ahí estaba yo, sentada en el cómodo sofá en frente de la pelirroja, ya no sabía que mas contarle, yo simplemente no hacía nada diferente nunca, o no sentía nada diferente, y cuando lo hacía simplemente lo escribía, pero ella aseguraba que tenía que seguir visitándola y tomando las pastillas

-Bueno Bella, terminemos el día de hoy con esta pregunta y quiero que la pienses muy bien.. ¿Qué sientes en este momento? – preguntó con una enrome sonrisa, ella era realmente hermosa

-En este momento me siento tranquila – dije con seguridad – simplemente no hay nada que me perturbe, pero tampoco no hay nada que me haga feliz, simplemente estoy en un punto muerto

-Vez! – dijo con entusiasmo – el dolor va pasando poco a poco, ahora termina de abrite Bella, entrégale el corazón a alguien, dale una pequeña oportunidad a ese chico y veraz que de ahora en adelante vas a sentir solo felicidad plena

Victoria siempre terminaba con un comentario sobre Matt, y eso era algo que yo siempre dejaba pasar, porque a pesar de no sentir nada, en mi mente siempre estaba el hermoso rostro de Edward, con su hermosa sonrisa y los cautivadores ojos verdes, salí de su consultorio y fui directamente al de Ángela, se escuchaban los gritos y risas de Emmett y Rose desde afuera, así que decidí no entrar, no quería enfrentarme a sentimientos, de ningún tipo, y no quería arruinarles la felicidad por su hijo con mi deprimente vida, bajé directamente al estacionamiento, mi custodio estaba ahí en su carro

-Hola – le dije – vamos a casa por favor, mi hermana se va con su esposo

Salimos del estacionamiento y pasamos al frente de la clínica, a Esme le había costado un mundo tratar de mantenerla pero lo estaba logrando muy bien, ví la entrada principal y salió un hombre, con una chaqueta de motorizado de cuero, y un enorme casco, estaba terminando de colocarse sus guantes, y no sé porque mi corazon comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, él se parecía demasiado no podía ser, incluso como caminaba

-Para aquí porfavor – Me bajé rápidamente antes de que ese hombre se montara en su motocicleta, estaba de espaldas a mi y comenzó a caminar aún mas rápido cuando se dio cuenta que me bajé del auto, comencé a correr, estaba loca pero no importaba, era él, estaba segura que era él, ví como cruzó la calle con su andar tan elegante, digno de Edward, solo él podía hacer algo tan simple como caminarse y verse tan sexy, se montó en su moto cuando llegó a la esquina de la calle, y yo me apresure comencé a correr

-EDWARRRDDD! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, el extraño se detuvo y me miró, y por un momento todo se detuvo, incluso yo tuve que dejar de correr, aunque no veía su rostro ni nada de su piel algo me decía que era el, todas las células de mi cuerpo me pedían que me acercara, el arrancó muy rápido su moto y desapareció, un horrible pitido me sacó de mi ensoñación y me dí cuenta que estaba en la mitad de la calle, un carro se acercaba demasiado rápido y no le daba tiempo ya de frenar sin atropellarme, así que cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este fue diferente, cuando por fin los abrí estaba al otro lado de la callé, en el piso de la cera rodeada por unos extraños brazos, abrí mis ojos y me dí cuenta que Matt me había salvado….

¿Cómo le agradecía uno a una persona que le salvara la vida?, cuando la vida no valía en realidad nada?, era algo imposible, pero noté que Matt se sentía el héroe del cuento y no quise quitarle su felicidad, lo invite a mi casa para agradecerle el gesto, estaba incluso dispuesta a cocinar algo, pero cuando entramos todo volvía a ser una revolución, los mismos personajes que se instalaron aquí cuando Charlie desapareció otra vez estaban de regreso instalando sus computadoras

-Que paso? – pregunté anonada, sentía como volvía a ser yo de nuevo y todas las emociones salían a flote

-Bella – dijo Emmett muy serio saliendo de la cocina – Jasper a desaparecido, estaba saliendo del centro comercial con Alice y a ella se le antojó ir al baño, él se quedó solo en estacionamiento y fue emboscado por siete hombres encapuchados, los videos de seguridad muestran que así fue la forma en que secuestraron a Charlie también

-Y Alice?

-Con mi mama y Rose, espero que no sea problema que nos volvamos a instalar aquí

-Claro que no, solo encuéntrenlo…


	14. Chapter 14

PoV REnesme

Desperté en mi habitación, era algo extraño tenía varios días durmiendo con mama, pero anoche me dijo que descansara en mi cuarto.

Hoy iba a ser un día diferente, desperté en mi habitación y siempre lo hacía en la de mis padres, bajé a la cocina, desde que el tío Emmett dijo que ya no había tanto riesgo para la familia la guardia solo cuidaba desde afuera, y es que nada era igual desde que Sam se retiró y Paul quedó al mando. Hoy iba a ser un día diferente porque voy a a preparar un delicioso desayuno que no sea cereal, Anthony se a estado quejando de eso, y la abuela me dio la receta de sus famosas tostadas.

Hoy iba a ser diferente porque … bueno no esto si fue igual, tuve que pasar a encontrar a Anthony en su desorden de cuarto, estaba debajo de la cama dormido, desde que mi papa se fue y mi mama se fue con él, digo no físicamente pero desde esa tragedia ella no es la misma, así que mi hermanito hace lo que se le da la gana

-Anthony!, las camas son para dormir sobre ellas no debajo de ellas ven- lo halé de sus brazos y el levantó sus cara, abrió sus ojos, los ojos de Edward, a veces entendía porque a mi mama no le gustaba vernos a la cara, los recuerdos son algo duros

-Ness, déjame dormir, anoche tuve que esconderme antes de ser atacado, la única forma fue debajo de la cama, es un sitio cómodo deberías intentarlo algún día

-Algún día te lo prometo, pero tienes que levantarte, recuerda que hoy tu Sophia cumple años y Jake no tarda en llegar para llevarte a la fiesta, ¿o ya no quieres ir?

Sophi era la mejor amiga de mi hermano, al igual que Alex el hijo de Alice y mi desaparecido tio Jazz, los tres eran inseparables y Ángela, la mama de Sophi siempre buscaba alguna forma de entrteenerlos, ya que la familia no está muy bien de ánimos, el abuelo está preso, Jazz desaparecido, la tía Rose casi sufrió de un aborto cuando se enteró lo de mi tío Jazz y ahora está en la clínica muy grave, mi mama está con su pena, la abuela tratando de llevar la clínica Emmett se esta volviendo loco de tantas cosas que tiene que hacer, ahora ya nadie sonríe, nadie hace bromas ahora todo es gris

Pero hoy iba a ser in día diferente, porque estoy cansada de sentirme mal, entré al cuarto de mi mama, esto era la rutina de todos los día y no podía ser diferente, recogí todo los pañuelos desechables que estaban por toda la habitación, su diario estaba junto a ella, yo tenía prohibido leerlo así que solo lo colocaba en una pequeña caja debajo de la cama

-Mama!, creo que deberías ir a ducharte.

Hoy iba a se diferente porque vería a mi Jake, después de algunas semanas se había ido a visitar a Sue su abuela en Forks, después de desayunar Matt llegó esto era algo habitual, trataba todos los días de alegrar a mi mama, y siempre le llevaba un ramo de rosas, gracias a él la casa no se veía tan triste con esas hermosas flores

-Mama recuerda que hoy cumple años Sophi, Jake llega en cualquier momento para llevar a Anthony y a Alex a la casa de Ángela – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado en los sofá de las salas

- Jake tu Jake? – preguntó Matt que estaba frente a nosotras

-Si su Jake, tu hermano está despierto? – preguntó con total neutralidad, mi madre estaba tan fuera de si que nisiqueira había melodía en su voz -Si, ya se despertó hace un rato le lleve el desayuno…

Cinco minutos después sonó el timbre, y como Matt era visita y mi mama un zombie fui yo la que abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con mi milagro personal, mi mejor amigo y el mejor novio del mundo, me sentía tan feliz, y tenía tanto tiempo sin sentirme así que mi reacción fue instantánea, tirarme encima de él

-Creo que tendré que irme más seguido- dijo agarrándome en un abrazo

-JAKKEE!, te extrañe tanto, las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti, no quiero que te vayas mas nunca

Pasamos a la sala y para hacer las respectivas presentaciones, Jacob Josué no conocía a Matt

-Jacob Josué tu papa? – le pregunto mi mama sin nisiqueira saludarlo

-No sé muy bien, al parecer está en un negocio muy importante y no ha vuelto, mi mama es la que habla con él, no se cuanto tiempo estará fuera.. Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo mirándome – hoy vamos a hacer algo especial tu y yo, después de que deje a Anthony y a tu primo y arregle algunas cosas vengo por ti..

-NO!, no puedo ir Jake, no quiero dejar a mi mama sola todo el día, te vas a aburrir verdad?, si quieres pasa la tarde con nosotras vamos a comenzar un nuevo libro hoy – el torció su boca, sabía que no le gustaba la idea, y en realidad a mi tampoco pero no podía dejar a mi mama en ese estado sola tanto tiempo

-Si Bella no tiene ningún problema para mi sería un honor ser su acompañante todo el día de hoy – dijo Matt

-Ve con él Nessie, tienes varios días encerrada aquí conmigo, Matt me acompaña no te preocupes

No sabía si saltar si correr o si echarme a llorar, tenia tiempo para estar con mi novio, después de que Anthony bajó corriendo y agarró a Jake de la mano para sacarlo muy rápido de la casa porque tenía prisa me di cuenta que no estaba para nada presentable para una cita, así que deje a mi mama en compañía de Matt y subí corriendo a arreglarme, después baje a hablar con Matt, tenía que dejarle instrucciones

-Matt, tal vez se sienta un poco cansada después del almuerzo, lo mas probable es que se retiré a dormir un poco, pero nunca será mas de una hora, si se levanta con dolor de cabeza en su baño está el analgésico, si no lo quiere tomar solo prepárale un té, no la obligues a nada porfavor Matt, ella está un poco susceptible con todo, cualquier cosa la hace llorar y si cae en ese Estado, no la dejes sola, llámame inmediatamente, y es muy peligroso que la dejes sola, ella lo va a querer porque cuando se pone así es que intenta suicidarse, aunque a pasado mucho desde que la ultima vez que trató, pero tu solo llámame inmediatamente

-Tranquila señorita, me haré cargo de su mama sin ninguna complicación, ya vas a ver confíe un poco en mí, y tu disfruta el día de hoy, se una adolescente loca de 16 años por mi otra vez …

Y todo había sido perfecto, comimos helados, fuimos al cine, caminamos por el parque, y ahora solo estábamos disfrutando del silencio y viendo el cielo estrellado en la terraza de mi casa, era un poco tarde pero aún Matt no se iba, al parecer mi mama estaba de mejor ánimo con sus bromas, cuando llegamos estaban charlando animadamente

-Nessie!- dijo y él entrelazo sus dedos con los míos – Dime!

-Estuve pensando, y creo que tu Anthony y Bella necesitan un cambio de ambiente, y tú necesitas dejar de preocuparte por todos, te vez cansada

-Me siento cansada, pero si no trato de distraer a Anthony, y si no trato de que mi mama se sienta aún peor, ¿Quién lo haría?, no puedo ser egoísta con ellos Jake, son mi familia

-Pero solo tienes 16 años, creo que tienes demasiadas responsabilidades sobre tus hombros, y demasiadas preocupaciones en esa linda cabecita

-Tal vez tenga esa edad, pero me siento como de 40 así que no importa mucho en realidad, y pensando sobre lo del cambio de ambiente creo que sería buena idea, aquí en la casa hay demasiados recuerdos y es difícil

-Podemos ir a Forks, Anthony lo adora y a tu mama no creo que le importe mucho a donde va, y yo te ayudaría con todo, incluso podrías pensar en contratar a alguien para que te ayude, y así tendrías más tiempo para ti, y para nosotros yo me encargó de darle suficientes distracciones a tu hermano y tú te encargas de supervisar a tu mama, y el tiempo libre es para nosotros hasta que comencemos de nuevo las clases

-Esta bien, esta noche se lo comentaré, y mañana seguimos planeando el asunto…

Baje del tejado con mi novio completamente feliz, hoy había sido totalmente diferente, y me sentía con nuevas energías, con nuevos ánimos de salir adelante, la tristeza no puede durar toda un vida, pero esa ultima frase la coloque en "Dudosa", al ver como Matt trababa de hacer reír a mi mama y ella solo fingía un pequeña sonrisa de cortesía

-Bueno chicos creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir! – dijo Matt cuando nos vio bajar las escaleras – les cuentas tu o les cuento yo? – Preguntó mirando a mi mama, ella subió sus hombros, indicaba que le daba exactamente igual – Bueno Nessie, e estado pensando y le sugerí a tu mama un cambio de ambiente, y ella ha aceptado creo que es lo mejor para todos aquí, y ya que les tengo mucho aprecio y considerando que te has esforzado cuidando a todos aquí sin preocuparte por ti misma, hemos decido irnos a Italia, acabo de comprar una hermosa casa, estarían allí hasta que comenzaran clase

-YA VA!.. cuando dices hemos decido, estas incluido tu?, mama estas segura de querer alejarte tanto así de la familia?, entiendo lo del cambio de ambiente pero, a Italia?

-Nessie, es una buena oportunidad creo que te va a gustar, y ya me siento lo bastante mal aquí, no creas que no me doy cuenta de que estas dejando de vivir tu vida por cuidarnos a Anthony y a mi, eso se va a acabar te lo prometo

-Mama!... piénsalo bien mama, yo no dejo de vivir mi vida, yo te amo a los dos lo amo, si soy así es porque me preocupo

-Eres así porque yo no soy capaz de hacer nada por mi misma ya! – dijo mi mama molesta, levantándose muy rápido del sofá- ya eh tomado la decisión Renesme, mañana empacamos el vuelo está apartado, y no quiero discutir mas sobre el tema, gracias por todo Matt, feliz noche …. Y se fue

Yo no sabía muy bien como actuar, estaba molesta, no estaba llorando ni triste, no la había visto en ese estado desde hace mucho

-Vamos Nessie, te va a encantar Italia, tiene demasiada historia vas a conocer lugares únicos, y personas únicas también

-NO! – dijo Jacob Josué muy tenso a mi lado – ya teníamos planeado algo, y no era atravesar el Atlántico

-Creo que es lo mejor para Renesme, en realidad lo hago pensando en ella, no te estas dando cuenta que esta más pendiente de que su mama este bien que de si misma? – le contesto Matt – cuando lleguemos a Italia me encargue de Bella, y ella no tendrá que preocuparse mas nada, estará todo en mi manos

-Matt, creo que será mejor no seguir hablando del tema, igual mi mama ya tomo una decisión y así que todo está en las manos de ella no en las manos de alguien que no es de la familia, es un poco tarde y quiero saber cómo esta ella, te acompaño a la puerta

Matt caminó hacia la puerta y yo trate pero Jake no me soltaba – Tu quédate aquí aún tenemos que hablar…

Y después de ese día diferente la rutina había cambiado completamente, ya llevábamos una semana en Italia, pero viviendo en un hotel en Roma, al parecer la casa de Matt quedaba en Volterra a las afueras y aún no estaba lista, pero creo que ya habíamos recorrido los principales lugares, en un esfuerzo por mantener a Anthony contento y distraer a mama Matt no se quedaba quieto, nos sorprendía con nuevos lugares y nuevas historias, era ridículo todo esto, yo solo quería estar tranquila en mi casa, en vez de estar corriendo de un lado a otro en un país que no me interesaba.

La familia no se había opuesto al viaje, pero a Emmett le pareció muy extraño todo, al igual que Jake, que hizo el peor drama de su vida cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto, incluso me regale un collar demasiado extraño, aunque era un regalo de él así que juré nunca quitármelo

-Mama, es necesario entrar a otro museo? – Anthony estaba fastidiado con todas esas visitas aburridas – quiero llegar rápido al hotel, Alex me envió ese nuevo juego

-Anthony por favor!, Matt a sido muy amable en traernos hasta aquí no crees que es de mala educación decir eso?

Si lo era, Matt era un hipócrita, siempre con su estúpida sonrisa, como si su vida siempre fuera perfecta y peor aún, él es ese tipo de personas, el que le restriegan a las otras la perfección de vida que llevan, aunque, no entiendo como mi mama confiaba en él, era un completo extraño, excepto por eso de que me salvo la vida y me devolvió a mi familia cuando la loca ex novia de mi papa quiso matarnos, pero esa fue otra historia, él no tendría que estar haciendo nada por nosotros, no nos debe nada ni nosotros a él

-ESTAS HABLANDO COMO JACOB JOSUE! – dije en un susurro, era impresionante pero estas eran las típicas cosas que él decía de Matt

-Matt, yo no quiero entrar, no me interesa entrar, no me importa que tanta historia allá ahí, me aburre, me hace dar sueño, estas cosas no son para un niño de 10 años, no me interesan, entiendes? – dijo Anthony halando a Matt, mi mama lo miró como si lo estuviera cocinando con la mirada, pero decidí ayudar, en realidad a mí tampoco me interesaba todo esto

-La verdad apoyo a Anthony en esto, creo que es mejor ir al hotel, no me siento muy bien – ahora la cocinada era yo, pero Matt solo comenzó a reírse, su estúpida risa era horrible, tan falsa como él mismo

-Creo que tal vez es hora de que vayamos a casa ahora, a Volterra, esta mañana fui informado que ya estaba todo listo para habitarla, y un socio importante llega mañana así que, que opinan de ir al hotel y recoger todo para salir esta noche, así el viaje será más agradable y estaremos temprano en la ciudad.

Todo habría salido como lo había planeado Matt, a no ser de mi madre, que ya me tenía muy preocupada, Anthony y yo compartíamos una habitación, pero ella estaba sola en otra, bueno al lado de nosotros, pero el hecho es que cuando entramos estaba todo arreglado, pero ella no se veía por ninguna parte, y eso había ocurrido hace un par de horas, Matt había revolucionado el hotel, buscándola por todos lados, Anthony solo estaba feliz de que todo ese lío se estaba armando, y yo estaba rezando porque no hubiese tenido uno de sus episodios de querer suicidarse

-Sabes esto no es divertido, mama no está muy bien con sus nervios, y estar sola y perdida podría ser muy perjudicial, deberías quitar esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes Anthony!

-Renesme, entiendo que tu vida no sea como lo esperabas, entiendo que te creas la reina del universo, y el ángel de la guarda de todos, pero deja de hacerlo! – contesto enojado – todo este lío es tu culpa, sé que mama está completamente bien Nessie, al contrario que tu ella no está loca y sabe muy bien lo que hace

Anthony tenía razón, un segundo después mamá entró acalorada?, nunca en mi vida la había visto así, desorientada, confundida, con su cabello revuelto, con su blusa mal abotonada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y una pequeña sonrisa, era microscópica porque la tapaba la impresión al ver tanta guardia de seguridad por todos lados, pero reconocí que estaba feliz?

-Mama donde has estado? – volvía a sentirme como una mujer de 40 años – Matt se volvió loco pensando que algo malo te había pasado y envió a toda la seguridad del hotel

-OH DIOS MIO!.. no es para tanto solo estuve caminando por los jardines para despejar un poco mi mente, cielo puedes buscarlo y decirle que estoy en la habitación?- le dijo a Anthony

-Mama es enserio?, estas rara, y te abotonaste mal la blusa, y mira tu cabello, estas bien?

-Nessie, cálmate respira deja de tratar de controlar todo, estoy bien, sana y salva no lo vez?, en una pieza, así que todo esta bien cielo – me abrazo y sentí como si fuera ella de nuevo, como si fuera Bella antes de que Edward muriera, la mujer que era mi verdadera madre, mi amiga, sentía su cariño y sentía su felicidad – Voy a darme una ducha amor, antes de salir creo que sude un poco caminando, no te muevas de aquí no me tardo

Caminó hasta un pequeño bolso y sacó sus pastillas, saco otra muda de ropa y entró al baño, me sentía tan confundida, ella jamás actuaba así, y se veía extraña como la vez que los encontré a punto de ¡!, un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta, me tire a la cama y trate de colocar todas las almohadas en mi cabeza, como si con eso lograra sacar ese pensamiento….. MI MAMA ACABA DE HACER EL AMOR!

Sentí como quitaban las almohadas una por una, hasta encontrarme con los ojos verdes de mi querido hermanito, ahora la estúpida idea de mi mama haciendo esas cosas no se me quitaba de la mente, la pregunta era con quien?, y ahí entró Matt, con la frente brillante del sudor, la sonrisa de estúpido de siempre, y la respiración entre cortada…. SERIA POSIBLEE!.. Dios mio estaba en un mal sueño, uno muy malo y ridículo, y quería despertarme

-Enano, esto es un sueño verdad? – Anthony me miró confundido, y yo rogaba que dijera que si

-Si fuera un sueño no te dolería esto

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH! – grite cuando sentí como pellizcaba mi brazo – ANTHONY COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO DUELE DEMASIADOO! – seguí gritando mientras Matt daba instrucciones que bajaran las maletas

-Ahí esta tu respuesta

-Que pasa? – Matt se devolvió hasta donde estábamos, perfecto!, el señor perfecto metiéndose en mis peleas con Anthony

-Matt, creo que Nessie a tomado de esas pastillas que tienen mi mama, pero creo que a tomado mas de la cuenta, lo mejor será hacerla vomitar no crees? – dijo colocando su mano en el mentón, y cerrando un poco sus ojos, como si estuviera pensando demasiado, Matt se reía ante ese comentario tan estúpido – Creo que tal vez la hagamos vomitar cuando lleguemos a Volterra, voy a esperarlos abajo en el carro, no le quites los ojos a tu mama de encima es tu misión

Mama volvió a ser la misma Zombie de siempre cuando salió del baño, creo que el mundo estaba conspirando contra mi para volverme completamente loca, bajamos hasta los carros, eran dos, y yo esperaba no tener que compartir alguno con Matt, y si no era mucho pedir con Anthony tampoco, pero como parte de la conspiración entraba mi suerte, un auto iba solo con maletas y cosas, y el otros con nosotros cuatro, perfecto, teníamos a Matt por horas, tal vez vomitaría antes de llegar a Volterra

Después de un tiempo mi mente se relajó, y descartó la estúpida idea de que mi mama estuviera haciendo esas cosas con Matt, la pobre siquiera le prestaba atención, y él hacia lo imposible para que lo volteara a mirar, en este momento sentía pena ajena, Anthony estaba dormido desde hace rato

-Vamos a llegar en buen tiempo a Volterra, se está organizando un importante baile de mascaras, todas las personas importantes asistirán, son personas muy influyentes Nessie, podrías conocer a tu futuro esposo ahí, tienes que pensar en grande – no sabía si sentirme ansiosa u ofendida, acababa de insultar a Jake – va a ser dentro de dos días, pero estoy seguro que tu te encargaras de que nuestros trajes estén completamente listos para entonces

-YA VA!... hay una fiesta muy importante en dos días y tu piensas que yo voy a encontrar que ponernos en ese tiempo?, te volviste loco?, se algunas cosas de costuras y podría arreglar algunos trajes que ya trajimos, pero y lo demás?

-Respira Nessie, tendrás a tu disposición las personas que quieras, sé que es un poco rápido todo esto, por eso decidí dejarte esa responsabilidad, el baile es muy importante, van a estar muchos socios pero en particular hay uno al que tenemos que sorprender, tienes que lucir esplendidas

Esa idea me agradaba bastante, tener en que ocuparme, y si tenía a disposición personal, no tendría ninguna idea, seriamos lo mas resaltante en esa fiesta sin duda

-Ese socio que hay que impresionar, es el que dijiste esta tarde que llegaba?

-Ese mismo, es uno de los hombres más ricos de este mundo Nessie, y ya sabes que mis negocios necesitan respaldo financiero en este momento, además, quiero que me dé algunas opciones de inversión segura, no se si entiendes de estos temas?

-Claro que si Matt, no soy estúpida

-De todas formas, estas cosas no se ven bien en una señorita, si quieres lucirte en estas fiestas deberías seguir mis consejos.. – Y cuales serian esos consejos?

-Las señoritas de la alta sociedad no hablan de dinero, ni de política, no hablan de guerras ni de armas ni de ninguna cosa violenta, hablan de libros, de arte, de moda, de maquillaje del cabello, no sé, cosas por el estilo, no contradicen a lo hombres ni se meten en sus conversaciones

-Sabes Matt ya no estamos en 1800 y estoy segura que no pertenecemos a la nobleza

-Esas reglas de la nobleza para esa época han sido un poco mantenidas para la alta sociedad – me dí cuenta que mi mama también se había dormido – Estoy seguro que has leído algo sobre eso, si no hubieses sacado el tema

-Claro que sí, entonces llego a la conclusión que las señoritas de la alta sociedad son una cabezas huecas con dinero e influencias, es muy halagador que me aconsejes comportarme así Matt, pero la verdad no lo pienso hacer, no estoy buscando marido, tengo novio, y si conozco a personas quiero conocer verdades, no hipocresías, así que simplemente deslumbraré a todos con mi materia gris

-Estoy seguro de eso … - dijo un poco ofendido, ahí me di cuenta que la conversación había terminado


	15. Chapter 15

**-Te sientes cómoda en mi casa? **

**-Claro que si Matt, has sido muy amable con nosotros, y la señora Stela es muy amable también, aunque está un poco enojada con Anthony, en realidad no sé como pudo traer ese lagarto desde casa sin que se lo quitaran en el aeropuerto – La señora Stela se encargaba de limpiar y hacer la comida, se encargaba de todo y le gustaba mantener todo controlado y limpio, incluso tenía su propio cuarto**

**-Anthony es un niño muy inteligente…¿Qué querías preguntarme?**

**-Esta mañana estuve con Nessie haciendo unas compras de último momento, y nos encontramos con Victoria y su hija Jane – en realidad eso fue un poco incomodo, y para Nessie totalmente desagradable- ¿Por qué no me habías contado que eran amigos?, ella te vio cuando me acompañabas a las consultas, y tu también la viste, no entiendo porque mientes**

**-Bella, ocultar las cosas no es mentir, y en realidad no somos amigos, si me pareció conocida pero no sabía de dónde, ahora sé que también vive en Volterra, seguro está preparándose para baile de esta noche**

**Me quedé en silencio ordenando mis pensamientos, Nessie estaba ocupada haciendo los últimos arreglos de los trajes, así que estábamos en un pequeño parque, Anthony estaba jugando con su mascota … No sé porque desde que llegamos me he sentido tan incómoda, tal vez fue un error de mi parte venir hasta aquí, Matt no era más que un conocido, había trabajado para la mafia y por eso estuvo en la cárcel, y yo estaba exponiendo a los niños a eso, hablaba de sus negocios, pero en realidad nunca me contó muy bien a que se está dedicando**

**-Estas desconfiando de mi verdad? – preguntó, lo estaba demostrando con mis actitudes**

**-Es solo que, no se mucho de ti Matt, y tu sabes todo de mi y no me parece justo**

**-Sabes lo más importante y lo más difícil… mi pasado, y lo has aceptado – me miró fijamente, yo no toleraba que hiciera eso, pero quería saber si estaba siendo sincero, si en realidad podía confiar en él – Matt, cuéntame que haces ahorita, quiero saber todo, sin mentiras y sin omisiones, si quieres que confíe en ti tendrás que hacerlo sabes?**

**-Lo sé, te voy a contar, pero sentémonos…**

**-Bella, yo nací aquí en Volterra, nunca conocí a mis padres estuve desde que tengo memoria en una casa de adopción, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad encontré un pequeño trabajo como ayudante de un contador en Roma, y pague una habitación para mí solo y comencé a vivir solo, pensaba en que podía agarrar el mundo con mis manos Bella, descubrí que en la mafia se podía ganar aún más dinero, y me metí con ellos, hice muchos trabajos, pero nunca he asesinado a alguien, no te voy a contar detalles de mi niñez, porque no hay mucho que contar, mi historia no ha sido muy fácil, y hay recuerdos que prefiero dejar tranquilos…. – su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, recordando en su frente aparecían nuevas arrugas mientras recordaba, lo hacían ver mas viejo - como comencé a ganar mas dinero con la mafia que con el contador decidí renunciar, pero él me ayudó a invertir el dinero con algunas acciones en la bolsa, después sucedió lo de Tanya, ya te había contado cual era mi misión contigo y los resultados de la misma, ahí me di cuenta que ya no quería mas esa vida**

**-Es muy difícil salir de ese tipo de organización Matt, tu ya no .. ya no estas con ellos verdad?- mi pregunta lo hizo reír sin ganas**

**-Claro que no, recuerdas que para ese tiempo la mafia cambio de familia?, bueno, yo le debía fidelidad al que habían asesinado, así que ahora es una organización completamente nueva, y yo no estoy con ellos por supuesto que no, mientras estuve en la cárcel todo ese tiempo mi contador me visitaba a menudo sabes, invirtió todo mi dinero, y ahora tengo seis veces más que lo que tenía hace diez años, que es una buena cantidad, compré mi casa aquí, porque quería volver a mis raíces cuando saliera, y tener una vida tranquila… EL contador me dijo de un buen negocio de inversión de capital hace dos años, y yo accedí a ser su socio, con todo el capital que ganó formó una organización de transporte en viejos buques petroleros que le compramos a un viejo griego que tenía una flota, eso fue un negocio muy rentable, pero él murió hace unos meses, lo único que supe fue que le dio un ataque cardiaco, e intentado encontrar a su familia, pero no he dado con ellos, y ahora necesito otro socio, porque también quiero dejar una parte de las ganancias en un proyecto de investigación**

**Esa era una historia en resumidas palabras, algo que hablaba bien de él no?, en su cara no vi ni un rastro de mentiras, por lo menos eso me hacía sentir más tranquila – El socio que necesitas es el que llegó esta mañana?**

**-SI, en realidad la fiesta es patrocinada por él, y es muy importante causarle buena impresión sabes?, es un tipo realmente extraño, nunca lo e visto personalmente en realidad, todas nuestras conversaciones han sido vía web**

**-Y donde lo conociste?**

**-Veras, recuerdas que te dije que le habíamos comprado esos buques a un viejo griego? – asentí mientras buscaba con la mirada a Anthony, se había alejado hasta un pequeño lago que estaba frente a nosotros, pero ya no lo veía en la orilla – Bueno él es el heredero de toda su fortuna, que es muchísima, es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, un millonario excéntrico dueño de unos inmenso posos petroleros alrededor del mundo, y refinerías y flota de buques, y aviones, es increíble la fortuna de Constatine, pero es un tipo realmente extraño, tuvo un grabe accidente mientras dirigía unas perforaciones para encontrar petróleo, al parecer, habían dado con el punto y había tanta cantidad de petróleo que Salió a la superficie como un fuerte chorro, y algo lo encendió, según lo que se, quedo completamente deformado, por eso le gusta mantener un bajo perfil con todos sus negocios, he hablado con algunas personas que trabajan para él, pero la no lo conocen personalmente y las pocas cosas que han oído es que no se quita su mascara de cuero ante nadie**

**-Esa es una triste historia, pero aún no entiendo vas a hacer negocios con el hijs que se llama Constantine?**

**-No, él viejo no tuvo hijos, es estéril, no sé exactamente qué relación tengan ellos dos, y en realidad no me importa solo quiero su dinero – Matt no veo a Anthony por ningún lado **

**Me levanté y comencé a buscarlo, con la suerte que tenía mi familia de que si alguien se perdía, lo secuestraban o moría, no quise pensar más en eso**

**-Tranquila, estas temblando Bella, no se ha ido lejos, respira, espera aquí ya lo traigo si?**

**Matt se alejó, y todo se estaba nublando, no podía ser posible que fuera tan débil, si perdía a Anthony, si perdía a otro miembro de su familia, sería el fin, ¿Cómo vivir con algo así?, Charlie, Edward, Jazz, y ahora Anthony?**

**-Mama? – su voz estaba detrás de mi- estas bien?, tienes frio estas temblando**

**-OH DIOS MIO ANTHONY NO ME HAGAS ESSTO MAS NUNCA EN TU VIDA!**

**No sé en que momento di la vuelta y lo abracé – No te alejes así Anthony, estaba muy nerviosa, tu estas bien?**

**-Si, solo que había un sapo enorme, Larg fue quién lo vio, creo que necesita un amigo mama, aquí se siente muy solo y aburrido, entonces traté de atraparlo, porque sabía que en el fondo le gustaría ser mi mascota, pero se alejó un poco y lo seguí, vi que Anthony hablaba con los de la seguridad del parque y pensé que algo malo había pasado y volví aquí**

**-Esta bien amor, pero no te alejes así sin decirme vale?, me asusta un poco no saber donde estas**

**-OH AHÍ ESTAS!... pensé que te había pasado algo campeón, deberías avisar si te alejas**

**-Ok, lo prometo, si me alejo de su campo de visión aviso antes, ¿puedo ir a buscar algunas hojas para larg?, les prometo que esta vez no me alejo… - Ve cielo**

**-Estas bien? – preguntó Matt después que Anthony se alejó – Si, estoy bien Matt**

**-Puedo pedirte algo entonces?, quería hablar del tema contigo, es sobre el nuevo socio – Lo que quieras – Ahora me sentía en una especie de en deuda por desconfiar en él**

**-En realidad tengo que impresionarlo para que acepte, y lo poco que sé es que le gusta mucho la familia, aunque él no tiene, podrían ser ustedes mi familia por esta noche?, digo no estoy diciendo que seas mi esposa y que tus hijos sean míos también, puedes ser una especie de hermana?... jejejeje.. es un poco raro esto que te pido, pero ustedes son lo mas cercano a a una familia para mi**

**Matt estaba avergonzado, y eso me hizo sonreír sinceramente, Matt era un buen amigo, varias veces había demostrado que nos cuidaba, y eso era algo importante en estos momentos donde siempre estoy tratando de buscar seguridad, y tal vez es algo que él siempre a tratado de buscar también, imaginaba un pequeño niños con esos ojos azules completamente solo**

**-Esta bien Matt, esta noche seremos tu familia adoptiva, incluso, creo que Larg está dispuesto a adoptarte también….**

**Y reí, después de tanto tiempo pude hacer una broma**

**-No puedo creer que Bella esté haciendo una broma – él sin duda se dio cuenta de eso, y me sentí un poco yo misma, esto del cambio estaba funcionando  
-Lo sé impresionante no?.. pero no abusemos mucho por hoy, creo que si no nos vamos a tiempo a Nessie se le va explotar el cerebro, como siempre dice…..**

**-RENESME ESTAS ABUSANDO! – Esta niña era incontrolable – no puedo ponerme esto Nessie, no me siento de ánimo para ponerme esto, y mucho menos esos enormes zapatos, y tu abusaste con el escote de tu vestido, y con el mío, sabía que no tenía que dejarte hacer eso sola, me siento completamente desnuda, y tú te debes sentir igual, no hay otra cosa que podamos usar?**

**-Mama, te vez realmente hermosa, te ves divina, como una diosa griega con un traje azul, serás la más linda de toda la fiesta, y mira tu antifaz, combina perfectamente, la tia Alice estaría tan orgullosa de mí por todo esto …**

**Nessie no pudo seguir halagándome porque en ese preciso instante entró Matt, muy elegante con su traje**

**-Creo que esto de las mascaras no va conmigo Nessie – dijo mostrando su antifaz negro – me siento ridículo si me lo pongo**

**-SI no te pones esa cosa Matt, serás el más ridículo de toda la fiesta, porque se supone que todos tenemos que llevar uno, ahora si la idea te parece ridícula, entonces porque rayos lo escogieron?**

**-Nessie no tienes por qué ser tan dura, Matt solo dijo como se sentía – últimamente Nessie estaba muy a la defensiva con Matt **

**-Lo sé mama, y yo le digo lo que pienso, y por cierto, agarre uno de tus mejores trajes y me hice esto – dijo mostrando un abrigo de gabardina realmente hermoso – tu dijiste que tendría todo lo que necesitaba así que no creo que te importe, necesitaba un abrigo estupendo para esta noche**

**-No importa Nessie, voy a buscar el auto las espero abajo, y por cierto se ven increíbles las dos..**

**-Nessie no tienes porque tratarlo así, el está siendo muy amable con nosotras, y tu no le estas dando ninguna oportunidad – le dije cuando Matt ya había salido - esta noche es muy importante para él, podrías agradecer todos los gestos que ha tenido con nosotros siendo amable?, aunque sea solo por esta noche puedes comportarte como una señorita normal?**

**-Si mama, te lo prometo, sé que he sido un poco dura, esta noche dejaré todo eso a un lado y simplemente me divertiré a eso vinimos verdad? – su mirada no me convencía, pero sabía que no podía contra ella, ganaría esta discusión- por cierto Matt mencionó algo acerca de que su nuevo socio no tuvo un accidente y ahora usa una mascará en su cara porque quedó destrozada, por es él tubo la genial idea de hacer una fiesta con antifaces, para estar igual**

**-Esta bien, prométeme que nunca te vas a quitar ese abrigo en la fiesta Renesme! – Nessie frunció el seño, se parecía tanto a Edward cuando hacía eso – Te prometo no quitarme el abrigo cuando esté haciendo frio, mientras no mama si no me voy a cocinar a fuego lento, voy a buscar a Anthony…**

**La fiesta era todo lo que yo esperaba, un puñado de ricos organizados para matar el tiempo, estábamos en un enorme castillo, y yo estaba tan sorprendida como Anthony, su cara era de película**

**-Creo que esto se parece a una película de terror – dijo mientras bajábamos del auto – es realmente escalofriante, mama puedes prestarme tu celular?... a Alex le va a encantar todo esto necesito fotos!**

**-Si cielo, solo pórtate bien y no te alejes de **

**-Lo sé, no me alejo de tu vista, no recibo comida ni cosas de nadie, no hablo con nadie que no conosca y no molesto a nadie tanto a conocidos como a desconocidos… se me olvida algo?**

**-Si enano, se supone que es una fiesta así que tienes que divertirte**

**En la entrada nos quitaron nuestros abrigas, y los ojos de Nessie brillaban de la emoción, sabía que mi miraba mostraba desaprobación porque hizo un gesto con sus hombros para quitarse la culpa de encima, Matt me ofreció su brazo cuando entramos al enorme salón, me sentía como en la edad media, seguro este castillo era de esa fecha, algunas personas saludaban a Matt pero él no parecía muy interesado en quedarse hablar con ellas, Nessie desapareció de mi lado al igual que Anthony, pero aún lo podía ver tomando fotos a todo el lugar**

**-Puedo dejarte un momento?, necesito saber si él ya a llegado – dijo Matt en mi oído, aunque la música provenía de un pequeño cuarteto de violines el sonido lo amplificaban y se hacía difícil escuchar **

**-Claro, tengo curiosidad de conocer por fin a tu famoso socio, ve por el**

**Suspire cuando Matt desapareció entre los invitados, me di que no conocía a nadie, un camarero pasó con unas copas de champagne y tomé una, me sentía como patito feo realmente, y las miradas de esas extrañas personas me incomodaban aún mas, fijé la mirada en la mesa de los dulces, ahí estaba mi hijo la última vez que lo había visto, pero como lo temía había desaparecido**

**-PERFECTO! – estaba furiosa con él, ahora tenía que buscarlo por este enorme lugar**

**No había nadie que no tuviese un antifaz o alguna mascara en su rostro, era verdaderamente extraño no saber quien era quién, busque por todos los rincones, incluso debajo de la mesa a Anthony sin ningún resultado, hasta que ví a Nessie, junto a unas enormes escaleras de piedra que daban al siguiente piso, rodeada de varios hombres enmascarados, sentí como una punzada de terror atravesaba mi estomago, Nessie solo era una niña, mi hermosa niña y estaba siendo asechada por esos babosos e idiotas… Si Edward estuviese aquí esto sería totalmente diferente, dejando a un lado la búsqueda me acerqué a ella y la tomé por su brazo, tenía una copa de champagne y la quité de su mano antes de que bebiera el líquido**

**-No puedes cielo lo siento, aún no eres mayor de edad y esta noche no tienes permiso! – le dije cuando estaba comenzando a protestar**

**-Gracias!- dijo con Desdén - ahora si me creen que tan solo tengo dieciséis años señores? – dijo dirigiéndose al grupo – Esta es Isabella, mi madre**

**-Sin duda alguna, no me siento decepcionado, madre e hija son la belleza y elegancia en persona – dijo uno de ellos**

**-Hay Lord Nicholas, es usted muy amable – le contesto Nessie con total naturalidad, hasta yo estaba impresionada con la seguridad que hablaba –Mama, estamos entre la nobleza ¿Qué te parece?, estaba explicándole a estos caballeros que si estuviésemos en los años de 1800 estaría en peligro debido a las demás señoritas que esperan la atención de los solteros de la fiesta – dijo mirando a otro grupo de mujeres, entre ellas resaltaban tres pelo rojizo que no dejaban de mirarnos**

**-Si estuviésemos por esos años, sería una persona muy influyente por mi titulo nobiliario queridas, y no dudaría ni un momento, en pedirle a hermosa madre el permiso para comenzar a cortejarla – Nessie se ruborizó, y yo rodé mis ojos, esto era ridículo**

**-Déjeme decirle Lord Derek, que yo no permitiría eso, si estuviésemos en esa época, sería una lady totalmente diferente a las demás**

**-Diferente como? – preguntó otro de ellos, se veía un poco mas joven que los demás, y con solo un antifaz se podía ver una hermosa sonrisa, un movimiento al principio de las escaleras llamó la atención de todo el grupo, Matt y otro hombre con su cabeza y el rostro totalmente cu biertos por un capucha de cuero negro, al cual le habían hecho dos agujeros para los ojos, dos diminutos orificios para la nariz y una serie de aberturas para la boca. La máscara no dejaba ver ni un solo rasgo, ya que incluso los ojos se hallaban ocultos en las som bras de los pequeños agujeros, esto podría ser la peor pesadilla para cualquiera, pero por una extraña razón no me dio miedo verlo, ese hombre debe estar sufriendo un calvario presentándose en público**

**-Que bueno que las encuentro aquí – dijo Matt con una enorme sonrisa – encontré a un buen amigo que querías presentarle, Costa, estas son Bella y su hija Renesmee – el grupo de hombres se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al socio de Matt, así que él le decía Costa, tenía en sus manos un enorme bastón con mango de plata, y quedé completamente impresionada al ver sus manos, cubiertas por mas cuero negro**

**-Es un placer conocerlo – dije y el tomó mi mano, escuché como algunos aguantaban la respiración, esperando ver mi reacción de terror, pero nada de eso sucedió, con un movimiento muy lento y delicado la elevó y la acercó a sus labios, tapados por la máscara en un simple gesto de caballerosidad**

**-El placer es mío señora - Su voz sonó retumbante, mientras su respiración producía un sonido gutural, pero incluso tenía melodía, por el rabillo del ojo ví a Nessie nerviosa – Ella es mi hija Renesmee**

**-Un placer señorita, tiene usted un extraño nombre**

**-Oh si, es única como yo, bueno eso decía siempre mi papa, es la combinación de René y Esme, mis abuelas, mi segundo nombre es Carlie, combinación de Carlisle y Charlie, el nombre de mis abuelos, creo que mi mama pasaba por una etapa bastante depresiva cuando decidió hacer esas extrañas combinaciones**

**-Nessie! - la interrumpí, sin duda estaba nerviosa, y eso era peligroso, cuando se sentía nerviosa hablaba lo primero que se le venía a la mente, y eso no era seguro para nadie – estoy segura que el señor Costa no le interesa saber nada de lo que le estas contando**

**-Disculpe a Nessie, ella en realidad es única – el resto de los hombres comenzaron a acercarse, con curiosidad por saber que hablaba el extraño enmascarado**

**-Oh ya le dije que era extraña, Matt gentilmente me explicó algunas normas que debía seguir las señoritas de clase alta en este tipo de eventos, y creo que estoy fallando a cada una de ellas**

**-Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que dijiste hace un rato?, si estuviésemos en 1800, porque serias diferentes a las demás señoritas? – pregunto el hombre de la hermosa sonrisa**

**-Oh eso es fácil Alec – ese era su nombre, Matt pasó su brazo por el mío, era extraño que se estuviera comportando así, en realidad el contacto físico con alguien que no fuera mi familias era completamente nulo, a excepción de algunos días atrás en que me volví realmente loca, a quien se le ocurre tener una aventura con un extraño que cabalgaba por los jardines que yo estaba paseando?, solo a mí, pero en realidad no me arrepentía de eso, ese extraño me tocaba como lo hacía Edward, me hacía vibrar como lo hacía mi amor, incluso olían muy parecido…. ALUCINACIONES!... grito mi voz interior, tenía que dejar a un lado eso, Edward estaba muerto y ese extraño era..**

**-UNA CONDENADA AMERICANA! – dijo Nessie con demasiado entusiasmo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos**

**-RENESME CARLIE! Tu lenguaje porfavor! – le reproché, aunque ella estaba tratando de no reírse, y me dí cuenta que todos también lo hacían**

**-Sería como George Anderson antes de casarse con su querido caballero pirata – dijo mientras un camararero le daba una copa con una bebida sin alcohol, el encapuchado veía reía con todos los hombres, al parecer Nessie era bastante divertida, pero Matt la miraba con desaprobación**

**-Y George quien es?, nunca e escuchado de ella – dijo uno de los caballeros**

**-Es un personajes de una linda historia romántica, ella era una americana que fue a parar a Inglaterra y por extrañas circunstancias se enamoró de un pirata que era un noble**

**-Eso me parece muy divertido – dijo el hombre que se llamaba Alec- una condenada Americana, entonces tu mama también lo sería!**

**-Ohh no!... mi mama es demasiado aburrida para serlo, ella sería una condesa al igual que mi abuela Esme, en cambio mi abuela René seria una condenada americana al igual que yo**

**-Sin duda tu mama ya parece una dama de la nobleza, con todo el respeto – dijo uno de ellos, sentí la mirada fija sobre mí de Costa y eso hizo que me ruborizara, perfecto ahora actuaba como Nessie**

**-En el caso de mi familia, mi papa también seria un condenado americano, él no tenia miedo de enfrentarse a nadie ni expresar sus ideas, era realmente encantador e inteligente…. Un gran tipo, único como yo**

**Mi corazón se arrugó al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Nessie, desde que Edward había muerto no habíamos hablado de él, y su recuerdo me golpeo como un balde de agua con hielo, bajé la mirada intentando frenar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, y sentí como Matt apretaba mi mano**

**-Señora puede usted dejar a Nessie bailar esta pieza conmigo? – dijo Alec **

**-Si vamos! – respondió Nessie, yo subí la mirada tenía que ser fuerte, y me encontré con Costé mirándome fijamente mientras que los demás veían como Nessie se dirigía con Alec a bailar, este señor era realmente raro, apretaba su bastón con demasiada fuerza, incluso estaba temblando ligeramente, se podía notar, un jalon en mi vestido hizo voltear mi mirada, Anthony llegaba con un camarero llorando**

**-Mama… - dijo gimotendo – pas.. al.. horñ.. **

**-Que tienes cielo te duele algo? – me agaché sobre las puntas de mis pies para poder ver a mi hijo a la cara y secar sus lagrimas**

**-No.. solo que mama…**

**-Dice algo de que un tal Larg desapareció de sus manos, a estado tratando de encontrarlo desde entonces**

**-Larg? – dijo Matt, subí mi mirada hasta su cara y se veía furioso **

**-Cielo, este no era el lugar ideal para Larg, una fiesta tal vez era demasiado para tu lagarto – Costa se acercó a mi lado, pude ver sus zapatos y sus manos forradas en el cuero, se agacho sobre sus talones y miró a Anthony, pensé que se asustaría pero solo parecía asombrado**

**-Estabas buscando esto? – saco de sus bolsillos a Larg – Largg!, te extrañe amigo, gracias señor enmascarado, déjeme decirle que usted luce ge-ni-al… si dieran un premio al mejor disfraz usted tendría el primer lugar, es mi héroe**

**Otra vez sentí como mi corazón se arrugaba, Anthony le decía constantemente eso a Edward cuando lo asombraba con una de sus locuras, sentí como Matt aferraba mi brazo y me levantaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria**

**-Creo que es mejor llevar a Anthony a dormir, tienen una habitación preparada para los niños y es mejor que se lleve esa cosa a un lugar seguro, no creo que a los invitados les guste ver una largartija entre la comida**

**-Ok!- estaba totalmente en shock, Matt se veía realmente irritado – Cielo vamos a descansar si?, debes estar agotado**

**-No mama, yo no lo estoy, pero creo que Larg sí, el aún es muy pequeño señor enmascarado –Matt tomó mi brazo y comenzó a caminar, Anthony y Costa iban detrás de nosotros – solo tiene unos pocos años, en cambio yo tengo ya 10, soy mas fuerte, por eso lo tengo que cuidar tanto**

**-Eso está muy bien- dijo Costa detrás de mí, su voz era tan extraña pero había algo- Desde cuando lo tienes?**

**-Desde un día en que mi papa y yo nos escapamos a comprarlo, mi mama no sabía nada sino no lo hubiese permitido, pero mi papa quería a larg tanto como yo, así que lo compramos en ese centro comercial, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que era tan travieso, ese primer día que estuvo en casa le dio un susto de muerte a mi hermana, ella lo encontró en su almohada, fue tan divertido – dijo riendo y haciendo reír a Costa y a mí, sin duda ese día Nessie estaba completamente loca**

**-Eso suena que has tenido muchas aventuras con él, eso es importante tener un buen amigo**

**-Si, Larg es mi mejor amigo reptil, desde que mi papa se fue al cielo se ha sentido muy solo últimamente, y aburrido así que tratamos de hacer cualquier cosa para que no se sienta así**

**Eso me partió el corazón, Anthony siempre reflejaba sus necesidades en su lagarto, así que el pequeño se estaba sintiendo solo, y yo todo este tiempo con mi egoísmo y encerrada en mi mundo, no me estaba dando cuenta de nada**

**-Tienes que decirle a Larg que él no está solo, tiene una familia que lo quiere, esta tu mama y tu hermana, eso es lo importante no?, y supongo que tienes aún mas amiguitos de tu edad que lo quieren mucho**

**-Ah si!.. está Alex mi primo, él me ayuda a inventar algunas cosas pero no vino con nosotros hasta aquí, y también está Sophi, pero ellos están en casa, aquí solo estamos larg y yo**

**Estaba tan concentrada en todo lo que decía Anthony que no me dí cuenta que habíamos llegado a un pasillo de habitaciones, Matt se acercó a una y abrió la puerta**

**-Esta es para nosotros, si alguno tiene sueño puede venir a descansar aquí – entramos y encendió la luz, era una habitación realmente hermosa**

**-Gracias Matt, creo que me quedaré con Anthony hasta que se duerma, puedes volver a la fiesta en un momento te busco**

**-Esta bien, te veo en un momento, feliz noche Anthony que descanses y mantén a tu a Larg por favor!, socio? – Matt miró a Costa esperando a que él saliera, pero vaciló antes de decir**

**-Creo que y si no es problema para Bella y el pequeño Anthony podría quedarme con ellos hasta que se duerma, prefiero estar aquí a estar abajo soportando el escrutinio de todas las personas, pensé que tal vez sería un poco mas fuerte…**

**-Quédese señor enmascarado, y puede contarme alguna aventura que haya tenido para dormir, ud parece del tipo que tiene mucho que contar! – dijo Anthony entusiasmado, Matt frunció el seño y me miró esperando mi respuesta**

**-Por mí no hay ningún problema, bajaré con el señor Costa en cuanto Anthony se halla dormido….**

**Entendía porque el señor enmascarado, como Anthony decía no me producía miedo, él era realmente un hombre con un enorme corazón, estuvo bastante tiempo con nosotros, contando historias extrañas acerca de caballeros y dragones, Anthony estaba tan concentrado en sus relatos que tardo bastante para dormirse, y yo estaba tan concentrada en ver su cara de felicidad que no me daba cuenta del resto del mundo, ver los ojos de Anthony era como ver los de Edward, y desde que se había ido yo no había sido capaz de ver a mi hijo a la cara, pero ahora sentía algo que me daba la fuerza para poder hacerlo y para enfrentarme a mi realidad de otra forma, ahora no quería se una espectadora de todo, ahora quería participar realmente en mi vida.**

**-Es un niño con bastante energía – dijo Costa cuando cerré la puerta de la habitación **

**-Si, creo que en eso se parece mucho a su tía Alice**

**Costa ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara y yo acepte gustosa, era realmente un hombre encantador**

**-No voy a bajar a la fiesta – dijo soltando mi agarre después de que llegamos a la parte superior de las escalaras, por debajo de nosotros vi como Nessie aún bailaba con Alex y se estaban riendo – A donde va?**

**-Estaba pensando en esperar a Matt en un pequeño estudio que vi – Déjeme y lo acompaño, no me gustaría que estuviera solo, y seguro Matt tardara un monto en llegar**

**Costa volvió a ofrecerme su brazo y yo lo tomé, el estudio no quedaba muy lejos aún llegaba el sonido de la música del piso inferior, había un gran escritorio y las paredes estaban repletos de libros no había ni un espacio libre, nos sentamos en un enorme sillon frente a una pequeña chimenea que no estaba encendida**

**-Matt me a contado que es profesora de literatura – dijo sentándose a mi lado – oh si, mi especialidad es literatura inglesa, aunque en estos momentos dejé el trabajo por un tiempo**

**-Tambien me contó lo que le sucedió a su esposo, es terrible que a una familia le suceda eso – dijo en un tono muy triste, era fácil conocer las emociones de este extraño**

**-Digame señor Costa tiene usted familia?**

**-Si, bueno algo así, se supone que debo tener una esposa, y dos hijos, pero ya ve, han pasado muchas desgracias en mi vida y tuve que separarme de ellos lamentablemente… Mi esposa es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo ¿sabe?**

**-Supongo que tiene razón, entonces si la ama tanto y cree eso ¿Por qué no está a su lado?**

**-Soy un fantasma señora acaso no ve?, un ser que no debería estar aquí, en este mundo **

**En su voz pude notar todas las heridas que habían en su corazón, y algo extraño paso, sentí la inmensa necesidad de consolarlo, alguien como él no podía sufrir así**

**-Cuando Anthony habla de larg aveces se refiere a él mismo se a dado cuenta de eso? – dijo cambiando el sentido de la conversación- es un niño que se siente solo, tal vez está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de sus amigos**

**-Si…- dije pensativa- me dí cuenta, creo que las vacaciones con Matt están llegando a su fin, tengo una vida por delante en casa y tengo que comenzar a recuperar los pedazos y ver que se puede rescatar**

**-Sin duda alguna, la lucha es por los hijos no? – mas dolor se notaba en su voz – Matt y usted son algo?**

**-No, él solo es un amigo, nos invitó a conocer estos lugares, pero ya hemos conocido bastante…- fui interrumpida por un timbre, Costa buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño celular – Disculpe es importante **

**-Si? - se quedó callado escuchando atentamente- MALDICION! – dijo furioso – esto no debió haber pasado, no hagan nada hasta recibir ordenes**

**-Todo bien? – ahora me sentía preocupada, el hombre frente a mí estaba completamente tensionado**

**-Un negocio que a salido mal, disculpe por dejarla aquí, pero es urgente que me retiré a mi habitación para hacer algunas llamadas, ¿desea que busque a alguien para que la acompañe a la fiesta?**

**-Claro que no Costa no se preocupe, vaya tranquilo y solucione el inconveniente, si veo a Matt le diré que lo busque en su habitación**

**Costa salió como una bala, y yo aproveché para ver los ejemplares que estaban guardados, leí cada rincón en donde había un libro, pero no encontré nada interesante, decidí salir de ahí a vigilar a Nessie, no quería que anduviera por todos lados diciendo que era una condenada americana, seguro Matt estaba molesto por eso también, salí de ahí y me dí cuenta que sería incapaz de encontrar las escaleras, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan despistada?, caminé por un largo pasillo y vi una puerta entreabierta, adentro se escuchaban varias voces, tal vez si entraba y preguntaba como llegar a la fiesta recibiera instrucciones, entré por un pequeño pasillo que estaba totalmente oscuro y vi algo aterrador, un hombre arrodillado en el piso con sus mano atadas, y otro hombre parado al frente apuntándolo con una pistola directamente a su pecho, detrás de ellos habían otros hombres más, y entre ellos había alguien muy conocido, Paul, el joven que se encargaba de cuidar a Nessie, sin duda era él, el arma sonó y el hombre cayó al piso, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, era horrible acababan de matar a un hombre frente a mí, el grupo de hombres que estaba detrás de asesino se apresuro a caminar hasta donde estaba, me escondí debajo de una pequeña mesa que sostenía un florero en el pasillo, la puerta se abrió con un estruendoso sonido, y escuché unas pisadas frente a mí, cerré mis ojos del miedo, me dolía por apretarlos tanto**

**-Llévenlo abajo y limpien esto! – ese sonaba como Matt, pero no podía ser había algo en su voz, furia, ira, no.. Bella estas alucinando de nuevo, cuando abrí los ojos para aseguarme quien era me dí cuenta que salía por la puerta, fije mi vista de nuevo al cuerpo del hombre muerto, era un gigante sin duda las tres personas que había quedado con él tenían problemas para levantarlo, entre ellos estaba Paul, no podía escuchar lo que decía, pero todos reían, que injusticia, no pudieron con el hombre y decidieron arrástralo, cuando pasó frente a mi pude ver su cara y me tragué el grito que iba a escapar de mi garganta, era Jacob, Jacob Black mi amigo, estaba siendo arrastrado muerto, DIOS MIO!, las lagrimas caían a montones a mi vestido, arruinándolo pero no me importaba, como Jake había llegado hasta aquí… como había pasado todo esto?... aproveché que no había nadie y salí de ahí, pude ver el charco de sangre y salí corriendo de nuevo al estudio, era el único lugar al que podía llegar sin perderme, cerré la puerta y me quedé recostada a ella, limpié mi cara y comencé a buscar la calma que tanto necesitaba, pero no podía, otra vez las emociones descontroladas en mí, hace tanto tiempo no había sentido esa terrible ansiedad que me llevaba a tomar las peores decisiones, pero estaba creciendo en mí la idea de seguir a Edward a donde estuviese, no podía soportar tanto dolor, el rostro de Jake muerto no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, hasta que alguien trato de abrir la puerta del otro lado, estaba tan asustada que me alejé con un grito y apareció Costa**

**-Bella? , estas bien?, ¿Qué tienes ?, contéstame – y todo se volvió negro….**

**-Ya está reaccionando – escuché la voz de Edward, pero era extraña no era la misma de siempre, pero ahí estaba su melodía, se oía aliviado, abrí mis ojos esperando verlo pero solo ví a Nessie con la cara llena de lagrimas y ahí volví a la realidad, estaba en el pequeño estudio acostada en el sofá Nessie estaba a un lado sosteniendo mi mano y Matt estaba parado junto a mis pies, trate de ver donde estaba Coste, sin duda no era Edward era él, tratando de reprimir lo que hace un rato había pasado**

**-Creo que se terminó la fiesta – dijo Matt - Estas bien? **

**-Si Matt, solo tengo dolor de cabeza nada que no se quite con un analgésico, si quieres puedo tomar un taxi puedes quedarte aquí con tu socio estoy segura que no han hablado**

**-No… iremos a casa, Nessie puedes despertar a Anthony y esperarnos en la entrada?, asegúrate que tenga a su lagartija con él…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Estaba caminando entre los árboles, desde donde estaba podía ver la luz provenientes de las caballerizas, necesitaba despejar mi mente, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba dejar a un lado el recuerdo de Edward y su muerte, cuando sentí que alguien tapaba mi boca con una mano y con la otra me recostaba al tronco de los arboles, la poca luz de las caballerizas que alumbraban el camino había desaparecido estaba en las sombras con ese extraño, que me estaba besando apasionadamente… Era Edward, mi corazón se conmocionó y comenzó a latir aún más rápido cuando sentí su aliento sobre mi boca… No pienses solo vive el momento!: me dije a mi misma y lo bese con mas pasión, el extraño se detuvo por un momento, pero ya era muy tarde para mí, enredé mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje mas hacía mí, lo quería sentir mas, lo necesitaba….**

**Desperté gracias al sonido del celular, por fin tenía un lindo sueño y alguien lo había arruinado todo. Cuatro días han pasado y yo aún no sé si enserio estoy completamente loca, hable con Leah y ella me prometió que Jake estaba bien, incluso no había hablado con él después de esa noche que vi como lo arrastraban muerto fuera de la habitación… ví quién era la persona que molestaba tan temprano, pero era de esperarse, Alice siempre a sido muy inoportuna**

**-Alice… - dije con desanimo **

**-Hola Bells – ella se oía igual, desde que Jazz desapareció ya no tenía la misma energía- Ángela confirmó ayer que tengo un poco mas de un mes de embarazo.. –dijo con el mismo tono, y pensar que eso ella misma lo había buscado, pero ¿Quién iba a saber que Jazz desaparecía y que ocurrirían todas las desgracias?**

**-Oh Alice!... y como estas con eso? – La verdad no lo sé, al menos estoy haciendo a Alex muy feliz y a Rose, Ángela dijo que lo mejor era que acompañara a Rose con su descanso y que no me estresara por nada, pero ya sabes que las cosas aquí no están fáciles, Emmett y papa parecen zombies andantes, la empresa de Emmett está a punto de quebrar y la clínica no hace sino dar perdidas con todas esas demandas que nos hacen, y después mi papa que no puede salir de la casa, y Rose que se queja por todo porque no puede ayudar a nadie, y Alex todo el día tratando de buscar algo entretenido que hacer, dice que yo no soy lo suficiente divertida como Jazz pero a él no le gusta que le diseñe nuevos trajes y eso me gusta así que no nos ponemos nunca deacuerdo – dijo sin respirar**

**-Alice, todo va a salir bien.. ya sabes un hijo siempre es una bendición, yo se que Jazz pronto va a volver con mi papa y Carlisle va a salir de todas esas demandas y la empresa de seguridad va a ser la mejor del mundo y tu vas a volver con tus diseños y con el nuevo bebe **

**-Lo sé Bells, es solo que pasar por todo esto es muy difícil, recuerdas aquella bruja que visitamos cuando quisimos saber si Tanya le tenía una brujería a Edward?**

**-OH NO ALICE! … no me digas que fuiste a ese lugar otra vez**

**-Si, es realmente agradable Graciela, descendientes de Celtas ella puede ver un poco el futuro, me dijo que todos estaban vivos y que muy pronto estarían con nosotros y yo también creo lo mismo – Todos menos Edward - Esta bien Alice, es bueno tener fé pero ya no pensemos en eso, hay que tratar de vivir el ahora**

**-Rose quiere saber cuándo te vienes?, dice que las cosas no son tan bonitas cuando no estás tu para mangonearte – eso hizo que riéramos un poco – Dile que estaba pensando en irme mañana, voy a comprar los pasajes ya es hora de volver a casa**

**-OH QUE BIEN!, tendré que decirle a Esme que me ayude a limpiar un poco tu casa antes de que lleguen, y tengo algunas cosas para darle a Nessie pero aún faltan unos detalles, tengo irme Bells, tengo mucho por hacer, avísame cuando compres los boletos, bye te quiero besos a los niños..**

**Alice era la persona más extraña de este mundo, dejé al teléfono a un lado y volví a acostarme, cerré los ojos y trate de volver a mi sueño, pero fue inútil**

**-Mama- Nessie entró a la habitación mostrando su tarjeta de crédito personalizada– tengo un problema con la tarjeta que papa me dio, estaba por comprar un regalo para Eli, va a tener una cita y está emocionada, tiene tanto tiempo sin salir con su novio que ya me puso nerviosa, y le dijo al tío Emmett que quería ropa nueva pero al parecer no tienen mucho dinero ahorita**

**-Llama al banco y pregunta porque no sirve tu tarjeta cielo, si no te dan solución usa la mía entonces, está en mi bolso **

**-Ok, gracias mami te quiero – dijo y volvió a salir**

**Estaba tan comoda en la cama que no quería levantarme, pero ya no podía volver a dormir pensando en lo que Alice había dicho. Nuestro tiempo aquí ya había caducado, quería volver a casa, extrañaba a Rose y a Esme**

**-Mama la tuya tampoco sirve, y el banco está esperando en el teléfono, quieren hablar directamente contigo – Gritó Nessie desde del pasillo**

**Sentí un mareo cuando me dijeron que todas las cuentas donde figuraba mi nombre estaban bloqueadas, perfecto!... en todas las cuentas estaba mi nombre no teníamos nada, solo el efectivo que estaba en mi cartera**

**-Qué pasa? – preguntó Nessie, se veía preocupada**

**-Nada de qué preocuparse cielo, es solo un pequeño problema con el banco, pero todo se solucionará en el transcurso del día, eso dijeron.. Cielo estoy pensando irnos mañana a casa, extraño a todos allá, y tú tienes que volver a clase no quiero que pierdan clase**

**-Y como compras los boletos si no tenemos dinero?- Bueno punto – le dije – pero los del banco piensan que es una equivocación y dijeron que lo solucionarían en la noche los compramos y viajamos mañana**

**-Ok, entonces recuerda que hoy Alec me invitó a comer helados en Roma, tu ya dijiste que sí así que no debe tardar en pasar a recogerme**

**Ir a Roma, antes de volver a casa tenía dos cosas importantes por hacer, y ya que Matt estaba fuera todo el día ese era mi único puente para ir a la ciudad**

**-Nessie, crees que Alec se moleste si voy con ustedes a Roma?, prometo no acompañarlos a comer ese helado, tengo algunas cosas que averiguar y quiero pasar a saludar a Zafrina antes de irnos – No creo que tenga problema con eso, incluso podemos encontrarnos en un lugar y vamos a comer todos él no va a decir que no, el problema es Anthony**

**-Anthony está con ese nuevo juego, estoy segura que se puede quedar una tarde tranquilo sin nosotras cielo, ve y avísale a Alec, voy a alistarme…..**

**-Stela, segura que no hay problema con que Anthony se quede contigo en la tarde? – después de que estuvimos listas me encontré a la agradable señora tejiendo en el sillón de la sala**

**-Claro que no señora, vaya tranquila y haga sus cosas, el niño está bien conmigo, en un rato le voy a preparar algo delicioso, y no creo que Mattie tarde mucho – Stela se levantó del sillón y pasó un brazo por mi hombros, para empujarme hasta la puerta – La están esperando, vaya con cuidado su niño va a estar bien aquí…..**

**-Buenas tardes señora Isabella es un placer volver a verla por aquí – Heidi la recepcionista aún se acordaba de nosotros gracias a la jugosa propina que Matt le dejó – ¿Piensa quedarse de nuevo?**

**-No Heidi, solo estoy… Tu puedes enseñarme todos los huéspedes que estuvieron aquí el día que nosotros partimos? .. hace seis días – Heidi me miró como si le pidiera que me regalara su alma, es cierto que los hoteles tiene políticas muy estrictas sobre estas cosas, pero necesitaba saber con quién había hecho el amor como una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas en los jardines de las caballerizas**

**-OH señora Isabella eso es imposible para mi, las reglas del hotel son precisas para cuidar la privacidad de nuestros huéspedes, aunque sinceramente quisiera ayudarla, pero no puedo, mi mama está enferma y yo soy la única que trabaja para las dos, si pierdo este trabajo..**

**-Tranquila Heidi, entiendo perfectamente, me alegra que sea tan dedicada con su trabajo entonces – dije rindiéndome, era imposible saber quien había estado por ahí a esas horas**

**-Gracias por entender – Heidi sacó un bolígrafo y una pequeña hoja de papel y me los entregó- Ahora olvide esto también… - hizo señas para que comenzara a escribir- el señor Giovanni es un viejito realmente adorable que a trabajado desde siempre en este hotel, como jardinero y encargado de las caballerizas, él siempre hace un conteo de todas las personas que vienen y van, y tiene una memoria excelente – Heidi me lo contó como si fuera cualquier cosa y yo anoté su nombre- Pero hace dos días sufrió de un pre infarto, y nuestro jefe lo envió a casa a descansar, es muy preciado por todos nosotros, olvide que le dije que vive en…**

**Ok, estaba yo era la persona más extraña de este mundo, estaba frente a una puerta blanca de una pequeña casa de un vecindario bastante sospechoso, respire tres veces antes de golpea**

**-Buon pomeriggio – una enfermera Salió con cara de amargada -ciao il mio nome è Bella e sto cercando il signor Giovanni …. – dije rezando para que mi Italiano fuera algo entendible, pero por la cara de la señora me dí cuenta que algo había dicho mal- Ho una domanda importante da chiedere… è solo un momento – Aún tenía cara de amargada y mis esperanzas se fueron al piso**

**- Mi dispiace signora, il signor Giovanni visite non possono frequentare..- respondió después de darme mirarme de arriba hacia abajo, no le entendí muy bien, solo algo que no puede recibir visitas, dí media vuelta para volver al taxi que me estaba esperando cuando una voz salió desde adentro - Elisa… lascia la bella ragazza venire e lasciare che i miei occhi vedono qualcosa di diverso al vostro viso amaro – la enfermera llamada Elisa rodó sus ojos y terminó de abrir la puerta, se hizo a un lado y me indicó que pasara, en la pequeña salita estaba un señor mayor con el cabello completamente blanco, unos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa muy gentil, solo esperaba que hablara algo de ingles porque el Italiano no lo estaba entendiendo**

**- Buon pomeriggio bella ragazza– dijo en un tono de voz cómica - Quello che posso essere utile?**

**-Señor Giovanni habla usted algo de español? – pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado – Por supuesto que hablo español – dijo con su acento italiano muy marcado – E trabajado en un hotel toda mi vida, se hablar varios idiomas, yo sabía que usted no era de aquí, la recuerdo sabe?, dio un paseo por los jardines de la caballeriza hace algunos días, se veía triste pero ahora… - sus ojos estaban estudiándome detalladamente, perfecto!, mas incomoda no podía estar – ahora esta también preocupada y consternada**

**-Solo vine para hacerle una pregunta…. Ud dijo que me recordaba verdad? – esperé a que asintiera con la cabeza – recuerda usted también las personas que estaban por el jardín cuando yo estaba ahí?**

**-Yo siempre recuerdo, ese día en el hotel no habían muchos huéspedes, a esa hora solo dos personas estuvieron por mis terrenos, tu y un hombre – Rodé los ojos y él se rió, claro que había un hombre, yo había echo el amor con él – era un buen hombre, me dijo que si le podía dar un caballo, se veía muy agitado el pobre, así que le preste uno y me dio una buena propina por eso – NO le preguntó su nombre?**

**-Si señora, dijo que le podía decir Costa, es un bueno muchacho incluso me hizo compañía mientras ensillaba su caballo, pero al igual que usted se le veía triste – Costa?... el socio de Matt **

**-Señor Giovanni y ese hombre no estaba cubierto con una máscara de cuero? – el anciano me miró como si estuviese completamente loca, algo que yo ya sabía**

**-No, era un hombre normal sin nada que ocultar, su alma se podía ver a través de los ojos verdes que tenía claramente, estaba sufriendo ya te lo dije – hablo como si me estuviera dando una valiosa lección- Del mismo modo que sufres tu linda...**

**El señor Giovanni llenó mi cabeza de dudas, ahora según él tuve relaciones con el socio de Matt, que es un recién conocido, por lo menos todo llega hasta ahí, este asunto lo entierró en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, y cuando vea al señor Coste, me moriré de la vergüenza sin que nadie se entere… si es que fue él**

**Ahora estaba esperando a Zafrina en un pequeño café cerca de la clínica que una vez fue de Edward, la última vez que la ví fue en el funeral de Edward, y en ese momento no estaba muy bien para hablar con ella, pero ahora ella me podía ayudar a descubrir si Jane la amiga de Nessie es hija de Edward, no sé cómo pero algo dentro de mí dice que le cuente todo lo que está pasando**

**-Señora Cullen – dijo dándome un abrazo, jamás me dejaría de llamar así – Zafrina gracias por venir, no quería irme sin hablar contigo antes – Zafrina se sentó en la pequeña mesa y ordenó un café para ella, esta conversación iba a ser un poco larga, porque por fin quería y sentía la necesidad de confiar en alguien, necesitaba poder desahogarme sin omitir detalles….**

**-Señora Cullen – Zafrina era muy buena oyendo, ni un momento me interrumpió, nisiqueira cuando me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza cuando le conté lo que pasó en el hotel- esa parte de la historia.. la de su papa diciéndole el nombre que llevaba un tatuaje, tengo una amiga que trabaja en un sanatorio mental y una vez me hablo del caso de una señora que se cría de la realeza, fue hace bastante pero estoy segura que ese era su nombre Dídima, no es un nombre difícil de olvidar sabe?**

**-Y ese lugar… donde la tienen está muy lejos de aquí?, porque no puedo irme a casa sin hablar con ella Zafrina, ella puede saber incluso donde tienen a mi papa- dije sin aliento porque comencé a sentirme muy mareada**

**-Primero tienes que calmarte estas un poco pálida querida, el sanatorio está a dos horas de aquí Señora Cullen está usted bien?**

**-Si solo dame un momento estoy un poco mareada **

**-signorina mi puoi portare un bicchiere d'acqua?- dijo Zafrina a una de las meseras – respire profundo ya está recuperando el color**

**La camarera llegó con un vaso de agua, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor**

**-Gracias – le dije a la camarera para que se retirara – creo que es por el estrés de todo, esa noticia la verdad me impactó un poco Zafrina, tengo que ir a ese lugar, ¿puede darme la dirección?**

**-Oh no!, usted no va a ir sola a ese lugar, primero porque no creo que se encuentre muy bien para ir ahorita, y segundo porque si va estoy segura que no la van a dejar ver ningún paciente, ese lugar tiene restringidas las visitas, podemos dejar eso para otro momento **

**-No Zafrina, ella puede saber dónde está mi papa, tenemos que ir ahora mismo, no es muy tarde por favor si vas a acompañarme vamos ahora! – Ví en su rostro la duda – Ok Señora Cullen, recuerdo una vez que el doctor Edward me dijo que era usted muy terca así que..¿no hay alguna posibilidad para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza?**

**-No!... déjame llamar a Nessie y decirle que vaya a casa sin mí… su pongo que iremos en tu auto**

**-Por supuesto, en mi auto ahora llame a la pequeña y yo llamo a mi amiga para que me espere en ese sitio, ella nos dejara entrar….**

**Dos horas y media después estábamos en la recepción de la clínica mental, era un lugar agradable para ser lo que és, todo parecía bastante lujoso **

**-Zafrina!- una mujer rubia de mediana edad salió por uno de los pasillos- pensé que ibas a tardar mucho más, está todo preparado**

**-Gracias Kate, ella es la Señora Cullen, es importante que no le cuentes a nadie que estuviste aquí, si tienes que colocar algún nombre en algún lado pon el mío por favor**

**-No hay problema, un placer conocerla Señora Cullen yo soy Kate y la Señora Dydima la está esperando en el jardín cerca del lago, le encanta darle de comer a los patos a esta hora**

**-Gracias Kate, y solo llámame Bella, Zafrina nunca se acostumbrará a decirme de otra forma – Muy bien Bella, entonces sígame**

**Entramos por el pasillo de donde venía y salimos a un hermoso jardín lleno de todo tipo de flores, era muy de cuento de adas, en una banca a la orilla del lago había una señora dándole de cómer a los patos, Kate me hizo señas de que me acercara, y yo comencé a caminar con el corazon en la mano**

**-Buenas tardes, puedo sentarme? – le pregunté, ella me miró con una sonrisa y bajó su cabeza**

**-Me llamo Bella, ¿Cuál es su nombre? **

**-Didima – solo dijo eso, perfecto!, ahora como hacía que hablara?, tal vez como en la cárcel.. algo muy natural y cuéntame porque estas aquí?... no, esta señora se veía muy elegante para una pregunta así**

**-Y cuál es la razón para la que una joven como tu quiera hablar con alguien como yo, tienes muchas dudas lo puedo ver en tus ojos – dijo mientras sacaba mas migas de pan de una bolsa de papel y las lanzaba al agua**

**-Yo… yo solo quería preguntarle.. quería saber si **

**-Primero tenemos que conocernos, no me gusta hablar con extraños Bella, ¿cuénteme en que trabaja?**

**-En estos momentos en nada, mi esposo murió hace más de un mes, pero antes trabajaba en una universidad como profesora de literatura**

**-Literatura, muerte, entiendo porque la tristeza – Eso me confundió un poco, Dídima era un poco incoherente - ¿Y no tiene hijos?**

**-Si, una niña y un niño, de 16 y 10 años, ¿tiene usted hijos?**

**-Si, tengo un pequeño bebe sabe?, mi precioso Matthew, es adorable tiene los ojos azules como los del mar, y por el contrario de otros bebes, es muy tranquilo nos deja dormir a mi y a mi querido Marcos toda la noche**

**-Que lindo nombre tiene su bebe, cuando Anthony era uno él si no nos dejaba dormir, pero mi esposo siempre se levantaba y paseaba la casa con él, se quedaba dormido con sus historias- le seguí la corriente – y Marcos es el nombre de su esposo?**

**-Si, mi querido Marcos es encantador, tengo una familia muy unida, soy una mujer muy afortunada… eso siempre es lo que dice mi hermano Aro**

**OH DIOS MIO!... en mi vida solo había conocido un hombre con ese nombre Aro Vulturi, eso hizo que subiera un escalofríos por mi columna**

**-Aro Vulturi? -. Pregunté con hilo de voz**

**-Si.. lo conoce?, es encantador las mujeres siempre están detrás de él, pero a él parece no importarle, siempre dice que ellas están detrás de su dinero, yo siempre le digo que algun día tiene que buscarse una esposa**

**-Él no está casado? **

**-Claro que sí está casado, su esposa se llama Sulpicia, no sé mucho de ella, la odio **

**-Ok! – dije asustada el tonto que uso para hablar de la esposa de Aro me puso los nervios de punta**

**-Ella tenía a esos gemelos en su vientre, con eso amarro a Aro, él no la amaba en realidad, es una persona mala, al igual que Cayo su otro socio, nunca me gustó, siempre le decía a Marco que se alejara de él, pero nunca me hizo caso y yo terminé aquí y me quitaron a mi Mathew, y todo lo hizo ella, estoy segura que mi hermano nunca me haría daño, seguro nisiqueira sabe que estoy aquí, Sulpicia siempre es la que viene a visitarme**

**-Ella la abandono en este lugar?, pero porque Marco lo permitió?**

**-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Bella, Marco estaba con otro negocio donde no estaban Aro ni Cayo, porque yo le había, el pequeño Mathew estaba muy apegado a Cayo y eso me ponía los nervios de punta, después de un día entré al despacho de Aro para hablar seriamente con él, y encontré algo terrible, Aro estaba metido en negocios sucios, con Cayo incluso Marco estaba adentro, pero yo sabía que él quería salir de todo eso, cuando leí todo lo que estaban haciendo quise salir del castillo con mi hijo y mi esposo, pero entones Sulpicia se dio cuenta que yo había visto todo eso y me amenazó con matar a Mathew que solo tenía dos años, y una noche los tres Aro Marcos y Cayo tuvieron que salir de emergencia a atender unos negocios, yo le dije a Marcos que no fuera y que nos fuéramos los tres de ahí, pero él no me hizo caso, estábamos planeando darle un hermanito a Mathew así que necesitaba dinero para poder hacer el cuarto del bebe, él siempre decía que quería forrarnos en joyas y piedras preciosas y siempre teníamos lo mejor de lo mejor así que se fue, y alguien me sacó de mi cuarto y me trajo a este lugar, mucho años luche por salir de aquí pero entonces estaban las camisas de fuerza y las inyecciones, y veía la cara de felicidad de Sulpicia cuando me veía en ese estado, eso le gustaba**

**-Eso es horrible…**

**-Eso no es nada, después simplemente dejé de luchar, me sacaron del cuarto acolchonado, y me quitaron las camisas de fuerzas, me dan todos los libros que quiera y puedo coser o hacer otras cosas, pude salir aquí y volver a ver el sol….no sé muy bien cuantos años han pasado, pero nisiqueira Marcos ha venido a buscarme y mi Mathew debe estar preguntando por mi, ya debe ser hora para darle su merienda, le gustaban las magdalenas con chocolate, ojala su nueva mama le haga**

**-Bueno señora Dídima, es hora de entrar y tomar sus medicinas – Kate se acercó y ayudo a levantarla – Creo que está un poco sobresaltada**

**-Estoy bien, ven a visitarme pronto Bella, y cuida a tus niños**

**Las dos mujeres se fueron y yo me quedé sentada en Shock, la vida estaba dando una vuelta de 360 grados demasiado pronto, era difícil tener que asimilar toda esta nueva información… al parecer me acosté con el socio de Matt, encontré a una señora con el nombre que Charlie me había dado y ella es hermana de Aro Vulturi y a tenido una vida realmente desdichada, entonces…**

**BELLA SACA ESAS IMÁGENES!... me obligué a dejar de pensar en ese hombre el jardín las sombras y yo…. Ahora tenía que entender que relación había entre el secuestro de Charlie y los Vulturis, tal vez ellos estaban detrás de eso, Charlie fue el que envió a ese señor a la cárcel, y sé también que destruyeron mucho de sus negocios, tal vez se lo llevaron por vengarse, tal vez**

**-Señora Cullen creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que oscurezca – la voz de Zafrina llegó detrás de mí – SI – me levanté de la banca – es hora de irnos tengo mucho que contarte de camino a casa...**

**-Señora Cullen se a dado cuenta que ese auto nos a seguido desde que salimos del sanatorio? – dijo Zafrina, ya podíamos ver Volterra desde la carretera no faltaba mucho por llegar a casa, miré por el retrovisor y un mercedes negro venía detrás de nosotras, no se podía ver quién conducía por los vidrios polarizados, pero entonces una idea llegó a mi mente**

**-Seguro están por matarnos, tal vez sea alguien de los Vulturis que descubrió que fui a ver a Dídima y no puedo vivir para contarlo, y tu tampoco**

**Por primera vez en mi vida vi a Zafrina perder su color tostado, ok fui muy dura pero no tenía otra explicación, - Solo respira Zafrina, Matt puede ayudarnos a despistarlo para que vayas a tu casa tranquila no dejaré que te pase algo – le dije y tomé su mano – Gracias por ayudarme eres una muy buena persona**

**Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolso y marqué el numero de Matt**

**-Matt, alguien nos a estado siguiendo desde que salimos de Roma, estoy con una vieja amiga se ofreció a traerme, tu donde estas?**

**-En la casa con Nessie Anthony y Coste mi socio… ¿Y cómo es eso que alguien te está siguiendo?, dame las descripciones del auto y dile a tu amiga que trate de perderlos**

**Le dije todo las características mientras entrabamos al pueblo, ya no teníamos mucha escapatoria no es que Volterra se conociera por todas sus calles, Zafrina comenzó a manejar y manejar dando y dando vueltas mientras Matt trataba de rescatarnos**

**-Ok, dile a Zafrina que pase por la calle de la panadería, ya envíe a un auto para que los detenga, dile después que salga del pueblo y ahí estará esperándote alguien para traerte aquí y que tu amiga se vaya a Roma, yo no voy a salir de la casa prefiero quedarme por si algo sucede aquí están los niños **

**-Ok Matt, gracias..**

**Pasamos la calle de la panadería cinco veces antes de que un carro se atravesara y dejara el mercedes atrás, Zafrina aceleró hasta la salida de Volterra donde habían tres limusinas estacionadas**

**-Creo que una de esas es la tuya Señora Cullen, será mejor no perder tiempo y que me vaya de una vez, llámeme si decide irse o no por favor, no pierda el contacto conmigo**

**-Esta bien muchas gracias por todo amiga, y cuídate mucho llámame cuando estés en tu casa**

**Me bajé del carro y una de las puertas de la segunda limusina se abrió, sin pensarlo dos veces entré ahí, todo estaba completamente oscuro adentró, era de terror, encendieron el motor y comenzó a andar, estaba segura que estaba completamente sola hasta que Coste encendió la luz y se dejó ver**

**-Me a dado un susto de muerte! – dije con la mano en el corazón, estaba segura que en cualquier momento el pobre iba a salirse de mi pecho**

**-No fue mi intención asustarla… me alegro que esté bien Señora sería una gran perdida que algo le sucediera… Sabe quien la estaba siguiendo?**

**-la verdad alguien que me ha hecho mucho daño, solo estoy esperando a que todo esto sea una pesadilla y que me levante junto a mi esposo de nuevo**

**-Estoy seguro que así será .. pronto…**

**Llegamos a la casa, Matt estaba en el sofá y Anthony y Nessie estaban jugando ajedrez en el piso, ellos no se habían entendido de nada de eso, Coste entró conmigo y se quedó con los niños mientras yo hablaba con Matt en su despacho**

**-Matt.. ¿Qué sabes tu de los Vulturis?**

**-Bella… estas alterada tenemos que hablar de cosas muy serias y es mejor si estas en calma**

**Después de asegurarle un millón de veces que estaba tranquila y de contarle que estaba segura que los Vulturis estaban siguiendo el comenzó a hablar**

**-Bella, Aro Vulturi es un hombre peligroso, él tiene el mundo en sus manos y quiere hacerte mucho daño**

**-Matt, pero entonces fueron ellos los que secuestraron a Charlie y a Jazz?, y los que provocaron la muerte de Edward**

**-No lo sé – dijo mirando al piso – no sé mucho no quiero averiguar tanto ni quiero que ellos se enteren de que estoy haciendo averiguaciones, no estoy muy seguro de quién te estaba siguiendo hoy, eso fue muy extraño… **

**-Lo sé, pero si ellos quieren hacerme daño entonces tengo que alejarme de ti antes de que caigas, creo que lo mejor será dejar a los niños con Esme y yo viviré lejos por un tiempo**

**-No – me interrumpió – tengo la forma para que ellos no te puedan tocar ni un pelo, ni a los niños hoy estaba encargándome de eso pero tienes que hacer algo a cambio Bella, verás, las mafias tienen códigos, reglas que no se pueden transgredir sin desatar un guerra así que todos las cumplen, la familia con la que antes trabajaba aún es poderosa y yo estoy bajo su cuidado, los Vulturis no puede acercarse a mí **

**-Entonces tu sabías de ellos y hasta ahorita me estas contando? – le grite molesta**

**-Cálmate Bella… yo supe todo esto el día de la fiesta, ellos estaban ahí, te das cuenta lo cerca que estuvieron de ti y de los niños?**

**-OH DIOS MIO! – no podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo – y ¿Cuál es la forma para que nos protejas?, yo no me voy a unir a ellos Matt, y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo**

**-Claro que no ya aprendí mi lección, yo jamás vuelvo con esas cosas ahora tengo mis propios negocios aparte, la única forma que para que no te puedan tocar es que te cases conmigo, es solo eso te, un matrimonio por nombre que ellos sepan que tu eres mi esposa y ya**

**-Matt!...- eso me dejo sin palabras, jamás pasó por mi cabeza algo así**

**-Si ellos saben que tu eres mi esposa, entonces tampoco van a poder tocarte y mucho menos a los niños, mientras podemos averiguar de a poco si ellos son los que tienen a tu familia, pero tu no puedes acercarte a ellos sin ninguna protección, tal vez no te hagan nada a ti, pero también están Nessie y Anthony, tienes que pensar en ellos Bella.**

**-Matt pero esto es realmente absurdo, yo no te amo de esa forma**

**-Lo se, solo será una pantalla por un tiempo Bella, yo no voy a obligarte a nada conmigo, solo los quiero proteger**

**-Esa es la única forma verdad?**

**-SI Bella, he pensado desde el día de la fiesta pero no sé de que otra manera, ellos en cualquier momento van a hacer algo contra ti de nuevo, y yo no me perdonaría que algo te pasara o a los niños ellos no tienen la culpa de todo esto y tienen mucho que vivir aún**

**-Esta bien Mattt! …. - ¿Era yo la que estaba aceptando eso?, no era el terror que sentía- Solo no quiero hacer de esto algo a lo grande nada de eso, solo firmaremos un contrato y**

**-Ya está todo hecho Bella, es exactamente eso, firmar un contrato y listo, seremos socios…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**PoV EDWARD ( en realidad no está muertp xD)**

**Entré al oscuro cuarto dando un suspiro, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, pero no tanto como mi alma, tantos problemas y obstáculos, cerré los ojos y me tiré a la cama, este no era mi hogar, pero era lo mas cercano que tenía hasta los momentos, Bella Nessie y Anthony vivían en la casa de al lado, sé que tal vez fue una locura comprar esta enorme casa solo para estar mas cerca de ellos, pero en ese momento no había nadie que me frenara a la necesidad de estar mas cerca de mis hijos… y mi esposa…. Bueno, mi ex esposa.**

**Comencé a quitarme los guantes, odiaba el estúpido disfraz tanto como odiaba la idea de que Bella haya aceptado casarse con Matt, eso era lo que me hacía seguir adelante, tanto daño a mi familia, tanta destrucción a tantas otras personas, y Bella se fue a su lado, sentía rabia y odio por ella, ¿Cómo la pude haber amado tanto?.. **

**-Edward? – una voz del otro lado de la puerta sonó**

**-Entra…**

**-OH DIOS MIO!... Enserio te crees un vampiro o algo así?, esto está demasiado oscuro**

**-Seth porfavor.. no enciend – muy tarde, ahora la habitación estaba totalmente iluminada- as la luz.. gracias – dije frotándome los ojos por la fluorescencia**

**-Viejo! Has estado fuera un mes y luces peor que cuando te fuiste, ¿no se suponía que eran parte vacaciones para ti?**

**Seth era muy joven aún, veía la vida muy fácil – Seth, como voy a tomar vacaciones cuando estaba tratando de sacar a mi papa de la sentencia que le impusieron injustamente y estaba tratando de ayudar a Emmett con su compañía**

**-OHH!... tienes que contarme todo eso.. Nessie está mañana se puso loca cuando se enteró que su abuelo era un hombre libre, esa niña es muy divertida, comenzó a saltar por todo el estudio de Matt, ahí estaban Bella y él, y el pobre quería ahorcarla – ví a Seth con las ansias de ahorcarlo a él por haber dicho eso, a Nessie nadie le iba a tocar ni un pelo – metafóricamente claro…, nadie va a tocarle ni un pelo así como tu dices, es nuestra prioridad, ante cualquier peligro tenemos varios planes de ataque…**

**-Ok Seth, esta bien, nadie le toca ni un pelo, solo no digas esas cosas de ahorcarla, me ponen los nervios de punta, antes de que sigas hablando quiero saber como están las cosas, hace un mes que no me veo con Matt, y tengo que decir que los informes que me han llegado están muy faltos de detalles**

**-Sabía que Paul no era bueno redactando informes, le dije que me dejara, pero tu lo dejaste a cargo así que tu problema!**

**-Habla Seth!**

**-Habla Seth, traeme esto Seth, quiero comida Seth, busca esto Seth, vigila aquello Seth….. me siento como un perrito a quien todo el mundo da ordenes – Respire profundo, recuerda Edward, es Seth, si le haces daño Leah te deja como eunuco, así que cuida tus tesoros..- Esta bien Seth, Paul no sirve para eso, debí dejarte a cargo eres el mejor contando las cosas… ¿puedes porfavor contarme como están mis hijos?**

**-Claro Edward…. –cogió la silla del escritorio y se sentó con el estilo propio de él- Comienzo por Anthony, ese chiquillo está loco de remate, cuando te fuiste le dejé el regalo cerca de la jaula de Larg, vieras su cara cuando vio que Larg tenía un hermano, a Matt no le gusto nada la idea de tener otra cosa de esas rodando por la casa .. palabras textuales de él… pero Bella logró convencerlo y le colocaron Lancelot, y por lo general está bien, aún mantienen lo mantienen con Katherina su niñera, pero le ha hecho unas jugadas, que te caerías al piso de la risa**

**-Y Matt?, ¿Cómo es con él?**

**-Ohh!.. el ogro a hecho todo lo posible de ganárselo, pero ya te dije, nosotros los niños no queremos a los ogros, y así piensa Anthony, aunque no le presta mucha atención a toda la situación, Bella siempre trata de que tenga una infancia lo más normal posible, y el simplemente se está divirtiendo, Matt lo inscribió al club y a unas clases de esgrima, mañana comienza**

**-A que horas? – se me acababa de ocurrir una muy buena idea, lo extrañaba y sabía que estaba cometiendo un error pero lo necesitaba – Es en la tarde, a las dos**

**-Quiero que hablen con el entrenador, dale un soborno o lo que pida, solo quiero que me deje unas horas con mi hijo **

**-AHH! Noo… después todo sale mal, y tu la pagas conmigo, olvídalo Edward, deja las cosas tal cual como está, todos ellos aún están acostumbrándose a su nueva vida**

**-NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE ACOSTUMBREN A ESA VIDA! – grite – SI A BELLA LE DIO LA GANA DE ACEPTAR A MATT FUE ELLA, PERO MIS HIJOS ESTÁN FUERA DE ESTOS, ELLOS NO VAN A PERMANECER MUCHO TIEMPO AHÍ! **

**-Ok!... respira cuenta hasta diez, tus gritos me dan miedo y no me dejan dormir, vas a querer que esté toda la noche hablándote?... – Seth me miró como estudiando que tan enojado me sentía, pero estaba completamente en calma – Ok no quieres ves?... mañana tendrás el tiempo con tu hijo, pero te lo digo desde ahorita, si alguien te descubre que no se t haga extraño que me fui a un hotel o algo así**

**-Ok Seth, gracias y disculpa, ahora quiero saber de Nessie**

**-Bueno Edward, hay algo que no me está gustando, y no porque el pequeño Jake sea mi sobrino, sino que Alec es un Vulturi, y la maldad se lleva en la sangre sabes? – la cara de Seth se había transformado, ahora si aparentaba los 30 años que tenía – y él está rodándola siempre, la está invitando a todos los lugares de moda, y el pobre Jacob Josué está quedando a un lado de su vida, pero ese no es el problema Edward, es Alec, se le está metiendo por los ojos, no sabes como es**

**-¿Qué dice Paul de todo esto?**

**-Oh no por favor no lo metamos a él, tiene una especie de época sobreprotectora paranoica y matona, no quiere para nada que Nessie sea siquiera conocida de Alec, así que la única solución que proporciona es matar a Alec**

**-Eso suena bien, podríamos desaparecer su cuerpo, que ellos no se enteren si están vivos o no, ¿te imaginas el sufrimiento de Aro?**

**-No lo sé Edward, Aro y Alec no están tan bien, él a querido que entre en el negocio familiar, pero Alec solo quiere ser un calavera**

**-¿Se sabe algo de Jacob?**

**El timbre comenzó a sonar, y Seth salió corriendo del cuarto, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que tendría que unirme con Black?, nadie, pero quien imaginaba que todo esto iba a pasar?, ahora Jacob estaba en una misión suicida averiguando a donde tenían a Charlie y a Jazz… Jazz como me hacía falta su lógica, terminé de quitarme las cosas de cuero y salí de la habitación, tenía tantas ganas de ver a los niños, así que bajé directamente al sótano por un pasadizo secreto que atravesaba casi toda la casa, esta había sido una muy buena idea, la mitad de la pared era de espejos translucidos, y desde el pasillo se podía ver casi todos los cuartos de la casa, y las personas del otro solo veía su reflejo**

**Bajé unas pequeñas escaleras que daban hasta la sala, ahí tenía que bajar de nuevo y llegaba al sótano, pero algo en la sala hizo que me quedara frio, Bella estaba parada ahí sola…. Dándome la espalda y estaba completamente sola, sentí como mi corazón perdía su ritmo… esta mujer era mi perdición!.. y yo quería mas de ella, quería pode abrazar y besarla, quería ver su rostro, quería ver su sonrisa y perderme en sus ojos, inconscientemente extendí mi mano hasta tocar el espejo, y ella dio la vuelta quedando justo en frente de mi.**

**Un escalofrió subió por mi todo mi cuerpo, una parte de mi sentía miedo de que ella me hubiese podido reconocer, ¿nadie estudiaba tanto su propio reflejo?, y ella veía algo mas allá, tal vez podía verme y este sería el fin de mi plan, pero la otra parte quería que me viera, quería que supiera que no había muerto que estaba vivo y luchando mas que nunca que por todos los que no habían hecho daño pagarán y nos dejaran en paz…**

**Ella se acercó y colocó su mano justo en el lugar que estaba la mía, era impresionante, como si en su corazón sintiera que yo estaba ahí, a pesar de que nos separaba esa superficie pude ver claramente el dolor en sus ojos, preocupación, tristeza, ¿acaso su matrimonio lo hacía feliz?**

**El ruido de unas ruedas llegó de repente, Seth se paró justo detrás de ella frenando sus patines y con la cara como si hubiese visto un fantasma, Bella se asustó y me dio la espalda de nuevo**

**-Perdon por entrar así, no te asuste soy tu vecina vivo aquí al lado y como .. mi hijo se perdió, la niñera dice que se metió entre los arbustos que separan las propiedades y entonces yo caminé hasta allí y vi como un .. como un pasadizo – estaba totalmente nerviosa – y entonces yo me metí y toque el timbre cuando llegué pero nadie atendió y la puerta estaba abierta así que entré y te pido mil disculpas por ser tan despistada e irrespetuosa.. soy una desubicada disculpa!**

**-Ok Ok ok ok! – le dijo Seth respirando profundo – tranqui!... respiremos un poco y …. Una pregunta te atendió alguien?, viste a alguien?**

**-No no! No había nadie lo que pasa es que estaba la puerta abierta y entre… soy una desubicada discúlpame la verdad… yo soy Bella Ciampi – sentí como subía la sangre a mi cabeza, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir el apellido de Matt?, sin darme cuenta dí un golpe al cristal, Seth y Bella brincaron del susto pero por suerte no partió**

**-No te disculpes está todo bien entonces…. Yo soy Seth y te aseguro que le pequeño Anthony no está por aquí en estos momentos**

**-Bueno entonces me voy a la casa de seguro debe estar allá.. Perdóname por haberte asustado así**

**-No tranquila perdóname tu a mi si te asuste, en esta casa viven fantasmas…**

**Bella caminó resguardada por Seth y se fue**

**-Ok querido y enojado fantasma, no me golpees no fue mi culpa, yo no deje la puerta abierta cuando entre, y tarde en responder porque fui a buscar mis patines, esta casa es enorme y así es más fácil llegar así que a los niños no les gustan los ogros vale?**

**Bajé en shock las oscuras escaleras hasta el sótano, ahí estaba el centro de comunicación, o mas bien ahí estaban todas las computadoras que estaban conectadas a las cámaras de seguridad. **

**-Estas bien? – Seth preguntó sin aliento, yo no sabía la verdad, estaba Shock, ella estaba hermosa como siempre, a pesar de la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos**

**-Si Seth, quiero comunicarme con Paul, tenemos que hacer algo con Alec, y quiero un informe completo sobre Black, ve a hacer tu trabajo ahora Seth, necesito estar unos minutos solos**

**Seth dejó el cuarto sin decir una palabra, y encendí los monitores, uno para cada miembro importante, Emmett estaba revisando cuentas en el estudio de su casa junto a Aiden, se veía cansado**

**-Hermano! – como me hubiese gustado poder ayudarlo, pero imposible, - Un paso a la vez no te preocupes**

**Rosalie con su enorme vientre, seguro ya estaba en sus últimos días estaba dormida junto a Eli, por lo menos ellos iban a estar bien, de eso me aseguraría yo. Mis padres estaban en la sala de su casa bailando las canciones de su época, por lo menos había felicidad y amor entre tanta destrucción, eso es esperanza**

**Alice estaba leyéndole un cuento a Alex, ellos estaban bien, acababa de estar muy cerca de casa y me asegure de la libertad de mi padre, la clínica saldría adelante, ahora tenía que enfocarme en buscar en buscar a Charlie y a Jazz, pero solo tenía a Paul y a Seth de mi lado, necesitaba mas gente, ¿pero en quién podía confiar?**

**Anthony estaba contándoles a sus lagartos como se había escapado de Katherina y le había dado un susto de muerte, y Nessie estaba leyendo tranquila en su cama, miré el monitor de la cámara que estaba en el cuarto de Bella y ese tarado… ¿Por qué dormían juntos?, al principio todo era un contrato, pero Matt era vivo, estaba haciendo todo lo posible de acercarla mas él**

**La puerta se abrió y entró Bella, se veía tan nerviosa cerró la puerta con seguro y comenzó a caminar en círculos**

**-¿Qué te tiene tan consternada?- le pregunté al monitor esperando a que me respondiera, a pesar de que ella había aceptado a Matt yo aún la amaba, con toda mi alma, ella era la razón de mi existir, siempre sería así, y me dolía verla sufrir. Abrió la gaveta y saco un tubo plástico blanco, acerqué la imagen y me quedé frío, una prueba de embarazo positiva**

**Se recostó a la pared con la prueba aún en sus manos, estaba tan pálida tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no salir de ese cuarto e ir abrazarla…. Ella estaba embarazada, hace un mes se había casado, y se había acostado con él.**

**Puedo un alma en mil pedazos seguir rompiéndose?**

**-¿Como me haces esto amor? – dije de nuevo al monitor esperando una respuesta**

**-¿Por qué?- comenzó a gritar, se lanzó a la cama y comenzó a dar golpes, no me di cuenta que yo estaba llorando con ella, pero no sabía si el dolor que sentía era por su sufrimiento o por la traición**

**-¿Por qué lloras Bella?, acaso no te hace feliz tener un hijo de tu nuevo esposo?- la rabia estaba ganándole a todo - ¿Por qué esto te hace tanto daño?**

**Apague todo y subí a mi cuarto de nuevo, no quería saber nada de ella, pero me sentía intranquilo, tenía que hacer algo, todo mi ser pedía y aclamaba venganza, ese hijo debió ser mío. Abrí el armario y saqué mi arma, tomé las llaves del auto y salí de ahí, necesitaba hacerle algo**

**Matt estaba saliendo con una enorme sonrisa de su oficina, y estaba completamente solo, perfecto, bajé del auto y camine entre las sombras hasta que quedé justo detrás de él, no pude evitar reírme, el idiota creía que tenía el mundo en sus manos, y con solo un disparó su mundo podía acabar completamente. Pero era eso justo?, no, era más divertido jugar con tu presa un rato, luego sacarle las viseras lentamente.**

**Un solo golpe necesitó el pequeño Matt para caer inconsciente en el piso, lo llevé hasta mi auto y lo metí en el maletero, comencé a dar vueltas por toda Volterra, buscando un buen lugar para dejarlo, cuando pasé por la entrada del cementerio, sonreí al ver que no había nadie, perfecto!**

**Él aún seguía inconsciente así que fue más fácil arrastrarlo hasta la bóveda de la familia para la que trabaja, ¿podía un hombre tener tanta suerte?, la puerta de la bóveda de los Vulturis estaba abierta, dejé a Matt en el piso y salí, trancando la puerta, no podía dejárselo tan fácil.**

**Algo llamó mi atención, al lado de la puerta estaban los nombres de los familiares que se encontraban aquí, pero un nombre en especial resaltaba entre todos, Dídima Vulturi, querida hermana, esposa y madre.**

**La satisfacción volvió a mí, mientras conducía de nuevo a la casa, si Dídima es una Vulturi, entonces quién secuestró a Charlie fue alguien de esa familia, entonces el pequeño teatro de la muerte de Black lo iba a conducir hasta la verdad de donde tenían a Charlie y a Jazz. El universo se estaba alineando a mi favor, y esto era algo que tenía que aprovechar.**

**-Edward donde rayos te habías metido? – Seth estaba esperándome en la sala, al igual que un padre espera a su hijo que se paso de la hora**

**-Ese no es tu problema Seth, trajiste a Paul?**

**-Si hubieces estado aquí, como debiste haberlo hecho te hubieses enterado lo que el idiota de Paul debe estar haciendo en este momento**

**-Que esta haciendo?**

**-Al parecer Alec violó a una mujer hace dos noches, y Paul creyó que la cosa iba hasta ahí, esta mañana averiguó que no solo la violó sino que la envió a los barcos, al parecer el querido niño de papa ya va a comenzar a trabajar en el negocio familiar, esta noche Alec invitó a Nessie a salir a cenar, y Bella la dejó ir, al parecer está encerrada en su cuarto y no e podido averiguar que sucede – una punzada fue directo a mi pecho al recordar como estaba Bella hace un rato, pero primero estaba mi hija – y Paul se fue a seguir a Alec, antes de salir del castillo estaba fanfarroneando de lo que le iba a hacer a Nessie… y es algo que tu no quisieras escuchar .. así que vamos a omitir detalles**

**-Y que rayos haces tu aquí Seth?, estás cuidándome a mi en vez de cuidar a Nessie, sabes cuales son las prioridades, busca tu arma y comunicate con Paul, llegaremos a donde este…**

**Una hora después Nessie y Alec salían del restaurant a donde habían ido, Paul estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas, algo muy natural en él, Seth nos esperaba con el auto encendido por alguna emergencia, entonces Alec pasó su brazo por los hombros de MI NESSIE, y me hirvió la sangre.**

**-Tú agarras a Nessie, yo agarro al enano y le saco el cerebro por la nariz – dijo Paul**

**-No puedes, Nessie me puede reconocer, tu agarras a Nessie y yo agarro al enano**

**-No Edward, yo quiero matarlo con mis propias manos, no sabes lo que le hace a las mujeres, me las debe**

**-Paul, soy tu jefe y soy el padre de la chica a la que abraza, así que tengo más derecho en matarlo**

**-Genios! – grito Seth dentro del auto – si no se suben al auto los vamos a perder**

**Alec llevó a Nessie de nuevo a la casa, sana y salva, y Seth no dejó de burlarse de Paul en cuanto Alec se fue**

**-Ok, ahora vamos a trabajar, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar la manera de comunicarnos con Black, tenemos que saber el paradero de Charlie y de Jasper, y de ahí ir directamente contra los negocios de los Vulturis**

**-No es tan fácil, Jake no se llevó ningún rastreador, solo tenemos que esperar a que se comunique como habíamos acordado, estoy seguro que si no lo ha hecho es porque tiene algo muy bueno – dijo Seth**

**-O porque ya está muerto – le respondió Paul, esa era una teoría, y desde mi punto de vista la mas probable**

**-Entonces tenemos que buscar algo sobre Dídima Vulturi, Paul, tu estas dentro de su castillo, puedes hablar con los empleados mas viejos, ella puede ayudarnos a algo, aunque ya esté muerta, antes de que secuestraran a Charlie, él se comunicó con Bella, y le dijo que uno de sus secuestradores tenía un tatuaje con este nombre, y alguien que ya murió de la familia se llamaba así, quiero que averigües todo sobre su muerte, el día las circunstancias todo con detalles Paul por favor**

**-Anotado jefe!... yo me tengo que ir, hemos perdido mucho el tiempo y no puedo ausentarme tanto, me comunicaré con ustedes cuando tenga lo del informe**

**- Seth dime algo – hable cuando ya no estaba Paul – tienen mucha seguridad en la casa del al lado?**

**-Nah!, Anthony siempre la está burlando, así que la seguridad es una completa porquería, el pequeño siempre viene aquí cuando está aburrido, es divertido escucharle a hablar de su padre muerto, era un tipo amargo sabes? .. Ok jefe no me mires así, voy a sellar la entrada en los arbustos para no tener otras sorpresitas, si sales me avisas jefe no me des esos sustos mi corazón es débil**

**-¿Qué haré contigo Seth?**

**-Puedes darme un aumento!... – dijo y desapareció**

**Podía darle un aumento, gracias a mi padrino ahora el dinero no era preocupación, y pensar que Emmett a estado trasnochándose casi un mes por culpa de eso… Me levanté del sofá dispuesto a visitar a Bella, necesitaba saber si estaba bien**

**Seth tenía razón, fue un trabajo muy fácil entrar a la casa, y más fácil aún sabiendo que Matt no se pasaría esta noche por aquí, él iba a dormir en su propia cripta en la bóveda de los Vulturis, forcé la cerradura de la habitación principal, y entré. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad y silencio, la ventana estaba abierta y dejaba entrar el aire frio de la noche, me di cuenta que Bella estaba temblando en la cama, cerré la ventana y me acerqué a ella, estaba temblando junto a ella estaba un pequeño frasco vacío, los antidepresivos que le había recetado Victoria, ¿Cómo podía aún seguir tomando eso?**

**-Bella! – dije muy bajito, le tomé el pulso con el corazón en la garganta, nunca había estado tan cerca, ella seguía aún en su estado, la levanté y la acomodé, le pasé la cobija por encima y ella sonrió, es tan hermosa, pase mi mano por su cara..**

**-Hola mi amor! – dijo ella muy bajito y con voz pastosa, sin duda estaba bajo los efectos de la pastillas- Estas distinto**

**-Si… **

**-Te amo!**

**-Yo también amor.. acá estoy, esto vivo – ella comenzó a acariciarme con su mano y no pude evitar besarla, hasta que volvió a caer en la inconsciencia**

**-Bella!- suspire**

**-Hmm? **

**-Prométeme que dejaras de tomar esas pastillas Bella, te hacen daño, no te dejan ser tu misma… prométemelo cielo**

**-Te lo prometo amor… te amo….**

**Estuve un rato junto a ella, jamás me cansaría de verla, hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar**

**-Edward – era Seth – donde diablos te metiste?, Nessie acaba de escapar de la casa y se va a encontrar con alguien, no e podido comunicarme con Paul, y e perdido mucho tiempo buscándote**

**-Dime a donde va ser el encuentro**

**-En la entrada de la calle, entre los arboles veo que alguien la está esperando, pero no sé con quién es, trata de ir rápido ahí e interceptarlo, yo me encargo de que Nessie se devuelva a la casa**

**Le dí un pequeño beso a Bella y salí de ahí, Nessie siempre metiéndose en problemas, acaso estaba loca?, quien quiera que fuese lo iba a matar por robarme tiempo con Bella, no tardé mucho en llegar a el lugar, ahí entre las sombras había un hombre, se veía robusto preparé mi pistola y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a su cuello**

**-Si te mueves te disparo… **

**El hombre levantó sus manos indicaban que se rendía y yo comencé a rodearlo para verle la cara al infeliz**

**-Viejo!... ¿No se suponía que estaba muerto?, incluso fui a tu funeral – dijo el hombre, esa voz me parecía tan conocida pero aún no podía ver su cara en las sombras- Enserio vas a matarme?... te tomas enserio eso de cuidar a Nessie no?, te lo juro que yo nunca le haría daño, solo pasaba por aquí.. Oye eres un fantasma?**

**-Jacob Josué! – dijo Seth mientras corría hacia donde estábamos**

**-TIO SETH?...**


	18. Chapter 18

**-No puedo creer lo que has hecho mama, ¿acaso lo amas?, mi papa no tiene nada de haber muerto y tu corres a los brazos de ese tipo?, te volviste loca completamente?, estoy tan harta de todo esto, y ahora a míster perfecto se le ocurre desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…OH YA SE ES POR EL DINERO!**

**-Renesme Carlie, soy tu madre y merezco respeto, deja de hablarme en ese tonito, y deja de hacerme las mismas preguntas, te guste o no viviremos aquí por un tiempo y estudiaran con los tutores que contraté, y listo, no me casé con Matt por dinero porque tenemos suficiente para vivir y yo ya esto harta de que te comportes como niña berrinchuda.**

**-Entonces por qué demonios no puedo comprar con mi tarjeta todavía? – grito furiosa**

**-RENESME El LENGUAJE!... no puedes comprar porque las cuentas están bloqueadas aún… ya Leah está trabajando en eso, y tu vete a tu habitación no voy a seguir soportando que estés todo el día encima de mi reprochando las decisiones que tomo, soy una persona adulta y soy tu mama así que aprende a vivir con lo que decido**

**Nessie salió de la habitación tirando la puerta, Perfecto!... no era suficiente con los reproches de René, que Rose y Alice me hayan dejado de hablar y que Esme sea la persona más fría del mundo conmigo, ahora tenía que vivir con una adolescente furiosa pegando gritos como loca, por lo menos Anthony no le interesaba mucho lo que había sucedido hace dos semanas, y estaba feliz porque Matt permitió que comprara mas mascotas; ahora no solo estaba mas nerviosa de lo normal, ahora estaba paranoica con los sueños tan vividos que tenía, estaba segura que cuando desperté esta mañana podía sentir su olor en mi piel, extrañamente esta mañana Matt no se encontraba en su lado de la cama y ahora Aro Vulturi tenía casi a un ejército buscándolo por toda Volterra…. como odiaba despertarme y ver a Matt, pero teníamos que guardar muy bien las apariencias, teníamos que ser el matrimonio perfecto.**

**Por lo menos ahora ya nadie nos seguía, esta locura estaba haciendo efecto, los niños estarían protegidos aquí así Nessie se muriera porque ya no podía ir a su instituto, aunque sea estaba Alec con quien siempre salía, parecía buen muchacho y Matt me lo había asegurado**

**Tomé el frasco de las pastillas que me había dado Victoria, y recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Edward en el sueño, recordé su sonrisa y la preocupación en sus ojos y lo tire a la basura, necesitaba volver a tomar las riendas de mi vida, por mi pero sobre todo por los niños y por el pequeño que estaba por nacer.**

**-Señora ya llamaron, el señor viene en camino a la casa – ahora tenía mi propio séquito de domesticas, Matt no quería que moviera ni una uña, y yo me sentía bastante inservible, incluso Anthony tenía una niñera las veinticuatro horas**

**-Gracias a Dios que apareció ….**

**Salí de mi habitación y vi pasara a Lancelot el nuevo lagarto de Anthony por el pasillo, Matt odiaba verlo correr por toda la casa, y me llegaron los recuerdos del día que tanto odiaba…**

**_Estaba nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro en la primera habitación que Matt me había dado cuando llegué aquí, Nessie no quería asistir a la ceremonia así que se mantenía encerrada, pero mis nervios no era porque me iba a casar, sino porque sabía que los Vulturis iban a estar presentes, tenía que controlarme muy bien para no tirarme encima de ellos golpearlos hasta el cansancio_**

**_-Esta bien sra Cullen, respire profundo recuerde que desde ahora comienza la actuación y esta tiene que ser la mejor de su vida, si ellos confían en Matt, confiaran en usted si les demuestra que de verdad esta a su lado_**

**_-Lo sé Zafrina, es solo que es muy difícil, y aparte de eso estoy traicionando a Edward. _**

**_-Él no la puede cuestionar desde donde este sra Cullen, usted está haciendo esto por sus hijos y por encontrar a su padre, recuérdelo siempre_**

**_-Zafrina, ¿Sabes que tienes que dejar de llamarme así verdad?, dime Bella por favor, ahora somos amigas y eres casi mi única familia _**

**_-Esta bien, Bella…_**

**_Tocaron la puerta para indicarme que la limusina estaba ahí para llevarnos al castillo, el lugar donde se iba a organizar la boda, cuando entramos me di cuenta realmente de que mi actuación tenía que ser muy grande, y me sentí como una pequeña lombriz en un gallinero, todas esas personas, amigos de los Vulturis, estaba entrando en su mundo oficialmente, la ceremonia en sí fue muy rápido, tuve que disimular mi alegría, y Zafrina siempre me recordaba que sonriera. _**

**_-Cielo ven vamos a presentarte – dijo Matt después de que se había firmado el contrato, él sabía lo que significaba todo esto para mí, una oportunidad para recuperar a Charlie, y por eso estaba muy agradecida- Sulpicia, esta es mi Bella._**

**_-Oh querida! – dijo la mujer hipócritamente, un escaslofrios recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar como DIdime hablaba de ella, tenía que tener mucho cuidado – Felicidades por capturar a este muchacho, te has llevado un premio muy gordo_**

**_-Lo se!, hombres como él no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina es un suerte que lo haya conocido_**

**_-La suerte es mía – dijo Matt y me dio un beso, mordí mi lengua para no tener que salir corriendo de ese lugar _**

**_-Que tiernos! – dijo Sulpicia – pero ven Bella, tengo que presentarte a las demás señoras del grupo, es importante que te vayas mesclando con tu nueva familia ahora, porque considero a Matt parte de los Vulturis, te la traigo en un segundo_**

**_Zafrina se mantuvo muy cerca de mí siempre recordándome sonreir, y pude conocerlos a todos ellos, y a sus amigos, sus vanidosos amigos, ahora pertenecía a los círculos sociales de clase alta, en un momento en que Sulpicia fue llamada por su esposo Aro a bailar Matt se acercó a mi con unos tragos de mas_**

**_-Me permite esta pieza Esposa? – dijo halándome hasta la pista de baila, busque con mi mirada a Zafrina y ella me hizo señas de que sonriera_**

**_Y el Oscar a la mejor actriz es para!... pensé después de bailar con unas piezas y con algunos de sus amigos, estaba dando lo mejor de mí para aparentar que ese era el mejor día de mi vida, y según Matt estaba dando resultado, todos estaban encantados conmigo, pero mejor aún los Vulturis me aceptaban entre su gente._**

**_-Socio – una mano enguantada en cuero se poso sobre el hombro de Matt, él volteo hasta quedar en frente de Coste – Espero que me permitas bailar con la señora _**

**_-Claro que sí Coste- eso me molesto, me contuve las ganas de darle un pisotón, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?, sin nisiqueira preguntarme si yo quería_**

**_-Me permite esta pieza señora? – me dijo Coste, por lo menos había un caballero por aquí -Por supuesto señor Coste _**

**_El socio de Matt hizo una seña y comenzó a sonar una canció muy conocida, reprimí una sonrisa, esta era una de las favoritas de Edward, y comencé a recordar todas las veces que bailábamos esta pieza en un nuestro lugar especial bajo la luz de la luna, y no pude reprimir una risa_**

**_-Que te parece gracioso? – me preguntó Coste_**

**_-Oh nada… son solo recuerdos- Derrepente entendí donde estaba parada y con quien estaba bailando, no estábamos en casa, no estábamos bajo la luz de la luna y principalmente este no era Edward_**

**_-Está usted muy hermosa señora- dijo Coste después de que continuamos bailando la siguiente pieza_**

**_-Gracias….. no lo ví durante la ceremonia_**

**_-Acabo de llegar hace un momento, solo pase para felicitarla por su nueva vida, espero que sea muy feliz_**

**_-Estoy segura que lo seré – y de nuevo la ganadora del Oscar a mejor actriz es Isabella Culllen- Matt es un hombre maravilloso, es una suerte encontrarlo en mi camino, y mucho mas después de la muerte de mi esposo- esto era lo que le había dicho a todos, Zafrina hizo que lo practicara un millón de veces para que sonara convincente._**

**_-Me lo imagino! – respondió un poco molesto… o era mi imaginación, era tan difícil tratar con una persona cubierto por tanto cuero negro – Tengo que irme ahora, hay algunos negocios que tengo que hacer en Estados Unidos, nos veremos después señora, espero que termine pasando una velada espléndida, y espero que su vida también lo sea._**

**_-Gracias señor Coste, que tenga un buen viaje._**

**_Después de unas horas entre risas falsas y conversaciones superficiales salimos de ese lugar, Matt estaba un poco ebrio para mi gusto, pero ahora me sentía mucho mejor, había terminado todo y ahora éramos la feliz pareja, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el auto nisiqueira cuando entramos a la casa._**

**_-Voy a mi despacho a revisar algunas cosas, nos vemos en un rato – dijo Matt y entró por el oscuro pasillo_**

**_La casa estaba completamente en silencio, todos estaban dormidos así que pude respirar tranquilamente, ahora si era yo, caminé hasta mi habitación y me dí una ducha, no sé cuanto tiempo pasé debajo del agua, pero eso era algo que necesitaba, cuando estaba apunto de acostarme Matt entró tambaleándose a la habitación_**

**_-Matt sucedió algo? – era muy extraño en él que no tocara la puerta, por lo general él siempre era un caballero_**

**_-Porque debería suceder algo si entro al cuarto de mi esposa?, es muy normal que ahora estemos juntos, ahora tu eres mía, como debió ser desde un principio_**

**_Matt comenzó a acercarse a mi, su olor era de puro licor, debió seguir bebiendo cuando llegamos, me sujeto muy fuerte e intentó besarme, y yo recordé muy bien mis clases de karate de la secundaría_**

**_-Matt, suéltame o no respondo! – le dije pero el no escuchó continuaba forzándome así que le dí un golpe en su nuca que lo dejó inconsciente – Te dije que no respondía Matt_**

**_Por suerte calló sobre la cama así que quité le quité su ropa y lo dejé ahí, recogí una almohada y otra de las cobijas y me fui a dormir al mueble, cuando llegue a la sala, sentí que alguien estaba afuera muy cerca de la puerta, me acerqué a la ventana y vi a Edward, se veía furioso, cerré la cortina de la impresión que me dio verlo, era imposible unos segundos después volví a asomarme pero ahí no había nada_**

**_-Estas alucinando Bella – me dije y camine hasta el mueble._**

**-Mama! – Anthony salió corriendo de su cuarto persiguiendo a Lancelot o a Larg, ya no sabía cual era cual – Ayudame si Matt los vé cuando llegue no me van a dar merienda**

**-Si Matt los ve cuando llegue vas a tener dos meriendas de eso me aseguro yo mi vida – le dije y le di un beso en su frente, Anthony se parecía mucho a Charlie, pero sus ojos eran los de Edward, verlo siempre me hacía recordad que tenía que tener fuerzas**

**-Eres la mejor mama!, voy a buscarlos para dejarlos por la habitación, a ellos le encanta estar en la gaveta de los calzoncillos de Matt**

**Anthony salió corriendo y sentí una gran curiosidad por saber si el bebe que llevaba dentro de mi iba a ser un niño o una niña, caminé hasta sala y los guardias ya estaban entrando, era ridícula toda la seguridad que llevaban esos hijos de su mama de los Vulturis**

**-Señora el Señor está apunto de entrar, desea que le prepare algo de comer?, algunos dijeron que había estado encerrado en su oficina toda la noche y que no ha comido nada**

**-Si Stela, y preparame un poco de té, y algo para el señor Vulturi por favor…**

**Matt entró con la misma ropa que llevaba ayer a la oficina, era tan extraño que se haya quedado encerrado, igual me hubiese gustado que pasara ahí un poco mas de tiempo, la vida sin él era un poco mas descomplicada y Nessie siempre estaba de mejor humor cuando él estaba fuera.**

**-Cielo- dijo abrazandome, Aro estaba detrás de él, mirándonos fijamente como siempre lo hacía, esperando a que yo diera alguna señal de rechazo – No sabes lo que me a sucedido**

**-Oh Matt! – dije con falsa preocupación, ya se me hacía fácil actuar frente a todos - ¿Estas bien?, ¿comiste algo?, estaba tan preocupada por ti amor, debiste llamar o avisarme por lo menos, no e podido descansar nada en toda la noche pensando lo peor**

**-Esta todo bien amor, luego te cuento que fue lo que sucedió – Matt me soltó dejándome ver a Aro**

**-Señor Vulturi disculpe mis modales, no había visto que estaba ahí, gracias por traerlo sano y salvo, desea tomar algo?, siéntese porfavor**

**-No Isabella, estoy bien así muchísimas gracias, de todas formas no me voy a quedar mas tiempo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes, me alegra que esté muchacho esté de nuevo en el lugar que corresponde.**

**Anthony entró corriendo a la sala y detrás de él venía Katherina su niñera, se paró justo en frente de Matt y me miró**

**-Mama, encontré esto en tu habitación verdad no importa si lo agarro para jugar?**

**Anthony sacó un tuvo blanco, y yo sentí como me ponía de ese color… la prueba de embarazo, Matt extendió su mano y Anthony se la dio, yo no quería saber nada, ni mirar a nadie, estaba embarazada y nisiquiera sabía quien era el papa, estaba asustada por la reacción de Matt, pero aún peor estaba asustada por la reacción de mis hijos**

**-Bella.. – dijo Matt y me miró con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban, en realidad se sentía dichoso- Estas embarazada amor!... no lo puedo creer, vamos a tener un bebe – Matt me abrazó muy fuerte y yo oculté mi rostro entre su pecho, quería desaparecer de este mundo.**

**-Me acabo de enterar ayer – dije muy bajito, la actuación no era lo mio en esta ocación, se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba**

**-Un nuevo bebe? – dijo Aro – pero que maravillosa noticia, felicitaciones chicos, me alegro que la familia esté en aumento**

**Me separé de Matt para estudiar la expresión de mi hijo, estaba confundido, pero estaba pensando era tan fácil leer a Anthony**

**-Entonces, si tu estas embarazada yo voy a tener un hermanito? – preguntó después de un rato**

**-O una hermanita – le respondió Matt, ahora los dos se veían entusiasmados**

**-SIIII!... yo también voy a tener a mi propio esclavo, va a ser una hermanito Matt, las hermanas son fastidiosas y gritonas, tu no querrías tener una, tengo que contárselo a Alex**

**-NOOO! – dije yo, aún no estaba preparada para dar tantas explicaciones – Cielo, porque no vas con tu niñera y guardas a Lancelot y a Larg, estoy segura que van a estar cansados después de correr por toda la casa, y recuerda que hoy comienzas las practicas en el club… si quieres yo lo llevo estoy segura que tu debes estar cansado amor, quédate y duerme todo el día te lo mereces.**

**-No, aún falta un poco para ir al club y le tengo una sorpresa a Anthony, nos vemos mas tarde campeón? – le pregunto a mi hijo**

**-Dalo por hecho, ahora me voy a buscar a los lagartos..**

**-Yo me retiro, me alegra mucho saber esa noticia, veo que no han perdido el tiempo, felicitaciones de nuevo – dijo Aro y se retiró con su ejercito de la muerte**

**- Bella, ¿enserio estas embarazada?, es increíble**

**-Matt porfavor – lo interrumpí – hablemos en la habitación**

**Piensa rápido Bella, que le vas a decir, que no tienes ni la menor idea de quien es el papa del niño?... que solo fue algo de una noche con una enorme consecuencia, a Matt no le podía mentir**

**-Bella, antes que nada yo quería disculparme de nuevo por esa noche en que nos casamos, yo sé que estuvo muy mal que pasaramos la noche juntos así, en esas condiciones pero mira el resultado es increíble – comenzó a decirme apenas cerró la puerta**

**-Pasamos la noche juntos?- Matt no recordaba que yo había dormido en el mueble, y que él había quedado inconsiente en mi cama, bueno, en la mañana cuando despertó lo primero que vió fue que yo salía de mi baño con una nueva muda de ropa, ¿entonces el cree que paso algo?, y el bebe es suyo**

**-Si, digo tienes un mes verdad?, hace cuanto muró Edward?, no entiendo no soy el papa? – Matt se veía ahora decepcionado, pero que podía hacer?, fuera él o no fuera el papa realmente para el mundo entero lo iba a ser, ¿a quien podía dañar con esta mentira?**

**-Si Matt, si eres el papa, tengo aproximadamente un mes**

**-OHH BELLA!- Matt me levantó en el aire y comenzó a dar vueltas, eso me hizo recordar tanto a Emmett y su enorme musculatura**

**-Matt bájame si no quieres que te vomite! – le dije cuando las nauseas estaban en su punto fuerte**

**-Oh lo siento, me emocioné demasiado, es mi primer hijo no lo puedo creer, por fin la suerte me sonríe, pero recuéstate Bella, te vas a cansar de mantenerte de pie todo el rato y eso puede dañar al bebe, déjame y pido un té para que estés tranquila.**

**-Matt estoy bien, solo estoy embarazada el bebe va a estar bien no te preocupes, sé que es difícil no hacerlo pero confía en mí yo lo amo y jamás dejaré que le pase nada**

**-Gracias Bella, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz y mas completo de este mundo, no te imaginas**

**Matt fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, después de que indicó que podía pasara entró Nessie confundida.**

**-Ohhhh!... pero a quien tenemos por aquí?... así que al señor se le ocurrió aparecer por su casa, te felicito Matt, estábamos taann pero tan preocupados!**

**-Que gusto verte a ti también Nessie, me alegro que estés bien**

**-Si claro.. digamos que a mí también**

**-Nessie – le advertí, siempre era tan grosera con el pobre Matt**

**-Lo sé mama, ahora solo vine para preguntar por qué demonios Anthony está corriendo y gritando por todo el patio de atrás que va a tener a su propio hermano-robot?**

**-Voy a mi despacho tengo algunas cosas que revisar – dijo Matt y salió del cuarto, que cobarde, me dejaba con el dragón del castillo**

**-Nessie hija tenemos que hablar**

**-HAYY NOO!- dijo con un gesto dramático y se llevó sus manos a su cara - ¿No me digas que estas embarazada?...**


	19. Chapter 19

pOv RENEESME

R**espira Nessie….. respira y solo hazlo, es tu mama, ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada..**

**-PERO ESE IDIOTA SIIII! – puse la almohada en mi cabeza y grite con todas mis fuerzas, necesitaba salir de aquí, tomé mi celular, y volví a llamar a Jake, pero tenía su celular apagado, no lo entendía, después que viajó desde Estados Unidos hasta aquí con la intención de volver a verme, y anoche cuando por fin estábamos cerca ser rindió, con un estúpido mensaje **

**_"Nessie quédate en casa, me comunico contigo cuando pueda no te preocupes todo va bien"_**

**_-NO_**** me preocupo idiota! – le dije al teléfono esperando a que Jacob Josué pudiera sentir la rabia que tenía en este momento – Que hago?... Alec**

**Le dejé un mensaje de voz, para mi fortuna tenía su teléfono apagado, perfecto!, todo genial, Eli ocupada Aiden ocupado, Max ocupado y la idiota de Jane que no dejaba de preguntarme si tenía algo serio con Alec, ¿Acaso no sabe que mi novio es Jake?**

**Ahora solo me quedaba estar encerrada en esta habitación, nisiqueira quería ver la cara de mi madre cuando saliera, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese embarazada?, ella amaba tanto a mi papa, acaso un amor así se olvida tan pronto?; ahora tanto ella como yo estábamos lastimadas, la conversación que acabamos de tener no a sido la mas fácil de mi vida, y ahí estaba yo haciéndola sentir mal de nuevo, ¿y si intenta hacer algo contra su vida?, ahora no solo era ella ahora también estaba el bebe.**

**-Papa si solo estuvieras aquí…**

**Un ruido y una sombra hizo que mi corazón saltara, era él, estaba aquí y yo me sentí como niña y no pude reprimir mi chillido de felicidad**

**-JAKKE!**

**-SHH NESSS!... habla bajito – dijo en susurros- me escape tenía que verte, ¿para eso vine no?**

**¿Yo había dicho que era idiota?, me dí una patada mental, sí, eso era lo que merecía por decir eso de él, mi Jake estaba aquí conmigo**

**-De quien escapaste? – le respondí en susurros- Creí que habías ahorrado lo suficiente para quedarte en un hotel… te agarro la policía!**

**-Noo, aún peor Nessie, pero no te preocupes…- me perdí en sus ojos, y en su sonrisa, y era tan maravilloso tenerlo a mi lado - ¿Por qué estabas llorando?**

**-Jake, no sabes cómo están las cosas por aquí, quiero salir llévame contigo de nuevo a casa, tengo algo ahorrado para mi pasaje, no quiero estar más aquí, mi mama decidió estar con Matt yo lo odio Jake él es malo**

**-Lo se hermosa, pero no podemos hacer eso, ya sabes que las cosas no son tan fáciles, pero te prometo que pronto va a terminar – dijo abrazándome, esto era justo lo que necesitaba **

**-Entonces podemos salir un rato de aquí?, vamos a otro lugar, no quiero estar aquí Jake por favor**

**-Nessie, tengo que volver no puedo estar aquí se suponía que no debía verte aún**

**-Pero porque?, a eso viniste ¿no? De quien escapaste Jacob Josué, me ocultas algo lo veo en tus ojos así que comienza a hablar**

**-Está bien, vamos a salir estos lugares pueden tener varios ojos, pero antes quiero que vayas por la puerta de atrás y me esperes ahí**

**-Sí, te espero ahí, no te preocupes – me dio un tierno beso, era tan mágico y sublime – te extrañe Jake**

**-Yo más hermosa, no dejes que nadie te vea por favor, es mejor que pienses que aún sigues aquí, ve yo salgo en un momento nos vemos ahorita**

**Esto era algo malo, muy muy malo, pero no me importaba, Matt se podía ir al mismo infierno, y si mi mama quería seguir acompañándolo estaba bien por ella, pero Anthony y yo no teníamos nuestro lugar, abrí la puerta de la habitación y no ví a nadie en el pasillo, salí corriendo de ahí hasta la planta baja, tenía que atravesar la cocina para llegar a esa estúpida puerta y justo cuando comencé a bajar las escaleras apareció Matt **

**-Nessie no has visto a Anthony, tenemos que ir al club se nos hace tarde**

**-No, tal vez esté en su habitación, búscalo ahí- inmediatamente me dí cuenta de mi error, Matt y yo nunca teníamos una conversación tan gentil**

**-Espera un momento ¿A dónde vas?, pensé que ibas a estar encerrada en tu cuarto por siempre, y ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?, esperaba un vetE al diablo Matt – dijo el muy idiota imitando mi voz **

**-Matt, voy a tener un hermano, y lamentablemente tu vas a ser su padre, y eres el esposo de mi mama, lamentablemente también, y muy muy lamentablemente tengo que ver tu fea cara todos los días, así que propongo una tregua por la tranquilidad de mi mama y la felicidad del bebe, tu no me metes conmigo, y yo no te tomo en cuenta**

**-Hecho – dijo y subió las escaleras, que alivió, de nuevo a mi camino entré a la cocina y estaban las empleadas, a ellas no les tenía que explicar nada así que salí de ahí al patio trasero, pero no había nadie, saqué mi celular y le escribí un mensaje**

**_"Jacob Josué, si vas a hacer lo mismo de anoche no vuelvas a buscarme nunca mas"_**

**Con esa advertencia sería suficiente miré cuidadosamente a todos los rincones, hasta que ví una sombra extraña entre los arbustos que separaban esta propiedad y la de Seth, el extraño y loco vecino que teníamos, así que caminé hasta allí, cuando mi corazón comenzó a tratar de salirse de mi pecho fue que me di cuenta que Jake estaba esperando junto a una gran motocicleta**

**-Jake ¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa?, tienes que darme muchas explicaciones**

**-Lo sé – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, ¿podía volverme gelatina?, sería una gran noticia en los titulares de todos los noticieros, Adolescente enamorada pasa de estado sólido a estado.. gelatinoso por consecuencia de la espectacular sonrisa de su novio! … sería famoso y Jake también, y no solo tendría como competencia a Jane sino a un monton de mujeres que serían sus Fans.. y eso sería una desgracia aún peor que decirle a Matt papa**

**-Estas bien? – Aún no entendía como Jake soportaba todas mis charlas mentales **

**-Si, ¿A dónde vamos?, conozco un lindo lugar donde podemos estar tranquilos y desconectados del mundo…**

* * *

**PoV Edward**

**-Estas seguro? – preguntó Seth por décima vez**

**-Seth, tomé la decisión, y tengo que avisarle, no podemos tenerlo aquí sin que ella se enteré, que ella decida que va a hacer con su hijo así que avísale yo tengo que ir al club**

**-AHHH NOOOO!... yo no voy a hablar con la loca de Leah, me va a traumar Edward, y yo no tengo la culpa que Jacob Josué haya aparecido aquí y te haya visto, ¿Qué te digo siempre?, usa tu mascara no te la quites nunca, es mas siempre te digo que no salgas, nunca es buena idea siempre sucede algo cuando no vas con tu alter ego**

**Di media vuelta y salí de la habitación – Espero que no te trate muy duro Leah, y trata de limar asperezas con ella.. – le dije desde el pasillo, hoy tenía algo importante que hacer, tenía que pasar tiempo con mi hijo.**

**Llegar al club no fue nada difícil, a pesar de la ansiedad que sentía de poder ver a Anthony de nuevo, Seth había hecho bien su trabajo, el entrenador no puso ningún pero en dejarme por el día de hoy entrenar a mi hijo, me vestí y me coloqué la máscara de protección, así me aseguraría que nadie me reconociera. Dí la vuelta cuando escuché la voz de mi enemigo, Matt llegaba con Anthony, con una sonrisa de idiota como si él fuera su hijo, sentí unas ganas inmensas de quitarle la sonrisa de niño bonito con un solo puñetazo, Anthony corrió hacia donde estaba y dejó sus cosas a un lado, me miró con una sonrisa.**

**-Hola, vienes a practicar?, yo soy nuevo comienzo hoy – me dijo mientras se colocaba su equipo de protección**

**-Yo soy tu entrenador, tu eres ¿Anthony?**

**-Anthony Cullen un placer – dijo ofreciéndome su mano**

**-El placer es mío caballero**

**-Anthony – nos interrumpió Matt – te dejo un rato entrenando voy a tomar algo al bar y te recojo cuando termines, no te muevas de aquí, que te diviertas.**

**-Ese es tu papa? – le pregunté cuando Matt había atravesado la puerta de salida**

**-No, él es solo Matt, el nuevo novio de mi mama, mi papa murió hace algún tiempo, él ya me había enseñado a dominar el sable, así que te reto a un duelo….**

**Después de una hora de entrenamiento, llegó Matt, el tiempo se pasó volando y ni nos dimos cuenta, Anthony era muy bueno con la espada, casi igual que yo**

**-Sabe – dijo Matt cuando el niño se fue a recoger sus cosas – era campeón de este deporte, nadie me superaba, pienso entrar en el torneo que organiza el club en unos meses, espero que le acepte de buena manera la derrota – dijo dando una palmada a mi hombro**

**-Espero eso mismo de ud – le dije y salí de allí antes de cometer alguna locura, salí directo a mi auto y conduje salvajemente por toda Volterra, hasta que ví a Zafrina, la enfermera que trabajaba en mi clínica y que en este tiempo era muy amiga de Bella, salía de una tienda de ropa materna, y detrás de ella salía Bella, mi Bella.**

**Estacioné muy cerca de ellas y esperé a que ingresaran al auto y arrancaran, sentía la enorme curiosidad de saber a dónde se dirigían porque estaban saliendo del pueblo, así que eso hice, saqué mi celular y llamé a Seth**

**-Edward, no me digas que te descubrieron…- fue lo primero que dijo cuando contesto**

**-¿Crees que soy un novato en esto?, todo salió bien, si vieras lo bueno que es mi hijo Seth, te daría una paliza en un dos por tres**

**-Ok, pero él me lleva ventaja no tuve nunca un papa que me enseñara a maniobrar con una espada, tuve un papa que me enseño otras cosas mas importantes, de todas formas que bueno que llamas, han sucedido varias cosas por aquí, Paul se comunicó dijo que había recibido señales de Jake estaba trabajando para descubrir las coordenadas del mensaje, Leah me asesino por teléfono repetidas veces, pero ya esta tranquila y feliz, bueno no feliz ya sabes cómo es, con respecto a Jacob Josué dijo que lo mandará en el primer vuelo que saliera directamente hasta Washington porque estaría encerrado en la Push de por vida, y no sé si esto sea bueno o malo, pero René la mama de Bella está tomando en este momento un avión hacia aquí.**

**-Ok, envía al chucho en el primer vuelo que salga, no dejes que se acerque tanto a Nessie igual después es peor y no la quiero ver llorar por él, trata de comunicarte con Paul constantemente y con respecto a René, estoy pensando algo que nos puede ayudar, de todas formas vigila a Anthony, debe estar llegando a la casa en este momento y Bella no está allá**

**-¿Cómo sabes que no está allá?**

**-Porque estoy siguiéndola, estamos en las afuera de Volterra, avísame cuando suceda algo mas –le dije y colgué.**

**Conduje un rato, muerto de la curiosidad por saber que a donde se dirigían esas dos, manejé unas cuantas horas, pero al fin estacionaron en una enorme finca.**

**"Hogar de Descanso" … esto era un sanatorio, esperé a que bajarán del auto**

**-Seth – volví a llamarlo – averigua algo sobre el hogar de descanso Basaglia Franco, ellas entraron ahí**

**-Ok, dame un minuto y ya te digo…**

**-Es un clínica para pacientes psiquiátricos que creo en psiquitara Basaglia Franco, no dice mucho ser reservan el derecho de admisión, y algunos blog dicen que es solo para gente con dinero, parece un lugar elegante según las fotos que estoy viendo ahora**

**-No tienen alguna lista de los pacientes que están ahí?**

**-No, ya te dije que son muy reservados no hay más información, Edward, si vas a entrar asegúrate que nadie te reconozca por favor**

**Colgué el teléfono y salí del auto, tenia que ver quien estaba aquí, me escabullí por uno de los rincones y entré desapercibido, pude ver en unas ventanas que daban al patio de atrás como Bella estaba sentada al frente de un lago hablando con una señora, esa señora me recordaba a alguien**

**-Disculpe – dijo alguien detrás de mí, cuando me dí la vuelta me di cuenta que había cometido la peor estupidez de mi vida**

**-Doctor Cullen?- preguntó Zafrina asustada como si estuviese viendo al mismísimo demonio**

**-Zafrina, escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir, no estas loca y no estoy muerto nunca morí, respira profundo porfavor estas pálida y Bella no puede enterarse que estoy aquí**

**-OH DIOS MIO!.. eso me pasa por estar fumando tantas hierbas extrañas cuando era adolescente, mi mama me lo advirtió, siempre me lo decía, Zafrina, no sigas con eso que tendras alucinaciones por el resto de tu vida**

**-Zafrina escúchame, mírame estoy aquí, ya te dije que no morí, te prometo que todo tiene su explicación y te la voy a dar, pero ahorita no, Bella no puede saber que estoy aquí, mañana te busco y te explico todo con lujo de detalles, pero por favor no le digas a Bella**

**-Pero esto la matará doctor Cullen, ella a estado muy mal por su muerte**

**-Lo sé lo sé, pero estoy protegiéndolos Zafrina tienes que creerme, son demasiadas cosas que aquí no puedo explicarte, pero antes dime ¿Quién es la señora con quien habla ella?**

**-La sra Dídima Vulturi…. La ingresaron hace muchos años aquí la familia la da por muerta, espere Doctor Cullen si quiere mas información búsqueme mañana y hablaremos, mientras tanto debería retirarse, Bella ya se está levantando de su asiento**

**-Mañana la busco y le explico – le dí un gran abrazo, esta mujer había ayudado mucho a mi familia – le prometo que todo estará bien Zafrina, me alegra mucho que esté con ella ahora**

**-Le prometo que no diré nada Doctor Cullen, solo ande con mucho cuidado…**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

**-¿Todo Bien? – era la decima vez que le preguntaba eso a Zafrina, y ella seguí insistiendo en que estaba perfecta, pero yo no la veía normal como siempre, parecía que acababa de ver un fantasma**

**-Si Bella, todo bien ya se lo he dicho, ahora, concéntrese en tratar de hablar con Nessie y calmarla un poco con el asunto del embarazo, preocúpese por los niños y verá que todo va a salir bien**

**-Lo sé. Gracias por acompañarme – dije abrazándola, y un perfume muy conocido llegó hasta mi- te llamo mañana vale?**

**-Vale.. saludos a los niños**

**Bajé del auto y entre a mi casa, en la sala estaban Matt y una pelirroja muy conocida**

**-Querida – dijo con falsa emoción Matt – Quiero que conozcas a Irina, ella será la nueva tutora para Anthony y Nessie**

**-Y que sucedió con la sra…. – Renunció – dijo Matt sin esperar a que yo terminara de hablar, como odiaba eso de él, me hacía sentir tan pequeña en frente de todos**

**-Hola sra Ciampi, es un gusto volver a verla – la reconocí de inmediato, ella era la nueva bibliotecaria del colegio de Anthony en Estados Unidos, y también era hermana menor de Victoria, mi psiquiatra**

**-El gusto es mío Irina, voy a retírame un momento a dejar estos paquetes – dije mostrando las bolsas que cargaba – Cielo podrías acompañarme?**

**-Sucede algo malo – dijo el idiota de Matt cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación **

**-Si Matt, ¿Por qué diablos la contrataste sin consultarme?**

**-Bella, no creo que enojarte le haga bien al bebe, recuerda que él ahora es lo más importante, y no te preocupes Irina está bien acreditada y no podía hacer mucho la antigua tutora renunció de un momento a otro, pongámosla en periodo de prueba si los niños no se adaptan escoges tú la que quieras, ahora deja eso ahí y acompáñame a atender la visita, Sulpicia Vulturi también está a punto de llegar a hacernos una invitación**

**-Matt, no creo que.. – dije tratando de tragarme toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento**

**-No Bella, no hay excusas, es Sulpicia Vulturi, recuerda que ella puede saber el paradero de tu papa, así que pon tu mejor sonrisa y vamos**

**¿Por qué me había convertido en un títere?, esto me sacaba de quicio, tenías tantas ganas de estrangular a Sulpicia como de estrangular a todas las viejas huecas que venían con ella, la plática pasó de contratar un buen servicio, hasta los colores de la temporada para decorar los cuartos, que superficial me sentía**

**-Pero déjenme decirles algo, sin duda alguna Isabella tiene que estar pensando seriamente si quiere que el cuarto del nuevo bebe sea en tonos pasteles unisex o específico para un sexo**

**Perfecto, todas comenzaron a rezongar y asombrarse con el tema de mi nuevo bebe**

**-Lo siento querida pero Aro me lo a contado y yo no e podido aguantarme semejante noticia, un bebe es una maravilla**

**-Lo sé – dije con la sonrisa mas falsa que podía poner – pero pienso en eso todavía, esos detalles los arreglaré con el tiempo**

**-Oh no querida – dijo una de las pajarracas – eso es lo mas importante, es mas propongo que le hagamos una fiesta de bebe a Bella, tenemos aún algunos meses para planificarle y que todo salgo perfecto**

**-Tienes razón Ronda – dijo Sulpicia –entonces está dicho, podemos hacerla en el castillo, irán todos los conocidos de nuestro circulo, y podremos llevar toda la decoración a chochecitos y biberones, ¿no les parece tierno?**

**Nessie abrió la puerta de la terraza donde estábamos tomando el té y yo la mire suplicándome que me sacara de este infierno**

**-Buenas tardes señoras – dijo con mucha delicadeza- disculpen que las interrumpa así, pero necesito a mi mama un momento**

**-Disculpen – dije levantándome de la mesa**

**-Gracias – le dije mientras abria la puerta de su cuarto para encerrarse en él**

**-Mama, podemos hablar un momento? – dijo haciéndome señas que entrara, esperé a que se sentará y me indicara que me sentara a su lado y la dejé hablar**

**-Siento mucho haberme puesto como loca cuando supe del bebe – se disculpo – es solo que estas cosas son un poco difícil de asimilar, un momento crees que tienes todo y derrepente te lo quitan y te dan algo completamente diferente, yo jamás pensé que papa iba a morir, y mucho menos pensé en que ibas a encontrar el amor en otro hombre, pero respeto eso, sé que no a sido cosa fácil para ti tampoco, y quiero que sepas que yo estoy contigo mama, en las buenas en las malas y en las peores, no importa que, y ese bebe será mi hermanito y yo lo amaré así como quiero a Anthony**

**No sé si eran las hormonas, o si era el alivio que me daba escuchar esas palabras de la boca de mi hija, pero no podía dejar de llorar y de abrazarla, ella era mi vida también, y que estuviésemos mal significaba que una parte de mi estaba completamente destruida**

**-Te amo hija, gracias por comprender, yo sé que tal vez es muy difícil para ti pero no todo es como parece a veces.**

**Salí de su habitación hecha un mar de lagrimas para encerrarme en la mía, si solo le pudiera decir el peligro que corremos con los Vulturis haciendo de las suyas, si solo le pudiera decir que a Jazz y a mi padre los tenían ellos, que los ataques y todo había sido por ellos, y estaba segura que incluso la muerte de Edward había sido por ellos, si tan solo pudiese decirle que mi boda con Matt es solo máscara para que él nos proteja, si tan solo pudiera decirle que este bebe no era de él, sin tan solo no hubiese cometido tantas estupideces, tal vez si no hubiese aceptado la propuesta de Matt estaría con mi familia ahora, o tal vez estaríamos todos destruidos ¿Entonces que es mejor?, mirar lo que pudo ser, o vivir con la consecuencia de las decisiones.**

**-Oh Edward cuanto te extraño ….**

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

**-Yo también te extraño… - le dije al monitor que pasaba la imagen de Bella llorando en su cama. **


	20. Chapter 20

**-Saben no es justo que me pongan a hacer esto – dije molesta tratando de colocar las bambalinas al enorme árbol de navidad**

**-Querida no te quejes tanto, por lo menos a ti no te pusieron a desenrollar todas las luces – dijo René**

**-Bueno señoras, el gran chef Anthony Cullen las va a honrar con su presencia y les va a traer una deliciosa sorpresa – dijo Nessie entrando a la sala**

**Anthony entró después de ella con tazas en una bandeja, los niños estaban inflexibles con el hecho de no adornar en navidad, la verdad yo no tenía muchas energías para eso, tenía ya siete meses de embarazo, y según Anthony yo había sido la que me había comido su pelota perdida**

**-Oh dulzura me leíste el pensamiento – dijo mi madre levantándose del piso y quitándole una taza a mi pequeño**

**-Ok, no es justo que la gorda se quede aquí parada, Ness ayúdame a bajar **

**Después de dos tazas de chocolate, y de que los niños se colocarán a terminar de adornar el árbol quedé a solas con René **

**-No te parece que se respira mejor cuando el no esta? – dijo refiriéndose a Matt, ella tenía razón, pero me daba pena por el pobre, casi huyo de su propia casa unos días después de que René llegara, entre ella y Nessie le hacían la vida imposible, y ahora iba a estar por fuera en un viaje de negocios por un buen tiempo**

**-Mama por favor**

**-Cielo.. ¿Estas segura que no quieres ir a tu casa en navidad?, los niños van a estar allá, tu te quedaría sola hasta que llegue tu esposo, estoy seguro que a Rose le encetará verte, y estarás para cuando Alice de a luz, y vas a conocer a tu nueva sobrina**

**-No lo creo mamá, ya sabes que Rose y Alice aún no quieren hablarme, y yo no estoy para juegos de adolescentes caprichosos, ellos quieren tener a los niños allá y me parece perfecto, tu te vas mañana con ellos y yo estaré bien aquí, además sabes que el doctor dijo que ya no era recomendable viajar para mi**

**-Lo sé, pero estoy segura que a Rose le encantaría verte, aunque no lo demuestre ya sabes lo orgullosa que es**

**-No estoy tan segura mama….**

**La decoración era hermosa, esa noche nos acostamos muy tarde terminando de arreglar las luces y luego disfrutando del ambiente navideño y familiar, era fantástico que Matt no estuviese revoloteando por mi lado indicándome que tenía que descansar que tenía que estar serena y todo lo demás por el bebe, y aunque iba a extrañar un montón a los niños, me alegraba que pasaran tiempo con su verdadera familia.**

**Cuando entré en mi habitación vi una pequeña cajita y una rosa encima de mi almohada, la abrí y en ella habí un hermoso collar con una piedra de amatista, no pude evitar sonreír, Edward siempre hacia regalos así, pero ahora que él no estaba ¿quién?...**

**René abrió la puerta de mi habitación **

**-Feliz navidad cielo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, me lanzo un beso y cerró la puerta de nuevo, por eso yo estaba loca, era algo genético, coloqué la cajita a un lado y dejé la rosa muy cerca de mí, por alguna razón extraña ese regalo me reconforto….**

**Tres días habían pasado desde que los niños se fueron, y acababa de colgar de mi llamada matutina con Matt, era un verdadero fastidio su obsesión por el nuevo bebe**

**-Sra el socio de Sr Matt está en la sala – dijo una de las empleadas de servicio asomándose a mi habitación**

**-Prepare una taza de chocolate para él y para mi por favor, dígale que en un segundo lo atiendo – me levanté de la cama con mucha molestia, el bebe me estaba oprimiendo una costilla – Baja de ahí pequeño me haces daño.**

**Me coloqué algo mas decente y salí a la sala, el sr Coste era un hombre extraño, pero aparte de ser socio de Matt era nuestro vecino también, Seth era su asistente personal**

**-Buenos días señora – dijo con un gesto de caballerosidad, era tan chapado a la antigua**

**-Sr Coste, es un placer volverlo a ver**

**-El placer es para mí Sra Isabela, disculpe si la interrumpo en algo**

**-No para nada, no tengo mucho que hacer en estos días, y ya que los niños viajaron a Estados Unidos todo esta realmente tranquilo por aquí**

**-Si, es extraño no ver al pequeño Anthony dar vueltas por la casa, pasaba por aquí para hacerle una invitación, yo tampoco tengo mucho trabajo y déjeme decirle que si me quedo un instante mas con Seth creo que lo voy a terminar ahorcando**

**-OH!... eso es grave Sr Coste, sería mi culpa entonces por no aceptar su invitación, ¿y a donde me piensa invitar?**

**-Encontré una hermosa playa en el parque del archipiélago toscano, y tengo unos contactos que me dan permiso de entrar y salir de la isla cuando yo quiera**

**-Pero Sr Coste eso queda en el mar mediterráneo, y tardaríamos más de un día en llegar ahí**

**-No se preocupe sra Isabela, vamos a ir en mi avioneta, llegaremos en menos de media hora, y el clima no está tan frio, está perfecto para que podamos ver claramente todo el paisaje**

**¿Qué me detenía?, los niños no estaban, Matt no estaba, y mi aburrimiento me iba a matar**

**-Está bien Sr Coste, acepto su invitación solo para que ud no se convierta en un asesino, el pobre Seth es un buen chico**

**-Perfecto – dijo levantándose, y a pesar de que tenía su máscara estaba sonriendo, algo me decía que estaba sonriendo – prepare todo lleve algo de ropa por si quiere bañarse en el mar, la estación meteorológica dijo que este día iba a ser el más cálido de todo diciembre**

**Empaqué algunas cosas en un pequeño bolso de viaje, mi celular, un abrigo les avise a las empleadas que iba a salir y afuera ya me estaba esperando en su auto el Sr Coste**

**-No creí que me fuera a decir que sí – dijo cuando arrancó, era extraño verlo manejar a él, por regla él siempre tenía parte de su equipo con él**

**-Ya le dije que Seth me cae muy bien**

**Llegamos a una pequeña pista donde nos esperaba una hermosa avioneta**

**-Es pequeña para que alcance más velocidad, ya va a ver cuánto se va a divertir – dijo mientras me daba su mano para que bajara del auto**

**La avioneta por dentro era algo totalmente diferente a lo que yo me imagine, solo tenía puesto para tres personajes y el equipaje, me quede abajo mientras él subía algunas cosas que no reconocí hasta que volvió a ofrecerme su mano para que subiera**

**-No vamos a esperar al piloto? – pregunté confundida**

**-Yo soy el piloto a sus servicios **

**¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el sr Coste fuera un hombre tan extraordinario?, el viaje fue encantador pudimos ver a Italia desde las alturas**

**-¿Qué le parece?- me preguntó cuando ya se comenzaba a visualizar el mar mediterráneo**

**-Hermoso realmente hermoso**

**-Yo también creo que es hermoso….. **

**Volamos un largo rato, al parecer habían partes que yo no conocía, pasamos muy cerca de hermosos jardines silvestres, de grandes lagos y hermosas campiñas hasta que mi estómago comenzó a protestar por la falta de comida, me llevé las manos a mi abultado vientre, el bebe estaba un poco inquieto**

**-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó al ver que había sujetado mi abdomen**

**-Es solo que está un poco inquieto, no he comido nada desde esta mañana temprano**

**-Oh disculpe, en un momento aterrizamos entonces **

**La avioneta aterrizo en una enorme playa, hermosa y completamente sola, el Sr coste llevaba suficiente comida para alimentar un ejercito, y todas mis cosas favoritas, era extraño como si supiera que era lo que me gustaba**

**-Bueno, espero que ud y el bebe se sientan satisfechos después de acabar con todo esto**

**-Ohh no Sr Coste, esto es demasiado, creo que nisiqueira voy a poder comer la mitad de todo esto, es ud un exagerado, como mi e…- y me callé, Bella Edward ya no está aquí**

**-Como Matt? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado y tomando una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate**

**-No, Matt no se encarga de estas cosas, nisiqueira yo lo hago en mi propia casa, eso lo hacen las empleadas, pero cuando yo vivía con mi otro esposo era un pasatiempo de los dos salir de compras al supermercado, y hacer picnis en un pequeño risco que queda por nuestro antiguo hogar**

**-Parece que se preocupaba mucho por usted- dijo Coste con su pastel de chocolate en las manos, me estaba tentando se veía tan delicioso**

**-Si, era maravilloso la verdad… Sr Coste puede pasarme una rebanada de ese pastel, derrepente siento la necesidad asesina de tener que probarlo **

**-Por supuesto – dijo riendo**

**-Disculpe si lo asusto, es que sin pensar me dejo llevar por las hormonas y mis ataques de antojos**

**-No se preocupe, entiendo perfectamente que el bebe tiene necesidades… ¿No sabe aún qué va a ser?**

**-No, en el último examen no pudieron darse cuenta, eso tiene a Matt enfermo está loco por tener una niña**

**-Y ud que quiere?**

**-Una niña o un niño cualquiera de los dos estaría bien, Anthony quiere un hermanito, dice que lo va a convertir en su propio esclavo**

**-Y Nessie?**

**-Ella también es indiferente, dice que igual hay que cambiarles los pañales y alimentarlo **

**-Bueno, lo importante es que este sano**

**El Sr Coste siguió hablando pero yo me comencé a concentrar en un punto brillante que estaba acercándose a la orilla**

**-Sr Coste, ¿Qué cree ud que sea eso? **

**Nos levantamos y pudimos observar que era una persona, él salió corriendo hacia la orilla para auxiliarlo y yo salí detrás de él caminé tan rápido como el bebe me dejaba, me quede de pie mientras las olas me golpeaban y el Sr Coste ya se había acercado hasta el hombre y lo estaba ayudando a nadar hasta mí**

**-JAZZZ! – grité cuando lo ví, era Jasper, pero era un Jasper cansado y muy delgado**

**-OH DIOS MIO! – el sr Coste lo llevó hasta donde estaba el picnic en sus brazos, pero Jazz no abría los ojos – Que le sucedió?**

**-Solo se desmayó, tenemos que llegar a un hospital rápido, comience a recoger la comida mientras yo lo llevo a la avioneta, deje afuera algo para ver si come.**

**Oh Alice se va a volver loca, cuando sepa que Jazz apareció, recogí todo pero dejé algo de refresco afuera, y me quedé observando de nuevo al horizonte, tal vez detrás de él venia mi papa**

**-Bella – grito el Sr Coste detrás de mí – es hora de irnos**

**Me ayudó a subir a la avioneta y ví que había acostado a Jazz en el asiento de atrás**

**-Seth llama al hospital, diles que voy con un paciente llegare al helipuerto, prepara todo **

**-Oh Sr Coste yo lo conozco, es el esposo de Alice mi cuñada, se llama Jasper había desaparecido hace meses, lo habían secuestrado – dije entre lagrimas**

**-Tranquila – dijo tomando mi mano – él va a estar bien, solo está en shock, trate de calmarse por el bebe, todo va a salir bien**

**Por alguna extraña razón el sr Coste no soltó mi mano, y yo me sentía más segura así, confié en sus palabras y me calme, en el hospital ya nos esperaba un equipo de primeros auxilios y Seth, bajaron con cuidado a Jazz y lo colocaron en una camilla**

**-Tranquila, ellos ahora harán su trabajo – dijo el Sr coste cuando vio que yo iba a correr hacia donde llevaban a Jazz- Seth porque no le traes algo a la sra para que se calme un poco, tal vez un té**

**No me dí cuenta que estaba temblando, hasta que el Sr coste me abrazo fuertemente, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi cabello, enterré mi cara en su pecho, y me sentía tan reconfortada, el olor a cuero era un poco desagradable, pero había otro aroma, otro aroma delicioso que extrañaba… OH POR DIOS MIS HORMONAS ME ESTAN VOLVIENDO MAS LOCA**

**-Todo va a salir bien – dijo muy bajito mientras yo inconscientemente pasaba mis manos por su costado y lo abrazaba, me sentía ya yo misma, tan viva, como si todo fuera irreal**

**-Sra Ciampi su doctor la está esperando – escuché a una enfermera, yo no quería salir de los brazos de este hombre, me sentía tan bien**

**-Sra Isabela, creo que debería ir con la enfermera para que la revisen no estaré tranquilo hasta no saber que el bebe y ud se encuentran perfectamente, yo estaré muy pendiente de su amigo y le avisaré cualquier cosa se lo prometo**

**-Gracias – dije tratando de mirar sus ojos, tratando de ver su alma, pero la estúpida mascara no me dejo…**

**-Sra Ciampi no se podrá mover de aquí hasta que no se le haya regulado la presión arterial, la tiene más elevada de lo normal-dijo la enfermera cuando ya habían terminado todos los exámenes**

**-Qué bien!.. Puede por favor indicarle al Sr Coste que voy a estar aquí por un buen rato? **

**La enfermera salió dejando sola en el cuarto, perfecto, tenía aun el corazón en la garganta, y ansiedad por saber cómo se encontraba Jazz**

**No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero me había quedado dormida, cuando desperté el Sr Coste estaba sujetando mi mano **

**-Se encuentra bien? – me preguntó**

**-Creo que sí, ¿Qué a pasado con Jazz?**

**-Está bien, está descansando en este momento, reaccionó después de un rato le dieron algo de comer cuando salí de allí estaba quedándose dormido**

**-No dijo dónde estaba quien lo había secuestrado? – el estúpido aparto que sonaba según los latidos de mi corazón comenzó a sonar más rápido y fuerte**

**-Cálmese, él no a dicho nada, pidió hablar con ud pero no la dejarán bajarse de aquí hasta que esté completamente tranquila**

**-Lo sé, de todas formas hay que avisarle a Alice, no mejor a Carlisle, que él se lo digo, el estado de Alice es muy delicado ella está a punto de dar a luz **

**-Lo sé lo sé, Jasper se a comunicado con Emmett**

**-Si, el hermano de mi esposo, él sabrá que hacer, ¿no a dicho Jazz nada de mi padre?**

**-No, no he podido hablar mucho con él, y no creo que me tenga la suficiente confianza para contarme todo lo que ha sucedido**

**-Tiene razón – dije sobando mi estomago, el bebe estaba muy inquieto**

**-Se siente bien?**

**-Si, es solo que está inquieto **

**-Puedo? – me preguntó acercando su mano hasta mi abultado vientre, era algo extraño pero sentía que estaba bien, él comenzó a tararear una canción triste, una que nunca había escuchado y comenzó a hacer círculos en mi vientre, no pude evitar llorar, la canción era muy triste y yo extrañaba que Edward hiciera eso, él me ayudaba con mis molestias en el embarazo de Anthony, y ahora yo no dejaba que Matt se acercará a mi tanto como para consentir mi panza**

**-Se siente mejor? – dijo después de un rato cuando el bebe se quedo tranquilo completamente y milagrosamente mis latidos eran normales**

**-Mucho mejor muchísimas gracias, tararea ud muy bonito, si se queda sin su fortuna y necesita trabajo puedo contratarlo como niñero del bebe**

**-Muchas gracias – dijo riendo – me encantaría ser el niñero a ratos para su bebe, si quiere ahora podemos visitar a su amigo, pero si me promete que va a seguir tranquila**

**-Se lo prometo, si no lo hago amárreme a una silla y tráigame de nuevo aquí….**


	21. Chapter 21

**- Esta todo bien Bella, respira profundo y cálmate, si no voy a tener que llamar a la enfermera – era la cuarta vez que Jazz me decía eso, pero ¿cómo evitaba ponerme así al ver lo delgado que estaba y al ver la tristeza en sus ojos?**

**- Lo sé lo sé, ya me calmo- sequé mis lagrimas y tomé su mano - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso Jazz?**

**- Me secuestraron Bella, me llevaron hasta un gran barco que estaba esperando en la costa**

**-Eran ellos verdad? – él tardo un rato en contestarme, pero al final asintió**

**-Están haciendo algo horrible con esas personas**

**-¿Con que personas Jazz?**

**-Ellos compran personas en Asia, y las llevan a esos enormes barcos para que trabajen como esclavos haciendo ropa y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra, las condiciones son desastrosas, solo les dan comida una vez al día, hay demasiadas personas enfermas y débiles que no reciben ningún tratamiento, incluso los golpean y los tratan como animales**

**-Jazz y tú? … - no pude terminar de hablar, era horrible todo eso- Y Charlie?, no lo viste contigo?**

**-Bella, esta es la parte más difícil, Charlie estaba conmigo, él está bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo – yo nisiqueira podía hablar de tanto que estaba llorando, saber que mi padre estaba vivo me alegraba pero enterarme de las condiciones en que estaba me llenaba de rabia y nostalgia**

**- Respira Bella, no te voy a pedir nada difícil, solo tiempo, no puedo contarte más nada de lo que está pasando, ¿entiendes eso verdad?**

**-Si Jazz, pero y mi papa?, cuando lo vamos a buscar? Tú debes saber dónde está el barco no?**

**-Es más complicado, pero dame tiempo Bella, dos semanas máximo y traemos a tu papa te lo prometo, Charlie es fuerte él va a estar bien, ahora solo necesito que estés tranquila y actúes como si nada hubiese pasado, por favor**

**- Lo haré Jazz, me alegra mucho volverte a ver, ya es hora que las cosas vayan en orden **

**-Lo sé, te prometo que pronto lo estará, por lo momentos actúa como si nada tu y los niños están bien, ahora cuéntame cómo están todos en casa por favor**

**-Bueno Jazz por aquí las cosas han cambiado un montón – dije mostrándole mi vientre - me case con Matt porque él me prometió que me iba a proteger de ellos Jazz, el es intocable para esa familia, incluso estábamos tratando de averiguar algo sobre ustedes sobre su paradero, descubrí que había sido Cayo Vulturi el que había secuestrado a mi papa, es él el quien tiene el tatuaje en su brazo, y su esposa Dídima, todos creen que está muerta pero no es así, esta encerrada en un sanatorio mental, porque Sulpicia la esposa de Aro y Aro su hermano la metieron ahí hace muchos años, ella estaba casada con Cayo, y tuvieron un hijo Mathew pero él está desaparecido, todos creen que murió con Dídime pero ni ella sabe que paso con el niño**

**-¿Y el bebe?- pregunto señalando mi vientre .. OH DIOOSS! QUE CONDDDENNAAA**

**-El Bebe es de Matt mi nuevo esposo, pero Jazz por favor no me juzgues, no te pongas como Rose o Alice – sus ojos brillaron cuando yo pronuncié ese nombre así que seguí hablando de ella- Se volvió loca cuando se enteró Jazz tanto que ni me hablar, hay otra cosa, Rose tuvo una hermosa bebe y Alice también está embarazada – baje la mirada al ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – Se que es duro Jazz, pero ahora ella te necesita más que nunca, está en los últimos días**

**-Esta bien Bella, ya pronto estaré con ella en casa, eso del nuevo bebe me dejó completamente… WAOO no me lo esperaba enserio**

**-Lo sé, ellos ya saben?... digo que estas aquí**

**-Si, el amigo tuyo el enmascarado nos prestó uno de sus aviones privados para que Emmett venga, y después nos vayamos**

**-¿El señor Coste?, es socio de Matt, solo sé que tiene mucho dinero y le gusta ser un poco caritativo pero extravagante, así que Emmett viene por ti**

**-Si, creo que Carlisle era el encargado de hablar con toda la familia, yo solo pude hablar con Emmett, creo que llegará en un par de horas **

**-Señor Withlock creo que es hora de que descanse, y Sra Ciampi la esperan afuera – dijo una enfermera que entraba con una bandeja llena de agujas**

**-Creo que es hora que vayas a descansar Bella, te prometo que antes de irme nos volvemos a ver, y ya sabes nada a sucedido**

**-Lo sé Jazz, descansa tu también te lo mereces – le deje un beso en su mejilla y lo abrace como pude por mi enorme vientre, me fui de ahí viendo una linda sonrisa de sus labios y sentí como si estuviera en el camino correcto de vuelta a casa**

**En el pasillo me esperaban una angustiada Zafrina y junto al señor Coste**

**-DIOS MIO SANTIMISO! – dijo mientras me abrazaba – estas bien?, el bebe?, me va a dar un infarto ahora si sra Cullen, ¿Cómo es posible que le pase todo esto ahorira?, cuando mas tiene que estar tranquila y relajada**

**-Zafrina respira por favor, estoy bien, el bebe está bien y todo está bien no te alteres**

**-¿Qué no me altere?, tienes siete de meses de embarazo, y te vas a buscar aventuras a islas – dijo volteándose lentamente hasta quedar en frente de Coste y señalarlo con el dedo- Y ud!... es un irresponsable, ¿Cómo se le ocurre tratarla así?, como si fuera una adolescente, esta esperando un bebe y eso es algo delicado, es que si hubiese pasado algo con la Sra Cullen yo a ud lo dejo sin bol!**

**-Ya basta Zafrina!... El señor Coste y yo solo dimos un paseo nada peligroso, además no ha pasado nada grave, al contrario Jazz apareció sano y salvo **

**-Lo sé lo sé, pero ahora tu y yo nos vamos a casa a descansar sra Cullen**

**-AHH NOOOO!... yo no me voy de aquí hasta no ver a Emmett.. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias Coste por prestarles su avión, espero que no sea muy inoportuno todo **

**-Tranquila, por mi no hay ningún problema en ayudar, pero la señora tiene razón, ud debería ir y descansar, su cuñado tarda en llegar aún y le prometo que no se van en ese avión hasta que no hablen con ud**

**Mire a Zafrina y trate de no reírme, parecía una niña enojada**

**-Esta bien, me acompañas entonces Zafrina?, puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa mañana venimos temprano a hablar con Emmett, te acuerdas de él?**

**-Si sra Cullen, es lo mejor volvamos a casa y ud manténgase alejado ya le dije lo que le iba a hacer si vuelve a hacer algo así**

**-Lo sé, discúlpeme nuevamente – le respondió el sr Coste**

**-Zafrina por favor, él no ha hecho nada, más bien me a ayudado un monto, relájate, muchas gracias por todo señor Coste, de nuevo no sé como mas agradecerle**

**-Está bien Sra Cullen, descanse esta noche ya mañana será otro día – me acerqué a el y le dí un fuerte abrazo, esto era algo que me gustaba – Descanse ud también y muchas gracias por todo de nuevo**

**Nos fuimos a la casa y aunque no me sentía cansada Zafrina me obligo literalmente a acostarme inmediatamente, y sin pensar mucho esa fue la primera noche que pude descansar completamente sin perturbaciones ni molestias, hasta sentía como si Edward hubiese estado a mi lado siempre**

* * *

**PoV EDWARD**

**-Todo salió perfecto Jazz, eres mi héroe, van a caer muy pronto lo sé**

**-Oh yo creo que nadar todo eso ha sido una de las peores cosas que e hecho en mi vida, incluso llegué a pensar que no iba a poder, y tu, no puedo creer aún que estas vivo Edward, no puedo creer todo lo que esos malnacidos nos han hecho… Alice va a tener un bebe lo sabías?**

**-Si – le respondí bajando mi mirada – discúlpame que te hayas perdido todo eso, pero lo bueno es que ahora vas a poder estar junto a ella**

**-Lo se, pero tu…. Porque no apareciste Edward?, hubiésemos podido hacer algo con todo el dinero que tu padrino te dejo, los hubiésemos hundido igual**

**-No Jazz, si volvía ellos iban a estar en más peligro, de aquí los puedo proteger desde las sombras, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Bella se estaba sintiendo amenazada pero ella pensó que eran los Vulturis lo que lo seguían, pero era mi propia guardia, por ese tiempo tuve que viajar a casa para sacar a mi padre de la cárcel, los muy malditos no dejaban de hacer absurdas demandas a la clínica y cuando llegué Bella ya era esposa del tal Ciampi**

**-Matt no?, ¿y qué papel juega él en todo esto?**

**-Soy su socio, y lo estoy destruyendo poco a poco, el muy infeliz congeló todo el dinero que estaban en las cuentas de Bella, esa fue otra de las razonas Jazz por las que se caso, aún no a podido arreglar eso**

**- Y como se supone que lo estas destruyendo?**

**-Soy su socio, le vendí hace algún tiempo una flota de barcos petroleros viejos para remodelación, puedes adivinar para que los usan? – Jazz me miró furioso, en uno de esos buques había estado viviendo por meses- Todo se dificulto Jazz, los buques tenían un sistema de rastreo cuando yo se los di a los Vulturis, pero ellos les hicieron varias remodelaciones y dejó de funcionar, ahí fue cuando entró Black, vivió algún tiempo en el castillo y estudió todo, a los pocos días de que Bella y los niños llegaron a Italia los Vulturis hicieron una gran fiesta y Matt quería presentarme a todos ellos, así que esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para que llevaran a Black a uno de los barcos tenía que asegurarme de tener alguien ahí adentro y de saber algo de ustedes**

**-Lo sé, Jacob me contó toda la historia, pero fue difícil poder enviar las señales a Paul de la ubicación, ese buque se mueve muy rápido y nunca para, fue una suerte que en ese momento justo pasáramos cerca de la isla y que la señal salió**

**-Sí, tenía por toda la isla personas esperándote, pero luego vi a Bella sola y aburrida en su casa, y decidí invitarla, jamás imaginé que ibas a aparecer justo en la playa donde estábamos**

**-Fue una gran casualidad, espero que Emmett no le pegue tanto saber que no estás muerto, ya sabes cómo es cuando se pone dramático, ¿y cuál es el siguiente paso?**

**-Dejar a los Vulturis sin su fortuna, ellos mueven mucha gente a través del dinero, y sin él están más descubiertos para sacar a la luz lo de los barcos, por los momentos, creo que es hora de que la familia se vaya a un viaje y desaparezca, sobre todo tu, estoy seguro que estarán detrás de ti para sellarte la boca**

**-Y ¿Cómo se supone que los dejamos sin dinero?**

**-De eso me estoy encargando yo, los convencí de que invirtieran una fortuna en la bolsa de unas compañías que eran parte de la herencia pero no están bajo mi nombre aún, cuando sea el momento justo y las acciones sean muy valiosas los haré invertir mas, después quien está al frente de la compañía desaparecerá con una cantidad impresionante del capital y eso hará que las acciones caigan, perderán mas del 80% de su fortuna**

**-Vaya! Que buen plan hermano, no entiendo para que me necesitabas aquí si tu tenías todo bajo control**

**-No Jazz, necesito a alguien que me ayude, Zafrina cuida a Bella, pero nadie cuidaba a la familia, ahí entras tu, desaparezcan por un tiempo, con mis hijos también, Bella se tiene que quedar aquí ayudándome con Matt**

**-Edward – dijo pensativo – ese Matt lo relaciono con alguien, Bella cuando estuvo aquí me dijo algo acerca de Sulpicia Vulturi y Dídima y un hijo que ella tenía Matthew, no te parece extraño?, que después esté este Matt aquí y tenga algo con lo Vulturis, digo todos los negocios en esa familia están entre familia y Matt es Ciampi **

**-Tienes razón Jazz, esa es otra cosa que no se cómo manejar, esta Dídima a la que todos creen muerta, si ella aparece sería un gran espectáculo, puede que Cayo se dé cuenta lo que a hecho su hermano con su querida familia**

**-Creo que eso es algo que deberíamos darle a Bella, dejarle que descubra el secreto familiar y lo saque a la luz, y tengo el palpito de que Matt Ciampi es Matthew Vulturi, de donde viene él que dice?**

**-Solo se sabe que lo dejaron en un orfanato cuando era un pequeño, no se sabe mas nada, el estado le dio ese apellido y no sé porque le llamaran Matt, el orfanato no existe hoy en día y no se puede averiguar mas nada**

**-Entonces hay que buscar una forma para hacer un examen de ADN, a Matt con alguno de los Vulturis, puede que con su madre, si da positivo tendremos un haz bajo la manga**

**-Por eso era que te necesitaba aquí Jazz – le dije después de todas esas deducciones tan brillantes….**

**Esa noche dejé descansar a Jasper, ya Emmett venía en camino y Seth se estaba encargando de todo, así que no tenía mucho que hacer, llegue a mi casa y estacioné el auto, sentía unas ganas inmensas de volver a abrazar a Bella, hoy habíamos estado más cerca que nunca, había sido un día perfecto, y saber que estaba sola en su casa…. No lo pensé mucho y corrí hasta allá sin importante que no llevaba puesta mi mascara ni los guantes, traté de entrar por la ventana de Bella pero estaba cerrada desde ahí podía ver como ella dormía, decidí entrar por las ventanas de la primera planta, con suerte ningún empleado estaría despierto y no me oiría entrar, pero no contaba con que alguien estaba tomando te en la oscuridad de la sala**

**-Si mueve otro pie no respondo – dijo Zafrina con una voz de advertencia que hacía temblar hasta a Emmett **

**-Zafrina soy yo Edward**

**-Mantengo la misma advertencia ud no debería estar aquí vaya a su casa y descanse que la sra tiene que dormir también**

**-Lo sé lo sé, solo cinco minutos Zafrina está profundamente dormida ni se dará cuenta de que voy a estar ahí se lo prometo, mas bien vamos yo la acompaño a su habitación para que ud también descanse**

**-Sr Cullen es ud un sinvergüenza, la advertencia de que lo iba a dejar como eunuco no era mentira, si algo le pasa a Bella ud será el que pague las consecuencias**

**-Lo sé Zafrina te lo he dicho un montón de veces ya no estés enojada no lo vuelvo a hacer te lo prometo, solo déjame estar un rato con la razón de mi vida por favor Zafrina**

**-Está bien – refunfuño – pero no me hago responsable de mis actos si algo llega a suceder **

**Subí corriendo a la habitación de Bella, dejando a Zafrina en la sala con su te, entré muy despacio sin hacer ruido, y allí estaba ella, durmiendo con una linda sonrisa y abrazando su vientre, ¿podría alguien ser más hermoso?, me acosté a su lado sin dejar que se despertara y disfrute unos minutos de paz junto al amor de mi vida…**

* * *

**PoV Bella**

**Entramos a la clínica otra vez, y me sentía totalmente nerviosa de que Emmett me despreciaría, o no me quisiera ver**

**-Si sigues haciéndole eso a tus manos te vas a quedar sin piel – dijo Zafrina mientras entrabamos por el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto en el que permanecía Jazz**

**-Lo sé es solo que Emmett es muy importante para mí Zafrina, no quiero que me rechace por mis acciones, es parte de mi familia**

**-No lo hará Bella tu respira todo va a salir bien, entra te espero aquí afuera**

**Entré para encontrarme con un Jasper mas repuesto**

**-Buenos días – me dijo y me recibió con un abrazo – ahora si vuelvo a ser yo mismo**

**-Oh Jazz como me alegra oír eso, hablaste con Alice?**

**-Toda la madrugada – dijo recogiendo algunas cosas en una pequeña maleta- vamos a tener una bebe, una hermosa bebe que aún no tiene nombre, tengo que llegar a encontrar uno para la princesita**

**-Hay Jazz, me encanta verte con esa sonrisa, me encanta que estés de nuevo con nosotros, cuida mucho a la familia por favor**

**-Si Bella, hablando de eso, ya sabes que estoy en plan de fuga, no te imaginas la cacería que trataran de organizar para encontrarme asi que creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a unas vacaciones **

**-Creo que es lógico, será mejor que traigan a Anthony y a Nessie a casa**

**-No!, déjalos con nosotros Bella, no nos van a tocar ya tengo todo planeado te lo aseguro, y tu con el embarazo tienes suficiente, ahora hay algo que tienes que averiguar, algo que no me cuadra en todo lo que me contaste, sobre Matt y Matthew, es raro que él trabaje con los Vulturis, comenzando porque en los negocios de ellos solo está la familia, y otra cosa, no te parece extraño tanta coincidencia?, que su hijo haya desaparecido y derrepente esta este Matt, que sabe el negocio familiar a la perfección, que estuvo en la mafia y que no tiene padres, no los tiene verdad?, o has conocido a alguien de su familia**

**Me senté en la esquina de la cama, perturbada completamente por lo que Jasper acababa de decirme, jamás lo había pensado pero tenía sentido todo, unía muchos clavos sueltos en la vida de Matt, y su relación con esa familia**

**-Pero si Matt es Matthew Vulturi él no lo debe saber Jazz, a él no lo tratan exactamente como un familiar, pero si es importante en sus negocios, tendría que hablar con Didima, y llevarle una foto o algo para que me diga**

**-No Bella, necesitamos pruebas concretas, un examen de ADN, una partida de nacimiento no lo sé, nada de esto puede salir a la luz con solo sospechas**

**-Si lo sé, será fácil hacerle una prueba a Matt con Didime, si es su mama entonces él es un Vulturi, y podría buscar la forma de salir de otra gran duda – Jaz me miró con el signo de interrogación en su cara – Nessie y yo tenemos sospechas de que Jane la hija de victoria es la hija de Tanya y de Edward**

**-No .. No creo posible eso, digo estás segura?, como sospechaste?**

**-Un día Nessie encontró entre sus cosas una partida de nacimiento era de Jane la mama era Tanya y no figuraba ningún papa, y solo tenemos esa sospecha Jazz**

**-No lo sé Bella, no lo creo pero descarta eso también si puedes, te ayudo con lo que pueda pero no lo sé Bella no lo creo, de todas formas antes de que Emmett te vea déjame decirte que cuentas con todo mi apoyo pase lo que pase, te mantendré informada de la cosa con Charlie, solo tienes que actuar normal ya sabes por más de que te enteres de cosas terribles, actúa normal como si nada extraño estuviese pasando**

**-Lo sé Jazz, sé lo que tengo que hacer no te preocupes, cuida mucho a todos, a los niños Jazz por favor ya sabes cómo son Anthony y Alex cuando se unen, y cuida mucho a Rose y a Alice y a los bebes y a las niñas ya sabes cómo son esas dos también**

**-Lo sé Bella todo irá bien te lo prometo…**

**Después de ordenar todo Seth y Zafrina nos esperaban en el pasillo para llevarnos al cafetín de la clínica, ahí nos esperaba Emmett y Coste, él pobre no había cambiado mucho, solo unas nuevas arrugas de preocupación, y algunas canas, pero seguía siendo el mismo grandulón**

**-Emmett! – corrí a abrazarlo en cuanto vi sus hoyuelos-Grandulón te extrañe un montón me alegra tanto verte – ya estaba comenzando a ponerme lacrimógena**

**-Yo grandulón?, no te has visto en el espejo?, apuesto que ya no eres ni capaz de ver tu pies – me dijo mientras me abrazaba**

**-Ohh Emm extrañaba tanto tus malos chistes – le dije para verlo a los ojos – te ves algo cansado, Rose esta bien?, todos están bien?**

**-Si, todos perfectos Bells, estoy algo cansado no pude dormir mucho en el viaje, pero ya habrá momento para descansos, ahora tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer y un viaje a casa, si no llego rápido la duende me quita la cabeza**

**-Lo sé Emm, igual tienen un largo viaje por delante…..**


	22. Chapter 22

**-Sra Ciampi su esposo la espera en su oficina – dijo una de las empleadas cuando me desperté de mi siesta**

**-Matt?, no puede ser ¿Cuándo a llegado?**

**-Hace una hora Sra, me dijo que apenas se despertara la avisara que necesita hablar con usted en la oficina, está un poco enojado a estado golpeando cosas adentro, nadie se atreve a entrar, el señor Marco Vulturi está en estos momentos con él**

**-Gracias Ana, ¿les han llevado algo para tomar?**

**-El señor a dicho que no quiere ser molestado a menos que usted despierte o que llegue el señor Coste, al parecer también lo está esperando**

**Me arreglé un poco, buscando hacer tiempo, el solo pensar de que Matt podría ser un Vulturi me hacía temblar hasta la uña del dedo gordo de mi pie, el bebe estaba un poco inquieto también, se estaba moviendo demasiado **

**-Tranquilo cielo, todo va bien, solo hay que actuar normal, Matt no es malo, él nos ayuda, seguro solo está molesto por el viaje con el señor Coste, sí eso debe ser, pero si se da cuenta lo perfecto que estamos los dos se calmará y todo estará bien**

**Salí de la habitación y atravesé todo el pasillo, me sentía como si hubiese cometido una travesura y mi padre me estuviese esperando al otro lado de esa puerta con un enorme castigo, me acerqué lo suficiente para escuchar la voz de Marco Vulturi**

**-No hagas eso Matt, estás haciendo que dejemos de necesitarte, para nosotros no es nada malo, tu sabes como son las cosas, el problema aquí eres tú, solo tenías un trabajo que hacer, lo hiciste mal así que ¿Qué esperas de nosotros?, sabes que no damos oportunidades, así que no la desaproveches por esa mujer**

**-Esa mujer tiene a mi hijo adentro Marco, y dime algo ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?, acabaste de seguir los consejos de Coste, invertiste casi toda la fortuna de tu familia en acciones, eso que hace pensar?**

**-Eso se llama inteligencia, cuando tengamos el doble de lo que invertí te darás cuenta querido Matt, que el mundo es nuestro, así que solo has tu trabajo y todo estará bien Matt, gánate de nuevo nuestra confianza, y deja tus estúpidos celos a un lado, el señor Coste es una pieza muy importante en estos momentos, no arruines las cosas con él**

**-Lo sé Marco que tengas buen día**

**Toqué antes de que Marco saliera y se dieran cuenta de todo lo que escuché, me aseguré de abrir poco a poco la puerta y asomar mi cabeza**

**-Hola ¿puedo pasar?- trate de colocar mi mejor sonrisa, la mejor que podía porque las ganas que tenía en ese momento eran de salir corriendo**

**-Claro que sí cielo pasa – Matt se levantó de su escritorio y me enseño una enorme sonrisa, fue hasta mi extendiendo sus brazos- Te extrañe un montón, llegué hace un rato pero estabas descansando no quería molestarte**

**-Esta bien amor, es solo que esto del embarazo me agota un poco, el bebe a estado muy inquieto estos días, buenas tarde señor Marco, ¿Cómo esta?, ya les ofrecieron algo para tomar?**

**-Buenas tardes Sra Ciampi, es un placer verla tan… radiante en su embarazo, no les quito mas tiempo a los tórtolos me retiro**

**-Hasta luego Marco – le dijo Matt muy serio, estaba molesto con él**

**-Isabella – dijo mirando y salió**

**-Bella, ¿Estás bien?, el bebe está bien?**

**-¿Acaso no me vez?, esta todo bien Matt, supongo que ya te enteraste**

**-Si, ya me enteré de tu fabulosa idea de aceptar los estúpidos viajicitos de ese cretino – dijo aumentando la voz - ¿Acaso ya también estas dejándote deslumbrar por el?, al parecer todos padecen de esa enfermedad**

**-Matt, no me levantes la voz así – respiré profundo y me senté en el sofá de cuero que estaba a un lado del escritorio, quería estar lo mas alejada que me fuera posible**

**-¿Qué no te levante la voz así?, entonces que quieres Isabella, pusiste la vida del bebe en peligro por una estúpidez, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?, dime que es lo que te hace falta para quedarte aquí como una esposa normal – gritó mientras se servía otro trago**

**-Una esposa normal?, tu sabes muy bien que soy yo Matt, estuviste de acuerdo con todo, no vengas a cambiar las funciones de cada uno, y si me dio la gana de salir es mi vida, el bebe no corrió ningún peligro porque yo sé lo que le conviene y deja de gritar que me estas alterando**

**- Ahh ahora soy yo el culpable de todo, ¿quieres que reviva a tu difunto esposo para estes feliz aquí?- eso lo sentí como un balde de agua helada, Matt jamás sacaba a relucir el tema de Edward, y nunca me recordaba la tristeza de su muerte- O es que acaso te enamoraste a primera viste de su mascara de cuero, ¿Cómo puedes confiar en un hombre así?**

**-Matt – dije levantándome – me voy, seguimos hablando cuando dejes de decir incoherencias y ser tan estúpido**

**Le di la espalda y él lanzo su vaso contra la pared, estaba completamente loco y lleno de ira, lo miré con miedo cuando se me acerco, en otras circunstancias con un ligero golpe podía caer inconsciente en el piso, pero ahora mi bebe estaba demasiado grande para poder ser agil, sujetó mi brazo con mucha fuerza, y me obligó a besarlo, abracé mi vientre tratando de proteger al bebe de un golpe**

**-Matt me estás haciendo daño suéltame! – le grite**

**En ese momento Matt reaccionó, me soltó y se tiró al piso, el bebe estaba haciendo fiesta en mi vientre, y yo no podía nisiqueira mover un músculo del miedo que tenía de su actitud**

**-Lo siento – dijo después de un minuto – perdóname Bella, no tenía derecho a .. lo siento Bella perdóname – Se levantó con intenciones de abrazarme pero me alejé automáticamente de él, protegiendo mi vientre – No me tengas miedo por favor, perdóname no era mi intención, yo jamás les haría algo a ustedes, son mi vida Bella créeme perdóname, deja de llorar, mira como estas temblando cielo por favor perdóname**

**No me había dado cuenta del estado en que estaba, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta nos distrajo**

**-Matt – El señor Coste llamaba de afuera**

**Matt se arregló un poco su camisa y su cabello y yo automáticamente salí de ahí, no sé si el señor Coste se dio cuenta de la discusión, o del estado en el que me encontraba, pero necesitaba alejarme de él, tenía demasiado miedo, llegué a mi habitación y tranque la puerta no quería que nadie me molestara.**

**No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero estaba totalmente tranquila cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta, respire profundo y me prepare para ver de nuevo a Matt, mi sorpresa fue una pequeña nota que metieron por la ranura de la puerta**

**_" Disculpame por haberte invitado ese día, al parecer a nadie le gusto que nos divirtiéramos tanto, la envidia puede ser algo muy malvado, espero que estés y no te preocupes por Matt solo estaba un poco pasado de tragos, si necesitas algo estoy al lado no dudes en avisarme….. Atte Coste"_**

**Me sentí un poco mejor a leer eso, por lo menos el señor Coste había salido sano y salvo de la reunión con Matt, salí de mi habitación directo a la cocina necesitaba algo que comer, afortunadamente no me tropecé con él, comí tranquila y subí directo a la habitación, mañana me tocaba un día muy difícil con la fiesta del bebe que había preparado Sulpicia Vulturi en su castillo….**

**-Mama estás segura?, es que esa señora me produce escalofríos, Jane dice que se ha hecho más operaciones que los años que tiene encima, esas son más de cincuenta operaciones**

**-Jajaja! – Las ocurrencias de Nessie siempre me ponían de buen humor – lo sé cielo esa señora es algo extraña, pero no puedo despreciar que haya organizado todo**

**-Lo sé, pero si vieras la cara de Tía Alice cuando le dije que ya te había organizado la fiesta del bebe, se enojó mucho mucho, dijo que nadie organizaba fiestas tan divertidas como las de ella**

**-Bueno cielo tiene razón tu tía, seguro me voy a aburrir demasiado y voy a tener que sacar la excusa de que me siento mal – Matt entró a la sala, ya estábamos retardados para llegar a nuestra fiesta, y yo no lo había visto desde la discusión de ayer – Tengo que irme ya cielo vamos tarde, cuídate mucho y mándale saludos a todos, dile a tu hermano que se porte bien y que haga caso y tu igual te amo hija**

**-Yo también te amo mami, llámame cuando llegues y me cuentas todos los detalles**

**-Lista – dije después de colgar la llamada….**

**-Sabes que no puedes seguir sin hablarme allá adentro – me dijo Matt cuando estábamos llegando – Se van a dar cuenta**

**-Lo sé, ya estoy acostumbrándome a esto de mentir, pero recuerda esto Matt, estoy muy muy enojada contigo, y lo de adentro va a ser pura actuación**

**-Yo también te quiero – dijo el estúpido- hora de la actuación**

**El salón de fiestas del castillos era lo más absurdo que había visto en mi vida, extrañaba tanto las delicadas decoraciones de Alice y Esme**

**-Querida llegaste por fin – dijo Sulpicia en cuanto me vio**

**-Disculpen la tardanza es que no es fácil vestir cuando uno no sabe si tiene bien puestos los zapatos…**

**Después de la tortura de escuchar a sus queridas amigas hablar decidieron comenzar a repartir los regalos, afortunadamente Matt estaba con los señores Vulturis muy lejos de mí**

**-Ven querida siéntate aquí y comencemos**

**Ropita, biberones, coches móviles juguetes, sabanitas, cuadros para el cuarto del bebe, y un sinfín de cosas que estaba segura no iban a entrar todas en la maleta del carro de Matt**

**-Querido Matt mira todo lo que le han regalado a tu hijo – dijo Sulpicia llamando su atención y la de todos los hombres**

**-Vaya querida, espero que hayan dejado algo para que nosotros le compremos**

**-Si cielo, va a ser el bebe mas consentido del mundo**

**-Un Beso! – dijo Sulpicia con emoción- Tienen que tener una foto donde estés mostrando tu panza y estén dándose un beso haber, FOTOGRAFOOO! – grito, me sentía como una marioneta, esa señora manejaba a toda la gente como le daba la gana**

**Después de la dichosa foto y algunas más con todos los regalos y algunos invitados fingí tener un terrible dolor de cabeza y pude salir de ese circo. Era extraño que Matt no me hubiese preguntado nada de la aparición de Jasper, ni de el lugar a donde tenían a mi padre, pero no quería mortificarme por eso, la familia estaba a punto de salir de viaje y yo tenía un trabajo que hacer, mañana le daría a Zafrina algo del cabello de Matt, se suponía que ella iba a buscar hoy la muestra de Didima Vulturi y en algunos días nos enteraríamos de la verdad de su origen**

**Cuando llegamos a la casa un regalo nos esperaba, uno de parte de Zafrina**

**-No entiendo porque no vino a dártelo personalmente, ¿acaso tiene algo que ocultar?- me preguntó Matt cuando lo vió – esto es una estupidez**

**-Hoy tenía turno todo el día Matt, y me alegra mucho que todo esto del embarazo y del nuevo bebe te parezca tan estúpido **

**Dije eso y me fui al cuarto, últimamente no lo podía soportar, pero tenía que llenarme de fuerzas, necesitaba un mechón de su cabello, comencé a ojear el álbum de fotos que Zafrina me había dejado, y una página me llamó la atención, el cabello de papi y dejaba un espacio para pegar algo de cabello, esto era perfecto, si lo hacía sentir mal no me iba a negar que me ayudara a comenzar a llenar el álbum, así que dejé que las hormonas actuaran un poco y comencé a llorar como una loca, espere un momento a que Matt entrará sabía que tenía que entrar y así fue, me sequé las pocas lagrimas rápidamente y me acosté dándole la espalda, él permanecía recostado a la puerta**

**-Bella lo siento yo….**

**-No te preocupes Matt, es lo que piensas y lo que sientes está bien**

**-No no, perdóname eso no es lo que yo siento, el bebe y tu son lo más importante no una estupidez, no te imaginas cuanto he soñado con tener una familia, y ahora la tengo y el estúpido soy yo Bella, perdóname por favor, me he comportado muy mal contigo, dime qué puedo hacer para remediarlo Bella por favor, no llores que me partes el corazón**

**-Podrías comenzar a actuar como un padre que quiere a su hijo, yo se tu y yo no nos casamos por amor Matt, pero el bebe no tiene nada que ver con eso**

**-No Bella, mírame porfavor – respire profundó y me senté para mirarlo a la cara- Yo no necesito actuar nada, porque yo quiero al bebe, lo adoro lo amo con todo mi ser, lo espero con ansias y tengo mucho miedo de que algo suceda es solo eso, estos días no han sido muy fáciles para mi Bella, perdóname **

**-Lo sé Matt, entonces me ayudas a llenar el álbum y llevamos la fiesta en paz?**

**-Por supuesto que si**

**-Bueno trae unas tijeras – le dije con mi mejor sonrisa, es que no podía ocultarla, me había salido con la mía…..**

* * *

**PoV Edward**

**-Hoy me dan los resultados señor Cullen no se preocupe, en cuanto los tenga le aviso, de todas formas Bella se encargará de hacerle saber a todos la realidad de esa familia**

**-Lo sé Zafrina, es solo que cuando todo se sepa van a salir muchas cosas, no te quito más tiempo hablamos después**

**-Que esté bien Doctor Cullen**

**-¿Qué a dicho?- me preguntó Emmett en la otra línea de teléfono**

**-Mañana salen los resultados, Paul ya tiene las coordenadas del barco así que, en cualquier momento podemos sacar a Charlie y a Black de ahí, la idea de hacerlo todo el mismo día es perfecto, Jasper y Leah tienen todo listo para la demanda?**

**-Si, aunque Jazz no quiere saber mucho de eso ahorita con eso de la llegada de su bebe, ¿puedes creer que tiene el cabello de Alice, y yo aposté que iba a ser rubia?**

**-Perdiste hermano, entonces solo queda mi parte, con solo una llamada los Vulturis perderán su fortuna, irán a la cárcel y saldrán los sucios secretos familiares, eso de que Matt fuera el hijo perdido de Cayo fue una gran ventaja, Zafrina sabe que tiene que hacer, se encargará de que Bella destape toda la verdad **

**-Esplendido, ahora tengo que colgar hay un pañal sucio esperándome**

**-Hablamos después saludos a Jazz y besos a los niños.**

**Después de colgar con Emmett me aseguré de ver que estaba haciendo Bella y Matt, al parecer todo estaba en orden, Bella estaba hablando con Nessie y Matt en su oficina tratando de ingeniar algo para ganarse de nuevo a los Vulturis, después de la genial huida de Jazz no era el favorito de la familia, si tan solo Bella se enterara que él fue partícipe de toda la persecución y el secuestro de Jazz y Charlie, incluso de mi supuesta muerte**

**-Señor enmascarado tengo una carta que llegó al correo del Club, es una invitación a un torneo de esgrima, es mañana en la tarde así que les responderé que mañana tendremos el día muy ocupado acabando con una familia muy importante- dijo Seth entrando a la habitación con sus peculiares patines**

**-Seth, ¿No te he dicho mil veces que rayas el piso con esas cosas?**

**-Lo sé, pero yo no te dije que compraras esta enorme casa, es un medio de transporte Ed no seas gruñón, ya pronto nos vamos de aquí**

**-No te digo más sobre pero, pero si llego a ver otra raya pulirás el piso con tu lengua tu verás. Quiero que llames al club y me inscribas en el torneo, estoy seguro que el querido Matt va a participar y tengo que darle una lección**

**-AHHH NOO!... eso si que no es una misión suicida y mañana tenemos un día ocupado destruyéndolos a todos, en la mañana Bella sale con su verdad, en la tarde ingresan la demanda y los detienen y se darán cuenta de que no tienen ni un centavo porque adivina que – dijo con una sonrisa enorme – Acabo de encontrar las claves para entrar a sus cuentas en el banco suizo. Era el dinero que no podíamos quitarle así que tú dirás a que cuenta lo transferimos**

**-Seth te he dicho que eres el mejor? – no podía creer que enserio los íbamos a dejar sin un centavo- Llama a Jasper o a Emmett el que esté disponible, y pregúntales cuál es la cuenta de la fundación de beneficencia de Esme, los Vulturis harán un gran donativo….**


	23. Chapter 23

**-Con mucho cuidado Zafrina – le dí un mecho de cabello de Matt a mi amiga para que los llevara a realizar las pruebas**

**-Oh te está quedando hermoso el albúm Bella – dijo cambiando totalmente de tema, ví como entraba Matt a la sala**

**-Buenos días Zafrina, ¿Qué raro es verla tan temprano aquí?**

**-Buenos días Matt, espero no molestarlos tan temprano, es que en un rato salgo de viaje a Brasil, a visitar a mi familia y pasar las fiestas con ellos, decidí venir a despedirme antes de partir**

**-Sabes que no eres ninguna molestía – le dije sinceramente, no se que hubiese hecho sin el apoyo de su amistad - ¿Verdad que no cielo?**

**-Claro que no Zafrina, tengo que irme, tengo una mañana ocupada antes del gran campeonato, ¿paso por ti a las dos?- No quería ir a ese estúpido campeonato de esgrima, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenia que aparentar normalidad**

**-En eso quedamos anoche no?**

**-Lo sé – se acercó y me dio un ligero beso en los labios – Que tenga un buen viaje entonces Zafrina, felices fiestas**

**-Ya está todo planeado Bella, en este mismo momento mi amiga debe estar alistándo a Didime, solo falta pasar por ella, el señor Jasper arregló todo con sumo cuidado así que no hay problema, era parte del plan que Matt se diera cuenta que me iba a Brasil para darme una coartada.**

**-Lo sé hablé con él en la madrugada, Alice tuvo una hermosa bebe Zafrina, no sabes las ganas que tengo de reunirme con ellos, pero primero hay que terminar de arreglar las cosas aquí**

**-Ya llegará su momento de tranquilidad sra Cullen, no se preocupe, ahora relájese y descanse su bebe lo necesita y deje todo en nuestras manos, todo saldrá bien se lo prometo**

**-Lo sé Zafrina, cuídate mucho cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme – le di un abrazo- eres una muy buena amiga Zafrina, considérate parte de mi familia, no sé muy bien si aún pertenezco a una, pero tu y yo somos hermanas, no te olvides de llamarme si tienes algún problema y por favor mantenme avisada **

**Zafrina se fue y yo comencé a sentirme extraña, tal vez un mal presentimiento, pero no eso, me sentía ansiosa, quería que pasará este día rápido, sentía que hoy iba a vivir algo muy fuerte**

**-Sra la Sra Sulpicia Vulturi está en la espera en el teléfono – dijo una de las empleadas- Gracias la atendenderé en la oficina de Matt, vamos a trabajar en la habitación del bebe**

**Nunca me había atrevido a estar ahí sin él, ni fisgonear sus cosas, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer, necesitaba conocer más sobre Matt y tenía la excusa perfecta para entrar ahí sin que nadie sospechara a lo que realmente iba**

**-Bella esta todo listo, el diseñador lo único que quiere es terminar de concretar algunos detalles, es una lastima que ese bebe no se deje ver, ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? No te molesta?**

**-Por supuesto que no Sulpicia, que sea una niña o un niño para decidir si las paredes van a ser rosa o azul es algo muy superficial para míl**

**-Si si si… hablas como una madre primeriza con eso de que a mi lo único que me interese es que sea sano – abrí la boca para responderle pero me interrumpió – De todas formas el blanco es un color perfecto para ese nuevo bebe, recuerdo la habitación de mi Alec fue con tonos grises y las decoraciones de la cuna con hierro forjado**

**-Alec como el Alec que salía con Nessie? – pregunté aguantando la respiración**

**-Claro Bella, estaba tan entusiasmado mi niño con tu hija, fue una lástima que tuviera que ir a pasar las fiestas con tu familia, mi pobre Alec quedó destrozado, entonces hablando de los últimos detalles **

**-No importa Sulpicia, estoy segura que tu eres la más indicada para terminar de arreglar eso, confía plenamente en tus capacidades así que te doy potestad para arreglar el cuarto como quieras**

**-Oh querida en eso tienes toda la razón, déjame y yo arreglo los últimos detalles entonces, te llamo cuando esté todo listo, que pases una linda mañana…- y colgó**

**Sentí unas inmensas ganas de estrellar el estúpido teléfono contra la pared e imaginarme que era la cabeza de esa vieja bruja, ¿Nessie estaba saliendo con un Vulturi?, que ciega estaba acerca de todo, confié en la palabra de Matt cuando me dijo que era un buen muchacho, alenté a Nessie para que saliera con él y fuera un adolescente normal, ¿pero qué rayos pasaba conmigo?**

**-Maldito – dije sentándome, eso no era bueno para el bebe, ni para nadie, Nessie estaba a salvo muy lejos de aquí y ese maldito Vulturi no se le iba a acercar mas nunca, con ánimos nuevamente comencé a abrir los cajones del escritorio y sacar y leer todo los documentos que habían en él, algunas cosas era cuentas de bancos que no tenían mucha importancia excepto por que fijaba mi nombre en ellas, el muy desgraciado era el que las había bloqueado todas**

**-Bastardo mal nacido! – sentía tanta rabia, definitivamente no me había dado cuenta lo estúpida que había sido al confiar en él, podía sentir la voz de Nessie – Te lo dije mamá, es un hipócrita, cuantas veces no te dije que era como esos niños que le arranca las alas a las mariposas solo por diversión..**

**Cuantas veces no me había dicho lo mismo, y yo de idiota confié más en él que en mi propia hija, dejé esos papeles afuera, tenía que enviárselos inmediatamente a Leah para ver que podíamos hacer, y tenía que comunicarle eso a Jazz, pero tenía que esperar a que él me llamara, ahora que los Vulturis estaban detrás de él teníamos que ser más cuidadosos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar así rápidamente conteste**

**-Bella que bueno que me atiendes tu – no tenía mucha paciencia para hablar con él en este momento- Tenemos un problema aquí en el trabajo así que enviaré a alguien a buscarte para que te lleve al club, Sulpicia habló hace un momento conmigo, creo que tendremos que pausar un momento todo lo del cuarto del bebe, al parecer tengo unos mal entendidos con las cuentas en el banco y el dinero está congelado, pero tu tranquila que muy pronto solucionamos eso – un cucharada de tu propia medicina, pensé con una sonrisa**

**-Esta bien Matt, yo estaba por ir a arrecostarme, no me siento muy bien, hay algunas cosas que no me habías contado, tenemos que hablar **

**-¿Qué no te había contado? – preguntó asustado, ese tenemos que hablar nunca pero nunca era algo bueno**

**-En el club cuando ganes el torneo de esgrima hablamos, tengo un poco de sueño voy a descansar…**

**-Sra afuera la espera el chofer que su esposo envió – era el momento, desde está mañana había tomado una decisión, hoy me iría de esta casa, volvería a Estados Unidos sin importarme Matt, de ahora en adelante seriamos de nuevo los niños y yo**

**-Gracias Stela – terminé de empacar algo de ropa y salí de ahí, sin mirar atrás no me importaba esta vida junto a él había sido un error, un completo error**

**-La ayudo con esas cosas señora – el chofer subió la maleta al carro después abrió mi puerta y fuimos directo al club, era tarde lo sabía, y seguro Matt iba a estar molesto por eso, pero al fin esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones**

**Entré a la salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la competencia, por suerte ya solo faltaban pocas rondas para que se acabara el torneo, Matt me lanzó un beso desde el otro lado de la sala, y yo no pude reprimir mirarlo envenenadamente, es que solo recordar como me vio la cara de idiota con Alec Vulturi me hacía hervir la sangre**

**-Se siente bien? – preguntó la señora que estaba sentada a mi lado**

**-Si – mentí, desde esa mañana estaba sintiendo como el bebe estaba tirando hacia abajo, como queriendo salir pero aún faltaba tiempo, solo tenía 32 semanas, debía ser por el estrés**

**-Es muy bueno el de rojo no? – uno de los participantes había salido intacto de cada ronda, no había estudiado sus movimientos por estar pendiente de la lucha de Matt, los enfrentamientos se llevaban al mismo tiempo por la cantidad de participantes que habían**

**-¿Viene usted por él?- le pregunté a la señora**

**-No, mi hijo participo pero él lo venció y quedo fuera, sigo aquí solo por ver la gracia con que se mueve, es realmente bueno**

**El participante de rojo llamó mi atención, si se movía con una gracia que lo hacía ver seguro y sexi, por el contrario de Matt que tenia movimientos despóticos y duros, este hombre daba la manos a sus contrincantes cuando perdían, Matt se quitaba el casco y se reía de ellos, era verdaderamente un idiota**

**-Cuanto tiempo tiene? – volvió llamar mi atención la señora señalando mi estomago**

**-32 semanas, aún no se que va a ser- me adelante en responder eso, siempre lo preguntaban**

**-Creo que va a ser una niña…- me miró de arriba hacia abajo con duda- si una niña estoy segura**

**-Bueno no lo sé, no se a dejado ver en los ecos pero aún faltan tres por hacer así que espero que podamos enterarnos, y si no es así será una hermosa sorpresa cuando nazca**

**-Señoras y Señores, vamos con el enfrentamiento final, estos dos oponentes han estado invictos en sus enfrentamientos anteriores así que será algo interesante de ver, el trofeo será de quién gane con el primer toque, buena suerte a ambos- dijo el organizador del evento, perfecto esta tontería ya iba a terminar, y pronto estaría en mi casa, aunque el doctor me había prohibido viajar por el estado avanzado del embarazo necesitaba estar en casa y huir de ese loco**

**El enfrentamiento comenzó, ese hombre era cautivador, se movía despacio, como un león acechando su presa, Matt cometió un error de principiantes, ataco primero, hasta Anthony que solo había tenido unas clases con Edward sabía eso, el hombre seguí acechando, defendiéndose pero acechando a Matt, y Matt seguía dando y dando ataques, era ya algo aburrido hasta que el hombre de rojo hizo un único movimiento rápido frio y calculador y tocó a Matt justo en el corazón, yo estaba fría, toda la sangre se fue hasta mis pies, en toda mi vida solo había visto a alguien moverse así y realizar ese movimiento…. Edward**

**Matt se quitó el casco, estaba furioso se podía ver la ira en sus ojos, me miró fijamente y yo me levanté, retándolo, ya no iba seguir siendo la misma estúpida, no tenía ganas de hablar con él así que salí del salón, no ví cual fue la reacción de Matt, en mí mente solo se repetía una y otra vez el momento en que ese hombre lo venció. Era Edward, algo muy dentro de mí me lo decía, salí al estacionamiento donde aún estaba esperando mi chofer por la maleta**

**-Tomé- dije dándole un puñado de billetes que había sacado de la caja fuerte- Deme las llaves del auto y váyase en un taxi, tómese el día libre, si algo le sucede al carro busque al señor Matt Ciampi, él responderá ante usted**

**-Muchísimas gracias señora es usted muy amable **

**Entré de nuevo con las llaves en mis manos, me asomé al salón y ví a Matt recibiendo el premio de segundo lugar, por ningún lado se veía al señor de rojo**

**-¿Dónde te metiste?**

**Caminé por un pequeño pasillo de servicio al final había un auto que me parecía conocido, cuando salí y pude observar mejor, ese hombre se estaba quitando su capucha, y era el…..**

**-Edward – dije en inmediatamente comenzaron a salir mis lagrimas, no lo podía creer, él volteó y pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, no pretendía que yo lo encontrara**

**-Ed…- dije acercándome a él, pero cerró muy rápido el porta equipajes de carro y se montó en su asiento dejándome ahí, **

**-Edward!- grite y comenzaron a darme unas puntadas muy fuertes en mi vientre, trate de no pensar en el dolor y corrí como pude hasta el auto, él tenía que dar la vuelta para salir del estacionamiento, eso me dio tiempo de salir justo detrás de él, no lo perdería de viste así la vida se me fuera en ello, salimos de volterra y tomamos una vía que no era conocida para mí, era más parecido a un sendero que a una calle, y por el tamaño de las plantas estaba segura que no era muy transitada, seguimos hasta que apareció una pequeña cabaña y el camino había desaparecido completamente, Edward estacionó justo al frente, estacionó y entró en ella, yo me quedé lela viéndolo, aún no sabía si estaba en un sueño, paré detraz de su auto y entré a la cabaña también, con el corazón en la mano y lo ví, de pie frente a mi, estaba diferente, su cara denotaba mucha tristeza, no fui muy consiente de que mostraba en la mía, pero lo que importaba aquí era él, me acerqué muy despacio, con miedo de despertar en cualquier momento, y el se acercó a mi también hasta que pude sentir su hermosa boca debajo de mis dedos**

**-Me dejaste!- pude decir entre lagrimas**

**-Yo volví de la muerte por ti- dijo acariciando mi cara, este momento era tan irreal**

**Hasta que se acercó y me beso, dulcemente muy despacio**

**-Han pasado muchas cosas – quería explicarle todo, quería que pudiera leer mi mente y hacerle ver todo lo que había sufrido sin él, él no dijo nada, solo asintió con su cabeza mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas- No sé ni por donde empezar – trate de seguir cuando nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas y él nuevamente me beso**

**-Yo nunca te olvide amor, nunca – le dije entre besos – Te amo Edward con toda mi alma**

**No me dejaba hablar, cada vez que lo trataba de intentar él seguía besándome, Yo también te amo con toda mi alma, me dijo muy bajito, como tratando de ocultar eso, los besos se volvieron mas exigentes mas llenos de pasión, él era todo lo que yo necesitaba para volver a re encontrarme, para sentirme yo misma de nuevo, aquí entre sus brazos sentía la confianza que se había ido el día que se suponía que había muerto, sentí que mis piernas no tenían fuerzas para sostenerme, así que comencé a caer y el me envolvió mas en sus brazos**

**-Estas bien? – preguntó en un susurro**

**-Creí que estaba loca- fue lo único que pude pensar, cuando recordé todas las veces que lo había visto, y que había sentido su presencia**

**-No – dijo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos – no estás loca… aquí esto en cuerpo y alma**

**Me levantó entre sus brazos y me fundí en él beso que me hizo ver la necesidad que crecía cada vez que él seguía besándome así, sentía su lengia por toda mi boca, era algo exquisito, su olor su agarre, su sabor, estaba en casa me bajo por un momento hasta que volví a tocar el cielo, mi interior estaba ardiendo, los dos estabamos jadeando, nos necesitabamos, podía ver en sus ojos el amor, la pasión que aún sentía por mí, aún no entendía como la vida me había recompensado con este hombre tan maravilloso, era como un sueño volver a estar a su lado después de todo lo que a pasado**

**-Bella - dijo pasando sus manos por mi cara - Mi amor porfavor, no quiero explicaciones ahorita - le dije, no quería eso lo necesitaba dentro de mi, comencé a desabrochar su camisa, y en sacar de mi cabeza que el bebe de otra persona estaba dentro de mi, no quería su rechazo, pero él me dejo, hasta que la saqué por completo, tenia unas terribles cicatrices en su pecho, de cortes deje besos por todas ellas y el comenzó a jadear aún mas, tomó mi cabello con sus manos y me obligó a estar frente a él de nuevo, mi corazon se detuvo por un momento cuando pensé que no que ya venía su rechazo, pero milagrosamente me desabrocho la blusa rapidamente, algunos botones salieron volando haciendo ruidos extraños en el suelo, y ahora mi barriga estaba expuesta ante él, con mucho cuidado comenzó a dejar besos en mi cuello y bajo por mi garganta, era tan marivolloso su toque, quitó mi sosten y comenzó a besar mis pechos, la humedad en mi interior exigía que fuera calmada, comencé a gemir, este hombre aún me bolbia loca.**

**-Te necesito- susurro cuando llego su boca a mi vientre de embarazo y comenzó a dejar besos por la abultada zona, por suerte el bebe estaba muy quieto- Y yo Edward, hazme el amor - gemí y el desabrocho mis pantalones y los bajo junto con mis pantys, estaba totalmente desnuda,y caí en cuenta que ibamos a hacer el amor de verdad, la cabaña no tenia muebles, solo una pequeña silla y mi enorme vientre no nos daba muchas posibilidades**

**-Ven - haló mi mano y fuimos hasta la silla, desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó su enorme erección, sentó en la silla y me haló hacia él, me senté sobre su regazo mientras era penetrada, era maravilloso, me dí cuenta de cuanto estabamos sudando, cuan exitados estabamos los dos, fué algo rápido, natural, comencé a subir y a bajar sobre él, mientras nos besabamos, respiraba su aliento era maravilloso.**

**Comencé suave, hasta que el me tomó el trasero con sus manos haciendome subir mas rápido y caer con mas fuerza, estaba apunto de terminar cuando pude sentir como me llenaba - Sueltalo, dejalo ir mi cielo - me dijo en gemidos y terminé, estaba tan cansada que solo me apoyé en su pecho hasta quedarme dormida.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Una y otra vez pasaban las imágenes de lo que aconteció después de que llegue a casa de mi encuentro con Edward, Matt como un león enjaulado esperándome en la sala, con su mirada furiosa y sus estúpidas acusaciones de que solo estaba con él por el dinero y ya como tenía todas sus cuentas completamente bloqueadas no me servía de nada y por eso había decidido sacar todas mis cosas para volver a Estados Unidos. Y luego lo que más me desesperó, ver todos mis diarios abierto sobre la cama y las cosas que había guardado de Edward, el idiota se había atrevido a leerlos, había traspasado ese límite de mi privacidad, ahora no le podía ocultar todo lo que aún sufría por Edward, y todas las veces que comparaba sus actos con los de mi esposo, sabía que tenía que dejar de escribir, pero no podía, era la única manera de disipar un poco el dolor y la soledad.**

**Después de una fuerte discusión, no lo ví mas, se fue furioso y regresó con Aro Marco y Cayo, ahora tenían tres horas encerrados en su oficina, planeando como iban a actuar contra la demanda de Jasper…**

**Mis pensamientos fueron directamente a la parte del plan que me correspondía; Zafrina ya tenía a Dídima Vulturi consigo, y estaba todo listo para la gran actuación de su vida, cuando por fin todos se dieran cuenta de que Matt era un Vulturi mas y que Aro y Sulpicia había destrozado completamente una familia por el dinero, en tan solo unos minutos se iba a saber la verdad, terminé de arreglar un poco mi cabello, aunque se veía que había estado llorando no podía ocultarme mas, Didime llegaría en cualquier minuto y teníamos que comenzar con el show.**

**Recogí el libro de la mesita de noche que había estado leyendo y fui directamente a la sala, me recosté en el sofá y comencé a leer, pude ver como las empleadas preparaban todo para la cena, seguro los Vulturis iban a permanecer aquí hasta ese entonces, y por eso tanta pomposidad, yo ya no me sentía dueña de la casa, nunca quise interpretar ese papel, así que nunca tomaba ese tipo de decisiones, yo solo me consideraba un invitada más.**

**Pasé la hoja, no había llegado ni a la mitad del primer párrafo pero no podía concentrarme cuando las imágenes de Edward llegaban a mi mente, aún no podía creer que estaba vivo, y no podía creer todavía más que me allá dejado allí sola, después de hacer el amor y quedar rendidos me dormí entre sus brazos, cuando desperté ya era de noche y él se había ido, llegué a casa para encontrarme con Matt y sus estupideces.**

**El timbre sonó y como todas las empleadas estaba ocupadas me levanté a atender yo, sabía lo que esperaba así que respiré profundo y recibí a Didime Vulturi con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, con miedo de que en realidad la señora estuviera muy mal de la cabeza y dijera que yo la había estado visitando, o que soltara algo de nuestro plan la dejé pasar.**

**-Stela por favor avísale a Matt que la señora Didime Vulturi está aquí y desea hablar urgentemente con él – le dije a una de las empleadas que iban hacia la cocina – Desea algo de tomar señora Didime – la miré inspirándole confianza, ella tenía tomada mi mano y la apretaba muy fuerte, sabía que era muy duro para ella **

**-Un poco de agua estaría bien – respondió con la elegancia de una mujer proveniente de alta cuna**

**-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien solo respira – me dijo después de que comencé levemente a temblar- no permitiré que nada te pase Bella, gracias por esta oportunidad**

**Matt entró furioso a la sala por la interrupción, se paró junto a mí y miró furioso a Didime, la pobre mujer se levantó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Matt y él me miraba confundido, yo solo le hacía gestos de que no tenía ni idea de quien era**

**Aro Cayo y Marco entraron al salón, Aro y Marco completamente furiosos, pero Cayo con lagrimas en sus ojos se acercó a Didime y la abrazó, mi corazón latía frenéticamente, era obvio que nadie se esperaba su llegada, discretamente observé como Aro le hablaba al oído a Marco, estaban planeando su próximo plan**

**-La señora a pedido hablar contigo a sola cielo – le dije aparentando mi confusión – dijo que era una Vulturi pensé que no abría problema y era algo importante**

**-Está bien, ¿puede alguien por favor explicarme qué diablos está pasando aquí?- grito después de unos minutos**

**-Yo.. yo puedo explicar todo – dijo Sulpicia tomando un poco de agua – pero podemos pasar a otro lugar?, algo un poco mas privado, además no estoy dispuesta a hablar hasta que Sulpicia nos acompañe.**

**Aro palideció un poco más de lo que generalmente está, Matt llamó a Sulpicia y ahora todos estábamos en completo silencio y tensión en la oficina de Matt, esperando por Sulpicia para que comenzara a contarse la historia que yo ya sabía, solo faltaba el último detalle, y ya estaba comprobado, Matt era Mathew Vulturi, y solo Aro y Sulpicia lo sabían.**

**Sulpicia llegó unos minutos después, completamente contrariada, cuando vio a Didime le dio una profundo mirada de odio**

**-Así la gata sacó sus uñas – dijo mientras Cayo se servía otro vaso de licor**

**-No le hables así a mi esposa Sulpicia, estábamos esperando por ti para que comiencen las explicaciones**

**Sabía que se venía, una serie de acusaciones y para Matt una verdad que cambiaría su mundo completamente, yo estaba junto a él en el escritorio, aparentarlo apoyarlo contra todo, y por un minuto mientras Sulpicia comenzó a hablar sentí pena por él, toda su vida había sido privado de tener una verdadera familia, había sido privado de recibir los abrazos de su mama cuando se caía, o de que su padre le enseñara a andar su bicicleta, si es que alguna vez tuvo una, coloqué mis manos en sus hombros para darle apoyo a ese pobre niño que había sido privado del amor, y él en un gesto de ternura agarro mi mano y le dio un pequeño beso; había algo bueno él aún, tal vez con ayuda de Didime Matt no seguiría la marca de su propia familia.**

**-Eres una zorra siempre lo fuiste, ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que yo fui la que te metí ahí?- respondió Sulpicia con verdadero odio en su voz, Matt estaba en silencio, parecía aun no entender nada, o no quería aceptar la realidad de las cosas**

**-Te dije que no le hablaras así!- se levantó Cayo con su mirada envenenada hacía sulpicia **

**-Creo que es hora de que nos calmemos todos- dijo Marco**

**-TU cállate cobarde traidor, ¿sabías que mi familia estaba ahí y nunca fuiste capaz de decírmelo?, por las ordenes de este estúpido- dijo señalando a Aro – era su propia hermana e intento matarla, no sabes cuan asqueroso es todo esto?**

**-No me parece más atroz que las asquerosidades que tú has hecho Cayo, te recuerdo que te encargas del trabajo sucio, no me hagas hablar de cuántas muertes han provocado tus propias manos – sentí un escalofríos, y me di cuenta que Aro movía su copa de coñac y me miraba fijamente, estudiando mis reacciones, como presintiendo la verdad **

**-Yo no he sido el único, y esto es traición, ustedes pagarán el daño que le han hecho a mi esposa, las tristezas que me han acompañado toda mi vida desde que la perdí y peor aun pagaran la soledad que debió haber vivido mi hijo sin saber que sus verdaderos padres lo amaban con todo su ser, y de eso me encargaré yo**

**-Si me haces caer te vienes conmigo- grito después Marco estrello su copa en el suelo y salió de ahí, Aro me tenía completamente aterrada, aún movía su copa y me miraba fijamente pero ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa de ironía en su horrible cara **

**-Creo que tengo algunas preguntas que hacer entonces – interrumpió las obscenidades y groserías que Sulpicia le decía a Dídima**

**-Matt, yo no quería estar todos estos años encerrada – comenzó a lamentarse Didime – pero no me permitían salir de ese lugar, y un día me di realmente cuenta de cuánto tiempo había perdido, dejé de lamentarme por lo estúpida que había sido y comencé a actuar- Didime miró a Aro y este quitó sus ojos de mi para darle toda la atención a él- se todo lo que han estado haciendo hermano, sé que ya no tenemos nisiqueira parte de nuestra herencia, sé que hipotecaste el castillo que mis padres me dejaron en su testamento, pero eso no me importa, yo lo único que no te puedo perdonar, es que hayas destruido mi vida entera, y de que hayas arrastrado a mi hijo inocente de todo por tus locura y las locuras de tu mujer, ahora dime algo que siempre me e pregunta, ¿tuviste que bajar al infierno para encontrarla?, o fue al revés.**

**-Creo que todo está dicho entonces- dijo Aro levantándose y dejando la copa en el escritorio de Matt- desde ahora habrá una guerra entre nosotros las cosas aquí no serán perdonadas con facilidad, así que solo puedo decir que gane el mejor – Aro le extendió el brazo a su esposa y esta lo tomó y nos dirigió a todos una mirada desdeñosa**

**-Matt dinos algo por favor – Cayo tomó la mano de su esposa mientras ella seguía con sus lagrimas**

**-Yo .. no sé qué decir, esto es totalmente inesperado para mí, toda la vida soñando con una familia y mi padre siempre estuvo frente a mí, ¿tienes a donde quedarte?, aquí eres bienvenida – le dijo y yo me acerqué a él para dejarle un beso en su mejilla, esto era muy difícil para él y lo estaba afrontando de la mejor manera – Esta es mi esposa, Bella**

**Me sentí extraña cuando Matt nos presentó, pero era parte de la actuación, me retiré con la excusa de que me sentía muy cansada y fui directo a mi cuarto, ya había hecho mi trabajo así que iba a tomar un vuelo para reunirme con mis hijos y salir de esta locura, necesitaba tranquilidad y ya no tenía que hacer nada aquí…**

**La mañana trajo un nuevo aire a mis pensamientos, hace dos días que no había tenido noticias de Edward, y nadie de la familia comentaba nada así que él seguía oculto de todos, pero haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarle y explicarle con mis propias palabras todo lo que había sucedido desde que se fue. Me di una ducha y me asuste al ver una pequeña mancha de sangre en la cama, totalmente alarmada llamé al médico, le conté lo que había sucedió y el dolor que había sentido, pero me tranquilizo al decirme de que mantuviera el reposo y la calma, y que si continuaba sangrando fuer inmediatamente a la clínica, me duché y me arregle para comenzar a buscar a mi esposo, las empleadas me dijeron que dídima y Cayo se habían quedado en el cuarto que Nessie antes ocupaba, y que Matt no había salido del estudio aún desde anoche, le mandé a preparar y a que le llevarán café muy fuerte.**

**Fui al cuarto a preparar mi bolso necesitaba encontrar algun teléfono público para llamar a Jasper, pero algo llamó mi atención, la empleada había dejado la puerta de la oficina abierta, y de ahí salía el sonido de televisión, estaban entrevistando a Esme Cullen en el noticiero local, con prisa entré para encontrar a Matt dormido en uno de los sofás, baje un poco de volumen al televisor para no despertarlo no quería hablar con él en estos momentos**

**-Vengo a hacer un agradecimiento personal a la familia Vulturi por la gran suma que donó a la fundación que mi esposo y yo organizamos hace unos años- dijo Esme con su amable sonrisa, el corazón se me puso pequeño al verla, era otra madre para mí y la extrañaba demasiado.**

**-Nos podría decir cuál fue el monto que la familia donó a dicha organización – preguntó la entrevistadora**

**-Creo que eso no es lo importante aquí, lo importante es que esta familia estará ayudando a un gran número de personas a reconstruir su vida después de haber sido afectadas por la trata de personas, considerado un delito a los derechos humanos**

**-Estamos hablando de esclavitud entonces, ¿Cómo conoció usted a esas personas?, ¿Qué relación tiene su fundación con ellas ?- el corazón subió hasta mi garganta, los Vulturis estaban haciendo eso al chantajear a esas personas y llevarlas a los barcos a trabajar en condiciones inhumanas, ¿Jasper organizó todo para que los Vulturis les devolvieran algo a sus propias víctimas?**

**Matt comenzó a removerse en el sofá, indicándome que debería salir de ahí antes de que despertara completamente, pero una de las empleadas entró y se quedó en la puerta obstaculizando mi paso**

**-Disculpen la interrupción, pero hay un señor en la puerta preguntando por una señora Cullen **

**-¿Puede decirme quién diablos pregunta por mi mujer a estas horas de la mañana?- contestó Matt enojado, las mañana no eran fáciles para él y sumando todo lo que había acontecido su humor era completamente horrible e intolerable**

**-Dijo- contesto rápidamente la muchacha nerviosa- que era su padre Charlie y que no aceptará un no por respuesta, le dije que aquí vivía nadie llamado Cullen pero entonces el nombre a la señora Isabella**

**Yo me quedé como estatua, no podía ser que Charlie estuviera aquí, Matt se levantó del mueble e intentó detenerme pero yo fui más rápida, hice a un lado al empleada y salí directamente a ver a mi padre, llegué a la sala segura de que estaba completamente pálida porque podía sentir como me faltaba el oxígeno por la agitación, y ahí estaba él, recostado sobre el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y unos grandes lentes de sol, parecía un modelo a pesar de su edad y de su pose totalmente despreocupada**

**-Papa! – dije y me fundí en un abrazo con mi progenitor **

**-Bella, ¿estas bien verdad?, te ves un poco pálida no me gusta**

**-Si si estoy bien**

**Matt entró con su camisa por fuera completamente despeinado y con olor a licor a la sala, nos miró con los ojos cerrados, como sospechando de algo, pero no me importaba mi vida había vuelto Edward Charlie Jasper, todo estaba realiniendose en el orden correcto**

**-Matt, voy a salir con mi padre, regreso en un rato- le dije mirándolo fijamente, él no podía negarme eso – Creo que tu tienes aún cosas que solucionar con los tuyos así que te dejo la casa libre para que lo hagas con tranquilidad… voy por unas cosas a mi cuarto – dije viendo a mi padre y él me regalo una sonrisa, yo se la correspondí y a mi mente vino la imagines de Anthony sonriendo, era la sonrisa de Charlie**

**-Te espero aquí cielo – me dio un beso en la frente y me soltó, era estúpido que me sintiera como una niña pero así era, de nuevo mi padre estaba aquí, y venía por mí, así el no lo supiera no iba a pasar mas tiempo en esta casa, agarré el bolso mas grande que tenía y metí todos mis diarios ahí, y las pastillas y vitaminas del embarazo, mi celular los papeles de la familia, todo lo importante, el bolso se veía muy lleno pero no me importó, salí de ahí confiada en que no iba a extrañar nada de esto, esperando una glacial pelea en la sala me di una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que Charlie estaba tomando una taza de café sentado en el sofá y Matt había desaparecido**

**-¿Lista? – Asentí y él quitó el bolso de mi manos – ya llevas mucho peso ahí para que cargues esto también**

**Salimos y el frio afuera el terrible, sabía que no estaba bien abrigada para esas temperaturas así que fuimos directamente al carro**

**-Jazz me ha contado todo, ¿Cuándo llegaste?, porque nadie me dice nada….. Estoy cansándome d eso, ¿estás bien verdad?, fueron muy duros contigo, Dios sabía que esos infelices eran los que te tenían**

**-Te extrañe cielo – dijo riendo y abrazándome – estoy bien nena solo un poco cansado, y ya todo está pasando, no quiero que vuelvas a esa casa Bella, me volvería loco si sigues un minuto más ahí**

**-Yo tampoco quiero estar ahí, los niños se fueron con Jazz, estaban más protegidos con él, ¿sabes todo lo que ha pasado?, no me respondiste hace cuanto llegaste**

**-Llegue hace una hora, tomé una ducha y vine a buscarte, no podía seguir soportando que estuvieras metida en la ratonera, y si se todo cielo, así que dime que necesitamos comprar porque a esa casa no vuelves, un avión saldrá esta tarde con nosotros para encontrarnos con el resto de la familia**

**Dudé un momento mientras Charlie encendía el auto, eso era lo que mas quería pero me preocupaba el bebe, y nisiqueira sabía dónde estaba mi familia**

**-¿Dónde te estás quedando aquí?, quien te trajo? – pregunté cuando la fría realidad impacto en mi cara Edward estaba detrás de todo esto, Charlie carraspeó, estaba sin duda nervioso**

**-Bella, yo sé que esto es un poco difícil, y él ya me dijo que se había visto así que no le veo tanto problema, Edward organizó todo para traernos, y nos quedamos en su casa**

**Lo tomé con tranquilidad, era de esperarse que Edward estuviese todo este tiempo buscando la forma de vengarse… estúpido infeliz solo pensaba en su venganza y no es su familia, sentí rabia, mucha rabia por darme cuenta tarde de que por eso no le importo dejarme ahí, ya para él no era nada.**

**Sentí un dolor muy fuerte cuando ya habíamos arrancado, el tomé mi vientre y me retorcí en el asiento reprimiendo un grito, cuando vi toda la sangre en el piso en el vestido y que aún caía por mis piernas, entonces vi asustada a Charlie todo se volvió negro**


	25. Chapter 25

**PoV EDWARD**

**-Un rotundo éxito Seth, está todo listo para ir a buscarlo? **

**-El auto nos está esperando para llevarnos a la pista donde aterrizará el avión, pero eso no es justo Edward, me va a quitar la cabeza lo sé, hoy es el día de mi muerta, asegúrate de que en mi funeral hallan rosas rojas, eso es sexy y elegante**

**-Como quieras Seth, de todas formas te digo fue un honor conocerte – le dije divertido, Seth era demasiado dramático**

**Llegamos a la pista sin ningún contratiempo, Charlie y Jacob no tardaban en llegar, todo gracias a Emmett que los traería a mi enorme mansión, ahora enfrentábamos una de las pruebas mas duras**

**-Buenos días Leah – le dije como siempre la trataba, con sumo cuidado y respete, un golpe de esta mujer no era algo que se tenía que tomar a la ligera**

**-Edward – dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras del avión – y tu…- miró a Seth y tuve que reprimir la risa ante la estúpida sonrisa que él le dio a su hermana- casi me matas del susto sabías?, de ahora en adelante jamás y escúchame muy bien jamás permitiré que te alejes otra vez Seth Clearwater, de ahora en adelante te encadenaré al poste de la casa si es necesario pero jamás nos volverás a hacer esto, y entérate que tengo el permiso de mi mama**

**-Me alegra mucho verte hermana, Jake te espera en casa así que no perdamos tiempo**

**Leah y Seth caminaron abrazados hasta el carro, esos dos eran como cualquier par de hermanos, ya en el carro Seth comenzó a contar como había sido el rescate de las personas en ese barco, colocándose a él mismo como un súper héroe con capacidades increíbles, todo había salido bien y por un lado estaba tranquilo, solo estaba dejando un cabo suelto para todo esto… Bella**

**¿Qué haría con ella?, aún me reprochaba por permitir ese desliz, por haber hecho el amor con ella en la cabaña, ahora no había vuelta atrás y mi cuerpo necesitaba y aclamaba por ella**

**-Estúpido – me dije a mi mismo por actuar como un adolescente hormonal, pero no importaba, ya estaba todo listo para irme con Nessie y Anthony de vacaciones, solo los tres para recuperar el tiempo perdido, llegamos a la casa y Jacob por fin se reunió con su esposa, tanto tormento de parte de Leah porque Jacob estuvo todo este tiempo ayudando por fin quedaba completamente finalizado, dejé a la pareja en la sala y subí a mi habitación, era extraño ver tanto movimiento aquí, desde que me había mudado a esta casa nunca había estado tantas personas, siempre éramos Seth y yo, ahora estas mis padres y Leah.**

**-Cielo – mi mama estaba en mi cama leyendo un libro, era tan fácil poder ver lo que pensaba, tan solo con una sonrisa uno lo podía leer – Esta Leah con nosotros?**

**-Si – me hizo espacio para acostarme a su lado- ya tengo todo listo para el paseo con los niños mama, ¿crees que estará bien irme de vacaciones con ellos?**

**-Claro que si cielo, está más que merecido, tanto para ti como para ellos, ¿Dónde estuviste ayer después del torneo?, Seth estaba muy preocupado por lo tarde que llegaste - ¿Por qué yo nunca le podía ocultar algo a esta mujer?**

**-Mama…. Yo estaba con Bella, ella acompaño a Matt al torneo y se dio cuenta que era yo, me siguió en su auto a una pequeña cabaña que usamos para vigilar y ya no tenía escapatoria – sentí una picazón extraña en mi nariz, y coloqué mi cabeza en las piernas de Esme, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y me mostró una sonrisa de ternura- estuve con ella mama y después me tuve que ir y la tuve que dejar sola antes de que cometiera una locura – sentía como salían las lagrimas, desde ese momento había suprimido lo que había pasado con Bella, ahora todo estaba ahí a flor de piel **

**-Cielo –respondió mi madre, estaba compartiendo mi dolor**

**-Tuve que dejarla porque no lo puedo evitar, no la puedo perdonar, tanto tiempo esperarla para tenerla conmigo para sentir esta mierda que siento por ella…. No la puedo perdonar**

**-Está bien cielo desahógate….**

**-¿Esme? – escuché la voz preocupada de Carlisle e inmediatamente me levante, no me dí cuenta de que me había quedado dormido**

**-¿Todo bien ?- le pregunte a mi padre**

**-No, Charlie salió hace un rato a sacar a Bella de esa casa, y ahora me acaba de llamar del hospital, parece que Bella tuvo una hemorragia, venía a avisarte que voy saliendo para allá**

**-Vamos – lo corregí, no iba a estar tranquilo sabiendo que Bella podía morir debido a la hemorragia**

**-No hijo, será mejor que te quedes nadie te puede reconocer aún porfavor – me detuvo Esme**

**-Edward, no te voy a decir que no vayas, pero ve como Coste, es mejor que nadie sepa de ti aún**

**Unos minutos después entré al hospital, Carlisle entró por otra zona para hablar directamente con los médicos que atendían a Bella, en la pequeña sala de espera estaba Charlie Swan y Mathew Vulturi, tenía que comenzar a actuar**

**-Matt – dije preocupado, eso si no lo estaba aparentando - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?**

**-Bella salió con su padre – dijo mirando con ira a Charlie, este solo tenía una mirada de preocupación – al parecer se le rompió una especie de membrana y rompió fuente también, el bebe se estaba quedando sin líquido por eso tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia y ahora no pueden detener la hemorragia de Bella, ha perdido mucha sangre **

**Me senté junto a Charlie, Matt permanecía de pie con la mirada perdida, y yo recordé todos los años de felicidad que viví junto a ella, y sentí miedo por perderla, así no me amara, así me hubiese traicionado ella debía vivir, por mis hijos y por el bebe que se estaba debatiendo junto a ella entre la vida y la muerte, después de unos momentos Carlisle entro al pequeño salón, Charlie se puso de pie y todos nos acercamos para esperar lo peor que era lo que presagiaba la cara de mi padre**

**-Las condiciones no son buena, Bella a perdido mucha sangre y aún no a reaccionado, se que no han venido a decirles nada desde que ingresaron a Bella, pero allá adentro están trabajando como nunca para salvarle la vida a las dos**

**-Las dos? – pregunté como un idiota, Bella había tenido una niña, una hermosa niña que debió ser mía y no del estúpido que estaba a mi lado**

**-Bella tuvo una nena, peso 1,7 kg, no respira por sí sola y tiene problemas con la bilirrubina, ya le están colocando tratamiento para eso, solo esperemos que en estos días gane la batalla y pueda respirar sin ayuda**

**-¿Puedo verla?- pregunto el idiota de Matt, maldito Infeliz todo esto era por su culpa**

**-No, el sistema inmunológico de la niña es muy pobre, ella aún debería estar dentro del útero, está dentro de una incubadora bajo estricta atención medica solo los doctores pueden pasar a verla**

**-Carlisle y el desarrollo neurológico?, ya le han hecho estudios? – cometí un grabe erros al pronunciar el nombre de mi padre, Matt fijó su mirada en mí**

**-No, estamos esperando a un especialista en eso, el mejor que he conocido alguna vez, espero que pronto aparezca hay que descartar cualquier cosa – entendiendo perfectamente la indirecta de mi padre**

**-Tengo que retirarme señores hay algunos asuntos que debo atender**

**-Lo acompaño necesito un poco de aire – dijo mi padre caminando conmigo**

**Entramos por una pequeña puerta donde las enfermeras ya me esperaban con una bata y los implementos de protección, revisaría a la niña y me largaría de ahí, Bella se iba a poner estable y la niña iba a crecer saludable junto a su verdadero padre, mis hijo y yo estábamos de sobra en esa nueva vida de Bella…..**

**PoV Bella **

**Poco a poco pude recuperar las fuerzas para abrir mis ojos, sentada junto a mi estaba René leyendo un libro sobre decoración para cuartos de bebes, y eso me llevó a hablar**

**-¿El bebe?, ¿cómo está el bebe? **

**René dejó la revista a un lado y me miró como disculpándose, un nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba respirar**

**-La bebe está bien cielo, ¿no recuerdas nada? – le di una negativa- tuviste una hemorragia muy fuerte, llevas una semana aquí cielo, la bebe está en la incubadora, no la han sacado de ahí porque aún no puede respirar ni comer sola está muy pequeña cielo, que bueno que despertarte aquí han sucedido muchas cosas**

**-Cuando la puedo ver?, ¿los niños?**

**-Bella, Nessie y Anthony están de viaje, ellos están bien ya sabes que no vamos a dejar que nada les suceda**

**-Y con quien están?**

**-Ellos se fueron con Edward Bella – me tranquilicé un poco, Edward adoraba a los niños, aunque ya no me amara a mí jamás permitiría que les sucediera algo malo – Pero están bien, hace un rato Nessie llamó van llegando a Grecia, se oía feliz y tranquila porque ustedes están bien, creo que fue lo mejor apartarlos de todo este desastre**

**-Mama y… - no podía ni pronunciar su nombre **

**-Está en la cárcel Bella, Marco y Cayo Vulturi han muerto, Cayo interrumpió en la casa de Marco para asesinarlo y después de que lo hice su guardia lo asesinó a él, la señora Dídime está destrozada pero tratando de levantar los pedazos que quedaron de su vida**

**-Ok, tenemos que salir de aquí mama, volver a casa y alejar a la bebe de toda esta locura, me da miedo pensar que Aro quiera vengarse **

**-Aro está desaparecido – me miró con temor – por eso tenemos a los guardias afuera, Charlie y Emmett están muy cerca de nosotros, los demás están en Estados Unidos, y tu no puedes salir del país cielo, eras la esposa de Matt Ciampi, y le han descubierto muchos fraudes así que estas en investigaciones, y la niña no puede salir sin el permiso de su papa, y no creo que Matt quiera permitirlo**

**-¿Cómo es posible eso?, Matt nisiqueira es el padre de la bebe mama yo puedo llevar a mi hija donde quiera él no tiene ningún derecho sobre nosotras, nisiqueira estamos casados de verdad, ese matrimonio tiene que anularse yo aún no estoy divorciada de Edward**

**-Es mas complicado que eso Isabella, y no te permito que te alteres. Primero que todo Edward aún no es Edward, él es Coste aún no a arregla ese detalle y tu sigues casada con Matt así que la niña su hija él y tiene derechos sobre ustedes, segundo, explícame como es eso de que la niña no es de él?**

**-Mama por favor me estas tratando como cuando tenia 17 años – no quería hablar sobre eso, no sabía quién era el padre de la bebe y eso me hacía sentir la porquería mas calenturienta del mundo, miré a René, se veía muy enfadada, ella odiaba que le ocultáramos cosas, y si quería que Matt no tuviera poder sobre mi pequeña tenía que asegurarme de demostrar que él no era el padre- Ok mama, Matt no es el papa de la niña, yo jamás me acosté con él**

**-Y quien es Isabela**

**-¿Acaso importa?, lo importante es que demostremos que Antonella no es una Vulturi**

**-¿Antonella?, le vas a poner así – me preguntó confundida**

**-Ese es el nombre que Anthony quería para su hermanita, y a mí me parece hermoso, Antonella Marie Swan…. ¿Qué te parece?, si se parece su nombre a ella?**

**-Es hermoso Bella, pero no sé si se parece, Matt a prohibido las visitas a la bebe, solo las enfermeras y los médicos han podido verla, qué bueno que despertaste cielo, me alegra tenerte de vuelta, voy a llamar a la enfermera tienes que conocer por fin a Antonella, y haz todo lo posible porque nos dejen entrar, Charlie se va a morir de la angustia, se está echando la culpa de lo que paso**

**René salió de la habitación y yo comencé a recordar, a Carlisle viendo mis signos vitales, Esme acomodando mis almohadas y mi cabello, Charlie tomando mi mano, René hablando con Esme acerca del viaje de los niños y ahí vino a mí lo que estaba buscando la conversación con Edward**

**_"Abrí los ojos y ví a Edward sentado junto a mi con sus brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente con el seño fruncido, estaba enojado, pero estaba ahí, aún era increíble que estuviese ahí, eso me hizo sonreír, Edward estaba aquí conmigo y las cosas iban a tener orden_**

**_-¿Te sientes bien?- me preguntó y noté su preocupación, conocía a este hombre de pies a cabeza, cada expresión, cada arruga sabía lo que indicaba _**

**_-Un poco débil y adolorida, siento como si cien elefantes hubiesen pasado por encima de mí- el sonrió, pero oculto rápidamente la sonrisa ¿Por qué quería estar molesto?_**

**_-Creo que es normal, solo les dije que no te sedaran por un momento para que me dijeras donde están los pasaportes y los papeles de los niños, los necesito voy a hacer un viaje con ellos_**

**_-¿A dónde?, creo que no es lo mejor, ¿Qué ha sucedido con los Vulturis Edward?, y el bebe?, dime que esta bien por favor_**

**_-Esta bien, es una niña – dijo con nostalgia – Está un poco débil no respira sola tiene anemia e ictericia, pero para ser tan pequeña es una luchadora, lo de la bilirrubina ya se lo están tratando igual que la anemia, el problema son sus pulmones aun no respira sola, y hasta que no lo haga no podrá salir de aquí, pero estoy seguro que pronto lo hará, quiero que estés tranquila, le e hecho algunos exámenes en su cerebro y está perfecta, ningún problema con eso, solo dale tiempo y ya volverás con tu nueva vida – dijo con resentimiento_**

**_-Gracias por revisarla, confío en ti mas que en cualquier otra persona – lo dije con sinceridad _**

**_-Quedó encargado un amigo de mi padre que vino desde Alemania, es especialista en estos casos así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, no tengo mucho tiempo mas así que dime donde están los papeles de los niños_**

**_-Edward tenemos que hablar y lo sabes, no te alejes así de mí, ¿Por qué te ocultaste todo este tiempo?_**

**_-¿Por qué me oculte?, deja que te responda eso, me oculte para que nadie me viera la cara de estúpido y para que tu siguieras revolcándote con Matt con una cualquiera _**

**_-EDWARD CULLEN! – grité furiosa, jamás en su vida me había irrespetado de esa manera, si solo entendiera como en era la realidad de mi vida – respétame_**

**_-Respeto?, tu exiges ahora respeto – dijo sarcásticamente – déjame preguntarte algo Bella, ¿Te gustaba como te hacía el amor?_**

**_-Estás enfermo –dije con repugnancia – no voy a dejar que los niños se vayan contigo, mira como estas todo lleno de odio y dolor Edward, déjame aclararte las cosas sé que cometí.._**

**_-Ya basta – me interrumpió – vine por las buenas Isabella, si quieres saber de verdad cuanto odio tengo hacia ti entonces no me digas donde están los papeles, porque ahora no me importas en nada, eres la mama de Anthony y Nessie que son mi vida, y no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti de lo que te pase o lo que le pase a esa niña que es la muestra de la traición, si crees que voy a quedarme para escuchar cuantas estupideces pasan por tu cabeza estas equivocada, ahora dime por las buenas donde están los papeles de los niños Isabella Ciampi_**

**_No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, nisiquiera tenía fuerzas para mover mis manos – Están en el bolso que tenía cuando Charlie y yo salimos de la casa, ahí está todo lo que necesites sobre los niños – limpié mis lagrimas y sin decir mas él salió ahí me di cuenta que había perdido completamente el amor de Edward Cullen…"_**

**-Bella adivina a quien traen en un momento – René entró a la habitación con una enorme sonrisa y eso me hizo aterrizar, trague todas las lagrimas, lloraría en mi interior pero no iba a demostrar que Edward Cullen me había matado con su actitud, así que le sonreí a René – Antonella .. por fin la conoceremos, Nessie a estado muy molesta porque no a podido recibir una foto de su hermana, ya le dije a Charlie que viniera para que se encargara de eso**

**Me ayudaron a levantarme y a caminar un poco mientras traían todo lo necesario para mi pequeña, hasta que por fin en una incubadora trajeron a mi hija, después de entrar y conectarla a algunos aparatos entró un doctor rubio muy alto, un poco mas viejo de Carlisle**

**-Buenas tardes señoras, es un día maravilloso esplendido – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – a despertado la Bella durmiente, y por aquí esta princesita la a necesitado mucho, es hora de que mama sea un canguro así que señorita – dijo mirando a una de las enfermeras – saque a la bebe de ahí y póngala en el pecho de su madre, eso es lo que necesita… Por cierto mi nombre es All, solo déjelo así el resto es un poco complicado, estoy aquí porque el viejo Carlisle me lo pidió y me pagan muy bien déjeme decirle, es agradable tomarse unas vacaciones…..**


	26. Chapter 26

**-Anthonyyyy! Ven acabo de recibir mas fotos, esta hermosa ya le quitaron el tuvo del oxigeno y tiene el cabello un poco más largo, mama dice que parecen hilitos de algodón - Nessie hablaba de su hermanita**

**Entré a mi camarote, me alegraba que la niña estuviera cada vez mejor, pero me hervía la sangre saber quién era su padre y la traición de Bella, llevábamos una semana viajando en el barco que me había dejado el viejo Coste, una semana inolvidable con mis hijos, hasta mis momentos de amargura cuando me acordaba a su madre, o cuando llegaba una nueva foto de la bebe como en este momento, por suerte ya estábamos llegando a la costa, donde nos esperaba la lujosa casa de mi padrino**

**Baje la velocidad, en cualquier momento llegaríamos al puerto teníamos que pasar a comprar algo de comida y Nessie insistía en comprar recuerdos, ya se podían ver muchos más yates y barcos pesqueros, decidí ir a sacar los papeles de los niños, de seguro la policía en el puerto podía pedir identificaciones cuando llegáramos, saqué el bolso que Charlie me había dado y vi algo curioso, muchos libros, agarré uno de ellos y lo abrí eran diarios, diarios de Bella esta era su letra…**

**-Papa – llamó Anthony interrumpiendo – ya le dije a Nessie que se colocará su camisa y que se quitara de ahí pero no me hace caso**

**-¿Cómo así campeón?- no le entendía muy bien, el me indicó que saliera y vi algo que me hirvió la sangre**

**-RENESME CARLIE CULLEN BAJATE DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!- estaba con un traje de baño mínimo, eso no debería llamarse ropa, acostada tomando sol y unos borrachos adolescentes en otro yate estaban gritándola como si fuera una cualquiera**

**-PAPAAAAA!- grito molesta, recogí la toalla que tenía al lado y la envolví en ella mientras seguía chillando y pataleando**

**-¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTAMOS YA MUY CERCA?, y quien diablos te compro eso?, no lo vuelvas a usar es horrible**

**-PAPAAA!, yo no soy una niña deja de estar tratándome así, y esto me lo regalo tu hermana es un diseño exclusivo así que no te enojes que es hermoso**

**-A TU CUARTO RENESME!**

**-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJ !- gritó y tiró la puerta de su camarote, que difícil era esto**

**-Papa – me preguntó Anthony después de que volví a entrar a mi camarote - ¿Por qué tienes los diarios de mi mama?- alzó uno de los cuadernos que estaban en el bolso- ella no se los dejaba a nadie**

**-No lo sé hijo, aparecieron en ese bolso, cuando volvamos a casa se los das**

**-Hablas como si no quisieras a mama, ¿Por qué no se lo puedes dar tu?, dime algo, mama estaba con lo de la bebe cuando tu nos dijiste lo del viaje, ¿Por qué no estas con ella?**

**-Anthony, es que las cosas no son tan sencillas, verás tu mama tiene un nuevo esposo, y hay que respetar su decisión, ella es libre de estar con quien ella quiere **

**-No, ella no tiene nuevo esposo, ella estuvo con Matt para protegernos, siempre la oía cuando lloraba siempre decía lo mismo que estaba ahí para protegernos a nosotros, de que no tengo ni la menor idea, pero decía eso además no quiero que ustedes estén separados y peleando, eso no es divertido**

**-Lo sé hijo pero así están las cosas y hay que aceptarlas – Anthony salió y tiró la puerta, otro que estaba molesto, para ellos era difícil, pero no podía hacer nada por eso, miré de nuevo los diarios y saqué uno, la curiosidad me ganó y comencé a leer.**

**Hace tiempo que siento que vivo anestesiada, respiro por dos únicas razones, mis hijos y por encontrar a mi padre y a Jazz, Victoria dijo que el duelo tenía el límite en el cual las lagrimas se acababan, pero yo lloro como el primer día y sufro como el primer día, la herida aún está abierta y sangrando, ni el amor por mis hijos y mi familia, nisiquiera la ilusión de este nuevo bebe logra quitarme el deseo de morir para volver contigo amor. Cuanto me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, cuanto me hubiese gustado que estuvieras aquí, para poder disfrutar de mi embarazo contigo.**

**Estoy cansada, me siento fatigada de todo en mi vida, estoy cansada de actuar como la esposa feliz, con ese infeliz que nos está destruyendo a todos, cuanto daría por poder decir que me devuelvo a la casa a seguir mi agonía desde mi cama, nuestra cama amor. Soportar besos y abrazos de Matt en público me está destruyendo, siento que no puedo mas, necesito sujetar algo que me llene de energías, porque ni Nessie ni Anthony ni este nuevo bebe son suficientes, espero que pase el tiempo rápido, quiero que todo esto se solucione, dejar a los niños a salvo para poder reunirme contigo.**

**Ya todos saben que estoy esperando un bebe, y creen que es de Matt por lógica, por suerte los niños lo tomaron bien, y mi familia me dio la espalda, estoy mas sola que nunca, cuanto extraño escucharlos a todos, cuanto extraño mi vida anterior.**

**No hay ninguna noche en que no me duerma pensando en ti, no sabes cuánto te extraño Edward, y ahora que tengo un nuevo esposo, como estoy haciéndoles creer a todos, sé que nunca amaré a nadie tanto como a ti, fui soy y seré por siempre tuya Edward, tu mujer. Sé que cometí un error ese día en el hotel y de ahí salió este nuevo ser, pero fue algo que ni yo misma pude explicarme, sentía que eras tu, él tenía tu olor, y me besaba como tu sabía a ti, aunque no lo pude ver, aunque no pudimos hablar sentía que eras tú… no puedo creer lo loca que me estoy volviendo, después de todo este tiempo aun pienso que estas ahí, siempre muy cerca de mi**

**Dejé caer el libro, no podía seguir leyendo mas, todo mi odio se esta convirtiendo en un calor insoportable, Bella no me había traicionado, esa noche en hotel fui yo, esa bebe es mi hija, Bella no sé caso con Matt por amor, y tu imbécil infeliz le dijiste cualquiera y la trataste como si fuera la peor mujer del mundo. No me dí cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que aceleré el barco, limpie mis lagrimas y saqué mi celular**

**-Seth, el avión que nos espera para salir de Grecia está aquí? – no lo dejé ni hablar, tenía que verla tenía que pedirle perdón cuanto antes**

**-Hola Edward, si el piloto está ahí en Grecia por si acaso, recuerda que ese es tu avión siempre habrá uno donde estés, le digo que lo prepare porque vuelves a Volterra?**

**-Si, y otra cosa, llama a René dile que voy con los niños para allá, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Bella**

**-Todo estará preparado para cuando aterrices, nos vemos.**

**Metí el celular de nuevo en mis bolsillos, y comencé a respirar profundo, estaba temblando, era un idiota, un imbécil, todo lo que ella a sufrido por ti, todo lo mal que la a hemos pasado y tu te alejas y te cierras, y esa bebe, esa bebe es mi hija mi pequeña; comencé a reír y llorar, no lo podía creer, era demasiado irónico para ser verdad, todo este tiempo escondiéndome de la verdad. Saqué de nuevo mi celular, necesitaba un consejo**

**-Alice? Estas ocupada necesito hablar contigo**

**-No – susurró – la bebe está dormida y no nos a dejado dormir anoche así que podemos hablar pero no duro no grites que si se despierta te la mando para que la cuides tu, ya va espera un momento… Jazz cielo voy a salir un momento a hablar con Edward sigue durmiendo te amo … Listo – dijo después de unos minutos y hablando normal**

**-Gracias Alice es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte**

**-Habla te noto un poco animado, ya han llegado a la casa de tu padrino?, ¿es hermosa?**

**-No, ahora vamos rumbo a tomar un vuelo a Volterra, tengo que hablar con Bella, ¿Puedes creer que la bebe es mi hija?, esa noche en el hotel, cuando Bella recién llegó ella y yo hicimos el amor en cerca de las caballerizas, pero ella nunca me vió la cara y se mentía así misma con que no era yo, para no pensar que estaba loca – Alice comenzó a llorar – yo sé que es difícil de creer, pero estoy 100% seguro de eso, y creo las razones de Bella para casarse con Matt ese infeliz la engaño todo el tiempo lo hizo**

**-Edward – dijo entre sollozos – mi sueño se cumplió las tres tuvimos niñas ¿puedes creerlo?, ahora tengo que comprar nueva ropa para mi sobrinita y contarle a Rose, se va a morir cuando se entere, hemos extrañado a Bella un montón, crees que esta bien que la llame para pedirle disculpas por dejarla sola?**

**-No Alice por favor, prométeme que me vas a dejar arreglar y unir a mi familia de nuevo, después si pueden hablar con ella, no le cuentes a nade Alice por favor**

**-Entiendo – dijo ya mas feliz – no lo puedo creer aún**

**-Lo sé, apenas llegué volveré a ser Edward Cullen y Antonella será un Cullen también**

**-Renace de las cenizas como el ave fénix- dijo riendo – te deseo suerte hermanito te quiero**

**-Yo también te quiero Alice, y otra cosa, la próxima vez que le regales un traje de baño así a Nessie llevaré a Jasper de copas – le dije y colgué, sabía que se iba a enfadar pero nadie viste a mi pequeña así…**

**-Edward, Victoria e Irina han sido encarceladas también – dijo un Seth muy animado cuando bajamos del avión – solo falta Aro maldito infeliz**

**-Lo sé, ya lo encontraremos Seth no te preocupes**

**-Papa a donde vamos? – preguntó Renesme**

**-Vamos a ver a mama a la clínica cielo – le dijo y me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisa, aun la veía como mi pequeña princesa **

**-Y no era que ya no se querían? – dijo Anthony con fastidio – no entiendo a los adultos, son tan impredecibles, porque nunca se ponen de acuerdo, y no vengas de nuevo con que las cosas son complicadas papa!**

**-Ok, entonces vamos a la clínica – Seth cerró la conversación y comenzó a distraer a Nessie y a Anthony yo llevaba el mismo bolso con los papeles de los niños, tenía que devolver a su dueña esos diarios; Cuando llegamos al hospital René y Charlie se llevaron a los niños al cafetín a comer algo y yo subí directamente al su cuarto….**

* * *

**PoV Bella**

**¿Por qué la vida podía ser tan cruel?, creo que este era el momento más agridulce que me había tocado vivir, saber que la pequeña que dormía en su cunita sin ninguna ayuda para respirar era cada vez mas grande y fuerte me llenaba de profunda alegría, pero saber que había perdido para siempre al amor de mi vida eclipsaba todo lo demás, aproveché que René me dejo un momento a solas para poder llorar y sacar tanta tristeza cuando alguien tocó la puerta, limpie un poco mis lagrimas y abrí era Edward, se veía preoupado**

**-¿Qué te pasa? – se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, pero ahora porque le importaba?- ¿Esta bien la niña?**

**-Nada… si la niña esta bien, ¿Qué haces aquí y los niños?**

**-Abajo comiendo algo con René, decidí que era mejor que estuviesen contigo, se la pasaban muy preocupados por la salud de las dos **

**-Lo sé Nessie no dejaba de llamar, gracias por devolverlos – le di la espalda y revisé a la bebe, me asegure de que estuviese respirando, ya no quería verlo aquí, me hacía tanto daño- creo que no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí**

**-Vine a hablar contigo – sacó de un extraño bolso todos mis diarios y me los devolvió en mis manos- Todo lo que te hice sufrir – dijo muy afligido –Ayúdame Bella, ayúdame por favor – se acercó mas a mí y comenzó a llorar, al igual que yo, mi visión era borrosa por las espesas lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, no podía decir nada, ni hablar, estaba en Shock- ayudame a pedirte perdón …- el trató de decir más cosas, pero no podía, y yo solo quería abrazarlo y consolarlo, él era mi amor y sufría al verlo sufrir, traté de hablar pero no pude, asi que ya estábamos tan cerca que nos dijimos todo con un simple beso, tierno dulce primero, de perdón y resignación, de amor.**

**- Edward – fue lo primero que dije – leíste mis diarios – dije aún incrédula**

**-Si, lo siento, yo fue una equivocación aparecieron en el bolso con los papeles de los niños – sentía como mi corazón se inflamaba poco a poco – Ya pude ver las cosas a través de tus ojos, leí claramente tu sufrimiento… perdón te dije cosas horribles, te pido perdón**

**-No sabes cómo no…. No haberme equivocado tanto como me equivoqué**

**-No podemos devolver el tiempo atrás eso es imposible**

**-Pero a veces uno se queda pegado al pasado – le dije acariciando su rostro – y comienza a jugar con venganzas absurdas**

**-Lo sé, ayúdame por eso necesito tu ayuda, ahora solo te quiero a ti, y a los niños y tener una vida tranquila, no sabes todo lo que a pasado en realidad, yo quiero irme lejos contigo y los niños y olvidarme de todo esto**

**-Yo también amor yo también…. Pronto lo haremos – el me abrazó y por fin pude sentirme yo, por fin era Bella Cullen Swan**

**-Te amo Bella, siempre lo e hecho, y me carcomía la ira cuando te veía con Matt**

**-Yo también te amo Edward, pero no pensemos en eso, ya ves todo lo que a pasado, de ahora en adelante miremos al futuro y el ahora, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien – tomé su mano y lo llevé hasta donde estaba la pequeña cunita con nuestra hija adentro, hace algunos días los exámenes indicaban que era hija de Edward Cullen, y pude cerrar esa historia, esa noche fue él quien me hizo el amor, y Dios nos envió este regalo del cielo. La tomé en mis brazos, era tan pequeñita y hermosa – Te presento a Antonella Marie, tu hija Edward**

**Edward sonrío entre sus lágrimas y le dio un pequeño besito en su cabeza, para luego darme uno a mi**

**-Gracias Bella, es hermosa**

**-Lo sé, hermosa como tú, como todos nuestros hijos**

**La puerta se abrió y entraron Nessie y Anthony, y yo solo podía llorar de felicidad, por fin mi familia estaba aquí completa, era un sueño, después de muchos abrazos y de que la bebe se despertara y nos aturdiera a todos con muchos gritos volvió la calma en a nuestras vidas**

**-Entonces? – Preguntó Anthony – vas a seguir con Matt o con mi papa**

**Edward me miró y yo lo miré, Anthony era un pequeño muy observador**

**-Tú mama, y ustedes tres son mi vida, y yo puedo separarme de eso, así que ya no mas Matt, de ahora en adelante estaremos todos juntos, como siempre como una verdadera familia**

**-Bueno niños creo que es hora de volver a casa y dejar que su mama descanse – Charlie entró en la habitación- Mañana vendremos otro momento y ya pronto podremos volver todos a casa**

**Se levantaron y se despidieron de su hermanita de Edward y de mí, esta noche era la primera noche de mi vida otra vez, después de que salieron Edward se acostó junto a mi en la cama clínica y me envolvió en sus brazos**

**-Tengo algo para ti – le dije sentándome para poder verlo a la cara- saca la cadena de mi cuello que llevaba siempre con nuestros anillos de bodas – Creo que esto te pertenece**

**-Creo que sí, y creo que el tuyo no está en el lugar que debería – saco mi anillo de la cadena y tomo mi mano – Con este anillo te hice una promesa un día, por ti yo me aferre a la vida, y hoy en este momento me aferró a ti, mi vida… y vuelvo a prometerte mi amor y mi respeto, te prometo que tu y yo seremos uno por siempre – dijo mientras deslizaba el anillo en su verdadero puesto, yo no podía sentirme mas feliz, después de estar tanto tiempo estar junto a él, tomé su anillo y su mano**

**-Con este anillo te digo amor que… fui tuya, soy tuya y siempre seré tuya, esta es mi promesa de amor, para mi alma y mi razón de ser, jamás nadie estará en mi corazón como tu porque tu estás profundamente en todo mi ser, te amo **

**-Te amo Señora Cullen**

**-Te amo Seño Cullen, dime que no estoy soñando por favor**

**-No estás soñando pero tienes que hacerlo tienes que descansar aun no estás completamente bien, es hora de dormir – me volvió a envolver en sus brazos – te prometo que mañana estaremos justo así te prometo que jamás me volveré a alejar de ti**

**-No lo vuelvas a hacer, esa es una prueba muy dura yo sin ti no puedo amor….**

**-Entonces ese día en el hotel, que me perdí recuerdas? – Nessie asintió – estuve con tu papa pero yo no sabía que era él ahí es donde entra Antonella en todo esto**

**-Mama, esa historia parece de película, no puedo creer que la bebe si sea hermana de nosotros, entonces después de que mi papa vuelva a ser Edward Cullen, que va a pasar con el matrimonio con Matt**

**-Queda completamente anulado – dijo Edward entrando a la habitación, tengo una semana para demostrar que la familia Vulturi intentó suicidarme y que gracias a mi multimillonario Padrino estoy vivo y a salvo, si lo demuestro seré Edward Cullen de nuevo, Antonella tendrá mi apellido y tu no tendrás nada que ver con Mathew Vulturi**

**-Ya hicimos cosas de hombres- dijo Anthony entrando después de Edward- creo que es justo que se me permita jugar un rato con mi video juego**

**-Es más que justo campeón, tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para jugar con esa cosa- le respondió Edward- solo no le pongas mucho volumen**

**-Edward y las pruebas? – pregunté preocupada**

**-Sam – respondió con confianza – ya están camino así que no te preocupes amor, todo se va a solucionar y pronto volveremos a casa…..**


	27. Chapter 27

**-Cuando vine a esta casa buscando a Anthony, ¿tú estabas aquí verdad?, Seth estaba actuando extraño y yo sentía esa cosa extraña – le dije a mi esposo Edward Cullen, después de tres días ya tenía su identidad de nuevo, y yo mi matrimonio, ahora estábamos terminando de instalarnos en la casa de Seth, bueno de coste…. Es decir de Edward**

**-Si, detrás de esos espejos hay cuartos ocultos, yo vi cuando entraste, no sabes las ganas que tuve de salir y abrazarte – dijo colocando a Antonella en su pequeña cuna, estaba evolucionando también que ya la podíamos traer a casa con nosotros**

**-Ahora puedes venir y abrazarme, deberias descansar conmigo no es justo que me hayan mandado reposo mientras está pasando todo esto**

**-Tiene que terminar de recuperarte amor, sabes no me gusta que Nessie haya ido de nuevo a casa, seguro nadie va a estar pendiente de ella y va a estar todo el rato con el chucho ese que tiene por novio**

**-Edward, pensé que ese tema estaba superado**

**-No, nunca lo superaré, Nessie es mi chiquita, ¿Por qué demonios se tiene que enamorar?**

**Seth golpeo la puerta y la abrió lentamente, estaba preocupado**

**-Matt a salido por fianza, al parecer el juez es su amigo, y está haciendo lo posible por que Victoria e Irina salgan también y eso me pone los pelos de punta**

**-Y a donde han llevado a Matt? – preguntó Edward**

**-A la casa de al lado, llegó hace unos minutos y está realmente molesto, ya se enteró que Edward Cullen está vivo, y está tratando de comunicarse con Coste, al parecer no le quedó nada de dinero después de pagar su fianza**

**-¿Aun no lo sabe?- pregunté asombrada, era increíble**

**-No- llama a Charlie dile que prepare algunos hombres para que rodeen la casa, no dejen que nadie salga, Matt y yo tenemos un asunto que arreglar – sentí mi corazón palpitar muy fuerte**

**-No Edward, no te acerques a él – Me levanté de la cama y lo sujete del brazo – por favor Edward quédate conmigo aquí vamos a estar bien y dejar que las autoridades arreglen todo, dejemos la venganza a un lado amor yo te necesito aquí conmigo**

**-Bella – se volvió a mí y me miró con esos ojos hermoso que me suplicaban confianza – te prometo que voy a volver a ti, esto es algo que tengo que hacer para que nos dejen en paz por favor cielo ¿entiéndeme si?**

**-Está bien, pero ve con Charlie nosotras te esperaremos aquí amor, te amo cuídate- se acercó y me dio un beso tierno, lleno de la promesa de que pronto iba a continuar**

**-Seth quédate aquí con Bella, pero afuera del cuarto ella tiene que descansar y no lo va a poder hacer si te quedas hablando, ordena lo de los hombres no dejes que nadie entre a esta casa….**

* * *

**PoV Edward**

**-Todo listo vamos – Charlie entró en el auto, era hora de mi gran aparición, me coloqué la estúpida máscara y salí de ahí – Edward, le he dicho a Seth que prepare el avión, creo que es mejor que Bella esté en casa y no aquí, avise a Carlisle tendrá todo listo para la bebe y para Bella por si hay alguna complicación, en cualquier momento las cosas se pondrán feas aquí y no quiero a Bella y la bebe cerca**

**-Está bien, pero háganlo con calma, no la pongan nerviosa, Charlie dile a Carlisle que se encargue de la salud de las dos, y dile al piloto que haga un viaje tranquilo**

**-No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo**

**Caminé y toqué la puerta, una de las empleadas la abrió**

**-Necesito hablar con Matt, soy Coste su socio- entré empujándola para que terminara de abrir la puerta – Dígale que lo espero en el estudio**

**Entré y camine directamente al estudio, sentía unas ganas de estrangularlo pero tenía que calmarme, con eso no iba a ganar nada, escuché los gritos de Matt y como azotaba una puerta, sabía que tenía miedo, lo podía oler**

**-Coste amigo! – dijo tratando de disfrazar su desesperación**

**-Matt, me he enterado de todo, ¿Es cierto lo de esos negocios?, yo no puedo seguir como tu socio, mi nombre no ha estado manchado nunca, y esto es un pesar tenía grandes ideas para ustedes**

**-Coste, tengo que pedirte un favor, pero de amigos, sé que tú tienes muchos contactos así que ayúdame a salir del país.**

**-Yo te ayudo Matt, pero necesito saber algunas cosas antes, está el tema de Aro Vulturi, está desaparecido ¿tenemos que sacarlo a él?**

**-Aro está aquí Coste, escondido en el sótano de esta casa, él cree que nadie lo sabe, el muy maldito encontró el lugar perfecto, pero yo quiero que se pudra Coste, tu solo ayúdame a salir del país y yo me encargo de Aro**

**-Está bien, pero déjame ayudarte con eso también; digamos que vine a visitarte para terminar cualquier relación de negocios contigo, y salí un momento a mi carro, cuando digamos escucho una pelea y un disparo, entonces Aro esta muerto tu le disparaste cuando te ataco**

**-No podemos decir que yo le dispare – dijo el estúpido asustado**

**-Un cargo mas un cargo menos, cuando termines con él todo acaba Matt, solo dime si estas preparado**

**-Lo estoy, tengo que acabar con ese desgraciado – Se acercó al escritorio y sacó un arma**

**-Tendrás un lugar esperando por ti con tu nueva vida Matt, espero que lo hagas rápidamente, así saldrás de aquí cuanto antes**

**Salimos a la sala y el se paró en una puerta, ahí debía ser la entrada al sótano, bajé mi cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien y salí, espere unos segundos y comencé a caminar al carro, hasta que escuché el disparo, Charlie salió del auto con cara de pánico, y yo me quité las mascara y los guantes**

**-Que ha pasado? – me preguntó cuando llegó corriendo hasta a mi**

**-Matt acaba de matar a Aro Vulturi, llama a la policía voy a entrar**

**Charlie se quedó estático, pero la furia volvía a mi, esta vez entré de nuevo como Edward Cullen, Matt estaba con la cabeza baja, agachado al lado del cuerpo de Aro Vulturi, no se había dado cuenta que era realmente yo, era patético**

**-Así que.. – dije por fin con mi voz – mataste al único que te podía ayudar Matt, ¿Ahora que piensas hacer?**

**Matt levantó su cabeza y su cara fue de película, se levantó rápidamente y me apuntó con el arma**

**-¿Vamos Matt no piensas saludarme?, pareciera que has visto un fantasma….. dime que hiciste?- pregunté mirando el cuerpo, él permanecía callado**

**-Siempre tuve presente que no habías muerto, el recuerdo no dejó nunca a Bella, ni a tu hijos, tu maldito recuerdo – dijo y comenzó a reir – que ironía, y tu estabas vivo, pisándonos los talones… ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?**

**-¿Estas asustado?- pregunté y el hizo un gesto de burla … - No! – respondió el imbécil - Deberías le dije poniéndome en su lugar**

**-Me vas a matar… - dijo con seguridad**

**-Matarte sería algo demasiado simple, yo quiero que antes pagues el sufrimiento que has causado**

**-Si te refieres a Bella, tienes que saber que nunca la obligue a que se casara conmigo, lo hizo con su propia convicción**

**-Me imagino!... ahora dime desde cuando comenzaste a fantasear con ser Edward Cullen?... Eres un farsante Matt nisiqueira Ciampi es tu verdadero apellido..**

**-Solo te digo algo Edward, Bella y Antonella son míos, ahora son míos me pertenecen así no te guste la idea**

**Un frío paso desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies y corrí hasta chocar con él, el arma fue a parar debajo del sofá así que ese imbécil por fin iba a pagarme todo, comencé a golpearlo en el suelo, con toda mi fuerza**

**-Entonces, vas a acabar con todo esto así? – Comenzó a reír - Es fácil convertirse en asesino, vamos mátame**

**Me alejé automáticamente de él, esto no era yo que era, después de todo lo que sucedió no podía terminar siendo un asesino**

**-Siempre has sido un cobarde Cullen, has tenido todo en bandeja de plata…. Nunca has sabido que es luchar para tener las cosas y por eso no las aprecias, no te imaginas lo sexi que puede ser tu esposa, todas esas noches que gritaba mi nombre mientras yo le hacía el amor**

**La ira y la rabia me cegó, agarré una manta que estaba en el mueble y la pasé alrededor de su cuello**

**-Maltdito infeliz, no le tocaste ni un pelo porque ella me ama a mí, es mi mujer, y la bebe es mi hija no tuya desgraciado – le grité y comencé a estrangularlo aún más hasta que la puerta se abrió**

**-Edwardddd Paraa! – escuché que alguien estaba tratando de halarme – Edward cielo porfavorrr cálmate – era Bella, Charlie hizo que soltará la manta y el cuerpo de Matt cayó al piso, Bella se lanzó encima de mí, tratando de calmarme**

**-Ya amor ya cálmate – decía angustiada, y yo pasé mis brazos a su alrededor, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese aquí después de lo que le paso?**

**-Esta bien – dije y le devolví el abrazo, la policía llegó y se llevó a Matt que estaba tosiendo, no lo había matado**

**-¿Qué a sucedido con este señor?- dijo uno de los agentes, Bella me miró con esos ojos enormes, estaba asustada – Matt le a disparado, la pistola está debajo del sofá, es Aro Vulturi, prófugo de la justicia estaba escondiéndose en el sótano de esta casa**

**-No debiste dejarme Edward- comenzó a llorar Bella – no lo pude soportar cuando Seth me dijo que me iba a sacar del país, y luego ese disparo, ¿Cómo vas a pensar que me voy sin ti?, jamás escúchame muy bien jamás me voy a alejar de ti. Papa tengo que ir con la bebe, y mas te vale que Edward esté me siga si no tu pagaras las consecuencias**

**Bella se levantó y salió limpiándose las lagrimas de la casa, esa mujer tenía una fuerza increíble**

**-Ya la oíste, mas te vale que la sigas yo me encargo de esto….**

**Dos Semanas Después.. **

**-Edward creó que es suficiente – dijo mi bella, hace una semana habíamos llegado a la casa del viejo coste, mi padrino, él que me salvo de la muerte y me dejo todas sus cosas, ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto dinero teníamos, pero sabía que era algo de lo que ya no nos teníamos que preocupar, y el tema de Matt estaba cerrado, había muerto en la carcel por una pelea con los otros presos; tomé un largo collar de perlas y lo envolví en su cuello**

**-Esto es todo lo que te mereces amor, dejame hacerte feliz** **-Edward, estamos desnudos y hemos estado encerrados por horas, tu familia está por llegar y no es justo que Charlie haga de niñero por tanto tiempo, además, no creeras que me vas a poner todas las joyas que te dejo tu padrino, es una locura son demasiadas no me vas a dejar respirar- no pude evitar reir, tenía razón, el pobre Charlie debía estar liado con Antonella Anthony y Nesssie, y no era buena idea que llegara la familia y nosotros estuviéramos aun aquí adentro**

**-Te prometo que solo una mas si? – ella asintió y yo saqué un gran rubí con corte de diamante, era hermoso y ostentoso, y lo coloqué en su ombligo- Listo, te vez despampanante señora Cullen, todo esto es digno de ti, pondré el cielo a tu pies** **-Como siempre lo has hecho cielo, sabes que no necesito de nada de esto para tener mi cielo, solo te necesito a ti muy cerquita de mi para estar en el paraíso – Dijo y se acercó a mis labios, dandome un beso que tenía que estar prohibido, fuimos interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta**

**-Mama, Papa – era Anthony – el abuelo dice que la bebe tiene hambre y que si no salen de ahí va a recoger la escopeta que está en la sala y le va a apuntar a mi papa directamente en el cerebro por secuestrar tanto tiempo a su hija y pervertirla, ¿Qué es pervertirla?, ¿Qué tanto hacen ahí adentro?-** **Bella y yo no pudimos evitar reír, estábamos comportándonos un poco mal** **-Cielo, dile a tu abuelo que salimos en un momento y mas tarde tu papa te explica que hacíamos – la miré y ella me guiñó el ojo** **-Eres mala Sra Cullen, ahora que le explico a tu hijo? – le dije mientras la ayudaba a quitarse todas las joyas – le diré que su mama es un pervertida y que me a secuestrado a mi** **-Recuerda que no sabe que es esa palabra así que se la tienes que explicar – dijo y suspiro- va ser duro ver a Alice y a Rose, me da miedo que haya cambiado algo entre nosotras**

**-¿No se suponía que ya se habían perdonado por todo?** **-Sabes que sí, yo no quiero mirar al pasado Edward mi vista esta en el presente y el futuro, y no pretendo que ellas estén fuera, pero me da miedo sentirme rechazada de nuevo** **Terminamos de vestirnos y salimos a la sala, Nessie estaba con su celular acostada en el mueble, Charlie le cantaba una canción de cuna a la bebe y Anthony hacia zapping en el televisor** **Bella se acercó a la bebe y la tomó en sus brazos para amamantarla, yo me senté junto a Anthony, pensando en que por fin todo era calma y paz** **-Papa, ¿podemos traer a sophi?, quiero que vea la vista hacia el mar- dijo y comenzó a sonrojarse cuando Nessie bajó su celular y lo miró directamente** **-Mama, e descubierto algo – dijo con tono de complicidad** **-NO ES CIERTOOO ELLA FUË LA QUE ME BEESOOO! – gritó Anthony, y todos nos quedamos impresionados, menos Renesme que estaba privada de la risa** **-Ella te beso? – le pregunté** **-Si – dijo completamente rojo, esto si que nunca lo había visto en él- ella me dio un beso y me dijo que nos íbamos a casar cuando estuviéramos grandes – dijo y hizo cara de asco, provocando risas entre todos** **-Estoy segura que a Ben no le gustará la idea de que su hija quiera casarse**

**Fuimos interrumpidos por la llegada de Seth y un montón de maletas, Eli pasó corriendo a abrazar a Nessie, y entraron después Alice y Rose con las bebes, buscaron por la habitación a Bella, cuando la vieron todas comenzaron a llorar, Bella se preocupaba demás, jamás volverían a excluirla de la familia, de eso me aseguraría yo.**.


	28. AMAR Y MORIR III MI PARAISO PERSONAL

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL EPÍLOGO DE AMAR Y MORIR III.- MI PARAISO PERSONAL, ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA SERA LA CONTINUACIÓN EN LA VIDA DE RENEESME Y JACOB, RECUERDEN QUE AÚN QUEDÁN MUCHOS CABOS QUE ATAR...**

**pov NESSIE**

**-Nessie despierta por favor, es solo una pesadilla- la voz de Jacob hizo que por fin saliera de ese mal sueño y abriera mis ojos, aún estábamos en el avión**

**- ¿Estás bien? – me miraba preocupado y comenzó a secar mis lagrimas** **-No.. si …. No lo sé – dije después de pensar un momento - ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?** **-Ya Tom dió la señal que estábamos a punto de aterrizar, entonces tu comenzaste a removerte y llorar ¿segura que estas cielo?... quieres contarme de que iba la pesadilla?- me senté correctamente y el pasó el cinturón de seguridad por mi cintura**

**-Fue algo extraño, estaba en volvo con mi papa y en el puesto de atrás estaba Antonella, pero bebe, y entonces el estacionó un momento porque tenía que ir a comprar algo, pero vi que se le había olvidado algo así que cerré el carro y salí, entonces tenía que pasar por una esquina donde había una mujer que estaba lavando el piso, pero con una manguera de esas que usan los bomberos- Jake me miró y pude ver su confusión, mis sueños siempre eran de lo más extraños, el abuelo decía que podía ser algo genético al parecer mi mama sufría de lo mismo -Chicos abróchese los cinturones de seguridad estamos a punto de aterrizar, desde aquí puedo ver a tu papa Ness preparando la soga para ahorcarme si algo te pasa- dijo Tom el capitán de uno de los aviones de la familia, mi papa decía que era el mío, pero yo no lo quería pensar así, era demasiado ostentoso**

**-Estoy completamente seguro que la cuerda es para mí Tom – le grito Jacob Josué- Aún no supera que hace un año me fui a vivir con Nessie sin su consentimiento!** **-Amor, no creo que sea prudente decirle a todo el mundo el espectáculo que armo mi papa cuando se enteró, además, estoy segura que no tiene ninguna cuerda, si quisiera acabar con ustedes con una sola llamada basta – dije con confianza, y reí cuando Jake rodó sus ojos, hace un año él compró un pequeño apartamento para los dos, me dio la sorpresa un día gritando a todo pulmón en la biblioteca de la universidad, todos lo vieron como si estuviera loco, incluso sus compañeros de clase, y la pobre señora Julls, la bibliotecaria con mas tiempo trabajando casi muere de infarto, se asustó tanto que llamó a la seguridad del Campus, y Jake solo alegaba que aquí en el viejo continente nadie tenía un poco de humor, luego pasamos toda la tarde en el cuerpo de la policía del campus explicando la actitud de mi novio, bueno, yo les explicaba él solo seguía burlándose de los aburridos que eran los ingleses, hasta que por fin lo dejaron libre bajo advertencia… esa noche fue la primera noche que hicimos el amor en nuestro pequeño paraíso de Londres**

**-No me terminaste de contar de que iba tu sueño – me sacó de mis pensamientos el amor de mi vida, mostrándome su sonrisa….. yo ya tenía 20 años y aún sentía como las piernas se me volvían gelatina cuando la veía -¿En que quedé? – pregunté aún perdida en sonrisa – ahh sip.. Entonces pasé a la señora que limpiaba la calle y crucé una o dos calles más, cuando me di cuenta que no llevaba zapatos, y me paré, recordaba que en el Volvo traía unas sandalias, y ahí me di cuenta que Antonella había quedado sola dentro del carro completamente cerrado así que di media vuelta y comencé a correr, cuando iba a cruzar la esquina la señora se da cuenta que iba a pasar de nuevo y coloca la manguera en mi rostro, entonces yo comienzo a gritar y a moverme, pero no podía aLgo me lo impedía y cuando abrí los ojos desesperada porque me estaba ahogando, entonces vi que era Jane la que me hacía eso.. y ahí tu me despertaste**

**-Amor – dijo tomando mi mano- ¿otra vez soñando con Jane?, pensé que ya habíamos superado todo su drama cuando se enteró que toda su familia estaba presa -Lo sé, pero no sé no puedo controlar que sueño Jake- se sintió un poco de turbulencia y luego fue perdiendo velocidad, me asomé por la ventana y pude ver a mi padre y al tío Jazz, perfecto le iban a caer a preguntas incomodas a mi pobre novio - Mala noticia, no están ni mis abuelas, ni tu papa ni mi mama, están mi papa y Jazz, lo siento cielo ¿crees poder soportarlo?**

**-Creo que si amor no te preocupes – Tom dio la señal de que podíamos desabrocharnos los cinturones, y Jake rápidamente se desabrochó el suyo se levantó de su asiento me sujetó la cara y me dio un beso… pero no cualquier beso, uno muy muy muy apasionado, de esos que te toman completamente por sorpresa y te quitan la respiración – WOOOHH! – dije tomando aire, el chico sabia como impresionarme** **-Lo sé amor soy genial, te amo – dijo dándome un pequeño besito y riendo -Y eso exactamente fue por? – le pregunté cuando ya él estaba desabrochando mi cinturón**

**-Porque te veías tan linda en tu silla y tan lejos de mi que pensé que era muy injusto, entonces me dio muchas ganas de sentir tus labios mientras tu te ibas a esas conversaciones mentales de tu loca cabecita -Ok, me aseguraré de que mi loca cabecita y yo no te salvemos de las preguntas de mi padre y mi tío Jazz de camino a casa** **-Amor, no creo que tu papa tenga muchas preguntas que hacerme después del interrogatorio que me hizo el fin de semana pasado – si, el fin de semana pasado mis padres fueron a visitarme a Londres, y mi papa aprovecho la oportunidad de hacerle un interrogatorio a mi novio….. ese sí que había sido un interrogatorio, le preguntó hasta si tomaba viagra, un chico de 21 años, mi papá era realmente loco cuando se trataba de Jacob Josué **

**-No lo sé yo que tu no supondría las cosas – la voz de mi papa se escuchó molesta detrás de Jake – ¿Cómo esta mi princesa? – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa cuando lo ví, estaba un poco mas viejo lleno de arruguitas extrañas pero seguía siendo muy muy guapo, no entendía como mi mama podía soportar a las mujeres que suspiraban cuando él pasaba** **-Papiii! – Jake se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar y le di un buen abrazo a Edward, me hacía tanta falta aunque lo veía casi todas las semanas porque siempre él y mama viajaban a Londres a visitarme y a asegurarse que todo iba bien, no era lo mismo que cuando aun no entraba a la universidad y vivía con ellos en casa, o en Grecia, o en cualquier parte del mundo pero con ellos, aunque pensándolo bien, dejar de ver a mis padres entre semana para tener a semejante hombre todas las noches haciéndome el amor y siendo mi Dios esclavo del sexo… Ok, estaban pensando mis hormonas no yo, y sentí como me ponía roja** **-¿Estás bien? – dijo mi papá tocando mi mejilla- te pusiste sonrojada de pronto**

**-Papa! – Jake rió, sabía lo que estaba pensando cuando me ponía así – creo que es hora de que bajemos del avión, ya quiero ver a toda la familia, ¿Eli está en la casa de la tía Rose?** **-Si llegó esta mañana, tu mama nos preparo magdalenas, no me dejó probarlas hasta que te llevara casa así que no hay tiempo que perder**

**Bajamos del avión y el tío Jazz estaba llevando las maletas al carro, lo sorprendí con un abrazo, era uno de mis tíos favoritos, al contrario que Emmett, Jazz era tranquilo y reflexivo, un poco frío a veces pero totalmente preocupado por la vida de las personas que amaba entre esas yo, él era todo un caballero casado con la loca de la familia, la tia Alice**

**-Creo que es la última, podemos volver a casa Maddy quiere que le lea ese nuevo libro sobre princesas – Maddy era la pequeña de Alice y Jazz, tenía 5 años la misma edad que Antonella y lila, la hija mas pequeña de la tía Rose y el tío Emmett -Un momento señores – dijo Jacob Josué antes de que mi papa me abriera la puerta del carro – Esta hermosura y yo tenemos algo que hacer antes de ir al campo de guerra – dijo refiriéndose a mi casa, mi papá frunció el ceño y su boca se convirtió en una línea, aquí era donde yo decidía, si irme con mi papa y mi tío, o ir y divertirme con mi novio…. Era una decisión tan difícil, le di un beso a mi papa en la mejilla luego al tío Jasper y tome la mano de Dios esclavo del sexo, que comenzó a reír y comenzó a correr adentro del aeropuerto halándome con él **

**– Chao papa tioo…. Los quiero nos vemos en un rato! – les grité cuando Jazz comenzó a reír y a golpear el hombro de mi padre** **-Nessiee y las magdalenas? – escuché a mi papa decir -Nena has tomado la mejor decisión – Jake sacó del pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo dos chaquetas de cuero, una para mi y una para él, y unos lentes oscuros, me dio mi chaqueta y yo me quedé lela, viendo lo sexy que se veía mi lobito de motorizado –Quiero que conozcas a mi nuevo amor** **Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento adonde había un grupo de adolescentes mira asombrados algo, entonces Jake llegó y hizo un extraño sonido con su garganta – Chicos disculpen, mi chica y yo nos vamos, amor, te presento a mi nueva moto**

** – ok … la moto estaba bonita no podía decir que no, pero aún seguía botando la baba por Jake, me coloqué la chamarra y él me dio un casco** **-Señor es suya? – preguntó uno de los chicos -Si, es una Harley Davidson totalmente hecha de Titanio y a medida, solo hay diez de estas – dijo mientras se subia, ok, yo vivía con este hombre y no sabía absolutamente nada de eso, ¿Por qué derrepente estaba sintiéndome molesta?... te esta cambiando por una moto Nessiee, es hora de la lencería pesada…. Dijo mi sabía conciencia**

**-Y la chica? – dijo otro -La chica – dijo Jake riendo – Esta en su ultimo semestre de finanzas en Cambridge, y es mi novia afortunadamente, es endemoniadamente sexy ¿o no?- menos mal tenía ya puesto el casco, sino todos se hubieran burlado del color rojo escarlata que iluminaba mi cara** **-¿Dónde puedo conseguirme una de esas? – dijo el chico entusiasmado** **-Bebe – le dije, no trates a las mujeres como objeto, y come tus verduras y todo lo que te diga tu mama, y conseguirás a alguien endemoniadamente sexy como yo – le dije y bajé el pequeño vidrio del casco que protegía la mirada, me monté en la moto y abrace a Jake – Arranca que contigo hablo después** **-¿Quieres saber de donde la saque?- oí la voz de Jake dentro del casco perfecto**

**-Si, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme, nisiqueira me has explicado cómo puedes pagar el apartamento en Londres…. No me digas que estás haciendo negocios con tu tío Seth Jacob Josué, sabes muy bien que él siempre se está metiendo en problemas** **-No Nessie – dijo riendo – todo es gracias a los talleres que monté con mi papá, no sabes lo bien que nos va y e hecho algunos muy buenos trabajos en Londres, el apartamento y la moto son la imagen de eso, tengo clientes encantados con mi trabajo y mi padre quiere montar un taller allá y salir del país** **-Eso suena bien amor, entonces si es verdad que trabajabas cuando llegabas completamente lleno de grasa – le dije recordando todas las veces que llegaba cansado a mi apartamento cuando aun no vivíamos juntos para cenar – Siempre creí que ayudabas a tus amigos con los carros** **-Bueno con el tiempo ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos que me daban buenos billetes por arreglar sus carros, así que ya que falta tan poco para graduarnos por fin – Jacob Josué odiaba Londres y odiaba la universidad, solo estudió Ingeniería porque mi mama le advirtió que si quería estar conmigo era una condicionante, y se fue a Londres solo por mi- Estaba pensando que deberíamos tomarnos unas lindas vacaciones, algo así como un año sabático pero más corto** **-Ohh si Amor, podemos ir a Grecia, no sabes lo hermoso que es y lo tranquilos que podemos estar allá**

**-Podemos ir a donde tú quieras pero no quiero llegar a una de las casas de tu padre, tu elige el destino que yo me encargo de todo- Jacob Josué era muy tozudo con eso de no dejar que mi padre pague algo para nosotros, así que trabajaba muy duro para según él darme todo lo que merezco- ¿Quieres saber por qué compre esta moto?** **-Para restregársela a los adolescentes tonto y soñadores? – le respondí y escuché su hermosa risa** **-No, la compré porque sabía que tu y ella iba a ser una combinación explosiva… Nena creo que tenemos que ir a tu casa, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Aiden y me dijo que todos nos estaban esperando en lo de tus abuelos, Esme preparo galletas y esas cosas hay que tomarlas con seriedad** **-Dirás que hay que llegar antes de que las galletas desaparezcan** **-Si exacto, un asunto de extrema urgencia que justifica la velocidad en que vamos – No quise preguntar exactamente a que velocidad íbamos, porque no quería detener a Jake y quitarle la moto, confiaba en él y en su manía de ir muy rápido igual que mi padre, llegamos a la casa y aún no habían señas de mi papa y del tío Jazz, las tres princesas, Antonella, Maddy y Lila jugando en el jardín delantero de la casa de los abuelos, Eli salió para llamarlas lo sé porque cuando subió un poco mas la vista y me vio salió corriendo y se tiro encima de mí como consecuencia las dos estábamos en el piso y yo tenía un fuerte golpe en mi trasero**

**-No puedo creer que ya estés aquí Nessie, tengo tanto que contarte, algo me está pasando y…** **-NESSIE?- la voz de mi mama interrumpió a Eli – Cielo eres tu? Y tu papa? Y esa moto?,, hola Jacob Josué, tus padres están adentro, que hacen ahí afuera chicos entren también, y ustedes niñas a lavarse las manos para que merienden – les dijo a las pequeñas que estaban dando vueltas alrededor de Jake** **-Eli, si no te quitas de encima nunca podre levantarme- le dije cuando ví que no se quería mover – vamos luego hablamos no creo que sea tan grave como para esperar un momento** **Después de saludos de toda la familia y los amigos más cercanos, porque incluso Angela Ben y sus dos hijos estaba ahí y mis suegros llego mi padre un poco molesto, mi mama sacó sus deliciosas magdalenas que no duraron ni cinco minutos en la mesa, Emmett mi papa, Jacob Josué, Aiden y Max el novio de Eli e hijo de Angela y Ben estaban haciendo competencia por quien tragaba más, era una grosería, pero las niñas estaban en el piso, muertas de la risa de ver como se atragantaban**

**-Cielo – dijo la abuela recogiendo mi cabello hacía atrás- en un momento nos vamos a reunir todas en la pequeña salita que da al jardín, hay algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes, espero que ninguno de ellos se enferme después de comer como comen – dijo preocupada** **-No te preocupes abuelita, tienen años haciendo eso están más que acostumbrados, de todas formas hay algo que tengo que hablar con Eli las espero en la salita** -**Caminé hasta el mueble donde estaba Eli con Alice y le hice señas de que me siguiera** **-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunté cuando ya estábamos ahí** **-Ohh Nessie si supieras, me van a matar, sé que me van a matar, estoy en un aprieto terrible, resulta que cuando llegué pasamos un rato aquí y yo tenía algo que hac-…**

**-Hola – dijo Alice entrando con su sonrisa y pasos danzarines – ya vienen todas así que silencio, me muero de la curiosidad por saber que es lo que nos tiene que contar mi mama, están sucediendo tantas cosas que me duele la cabeza – dijo dramatizando**

**Llegaron todas, era extraño, estaban mis dos abuelas, mi madre mis tias, Leah y Angela y Eli, Sophi seguía jugando videojuegos con Ann la hermanita de Jacob Josue y Anthony, solo estábamos las mujeres aquí** **-Chicas, les dije que viniéramos para acá porque ayer la pequeña Madyy estaba corriendo por el estudio de Carlisle y tumbo algunos libros, cuando subí a recogerlos vi en el piso esto – dijo y saco una cajita de madera, cuando la abrió destello el diamante de un hermoso anillo – Es sin duda un anillo de compromiso, pero ahí esta el detalle ¿Qué hacía esto en la biblioteca de mi esposo?**

**-Esme! – dijo Leah colocando una mano en su boca – no creerás que Carlisle está con otra mujer**

**-No no no! – dijo mi abuela riendo – sé que no es de el, el anillo es un poco moderno por así decirlo él es mas tradicional, además, hace poco tiempo renovamos votos así que descartemos a mi esposo, alguien puso esto ahí** **-Pensemos un poco – dijo la Tía Rose – Estoy segura que Emmett tampoco fue, él no sería tan delicado, puede que Jasper**

**-No creo – dijo la tía Aly – si ese anillo fuera de jazz el sabría que a mí me gustan más los zafiros con corte de diamante… ¿Edward?** **-Edward no creo que sea, primero ¿Por qué lo pondría en la biblioteca de Carlisle?, y segundo es un anillo de compromiso yo ya tengo el mío – dijo mi madre alzando su mano – no es tampoco para otra mujer porque no se separa de mi ni dos segundos así que…. ¿Aiden?, Rose él es el que mas tiempo a estado aquí y el único sospechoso**

**-Pero es extraño – dijo Eli, era quién mejor conocía al desastre de Aiden – él no tiene novia, tiene muchas chicas pero nada serio, además es Aiden él nunca pensará en casarse, por lo menos hasta que no llegue la indicada que lo ponga en su sitio – todas reímos, era verdad, Aiden el hijo de Rose y hermano gemelo de Eli era todo un Casanova** **-Entonces esto no nos deja con muy pocas opciones – dije yo** **-Esperen, aún quedan Max y Jacob Josué – dijo la abuela René – Ustedes no tienen anillos de compromisos en sus dedos, así que pronto tendremos una boda, no puedo creer que mi una de mis nietas se vaya a casar**

**-Mama no nos apresuremos, creo que todo tiene su explicación, lo mejor Esme – dijo mi mama mirando a la abuela – es que dejes la cajita donde la encontraste, luego nos enteraremos quién la puso y para quien es por supuesto** **-Si, creo que es lo mejor- eso era lo que tenía que contarles chicas, pensé que alguien sabía algo de esto, no le había contado ni a Carlisle…**

* * *

**PoV Jacob Josué**

**¿Por qué nos habían dejado solos?** **-No seas tramposo yo gane! – decía Max – comí más que todos juntos- los árbitros, es decir las mujeres se habían ido en la mitad de la competencia**

**-Creo que es suficiente- dijo Carlisle – tengo algo que decirles que me tiene muy nervioso, hace un rato me tropecé con lila, cargaba en sus manos esto – dijo y sacó un tubito blanco, no le di mucha importancia hasta que Emmett se puso pálido, Edward comenzó a toser y mi papa a asfixiarse **

**-Carlisle – dijo Jasper - ¿no le preguntaste de donde lo saco?** **-Dijo que lo había encontrado junto a las escaleras, no se si será una broma de muy mal gusto, o que a alguien se le cayó sin darse cuenta… ¿Alguien sabe algo que yo no sepa?**

**-Lo único que sé, es que yo estoy fuera de eso – dijo Ben el esposo de Angela – pero piensen en sus esposas, tal vez Rose te tenga una sorpresita Emmett – dijo y el pobre se puso aun mas pálido** **-No – dijo – ella no puede porque se hizo una de esas operaciones después de que Lila nació, y se que Bella tampoco puede no?- dijo mirando a Edward y esté asintió – entonces mi mama tampoco, así que no es nadie de la familia**

**-Puede que sea Eli o Nessie – dijo Charlie, el abuelo de mi novia y el atorado fui yo, siempre tuvimos mucho cuidado con eso de los bebes, mi mente comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que estuvimos juntos pero siempre nos cuidábamos, además Nessie no me ocultaría algo así**

**-Max; Jacob Josué ¿tienen algo que decir?- dijo Carlisle** **-Diablos! – dijo mi papa – No eres tan irresponsable verdad?, porque si no es así sabes que no podré detener a Edward cuando te mate – dijo colocando su pesada mano en mi hombro -Yo .. yo no creo siempre hemos tenido cuidado con eso – Edward me quería matar, sentía su energía vengadora directamente hacía, creo que estaba viviendo el momento más incomodo de mi vida, y eso sin contar que aun me faltaba…**

**-Entonces tu – dijo Ben a su hijo Max- ¿Algo que decir?** **-Papa nosotros no hacemos nada de eso – dijo mirando asustado a Emmett- ¿quieres que Ememtt me mate?- dijo después más bajito**

**-Ok, entonces será una broma, y si no después nos enteraremos – dijo Carlisle más tranquilo- solo les digo a todos, sea lo que sea espero que se comporten como adultos razonables, y eso va para ustedes hijos, háganme sentir orgulloso** **-No prometo nada- dijo Edward y mi cuerpo tembló… Nessie no me podía hacer esto**

* * *

**PoV Bella**

**Llegamos a la sala de nuevo, y todos parecían alterados, vi asustada a Edward, quería matar a alguien lo decía con su mirada** **-Edward- le dije muy bajito y lo tomé del brazo- te quedas cinco minutos con él y nisiqueira solos y ya lo quieres matar?, ¿Qué me habías prometido?**

**-Bella, ven acompáñame tengo algo que hablar contigo – dijo y me haló del brazo hacia el jardín de atrás** **-Carlisle encontró una prueba de Embarazo junto las escaleras hace poco – dijo asustado – y viene ese niñato y dice que Nessie no está embarazada porque ellos se cuidan- estaba apunto de estallar ya lo veía todo - ¿Quién DIABLOS SE CREE QUE ES PARA TOCAR A MI PRINCESA? – otra vez la misma pelea de siempre, Edward no tenía un minuto de paz cuando comenzaba a torturarse con eso -Amor viven juntos – le volví a recalcar yo, Edward no era tan tonto como para pensar que Vivian juntos y ni se tocaban- además ¿Qué te he dicho yo siempre?** **-Que si la situación sería al revés me odiaría a mi mismo por qué no dejó ser feliz a Nessie**

**-Si amor, entonces ya me prometiste que ibas a tolerar todo el asunto y Nessie es adulta, ya se va a graduar y vive con Jake y ya estoy segura que pronto se casan** **-QUUEEE! – gritó mi neurótico esposo** **-Esme encontró un anillo de compromiso en la casa, y al parecer ninguna sabe de quien así que si Nessie esta embarazada lo mas seguro es que Jacob Josue se quiera casar con ella**

**-Me han arruinado la vida – dijo colocando sus dos manos en la cabeza – tantos planes que tenía para Nessie y ahora se va a casar con ese infeliz, ni que espere que yo le de dinero y lo mantenga, que se ponga a trabajar** **-Edward Cállate!... Sabes muy bien que desde que Nessie se fue a vivir con el en Londres no nos a pedido nada de dinero, tu sigues depositando a su cuenta porque quieres y estoy segura que debe tener un montón ahí porque nunca la usa, ellos ya están como esposos amor, solo les falta oficializar**

**-Oficializar mis#"$"#- ok ahora se ponía con vulgaridades, me había ganado el premio gordo de la lotería- ¿Dónde está Antonella?, tengo que comenzar a lavarle el cerebro desde ahorita, nada de novios hasta que cumpla 45** **-Edward si le haces eso a la niña te juro que me pongo a trabajar horario completo en la universidad – había dado en el punto, él no quería que yo trabajara porque él tampoco lo hacía así que dedicábamos todo nuestro tiempo a nosotros a la familia y a los niños**

**-No es justo – dijo aun más molesto- nisiquiera necesitas el dinero -No me tientes Edward Cullen, dejas en paz a tus hijos o ya verás … y madura de una vez aprende a vivir con eso por favor, Anthony y Sophi son novios sabias?, los descubrí besándose en la sala de cine de la casa, y tu ya sabías eso** **-Es diferente, Anthony es hombre y me alegra que se sienta enamorado, él sabrá querer y valorar a Sophi porque eso fue lo que le enseñamos no?**

**-Lo mismo pasa con Nessie y lo mismo sucederá con Antonella así que te aguantas!...** **Entramos de nuevo a la casa, y adentro reinaba el caos, Nessie gritaba a un lado de Jacob Josué que tenía ganas de golpear a Aiden que estaba gritando, Carlisle estaba hablando con Rosalie Alice y Leah sobre algo que tenía en la mano y no pude distinguir, mi mama, Esme, Charlie Anthony y Alex estaban tomando té sentadas en el mueble, como esperando una catástrofe nuclear**

**-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Edward confundido -Estaba explicándole a las chicas lo que había encontrado – dijo Carlisle y pude ver la prueba de embarazo -¿Ya saben de quién es?- pregunté yo y todos voltearon a verme, perfecto ahora tenía toda la atención en mí** **Jacob Josué se puso pálido y abrazo a Nessie, y yo sentí que la sangre bajaba toda a mis pies, mi hija no podía estar embarazada…. ¿o si?**

**-Es mía – dijo Eli, todos volteamos a verla, estaba recostada al fondo del salón echa un mar de lagrimas – cuando llegamos la tenía en el bolso yo la deje caer si culpa – trato de explicar, Max fue hasta ella y la abrazo, Rose se veía furiosa, y Emmett …. Es Emmett estaba completamente pálido sin saber que hacer, por fin se había quedado sin palabras**

**-Bueno – dijo Carlisle, Ben se veía enojado y Ángela sorprendida- creo que deberíamos subir y hablar esto con calma ¿les parece?, hijo Rose vamos linda – dijo ofreciendo la mano de Rose, yo ví a Nessie, estaba igual de sorprendida** **-Creo que deberíamos ir a casa amor – le dije muy pasito – tienen que arreglar eso y ya vez la cara de asesina que tiene Rose** **-¿Entonces el anillo era para Eli?- dijo mi mama alzando su voz**

**-NNNOO! – gritó Aiden – digoo… si – dijo confundido y pasó sus manos por la cabeza** **-Demonios! – dijo Jacob Josué – el anillo es mío… es decir no es para mi es para Nessie se lo dejé a Aiden para que lo guardara y ya vez donde fue a parar imbécil – Ok mi niña el anillo… ella yo Edward …. Todo se me estaba confundiendo**

** – Permíteme – dijo el novio de mi hija quitando la cajita de las manos de Esme, se acercó a Nessie se arrodillo – Amor, esta no era la idea créeme cuando te digo que tenía un súper discurso y algo muy muy romántico pero ya vez que todas las cosas las tiene que hacer uno … de todas formas te amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo, con cada aire que respiro con cada pensamiento que tenga, eres mi vida…. Eres mi gravedad… Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan - ¿Estaba llorando?, me di cuenta que yo estaba llorando al igual que todas las mujeres, miré a Edward y él tenía sus ojos aguados también, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, no iba a intentar nada- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?** **-Oh Dios!- dijo mi mama** **Todos estábamos en completo silencio esperando la respuesta de Nessie, y nada pasaba, ella estaba llorando y mirando a Jacob Josué** **-**

**-Nessie – dijo Edward – respóndele cielo – dijo con mucha ternura**

**-Ah! – Nessie llegó a la tierra de nuevo, seguro que estaba teniendo sus charlas mentales- Ohh amor claro que si!.. Te amoo – Jacob Josué se levantó y se abrazaron, y todos aplaudimos, mi pequeña nena se iba a casar y Rose ya iba a ser abuela; por fin después de tanto sufrir la familia estaba unida y creciendo, y yo estaba junto al hombre de mi vida, Edward paso su mano por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, yo coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, esto era mi paraíso personal…..** **. . **

**...UN AÑO DESPUÉS . . ...**

**PoV Tercera Persona**

**La casa que la familia Cullen tenía en Grecia estaba perfectamente adornada, era hermoso atardecer cálido de verano, el cielo tenía toda la gama de naranjas que podían existir, el mar se perdía en el horizonte con su perfecto azul de agua cristalina, los arreglos de Calas que Alice Cullen puso estratégicamente por toda la terraza le daban una vista surrealista al entorno. Toda la familia Cullen y Black y los amigos incluyendo parte de la prensa estaban ahí, para celebrar la boda de Renesme Cullen, la hija del multimillonario dueño de la gran corporativa Cullen, y de Jacob Josué Black, hijo de Jacob Black dueño de los prestigiosos Talleres Mecánicos Black&Black.** **Todo estaba preparado, el novio entró junto al su padrino Aiden Cullen, situándose entre el padre que oficializaba la unión y los invitados a la celebración; que al ver que ya estaba listo comenzaron a tomar sus respectivos puestos, en las primera fila del lado derecho estaban sentados los Cullen, una silla vacía junto a Bella, el doctor Carlisle y Esme, Charlie y René Swan, la modelo Rosalie y Emmett, la diseñadora Alice Cullen que había diseñado casi todos los trajes de la ceremonia y su esposo Jasper Witcklok, Eli Cullen con su pequeña hija en brazos y su esposo Max Webber, Anthony y Alex Cullen, los adolescentes bonchones y hormonales de la familia, y tres asientos vacios con los nombres de Maddy, Lila y Antonella, las princesas de la familia.** **La Marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, y todos los invitados se levantaron para poder ver a los tres angelitos que danzaban por el pequeño pasillo entre los invitados tirando pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, todos se rieron de la ternura que inspiraban las pequeñas, luego de que llenaron todo el pasillo de rosas se sentaron cada una en su asiento respectivo, Edward llevaba de la mano orgullosamente a su hija, a Bella y a Esme se les escapó una lagrima cuando vieron a Nessie en su vestido blanco, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y Jasper tuvo que detener a Alice que estaba enojada porque Edward estaba caminando muy lento y no iba a salir perfecto y sincronizado con la música.** **Edward y Nessie se coloron frente a un sonriente Jacob Josué que miraba con ojos de adoración a su futura esposa, y en un gesto tan viejo como la vida misma Edward colocó la mano de su hija entre las de su futuro marido y beso su mejilla murmurando un "Suerte princesa te amo"; Nessie se veía radiante este día, estaba completamente dichosa de que ya había terminado sus estudios y que por fin iba a formalizar su unión con el hombre que había amado desde que tenía uso de razón. Jacob tomó las manos de su ángel y se acercaron al padre, que comenzó con sus palabras tradicionales. Después de que Jacob dijo su Si Acepto con voz fuerte y seguridad fue el turno de Nessie, que no podía hablar por las lagrimas que caían en su cara, se sentía completa y feliz, en su paraíso personal como escuchaba a su mama decir siempre, dijo un Si Acepto, y recordó el gran secreto que llevaba dentro de sí, solo Anthony sabía que tenia cinco semanas de embarazo, y ese sería su regalo de bodas para su amor.** **Después del puede besar a la novia todos los invitados se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir entre lagrimas y sonrisas de felicidad, solo había una persona que se había levantado con profunda ira y enojo, una joven y hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos se levantó con los puños cerrados, sentía la injusticia de la vida que la abofeteaba una vez mas en su cara, había dado su felicidad por la felicidad de otros desde que tenía uso de razón; pero esta vez algo había cambiado en ella, esta vez no se quedaría con eso, se haría justicia todo lo que había pasado y sufrido gracias a ellos. Se dio media vuelta convenciéndose que nadie la había notado y se retiró de esa casa, planeando en su mente la perfecta venganza que destruiría la vida de las dos personas que más le habían hecho daño…..**


End file.
